


Irrésistible Attraction

by ApprentieReveuse



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Macdeau
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 95,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprentieReveuse/pseuds/ApprentieReveuse
Summary: Nous sommes à la veille du G7 en 2017 qui a eu lieu en Sicile, Italie.Bonne lecture !





	1. Coup de foudre à distance

Ce soir là, la lune était pleine. Les étoiles scintillaient de tous leurs feux dans le ciel noir de Paris.

Adossé à une fenêtre ouverte qui laissait filtrer un agréable vent printanier, les yeux bleu azur d'Emmanuel fixaient l'étoile du berger, et tout à sa contemplation, Il s'avoua en son fort intérieur qu'il avait toujours voulu être cette étoile. Celle qui luit plus que les autres, celle qui guide, celle qui inspire. N'était-ce pas pour cette raison précise qu'il était devenu président ?

Tandis que ses pensées voguaient dans ce spectacle nocturne, le bruit d'un téléphone qui vibrait frénétiquement sur son bureau, rompit le silence et les songes éveillés d'Emmanuel qui se dirigea vers son bureau et se saisit de l'objet.

C'était une simple notification qui lui rappelait le rendez-vous du lendemain.

Emmanuel souria. Comme si il lui était possible d'oublier le G7 à Taormine. Avec ou sans notification programmé par son équipe, il n'était pas question qu'il rate son premier sommet international

Le Président français s'étira sur sa chaise, ferma ses yeux brûlants de fatigue. Il avait encore passé la soirée à travailler sur son ordinateur, sans regarder l'heure. Plus tôt, il avait dîné sur le pouce, sachant très bien que cela ne plairait pas à Brigitte. Il se mit à penser à ce sommet qui réunirait les dirigeants du monde quand l'image du président Américain lui vint en mémoire. Il grimaça à l'idée qu'il lui faudrait faire plus d'efforts pour composer avec le tempérament imprévisible de Trump, qu'il ne lui en faudrait pour les réunions de travail de ce sommet. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et d'un revers de la main chassa un objet invisible qui dans l'esprit d'Emmanuel prit la forme du visage de Trump. Puis, il se mit à lire un article sur le G7 et ses enjeux. L'article présentait chaque leader. Il parcouru brièvement le passage qui lui était dédié, cliqua sur "suivant" et se retrouva sur le paragraphe consacré au Premier ministre Canadien.

Ils avaient déjà échangés plusieurs fois via leurs équipes respectives mais Emmanuel ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Pas même lorsqu'il était Ministre de l'économie. Il connaissait cependant le parcours brillant de Justin Trudeau. Il se surprit à faire un zoom sur la photo qui illustrait l'article sur le premier ministre Canadien. Des cheveux noirs jais, épais et impeccablement coiffés entouraient le visage pâle et souriant du Premier ministre Canadien. Il avait un regard bleu clair et profond, un nez régulier, il était vêtu d'une veste et d'un pantalon gris parfaitement taillés. Une chemise blanche laissait deviner une musculature finement sculptée qui n'échappa pas aux yeux du Président. Il y avait quelque chose de chaleureux qui émanait du Québécois. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez cet homme, quelque chose qui l'attirait. 

Emmanuel Macron était en fonction depuis à peine un mois. Il avait bien sûr étudié les personnalités politiques avec lesquelles il serait amené à travailler mais il n'avait encore jamais été troublé par le charisme d'un de ses homologues, encore moins par le biais d'une simple photo...

 

* * *

* * *

 

\- Monsieur le Premier ministre, la reine demande votre bilan pour l'année 2016 !

\- Oui, je sais, Stephen, j'ai un peu de retard, il me faut encore travailler sur les statistiques, répondit Justin sans lever les yeux vers son conseiller, plongé qu'il était dans la lecture d'un dossier

\- Vous pourriez confier cette tâche à la Secrétaire de Cabinet, suggéra Stephen

\- Non non, je tiens à le faire moi-même. N'ayez crainte Stephen, ce sera fait la semaine prochaine, insista Justin

\- Très bien, se résigna Stephen qui connaissait l'entêtement de son Premier ministre. J'ai relu votre discours pour le G7, reprit-il. Dans l'ensemble, il me semble assez cohérent. J'ai toutefois pensé que vous pourriez accentuer le ton sur votre projet de partenariat avec la France, qu'en dites vous ?

\- Hmm... Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas encore le nouveau Président français, je ne sais pas ce qu'il envisage à propos de l'environnement, fit Justin, toujours concentré sur son dossier

\- Justement, je pense que vous serez intéressé par une conférence donnée par Emmanuel Macron sur la biodiversité. Puis-je ? Ajouta Stephen, une télécommande à la main, prêt à allumer l'écran installé sur le mur.

Sans réponse de son patron, Stephen qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation avec le premier ministre, pris la liberté d'appuyer sur Play.

Justin, absorbé par sa lecture, sursauta presque en entendant la voix d'Emmanuel Macron.

Le président français parlait du réchauffement climatique, de l'urgence et de la nécessité pour les dirigeants du monde de s'engager dans la lutte pour la sauvegarde de la planète. Emmanuel s'exprimait avec une telle éloquence que Justin ne put faire autrement que de lever les yeux vers l'écran.

Justin se sentit immédiatement captivé par Les yeux bleu azur du français dont les mots s'accompagnaient d'une gestuelle très latine. Emmanuel parlait avec passion d'environnement, devant une assemblée qui l'applaudissait chaudement. La beauté de l'homme sur l'écran frappa Justin. Soudain, il n'entendait plus la voix du français, il ne voyait que ses yeux bleu qui semblaient le happer. 

\- Il est bon n'est-ce pas ? s'engagea Stephen, le sourire triomphant

\- Il...

\- Oui Monsieur ?

A mesure que la caméra se rapprochait du visage d'Emmanuel Macron, Justin sentait monter en lui une chaleur oppressante. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher les yeux du téléviseur.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Monsieur ? demanda Stephen inquiet à la vue des joues rougit de son premier ministre. Voulez vous que j'ouvre une fenêtre, un verre d'eau peut-être ?

\- Ce français... Cet Emmanuel Macron... répondit Justin, en desserrant sa cravate

\- Oui Monsieur ?

\- Il... Il crève l'écran, réussit à articuler Justin Trudeau

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Frissons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite.  
> Sommet du G7, Italie 26 mai 2017

Sur la terrasse de sa suite, Emmanuel profitait de la superbe vue sur mer de Taormine. Un concert de Goélands chantait sous le soleil de Sicile, déjà chaud en ce matin de mai. A l'intérieur, son équipe faisait le point dans un brouhaha constant. Ils voulaient toujours tellement que tout soit parfait... Le président appréciait leur dévouement, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de s'imprégner de leur nervosité. Aussi était-il ravi d'avoir une telle vue pour se changer les idées. Brigitte était restée à Paris. Il l'avait plusieur fois appelé pour la rassurer sur le déroulement de sa matinée.

-  Il est temps, il faut y aller Monsieur le Président, s'écria une voix derrière lui

Au même moment, plus bas, une voiture teintée de vitres noires se garait. Le chauffeur descendit et ouvrit la porte arrière. Curieux de découvrir qui était le nouvel arrivant, Emmanuel se pencha sur la terrasse. Son coeur bondit soudainement lorsqu'il vit Justin Trudeau sortir de la voiture.

Depuis la veille au soir, il n'avait eut de cesse de chasser le Premier ministre Canadien de son esprit. Mais le souvenir de la photo revenait sans arrêt le tourmenter. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette soudaine obsession pour le dirigeant Canadien.

\- Oui, je...j'arrive! répondit Emmanuel en s'éloignant de la terrasse, troublé par ses propres émotions.

Le Président français enchaîna poignées de mains et rencontres à un rythme infernal. La réunion de travail aurait lieu en début d'après-midi. La matinée passa à toute vitesse. Angela Merkel avait invité Emmanuel à déjeuner. Il avait hâte de faire la connaissance de la chancelière. Il voulait une Europe forte et prospère. Il savait qu'Angela partageait cette même vision de l'avenir Européen. En s'approchant de la table, il vit Angela accompagnée de la première ministre Britannique Theresa May ainsi que du ministre Japonais Shinzo Abe. Lorsqu'ils virent Emmanuel, ils se levèrent pour saluer le nouveau président français, ce qui réchauffa le coeur d'Emmanuel qui salua à son tour ses homologues avant de s'assoir.

Angela se tourna vers emmanuel, assis à sa gauche; et lança avec un sourire tendre:

\- Et bien, je crois que nous avons un petit retardataire. Mais il devrait arriver sous peu...

Emmanuel sourit à la tablée sans demander qui était cette personne qui retardait le déjeuner, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer intérieurement que ce ne soit pas Trump. Les deux hommes avaient échangé plus tôt une poignée de mains assez musclée et Emmanuel n'avait pas envie de subir les divagations du dirigeant Américain.

\- Bonjour, pardonnez moi pour ce retard ! Interpella une voix. Face à lui se tenait le retardataire.

\- Justin Trudeau, lança le Premier ministre Canadien en tendant sa main à Emmanuel

Le président se fit violence pour calmer l'affolement intérieur qui le saisit et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se leva pour serrer la main du Premier ministre.

Au contact de leurs mains, une violente charge électrisa la main d'Emmanuel. Les deux hommes écartèrent brusquement leurs mains l'une de l'autre, sous les regards interloqués de leurs homologues. 

\- Emmanuel Macron, répondit-il, en s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix

Les deux hommes se figèrent, et, le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, ne bougèrent plus pendant plusieurs secondes. 

\- Et bien messieurs, voyons, asseyez-vous ! s'exclama Angela

Lentement, sans se quitter des yeux. les deux hommes s'asseyèrent.

Une fois assis en face d'Emmanuel, ce fut plus fort que lui, Justin dévisagea le visage du français. Des rais de lumières éclairaient les cheveux blond d'Emmanuel, qui plongea son regard bleu dans le sien. A cet instant précis, Justin eut l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu, qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. La beauté du français était tel qu'il en ressentit une douleur vive dans le bas du ventre, sur lequel il posa sa main. L'intensité du regard d'Emmanuel coupa le souffle de Justin. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme cela. Puis, comme une caresse, les yeux d'Emmanuel quittèrent les siens, pour se poser sur sa bouche et ne plus en bouger. Il crut que son coeur s'était arrêté lorsqu'il vit le français se mordiller sa propre lèvre inférieure. Le souffle haletant, Justin retint un gémissement du revers de la main.

Pris sur le fait, Emmanuel détourna subitement le regard.

Sous la table, le Président français se pinça la cuisse aussi fort qu'il le pu pour se ressaisir. Des yeux, Il fit un tour d'horizon et vit qu'Angela était en pleine conversation avec Theresa May et Shinzo Abe. Emmanuel en fut soulagé.

Il tenta de suivre le cours la conversation. Puis, se servit un verre de vin rouge qu'il bu d'une traite en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'homme assis en face de lui. Puis, un deuxième verre.

Il devait absolument se ressaisir.

Voyons, de quoi pouvait-il bien parler avec le Canadien ? Ils avaient pourtant, plein de choses à se dire. Emmanuel cherchait une manière de briser la glace. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Et puis soudain

\- Je partage complètement vos idées quant à l'environnement monsieur Macron, lança Justin, qui lui n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard

\- Ah bon? s'étonna Emmanuel, vous les connaissez ? poursuivit-il d'un ton sec, qu'il regretta aussitôt

Justin lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux. Ce qui désarma Emmanuel en proie à une lutte interne pour faire face à l'irrésistible charme de son interlocuteur.

\- Que diriez-vous d'une rencontre de travail afin de parler de tout ceci ensemble ?  Reprit Justin, j'ai justement un projet à vous soumettre sur la question environnementale

\- J'en serais ravi monsieur Trudeau. répondit Emmanuel qui fini par esquisser un sourire. Mettons nos équipes en relation pour qu'ils trouvent une date ? 

Justin se mit à fouiller dans la poche de sa veste et en ressorti un smartphone. 

\- On gagnerait un temps fou en échangeant nos numéros, vous ne croyez pas ? fit Justin, qui tendit l'objet à Emmanuel 

\- Bien sûr...Oui, bien sûr, répondit Emmanuel en prenant le téléphone. 

Il inscrivit son numéro privé ainsi que son nom dans le portable de Justin, l'enregistra, puis, en relevant les yeux, il découvrit le regard profond de ce dernier braqué sur lui. Leurs doigts se touchèrent quand Justin récupéra son téléphone, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de déclencher une autre charge électrique dans la main d'Emmanuel.

Il regarda le Canadien qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et, qui visiblement, avait ressentit la même chose.

Emmanuel en rougit furieusement.

Affreusement gêné, il se tourna vers Angela, Theresa et Abe. Par chance, ceux-ci étaient toujours au prise d'une discussion animée. Il le sentait, le regard du Canadien ne s'était toujours pas détourné de lui. Emmanuel se leva subitement, s'excusa auprès de ses homologues, prétexta un rendez-vous de dernière minute, puis s'éclipsa. 

Justin s'efforçait discrètement de récupérer son souffle et ses esprits, les yeux rivés sur la place inoccupée du français, il regardait l'assiette pleine et intacte d'Emmanuel.


	3. Taormina

Une pluie d'eau chaude ruisselait sur le corps nu d'Emmanuel. La tête en arrière, il appréciait l'effet relaxant de l'eau sur son visage. La vapeur avait remplis l'air de la salle de bain. Emmanuel ouvrit les yeux mais les images du déjeuner ne s'effacaient pas.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Jamais il n'avait ressentit de telles émotions. Jamais une telle attirance. Pour qui que ce soit. Emmanuel n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle. Même dans les situations les plus gênantes. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi un homme ? Pourquoi Justin? Il était furieux contre lui même. Après quelques minutes, il sorti de la douche, saisit une serviette chaude suspendue et en quelques pas rapides, se retrouva dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. En effet, dans quelques minutes, il devrait assister au meeting. Devant le miroir de sa chambre, il ajustait sa cravate quand un téléphone se mit à vibrer sur son immense lit. C'était sa ligne privé. Emmanuel jeta un oeil sur le nom de l'appelant puis s'empara du téléphone.

\- Oui ma chérie ? Répondit Emmanuel à sa femme, avec le ton le plus neutre possible

\- Tout se passe bien Manu ? demanda Brigitte

\- Tout va bien chérie, rassura Emmanuel

\- Ne t'occupes pas de Trump, c'est un grand gamin, ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, lui dit Brigitte d'un ton ferme 

La voix rassurante et familière de sa femme vint apaiser Emmanuel. Vingt ans d'amour, de complicité, de hauts, de bas. Et toujours, Brigitte à ses côtés, qui le soutenait contre vents et marées. Brigitte qui croyait en lui plus qu'il ne croyait en lui-même. Brigitte qui une fois encore, sans le savoir, venait lui redonner des forces.

\- Je t'aime, dit tendrement Emmanuel à Brigitte

\- Je sais, lui répondit sa femme avant de marquer une pause. Tu vas être en retard, reprit-elle, je te rappelle ce soir, je t'embrasse.

Dès son arrivée dans la grande salle de meeting, Trump agrippa Emmanuel par le bras. Il n'avait pas digéré la poignée de mains que le président français avait gagné sans effort. Dans un parfait anglais, avec un grand sourire, Emmanuel dit à l'Américain que le fameux drapeau blanc français, n'était qu'un mythe. Ce qui fit rire Trump. Le président Américain, il l'avait compris, aimait ce genre de rapport de force très old school. Déjà assise, Angela agitait les bras vers Emmanuel. elle l'invitait à prendre place près d'elle. Emmanuel s'empressa de rejoindre la chancelière Allemande, ravi de semer Trump. Plusieurs leaders voulaient rencontrer ce Macron qui avait réussi le pari exceptionnel, contre toute attente, de battre tous les partis politiques traditionnels français. Emmanuel faisait joyeusement la conversation, distribuait des sourires sincères, riait gaiement, quand il senti des vibrations en provenance de la poche de son pantalon. Il se saisit de son portable et lu le SMS affiché sur l'écran.

"Et si on se rencontrait vers 16h ? J'ai vérifié, nous avons tous les deux une pause à cette heure là" 

Le numéro n'indiquait pas de nom. Peut-être un ami qui avait changé de numéro ? Emmanuel choisit d'ignorer le message. il allait ranger son téléphone quand celui-ci vibra de nouveau.

"Vous avez l'air perdu" 

"Qui est-ce ?" écrivit Emmanuel.

A l'envoie de son SMS, il entendit la sonnerie d'un téléphone dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Justin Trudeau, à 1 mètre à peine de lui. Adossé contre un mur, un téléphone dans la main droite, la main gauche dans la poche de son pantalon, Justin dévorait littéralement Emmanuel des yeux. Le français pouvait lire une détermination farouche dans le regard du Canadien qui semblait lui dire qu'il ne pourrait se dérober. Emmanuel eut toutes les peines du monde à réprimer le brusque frisson qu'il sentit monter dans les recoins les plus intimes de son corps. Agacé par l'effet que Justin provoquait en lui, il détourna le regard, puis s'en voulut aussitôt. Non, pas cette fois, se dit-il, il ne fuirait pas. Il devait affronter cette situation grotesque. Tandis qu'il cherchait une réponse à envoyer, son téléphone vibra.

"Dites moi oui, dites moi oui, dites moi oui",  insistait Justin

A la lecture de ces mots, le coeur d'Emmanuel se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Son trouble était immense. Il lui sembla que nuls autres que le Canadien et lui n'étaient présents dans cette grande salle. Il ferma les yeux en espérant calmer le rythme de son coeur et les tremblements de sa main. 

"Pourrais-je jamais vous refuser ?" répondit Emmanuel, sans réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il réalisa le sens des mots qu'il venait d'écrire au Canadien, il était trop tard. Le message était envoyé. Résigné, Emmanuel pris place au côté de la chancelière Allemande et décida de se concentrer sur la réunion. Par chance, Justin était assis en bout de la table. 

Quelques heures plus tard, l'horloge de la salle de réunion affichait 15h40. Les débats prenaient fin. Les dirigeants se saluaient. Emmanuel confirma sa présence au dîner du jour, organisé par son hôte Italien et quitta la salle de réunion. Son équipe l'attendait impatiemment dans le couloir. Une de ses conseillères lui tendit un café local qu'Emmanuel savoura en marchant. Une fois qu'il eut regagné sa suite, il changea de chemise et opta pour un coton plus léger. La chaleur devenait oppressante en Sicile. Dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait avec son service de presse sur une falaise de Taormine. Justin fit son apparition. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulut s'engager dans une poignée de mains dont eux seuls connaissaient les risques. Ils se sourièrent, sans un mot. Leur conseillers convenaient ensemble d'un shooting simple. Ils marcheraient jusqu'à la vue sur mer qui donnait sur la falaise et échangeraient quelques mots.

Emmanuel et Justin s'excécutèrent.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté cette rencontre Monsieur Macron, dit justin

\- Emmanuel. Répondit le président français, c'est un plaisir Monsieur Trudeau, ajouta t-il

-  Justin. Répondit, le Premier ministre Canadien, avec un sourire accueillant

Le président français aima aussitôt la façon dont Justin prononça son prénom avec cet adorable accent Québécois. De gestes parfois maladroits en sourires timides ils arrivèrent à la falaise. Faisant dos aux photographes, ils prirent le temps d'admirer la vue exceptionelle qui s'offrait à eux. 

\- Nous devrions vraiment parler ensemble de mes projets pour l'environnement, lui dit Justin. Je suis certains qu'ils sont en parfaite adéquation avec les vôtres.

\- J'en serais ravi Justin, envoyez moi par mail votre projet que je prendrai soigneusement le temps d'étudier. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir qu'un partenariat avec vous, réagit Emmanuel

\- Avec toi, un partenariat avec toi, murmura Justin

Troublé, Emmanuel se tourna vers Justin qu'il se mit à contempler. Le vent agitait les cheveux noir du Canadien. Il était grand. Au moins deux têtes de plus que lui. Et...Si beau. Emmanuel plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Justin et répliqua: 

\- Oui, avec toi Justin.

Ils se dévisageaient de longues minutes, sans un mot. 

\- Vous êtes parfaits! Leur cria t-on au loin. 

Gênés, comme pris en faute, Justin et Emmanuel, interrompirent leur échange silencieux. Ils se sourièrent et prirent le chemin du retour. Leurs équipes se félicitèrent mutuellement et attendirent les deux hommes.

Emmanuel, encore sous l'effet des émotions qu'il venait de vivre dans ce tête à tête sans paroles, dans lequel ils s'étaient dit bien des choses, sentit son ventre se nouer à l'idée de se séparer du Canadien.

\- Seras-tu au dîner de ce soir ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Oui, je serai là, répondit Justin qui lui sourit à pleine dents.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Désir

\- Stephen, je vous fais confiance, ne me décevez pas.

\- Vous ai-je jamais déçu monsieur le Premier ministre ? S'insurgea le conseiller vexé. Vous savez bien que vous pouvez compter sur moi poursuit-il

\- Ne vous vexez pas Stephen, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de vous. Je suis un peu nerveux concernant l'affaire dont nous venons de parler. Une seule erreur et nous brisons plusieurs vies, sans compter les nôtres. Justin se tourna vers son homme de confiance et ajouta; nous devons faire attention à chaque détail.

Stephen acquiesça en hochant la tête, l'air grave.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout est sous contrôle monsieur, répondit Stephen

Justin se contenta de cette réponse. Il pris congé de son conseiller, traversa le salon de la suite, poussa la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Tête plongée dans son oreiller, le visage d'Emmanuel lui apparut. Ce visage qui ne le quittait plus. Quoiqu'il fasse, le regard bleu du français le hantait. Justin se sentait complètement impuissant face à cela. Mais il avait décidé de vivre chaques instants volées avec Emmanuel. Cinq minutes là, 10 minutes là ou 30 minutes... Chaques instants comptaient. Bientôt, il le savait, ils regagneraient tous deux leurs vies respectives, et il ne reverrait plus le regard entêtant d'Emmanuel. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'aujourd'hui et du maintenant ? Se dit le Canadien. Il se retourna sur le dos, dans son grand lit froid, les yeux mi-clos, "Oui, Stephen, tout devra être sous contrôle mon ami", murmura t-il. </p

Une heures plus tard, une odeur de café frais chatouillait les narines de Justin. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit un plateau posé sur la table de nuit. Il consulta sa montre, se redressa et s'assit sur le lit. La tête penchée vers la tasse fumante nichée dans le creux de sa grande main fine, il bu le liquide noire qui le réveilla doucement de sa torpeur. Lentement il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il en ressorti une quinzaine de minutes plus tard avec une serviette blanche attachée autour de ses hanches. Son smoking noir pendait dans l'armoire. Il se parfuma le torse, les aisselles, le cou et s'habilla.

Devant l'entrée du palais présidentiel Italien, des médias du monde entier hurlaient, gesticulaient, réclamaient les meilleurs profils aux invités sur le tapis rouge. A l'arrière de la voiture, Justin observa son chauffeur approcher de sa portière. Il respira un grand coup puis sortit de la voiture. Les yeux aveuglés par les flash, il se fraya un chemin escorté par un garde. Il ne s'attardait pas sur le tapis rouge. Il fit son entrée, salua le Président Italien et sa femme, puis rejoignit la salle de réception. Il accepta une coupe de champagne que lui tendit un serveur. Au loin, Theresa May lui fit signe. Il inclina la tête suivit d'un sourire poli. Il y avait plus de monde qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Un Pianiste jouait du Chopin au pieds des escaliers. Justin se dirigea vers cette musique qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il écoutait attentivement le Pianiste quand il sentit qu'on l'observait à l'étage. Justin pivota sa nuque en hauteur et tomba directement sur les yeux azur d'Emmanuel.

La tête posée sur ses bras accoudés à la rambarde, Emmanuel le fixait. Le coeur de Justin fit un bond brusque. Depuis combien de temps le français l'observait-il ainsi ? Hypnotisé, comme aimantés, ses jambes, ses pieds, son corps entier le portait vers l'homme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il montait les marches en répondant à quelques personnes qui le saluaient sans leur adresser le moindre regard. N'existaient, que ces yeux bleus qui le happaient avec force. Il ne voyait plus rien autour. Quand enfin il arriva en face d'Emmanuel qui s'était redressé, pas un son ne pu sortir de la bouche de Justin. Cette fois encore, Ils évitèrent une gênante poignée de main. L'élégance du français dans son smoking blanc stupéfia Justin. Il avait remarqué le goût exquis des tenues d'Emmanuel, mais, ce soir, il était plus beau que jamais tout de blanc vêtu. Seul son noeud papillon était noir. Emmanuel lui sourit en guise de salue. Le regard du français était insoutenable. Cela exigeait de Justin une lutte insensée pour ne pas fléchir. Mais il n'aurait échangé sa place avec personne. Quand Emmanuel le regardait, il avait la sensation que celui-ci embrassait son âme.

\- Tu... Tu es tellement beau Emmanuel, murmura enfin Justin dont la voix trahissait l'émoi 

Justin vit Emmanuel rougir instantanément. Le français porta nerveusement une coupe de champagne à ses lèvres et la bu entièrement sans quitter Justin des yeux. Il posa la coupe sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait près d'eux, et en pris une nouvelle scintillante de bulles dont il bu une gorgée. Dans le dos d'Emmanuel une petite bande de jeunes aristocrates parlait et riait bruyamment. Un garçon poussa l'homme situé juste derrière Emmanuel qui vint bousculer le français. Ce qui propulsa Emmanuel directement sur le torse de Justin. Deux colosses sortis de nulle part se précipitèrent. Emmanuel leur fit un signe d'apaisement, accepta les plates excuses du jeune homme confus et paniqué d'avoir bousculé le chef d'état français. Les mains toujours posées sur le torse de Justin, Emmanuel senti une odeur envoûtante s'emparer de ses narines. Il leva soudainement les yeux vers le Canadien.

\- Dieu du ciel ! Ce parfum guérirait la libido de la plus frigide des femmes ou du plus impuissant des hommes, murmura le français, qui dévorait maintenant les lèvres de Justin du regard pour ne plus les quitter. Quelle torture... ajouta t-il

Le Canadien cru avoir raté un battement de son coeur. Il resta bouche bée quelques secondes, puis, sans plus réfléchir, il prit fermement le bras d'Emmanuel et l'entraîna avec lui. Il fit signe aux gardes de ne pas les suivre et guida le français dans un petit couloir, il tourna ensuite sur sa droite et poussa une porte qu'il referma aussitôt derrière Emmanuel. A peine étaient-ils entrés qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre contre la porte. Immédiatement, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent avec passion. Leurs mains se touchaient sur toutes les parties de leurs corps excités. Justin souleva Emmanuel qui referma ses cuisses autour des hanches du Canadien. Leurs sexes raidis se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Puis, Justin embrassa Emmanuel avec une telle fougue que celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement sonore. Presque un cri. Le Canadien reposa le français sans se défaire de lui. Leurs gestes étaient saccadés, leurs baisers hystériques. Dans son élan, Justin ouvrit la braguette du français sans défaire sa ceinture, puis s'empara du sexe durcit d'Emmanuel à l'intérieur de son boxer. Emmanuel gémissait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Justin ralentit le massage sur le sexe dur du français, enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Emmanuel et couvrit d'une main les lèvres de son amant pour étouffer ses gémissements.

\- Chuuut mon amour, souffla Justin, les lèvres collées à l'oreille d'Emmanuel. 

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire frémir Emmanuel. La bouche muselée par la main du Canadien, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, Emmanuel accueillait dans son cou, le torrent de baisers humides de Justin. Suffoquant, le français tomba les deux genoux à terre suivit du Canadien. Emmanuel ouvrit des yeux brûlants de désir et les plongea dans ceux de Justin. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes, essoufflés et bouleversés. Emmanuel prit le visage de Justin entre ses mains, l'approcha de lui et lui baisa le front, le nez, puis la joue droite. En se tournant vers sa joue gauche, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de justin, qui en gémit, puis embrassa sa joue gauche. Emmanuel s'arrêta, contempla encore le beau visage de Justin et déposa un baiser si doux et profond sur la bouche du Canadien que celui-ci en eut les larmes aux yeux. Ce qui ému le français qui baisa chacunes des paupières de Justin. 

\- Si nous ne faisons pas attention, cette folie nous perdra, chuchota Emmanuel qui dévorait maintenant le cou de Justin

\- Préférerais-tu te consumer en refusant de la vivre cette folie ? demanda Justin, soupirant de plaisir

\- Avons-nous le choix ? répliqua Emmanuel, nous ne contrôlons absolument rien, ajouta t-il, en caressant les cheveux noir du Canadien

\- Peut-être as-tu besoin d'être moins dans le contrôle. Il marqua une pause et reprit; ne me demande pas de renoncer à toi Emmanuel, jamais je ne me suis senti plus vivant

\- Le voudrais-je que j'en serais incapable, répondit Emmanuel. Je n'ai jamais désiré personne comme je te désire, poursuivit-il.

Le Canadien se jeta dans les bras d'Emmanuel qu'il serra fort dans ses bras. Leur étreinte dura plusieurs minutes.

\- Je pourrais rester la nuit entière avec toi Emmanuel, mais il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, nous n'avons déjà que trop tardé dans cette pièce, dit Justin

Emmanuel acquiesça. Justin lui prit les mains et ils se relevèrent ensemble. Le français glissa une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en ressorti un petit peigne qu'il tendit à Justin. Devant un immense miroir, ils se réajustaient. Ils ne devaient rien laisser transparaître. Quand ils furent satisfaits de leurs apparences, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Emmanuel allait l'ouvrir lorsque Justin la bloqua d'une main. Posté derrière lui, Justin se colla à Emmanuel et lui embrassa le cou. Il sentait le sexe raidit du Canadien se frotter contre ses fesses. Il tourna la tête pour accueillir un baiser de Justin. Puis, subitement, Emmanuel qui se sentait partir, se déroba de l'emprise de son amant.

\- Si tu ne t'arrête pas, je...je ne répondrai plus de rien Justin, on finira ce qu'on a commencé en dépit des risques, lui dit Emmanuel en se retournant vers le Canadien avec un regard décidé.

\- Très tentant... Emmanuel, c'est plus fort que moi... répondit Justin. Le Canadien qui, quelques secondes plus tôt raisonnait le français, se retrouvait dans la situation inverse avec un Emmanuel fébrile. Si ils restaient là, ils seraient incapables de se contrôler et seraient découvert pensait-il.

\- D'accord, laisse moi faire, dit Justin en faisant un clin d'oeil à Emmanuel

En ouvrant la porte, les mains dans les poches, Justin pris un air sérieux et s'exclama à voix haute :

\- Alors c'est une affaire conclue Monsieur le Président ? Je ferai une note à ma Secrétaire pour qu'elle vous envoie les informations relatives à cette situation.

Emmanuel amusé par les talents d'acteur de Justin, joua le jeu

\- Très bien, j'attends votre rapport. Je pense que nous pouvons résoudre cette affaire avec une bonne stratégie commune.

Ils se serraient la main et Emmanuel se dirigea vers les toilettes. Justin le regarda partir et vit qu'il était l'objet de l'attention des femmes. Est-ce que le français se rendait compte de tous ses regards posés sur lui lorsqu'il apparaissait dans une pièce? se demandait Justin. Avait-il conscience de son pouvoir de séduction ? Savait-il qu'il était devenu son obsession ? Le Canadien se retourna vers son conseiller et lui fit signe.

 

 

 


	5. Vue sur balcon

Seul face au miroir des toilettes, Emmanuel se lavait les mains. Il avait la sensation de flotter au dessus du sol. Il toucha ses lèvres encore pleines du goût des baisers de Justin. Puis il observa son visage. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé en lui ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation lui qui contenait toujours ses émotions ? Depuis quand était-il attiré par les hommes ? Autant de questions auxquels il n'aurait su répondre dans l'immédiat. La seule chose dont Emmanuel était sûr, c'est que son corps refusait, malgré ses tentatives, de résister à Justin lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Il se retourna et pris appuie de ses deux mains sur l'évier du lavabo. Emmanuel ferma les yeux et instantanément, des images, par flash de son étreinte avec Justin, lui vinrent en tête. Il sentit monter une érection. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Il fit couler de l'eau froide et en aspergea son visage abondamment puis le rinça avec une serviette. Bon sang, comment vais-je gérer cette situation ? se dit-il. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, il devait rejoindre la table des invités. Il inspira et expira profondément et sortit.

En sortant des toilettes, Emmanuel fut alpagué par un jeune diplomate Italien. Ils discutaient en se dirigeant vers la salle de ball, bondée. Trump vint se joindre à eux. Ils taquinait Emmanuel qui le lui rendait bien. La conversation était plutôt agréable. Le français prit une coupe de champagne tendue par un serveur. Une cantatrice célèbre chantait l'Adagio de Barber accompagnée par le Pianiste. Il sentit une main tapoter dans son dos et se retourna pour découvrir Angela Merkel.

\- Savez-vous où se trouve le premier ministre Canadien? Impossible de le trouver, lui demanda t-elle

\- Aucune idée, répondit Emmanuel, mais il ne doit pas être bien loin

\- Je l'ai vraiment cherché partout mais en vain... Oh, il finira bien par réapparâitre se rassura Angela.

Emmanuel entreprit de faire un petit tour d'horizon, cherchant Justin du regard. Peut-être était-il tout simplement aux toilettes ? Une douce brise émanant du balcon vint lui rafraîchir le visage. Il s'y rendit pour mieux en profiter. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le vent balayer son visage. Il entendait le mouvement des feuilles dans les arbres. En ouvrant les yeux il vit que la lune était ronde, pleine et parsemée d'étoiles. L'étoile du berger brillait encore plus ici qu'à Paris. Il entendit une voix chuchoter et se retourna mais ne vit personne. Il avanca sur sa droite et vit une silhouette dans le noir. La voix était familière. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, il vit non pas une mais deux silhouettes masculine. Emmanuel se cacha derrière un grand parasol et écouta. Et puis la voix se fit plus audible et Emmanuel identifia sans peine celle de Justin.

\- Il ne faut pas que nous nous fassions prendre. Il ne sait rien. Emmanuel ne doit rien savoir, murmurait Justin

Le coeur du français se mis à battre à tout rompre. 

\- Nous ferons les choses très discrètement, il ne le saura pas. chuchota l'autre silhouette. J'ai eu le temps de me faire à votre ... histoire. Je serai discret, comme je l'ai toujours été, continua l'autre homme

Les silhouettes de Justin et de l'homme à qui il parlait étaient si proches qu'il ne faisait aucun doute quant à la nature de leur relation. Il sentit son ventre se broyer. Soudain, la sensation de flottement au dessus du sol laissa place à une sensation d'atterrissage violent. Ses oreilles n'entendirent plus les voix. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Il ne connaissait Justin que depuis une journée. Que s'était-il imaginé ?

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Comment en aurait-il été autrement avec le physique d'Apollon de Justin ?

Emmanuel se retourna et sortit du balcon le plus discrètement possible. Un majordome vint à lui pour le conduire à la salle de repas. Le français n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas partir, ce ne serait pas professionnel. Le président Italien aurait jugé cela inconvenant et offensant. Résigné, il suivit le le Majordome qui lui indiqua sa place. A sa gauche Shinzo Abe, à sa droite Merkel. Le Sommelier vint lui proposer un vin qu'il accepta machinalement. Il bu le verre entier puis fit signe de le resservir. A ce moment précis, Justin pris place en face à lui. Emmanuel eut l'impression de voir le sourire que Justin lui adressait, au ralenti. Le vin sans doute. Sans répondre à son sourire, Emmanuel qui sentait une colère forte montée en lui, se tourna vers son homologue Japonais et engagea la conversation. Il allait finir ce dîner et ne regarderait plus le Canadien. Il avait décidé de l'effacer de son esprit. De faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Shinzo Abe avait quelques verres dans le nez à son actif, ce qui arrangeait Emmanuel. Le Japonais lui parlait des conséquences encore présentes de Fukushima dans l'atmosphère de son pays. 

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, Emmanuel qui savourait un succulent tiramisu, sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il ne pouvait pas s'en emparer à table, ce serait mal vu. Il sortit son smartphone discrètement de sa poche et sous la table, lu le sms affiché sur l'écran.

" Je sais bien que nous devons être discret, mais là tu es carrément glacial", lui écrivit Justin

" Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles" répondit Emmanuel, qui remit son téléphone dans sa poche.

Puis, il leva la tête vers Justin qui le regardait. Il lu de l'étonnement dans les yeux du Canadien. Quel acteur! Il joue bien la comédie, pensa Emmanuel. Puis il détourna le regard.

Le dîner s'acheva quelques minutes plus tard. Emmanuel n'avait qu'une hâte, s'en aller, se mettre au lit et oublier cette soirée. Mais il devait encore assister à un petit concerto. Il laissait les invités s'avancer près de la scène, il n'avait pas envie d'être sur la première rangée de spectateurs. Il restait tout au fond de la salle. L'Orchestre entama Le Clair de Lune de Debussy. Emmanuel sourit intérieurement en pensant à la vue sur le balcon. Puis, de nouveau, son ventre se noua. La douleur était vive.

C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Cette histoire était vouée à l'échec songea t-il. Ils étaient tous les deux mariés, ils vivaient à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, ils avaient juste cédé à une irrésistible attirance, à une pulsion sexuelle. Non, Justin ne lui avait rien promis. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Oui mais alors pourquoi lui en voulait-il autant ? Pourquoi était-il si en colère ? Autant de questions qui agitaient l'esprit d'Emmanuel quand un serveur lui remis une note. Emmanuel déplia le papier et son coeur bondit.

"A bientôt mon amour" 

la note n'était pas signée, mais, évidemment, c'était Justin. Pourquoi son coeur s'emballait-il chaque fois que le Canadien lui écrivait, lui parlait, le regardait ? Emmanuel fut pris d'une soudaine tristesse. Et puis, très vite, il repensa à la scène qu'il avait vu sur le balcon et sa colère repris place. Justin allait sans doute rejoindre cet homme avec lequel il parlait, dont Emmanuel ne devait rien savoir. Emmanuel se sentait humilié. Le regard honnête de Justin n'était qu'un leurre. Il avait été manipulé par ce cavaleur. Il s'était laissé séduire par ce qui chez le Canadien lui avait semblé être de la spontanéité. Il avait admiré la façon qu'avait Justin d'assumer son attirance pour lui. Mais tout cela n'était qu'un leurre. Emmanuel glissa le morceau de papier dans sa poche et se rendit dans le vestibul. Il fit parvenir une note au président Italien et fit appeler son chauffeur. Les yeux fermés dans le siège arrière de la voiture, le noeud papillon desserré, Emmanuel pouvait enfin se détendre. Il se laissait bercer par le rythme de la voiture. Quand soudainement, la voiture s'arrêta complètement. Emmanuel regarda par la fenêtre teintée et vit qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ils étaient en bord de mer, au milieu de nulle part, et visiblement, loin de son hôtel.

\- Que se passe t-il, pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ? demanda t-il à son chauffeur

Sans aucune réponse, le chauffeur sortit de la voiture. Emmanuel baissa la vitre et s'exclama

\- Où allez vous ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? 

Le chauffeur prostré, regardait le sol, sans répondre à Emmanuel. Peut-être qu'il ne se sent pas bien ? Songea Emmanuel. Il allait rejoindre son chauffeur à l'extérieur pour lui demander des explications quand sa portière s'ouvrit. Le corps courbé de Justin apparut.

\- Tu me fais de la place Emmanuel ? demanda Justin 

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que... ? Bredouilla le français

\- Fais moi de la place, laisse moi m'asseoir. Je vais t'expliquer, répondit Justin

Interloqué, Emmanuel recula et laissa Justin s'installer.

\- Je voulais qu'on se voit. Rien que tout les deux. Sans personne, dit Justin

\- Et pour ça,  tu soudois mon chauffeur ? Tu aurais pu m'appeler, lui répondit Emmanuel énervé.

Justin referma la portière, se tourna vers Emmanuel et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. 

\- Qu'ai-je dit ou fait qui me vaille une telle colère ? Pourquoi tu es si glacial avec moi ? Que s'est-il passé entre ce moment où nous étions tous les deux et le dîner? Lui demanda Justin

\- Rien... Il ne s'est rien passé. Ni avant ni après le dîner, répondit sèchement Emmanuel qui détourna les yeux

\- Ni... avant le dîner ? Mais comment peux-tu dire ça Emmanuel ? dit Justin troublé

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Après un moment, Justin le brisa

\- Parles moi. Dis moi pourquoi tu es comme ça lui dit Justin, tu regrette déjà ce qu'il y a eut entre nous? continua le Canadien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eut entre nous ? Un pulsion sexuelle ? Apparemment, c'est dans tes habitudes. Dis le moi toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a eut entre nous? Martela Emmanuel

\- Dans mes habitudes ? Mais pour qui tu me prends enfin ? De quoi tu parles ? Répondit Justin agacé

\- Je parle de quelque chose que je ne suis pas sensé savoir. Non attends, quelque chose que je ne dois pas savoir plus exactement. En se tournant vers Justin il ajouta; maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais regagner mon hôtel.

Justin réfléchit quelques secondes et subitement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. 

\- Tu...Tu étais là...? demanda Justin

\- Qui est cet homme ? l'interrompit Emmanuel

\- Il n'est pas ce que tu crois qu'il est Emmanuel, répondit Justin.

\- Qui est-il ? Réponds moi Justin ! lui intima Emmanuel, une rage dans la voix

\- C'est Stephen. Mon conseiller, répondit doucement Justin

\- Ah parce que tu fricote avec le personnel ? Bravo Justin ! rétorqua Emmanuel de plus en plus énervé

\- Regarde moi Emmanuel,  lui demanda Justin

Le français se tourna vers le Canadien. Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et immédiatement, ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Presque violemment. Puis, Justin embrassa Emmanuel frénétiquement sur tout le visage 

\- Comment as-tu pu imaginer que je pourrais embrasser un autre homme que toi? Je ne pense qu'à toi, je ne vois que toi, je ne désire que toi, lui dit Justin en continuant à embrasser le visage d'Emmanuel

Allongé au dessus d'Emmanuel, Justin arrachait les boutons de la chemise du français sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Il embrassait le torse du français avec gourmandise. Leurs hanches se mirent à faire des mouvements circulaires, ils frottaient leurs sexes durs l'un sur l'autre. Justin avait la tête plongée dans le cou d'Emmanuel. Le français lui, ne pouvait pas totalement s'abonner. Il avait encore des questions à poser à Justin.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas savoir ? demanda Emmanuel

Justin embrassa doucement la bouche du français, souffla sur ses cheveux, et le regarda avec des yeux tellement remplis de désir qu'Emmanuel en frissonna. Le Canadien se releva, s'assit sur la banquette. 

\- Attends moi, je reviens tout de suite, dit Justin

Emmanuel entendit le bruit sourd et ferme d'une portière derrière lui. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que son chauffeur n'était plus là. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur et aperçu un vanve noir. Puis il vit Justin qui revenait vers lui avec un grand sac à la main. Il ouvrit la portière, le Canadien rentra et s'assit

\- Je voulais passer cette nuit avec toi. Ce n'était ni possible dans ma chambre, ni dans la tienne. Alors, avec Stephen on a pensé à un petit plan. Et c'est ça que tu ne devais pas savoir. Justin se tourna vers Emmanuel qui l'interrogeait du regard 

\- Oui un plan, réprit Justin en souriant. Je t'emmène quelque part. Je t'emmène dans un lieu où tu seras Emmanuel et où je serai Justin et pas le président de la France ni le premier ministre du Canada. Juste cette nuit, rien que toi et moi. Pour cela, il fallait faire croire que tu avais bien dormis dans ta chambre cette nuit, dit Justin en se tournant vers Emmanuel. Je voulais t'en parler au dernier moment. Mais tu ne m'as plus adressé un regard, tu étais glacial, distant et en colère. Il a fallu improviser. Voilà, tu sais tout, dit Justin.

Emmanuel écoutait Justin la bouche bée. Il ne savait que dire. Il s'était complètement trompé. Il était tellement loin des réelles intentions de Justin qu'il eut honte de lui.  
Le Canadien préparait secrètement une nuit pour eux, loin de tout tumulte politique et médiatique et Emmanuel l'avait jugé en Casanova.

\- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? demanda Justin, Dis moi oui Emmanuel, puis en s'approchant de l'oreille du français il répéta; dis moi oui, dis moi oui, dis moi oui

Pas un son ne pu sortir de la bouche d'Emmanuel qui serra Justin dans ses bras. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, les yeux fermés.

\- Dois-je prendre ceci pour un oui ? dit Justin

\- Explique moi d'abord ton plan, répondit Emmanuel 

Justin se saisit du sac qu'il avait ramené et en ressortit des vêtements. Un jean délavé, une veste noire, un tee-shirt blanc, une casquette noire, des sous vêtements et une paire de baskets noire. Emmanuel les reconnaissais ces vêtements, c'était les siens. 

\- Tu enfiles ça, et tu me fais confiance, lui répondit Justin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. La villa

Justin et Emmanuel se changeaient à l'arrière de la voiture du français. Le regard azur d'Emmanuel se baladait sur le corps de Justin. Lorsqu'ils vinrent se poser sur le bas ventre musclé de Justin, le Canadien le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, comme il l'avait déjà vu faire lors de leur première rencontre. Justin avait tellement envie d'Emmanuel qu'il ne pu cacher son érection visible à travers son boxer. Il enfila un tee shirt bleu turquoise en regardant Emmanuel mettre son jeans. A son tour, il mit le sien. Ils troquèrent leurs chaussures pour des baskets confortables, puis Justin enfonça la casquette sur le crâne du français. 

\- Attends lui dit Emmanuel, en fouillant dans la boîte de la portière, tiens, il te manque ça, lui dit le français en posant des lunettes de soleil noires sur le nez de Justin. Emmanuel recula pour juger de leurs effets sur le visage du Canadien, sourit et ajouta; tu es superbe, elles te vont à merveille!

\- Prêt ? Lui demanda le Canadien

\- Prêt ! Acquiesça le français

Justin jeta un oeil à sa montre, et s'approcha du rétroviseur en face de lui, côté chauffeur. Puis, il se tourna vers Emmanuel

\- Une fausse moustache ? Tu as pensé à tout dit le français en riant.

\- J'adore quand tu ris, lui dit Justin qui s'approcha des lèvres du français.

Emmanuel retint Justin en posant son index sur la bouche du Canadien. Justin engloutit immédiatement l'index d'Emmanuel dans sa bouche et lécha le doigt du français sans le quitter des yeux. Le français sentit instantanément des milliers de frissons envahir son corps. Il ferma les yeux, puis, s'approcha de Justin et lui lécha les lèvres avec appétit. A son tour, Justin frémit, ce qui eut l'air de ravir le français. Les deux amants se désiraient éperdument. Justin exprima son impatience par un grognement. Emmanuel releva les yeux vers les siens

\- Justin, mon ange, essayons de suivre le plan, lui dit tendrement Emmanuel, haletant.

Le coeur de Justin se mit à battre si fort qu'il pensa qu'Emmanuel pouvait l'entendre. L'avait-il appelé "mon ange"? Il fit un baiser sur le doigt du français qu'il reposa doucement, puis, se fit violence et se redressa. Puis, il ouvrit la portière et la referma derrière le français. Il appella le chauffeur qui réapparut. 

Celui-ci avança vers eux avec des pas prudent et quand il fut face au français, il baissa les yeux.

\- Je... Je vous demande pardon, monsieur le président, dit le chauffeur à Emmanuel

\- Oublions cela répondit Emmanuel, nous réglerons ceci plus tard

Justin se tourna soudainement vers Emmanuel en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait demandé la clémence du chauffeur au français. Il devrait encore le persuader de ne pas sanctionner le pauvre homme que Stephen avait fini par convaincre. Il fit un clin d'oeil rassurant au chauffeur, prit le bras d'Emmanuel en le guidant vers le van noir. Justin se mit au volant, et attendit qu'Emmanuel mette sa ceinture puis il démarra la voiture. En conduisant, le Canadien sentit le regard d'Emmanuel sur lui. Le français il le savait, n'était pas rassuré.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout prévu, dit Justin

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, et c'est bien cela le problème, répondit le français

\- Alors, tu me fais confiance? lui demanda Justin

\- Je crois oui... je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit Emmanuel

Emmanuel alluma la radio et se mit en quête de trouver une station qui lui convienne. Il tombait sur une chanson Italienne traditionnelle et il vit Justin sourire.

\- Tu aimes cette chanson ? Demanda Emmanuel.

\- Je ne connais pas cette chanson, mais j'étais en train de penser que, accompagnée par elle, nous avions l'air tous les deux d'être dans un film produit par la Cinécita. Ici, en Italie, toi, moi, cette chanson, répondit Justin avec un grand sourire

Emmanuel avait envie d'en savoir plus sur Justin. Ses goûts, ses rêves, ses projets... Il regardait le Canadien conduire vêtu de son jeans et tee-shirt, bâtit comme un Dieu Grec et se demandait comment un si bel homme pouvait avoir envie de lui. Puis Justin arrêta le van. Il en sortirent tous les deux. Un homme s'approcha d'eux

\- Je te présente Stephen, mon conseiller, bras droit et meilleur ami depuis toujours, dit Justin

\- Enchanté, dit Emmanuel gêné, je suis...

\- Vous êtes le président de la république française, l'interrompit Stephen, très honoré, monsieur Macron, ajouta le conseiller en serrant la main du français.

Emmanuel entendit un bruit d'hélices, il se tourna vers Justin, l'air interloqué. Le Canadien lui sourit. Puis, ils marchèrent tous les trois vers l'hélicoptère, prêt à voler.

\- Tout est prêt Stephen ? Demanda Justin

\- Tout est prêt monsieur, répondit Stephen

Justin prit la main d'Emmanuel et l'aida à monter dans l'engin bruyant. Une fois assis, Il mirent leur casques avec oreillettes et micros intégrés, puis l'hélico décolla. Plus bas, bordée par la mer Ionienne, des paysages de Sicile à couper souffle. Justin vit les yeux émerveillés d'Emmanuel et en fut profondément ravi. Il voulait que le français s'amuse. Il voulait le rendre heureux. Emmanuel se tourna vers le Canadien le regard brillant. Un sourire radieux illuminait son visage, et, même dans la nuit, Justin pouvait voir le bleu azur des yeux d'Emmanuel posés sur lui. Il en fut ému. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête à ce moment précis. Les deux hommes se mirent à discuter du panorama qui s'offrait à eux. Ils s'exclamaient en apercevant l'Etna, riaient, se regardaient souvent avec tendresse. Puis, l'hélico atterrit sur une minuscule île. Là, se trouvait une splendide villa blanche bâtit sur un immense rocher. Stephen marchait au devant des deux hommes. Ils arrivèrent face à une grande grille que Stephen ouvrit pour laisser passer les deux hommes.

\- C'est ici que je vous quitte messieurs, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée, dit Stephen

\- Très bien Stephen, merci pour tout, dit Justin en faisant une accolade à son conseiller.

Emmanuel inclina la tête en guise de gratitude vers Stephen. Il regardèrent l'homme partir et dix secondes plus tard, Justin prit la main d'Emmanuel et se mit à courir. Les deux hommes riaient comme des enfants en sautant et en chahutant. Un sentiment intense de liberté les habitaient. Arrivés au bord de la piscine, Justin souleva Emmanuel qu'il jeta dans l'eau bleu. Celui-ci pesta. En riant, Justin disparu quelques instant et revint avec une grande serviette. Penché, sur le bord de la piscine, le Canadien tendait la main à Emmanuel pour l'aider à sortir de la piscine. Celui-ci la prit fermement puis la tira brusquement vers lui. Justin tomba dans l'eau sous les rires moqueurs d'Emmanuel. Ils nagèrent quelques minutes en silence. Le français se mit sur le dos et contempla les étoiles. Justin sortit de la piscine, enleva ses vêtements trempés. Il saisit une serviette et s'allongea sur un transat. A son tour, Emmanuel sortit de l'eau et ôta ses vêtements. Il faisait chaud mais un vent agréablement frais venait rafraîchir leur peaux nues. Le Canadien appuya sur le bouton d'une télécommande et un air de Jazz se fit entendre. Il regardait le français faire le tour de la piscine pour se joindre à lui. Emmanuel était mince avec des muscles fermes et fins. Il avait cette peau bronzée qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Son boxer blanc, mouillé, ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Justin lui tendit une serviette et l'invita à s'assoir dans le transat près du sien. Entre eux se trouvait une table sur lesquels trônaient deux flûtes de champagne ainsi qu'un seau gorgé de glace qui entourait la bouteille. Justin fit sauter le bouchon et remplit leurs verres, puis souleva le sien et trinqua.

\- A nous! A cette nuit pleine de promesses! dit Justin

\- A nous, à cette nuit pleine de promesses, répondit le français en soulevant son verre. Ils burent le liquide plein de bulles. Emmanuel regardait l'environnement de la villa dans la pénombre. Tout autour d'eux, la mer à perte de vue. La villa était pleine de cachets et l'extérieur était décoré avec goût.

\- Chez qui sommes nous? demanda Emmanuel

\- Chez moi, enfin, chez ma mère, répondit Justin. Elle s'est offerte ce petit bout de terre quand mon père était premier ministre. Lorsqu'elle avait besoin de s'échapper du tumulte, c'est ici qu'elle venait, puis elle me l'a offerte, ajouta Justin

\- C'est magnifique, répondit Emmanuel

\- Et reposant ! lui dit Justin avec un large sourire. Il marqua une pause puis poursuivit; je n'ai jamais emmené personne ici. Ni mes amis, ni même ma femme.

\- Je suis donc un privilégié... Tu me gâte lui dit Emmanuel.

Justin lui sourit sans dire un mot. Emmanuel n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il ressentait. Pour le français, il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire de sexe. Une forte attirance. Certes, le désir de Justin pour Emmanuel était incontestable. Mais, Justin, lui, sentait quelque de plus fort que cela. Dès qu'il avait vu Emmanuel sur l'écran de télévision dans son cabinet d'Ottawa, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'irrationnel et puissant. Dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, leurs premiers regards, leur premier contact furent d'une intensité extrême. Dès lors, Emmanuel devint l'objet de son obsession. Leur rencontre n'était pas commune. Mais, le français était encore dans la retenue, il le sentait. Emmanuel se tourna vers lui

\- Où es-tu, à quoi pense tu ? demanda le français

\- Ici, et à toi. Tu ne quitte plus mes pensées, répondit Justin

\- Je... que nous est-il arrivé ? Demanda Emmanuel, c'est quand même fou cette histoire, tu ne crois pas ? Ajouta t-il

Justin se leva et se dirigea vers Emmanuel. Une fois à son niveau, il s'accroupit près du transat du français, plongea son regard dans le sien, enfonça sa main dans ses cheveux et les caressa.

\- Le coup de foudre, c'est ça qui nous est arrivé Emmanuel, lui chuchota Justin

Emmanuel avait le regard inquiet. Justin sentait que le français était bouleversé. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était un perdu.

\- Cela t'est-il déjà arrivé? demanda le français, tu semble si calme, si serein quand moi j'ai l'impression de devenir fou, poursuivit Emmanuel

\- Si j'ai cru avoir succombé à un coup de foudre avant toi, c'est que j'étais soit ignorant, soit sot. Non Emmanuel, cela ne m'est jamais arrivé, et puis, tu n'es pas fou, répondit Justin, tu es...Justin secoua la tête comme pour chasser l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Oui ? Je suis ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Rien, nous avons eut un coup de foudre. L'humanité entière en rêve. Nous sommes donc humains. Vivons les heures qu'il nous restent sans se torturer, dit Justin.

Les deux hommes se turent et se regardèrent intensément. Justin vint s'allonger près d'Emmanuel. Si près et collés l'un à l'autre dans le transat, leurs lèvres s'épousèrent. Justin enroula une jambe autour de la cuisse d'Emmanuel. Le français tenait la nuque du Canadien et ses lèvres s'emparèrent de son cou. Justin sentit les dents d'Emmanuel et gémit. Emmanuel s'allongea sur Justin et baisait le torse du Canadien, doucement et profondément. Justin sentit Emmanuel descendre vers son ventre. Le français embrassait et léchait le corps de Justin partout et descendait toujours plus bas. Le Canadien se sentait partir. Puis, quand Emmanuel arrivait au niveau de son sexe raidit, il l'embrassa à travers son boxer. Le souffle de Justin était haletant. Emmanuel s'empara de son sexe dans sa main. Doucement il léchait le gland de Justin. Sa main faisait des vas et viens. Emmanuel avait maintenant la chaire de Justin dans sa bouche et se mit à sucer doucement, puis revint vers son gland qu'il léchait abondamment. Le Canadien agrippa les cheveux d'Emmanuel des deux mains. Des vagues de plaisir envahissaient Justin qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Emmanuel le suçait maintenant plus rapidement et en profondeur. Puis, soudain, Justin fut pris d'un brusque spasme et laissa exploser toute la tension et le plaisir dans la bouche d'Emmanuel. Un cri s'échappa de la bouche du Canadien. Un cri dont l'écho retentit dans la villa.

Quand il revint doucement à lui, Justin tombait sur le regard bleu d'Emmanuel allongé à ses côtés. Ce regard qui happait le Canadien chaque fois qu'il était sur lui. Ce regard qu'il aurait voulu ne plus jamais quitter. Le français caressait la cuisse pliée de Justin et embrassa doucement son front.

\- Ca va? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? chuchota Emmanuel

Justin secoua la tête et caressa les cheveux blond de son amant. Non seulement le français ne lui avait pas fait mal, mais Justin avait ressentit le désir d'Emmanuel. Un désir puissant et dévorant.

\- Tu as été fantastique mon amour, dit Justin

\- Je... Je n'ai jamais fait ça. A personne, dit Emmanuel

\- Être le premier est encore plus satisfaisant et gratifiant pour moi, répondit Justin

\- Suis-je le premier ? se risqua Emmanuel

\- Non. J'ai eu deux expériences très brèves avec des garçons. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps. C'est différent, je n'étais pas amoureux, répondit Justin

Justin vit les yeux d'Emmanuel s'arrondir et s'écarquillés. Il réalisa trop tard, ce qu'il venait de dire au français. Mais, il l'avait dit. Troublé, le français se leva et marcha vers la piscine et plongea dans l'eau bleu. Justin savait que pour Emmanuel, ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe. Il savait qu'il était en lutte avec lui-même. Il pouvait le sentir. Le temps était en leur défaveur et Justin ne voulait pas gâcher une seule minute avec lui. Mais comment faire pour le garder ? Comment faire pour ne pas le brusquer ? se dit Justin dont le ventre se noua.

 

 


	7. Fascination

Emmanuel nageait dans la grande piscine de la villa. L'eau fraîche lui faisait un bien fou après ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de Justin. Est-ce que le canadien lui a fait comprendre qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris Justin ? Si oui, comment cela était-il possible ? Comment pouvait-il le savoir au bout de même pas deux jours ? Justin avait raison, ils avaient eu un coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre. C'était indéniable. Cependant, comment Justin pouvait déjà savoir qu'il était amoureux ? Les choses entre eux allaient si vite. Emmanuel nagea au fond de l'eau, et laissa son corps regagner la surface. Il se mit sur le dos, et se laissa flotter en contemplant le ciel éclairé par la pleine lune. Pourquoi son coeur ne cessait de battre aussi fort ? Il désirait cet homme, il avait constamment envie de le toucher, de le regarder. Il était comme hypnotisé par Justin. Il aimait aussi la personnalité du Canadien. La chaleurosité qu'il dégageait, et cette profonde gentillesse qui émanait de lui. Cette façon qu'il avait de se battre pour le conquérir, l'impressionnait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il sortit de la piscine. Justin n'était plus dans son transat. Emmanuel se sécha et se dirigea à l'intérieure de la maison. Dès qu'il entra, le décor le stupéfia. Des murs de pierres, des meubles confortables et élégants, une immense cheminée, de grands vases, une grande table basse. Le salon donnait sur une cuisine ouverte. Les couleurs étaient lumineuses et douces. Le parquet était en chêne. Au sol, près de la cheminée, un immense tapis à long poil blanc. Le plafond était haut et recouvert de poutres. Emmanuel observait chaque détails de la maison, quand il entendit des pas. Il se retourna et vit Justin qui, entre temps s'était habillé, avec un paquet de linge dans les mains

\- Tiens, tes vêtements. Je les ai mis dans le sèche-linge. Tu as faim ? Je vais nous faire à manger, dit Justin sur un ton enjoué

\- Oui je suis affamé ! répondit Emmanuel le sourire large

\- On va bien mangé lui répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil, Puis il ajouta; au premier étage,  la salle de bain c'est la première porte à ta gauche. Prends ton temps lui dit Justin

Dans une grande douche Italienne, Emmanuel se lava rapidement et s'habilla. Il jeta un oeil à son visage et vit qu'il avait encore prit des couleurs. Il redescendit les escaliers et rejoint Justin dans la cuisine. La musique jouait du Chopin. Justin s'affairait à la préparation d'un plat. Il coupait les légumes comme un pro avec un couteau de chef, maniait les ustensiles et les condiments avec précisions, il battait parfois l'air de la musique. Emmanuel s'assit la tête posée entre ses deux mains et ne pu s'empêcher d'adorer ce qu'il voyait. Il se sentait si bien avec Justin. Comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Le Canadien souleva soudainement un index en regardant Emmanuel

\- Ah oui au fait, pendant que les pâtes cuisent, il faut que je te montre quelque chose! Maintenant ! s'exclama Justin

Ils se rendirent dans le salon, Justin prit son portable sur la table basse. Il invita Emmanuel à s'asseoir près de lui, dans le canapé. Il pivota son portable vers le français et lui dit

\- Regarde, on fait le buzz ! 

Emmanuel n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les photos de leur rencontre d'hier à Taormine étaient partout sur Internet. Sur les réseaux sociaux, les utilisateurs parlaient de bromance. Des publications à n'en plus finir. Emmanuel prit son smartphone et se rendit sur Internet. Les commentaires élogieux et les quolibets se suivaient. La presse écrivait plusieurs articles à leur sujet. Circonspect, il cliqua sur les photos et les agrandit. Son coeur se mit à battre fort. Les photos étaient sans nul doute réussies, mais, ce qui frappait c'est qu'ils avaient l'air d'un couple. Sur quelques unes d'entre elles, Justin et Emmanuel se regardaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois Emmanuel ? Demanda doucement Justin 

\- Je...Je vois.. un couple, répondit Emmanuel troublé

\- Oui, un couple. C'est toi et moi. C'est nous... Tu te souviens de ça ? Répondit Justin sur un ton narquois

Emmanuel se tourna vers Justin et lu dans ses yeux qu'il avait visiblement envie que le français voit ce que ces photos disaient d'eux. Puis, le Canadien mit fin à ce tête à tête silencieux, se releva et retourna dans la cuisine. Emmanuel était perturbé. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas réussis à cacher ce qui s'était produit entre eux. Pourtant, il pensait avoir contrôlé la situation. Le français regarda encore les photos et reposa son portable sur la table. Oui, ils avaient l'air d'un couple complètement en proie à un coup de foudre réciproque et tout le monde pouvait le voir sur les clichés. Pourtant, et, à son grand étonnement, Emmanuel ne ressentait pas de honte. Les quolibets ne le gênait pas non plus. Non, il n'était pas embarrassé, il avait peur. Malgré la crainte qui le tenaillait, il ne voulait être nulle part d'autre que là où il était. A ce moment là, Emmanuel sentit que devoir vivre sans Justin, à Paris, allait lui être insupportable. Et puis soudain, il vit la situation avec clarté. Il leva les yeux, regardait autour de lui. Justin ! Où est Justin ? Emmanuel se leva et se précipita dans la cuisine. Justin n'étaient plus devant les fourneaux.

\- Justin où es-tu ? s'écria Emmanuel 

\- Justin ? répéta Emmanuel

Emmanuel n'eut pour réponse que le bruit du frémissements des casseroles. Il fit le tour de la table de cuisson et vit Justin assis sur le sol la tête dans ses mains. Le Canadien avait l'air angoissé. La scène émue Emmanuel. La main sur son coeur, ce coeur qui semblait vouloir sortir de ses entrailles, Emmanuel s'assied délicatement près de lui.

\- Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas, je suis un idiot. Un idiot terrifié. Ce qui se passe entre toi et moi, combien de fois cela arrive t-il dans une vie ? Je ne respire que par toi depuis deux jours. Avant même que l'on se rencontre, j'étais déjà sous ton charme. Sans qu'Emmanuel ne sache pourquoi, Justin releva soudainement la tête. Emmanuel poursuivit; Je tente vainement de combattre quelque chose de plus fort que moi, de plus fort que nous. Je suis un idiot. Tiens, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, j'étais tellement bouleversé par ce que j'ai ressentis, que j'ai failli faire un malaise. Tu es...Emmanuel s'éclaircit la voix puis reprit; tu es devenu la seule personne que j'ai envie de voir, de toucher, de sentir. Constamment. J'ai l'impression d'être drogué, de ne rien contrôler et ça, ça me terrifie. Mais je ne changerai pour rien au monde ce que nous sommes, ce que tu es, ni ce que nous vivons. Tu es l'homme le plus extraordinaire qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer depuis longtemps. Et ces photos...

Justin se tourna enfin vers Emmanuel qui se tourna vers lui. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes

\- Ces photos ? Dit Justin

\- Ces photos montrent deux hommes en train de tomber amoureux, répondit Emmanuel, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Justin

Sans crier gare, Justin s'empara des lèvres entre ouvertes d'Emmanuel et l'embrassa avec fougue. Envahis par l'intensité de leurs émotions, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol et se dévisagèrent encore. Le souffle haletant, ils ne bougèrent plus. Justin tenait le beau visage d'Emmanuel dans sa main. Il le contempla 

\- Si tu savais combien de temps je t'ai attendu, dit le Canadien

\- Je ne t'espérais que dans mes rêves inavoués, répondit Emmanuel

\- Je voudrais te garder pour moi, ici, dans cette maison, et ne plus jamais repartir, dit Justin.

Puis, le Canadien posa délicatement la tête d'Emmanuel sur le sol et se releva. Il se tourna vers ses fourneaux et éteignit les plaques à induction. Resté allongé sur le sol, les deux mains sur le ventre, Emmanuel se sentit libéré d'un poids qui se situait exactement à ce niveau de son corps. Tout ce qu'il avait contenu, tout ce qu'il avait combattu laissa place à une délivrance. Il avait eu un coup de foudre. Et il était en train de tomber amoureux de Justin.

 

   

   

 


	8. L'extase

"Il y a dans certaines histoires d'amour, quelque chose d'unique et d'universel à la fois" avait lu Justin quelque part. Il pensait à cette phrase en se rappelant du corps d'Emmanuel allongé sur le sol, comme touché par la grâce. Dans son regard, il avait vu comme une réponse. Comme si le français avait enfin trouvé quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps cherché. Dans les yeux d'Emmanuel, quelque chose était né, et, Justin, pour la première fois depuis deux jours, sentit une vraie peur l'envahir. Il voulait être à la hauteur. Ne pas se tromper. Ne pas se perdre. Il avait attendu que le français réalise qu'il s'était bien passé quelque chose de rare entre eux. Maintenant que c'était fait, c'est Justin qui ne savait plus ce qui allait advenir d'eux. Comment faire pour garder la flamme en vie sans perdre Emmanuel?

Deux jours à peine et ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. Deux jours à peine, et ils tombaient amoureux. Mais, dans quelques heures, ils se diraient au revoir. Dire au revoir à Emmanuel... Le ventre de Justin se mit à lui faire mal. Il inspira longuement, puis il se concentra sur sa préparation culinaire. Il prit des assiettes qu'il orna des mets qu'il avait préparé. Il ajouta des couverts, une bouteille de vin rouge, et décora brièvement la table à l'extérieur de la maison. Des bougies, une nappe blanche, des pétales de roses sur la table et une gnossienne d'Erik Satie en musique de fond. Derrière lui, il entendait Emmanuel parler à sa femme. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. C'était un espace qu'il ne voulait pas envahir. D'ailleurs, sa propre femme l'avait trouvé "bizarre". Était-on bizarre lorsque l'on était en proie au coup de foudre ?

\- Tu es bien pensif, entendit Justin derrière lui

\- Ah, tu es là ? Je me demandais si... Non rien, tu as faim j'espère? demandait Justin, en se tournant vers Emmanuel

\- Oh que oui ! Je n'ai jamais eu plus faim que maintenant, répondit Emmanuel sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place au mystère

\- Je ... je..grrr tu me perturbe ! s'exclama Justin

Emmanuel se mit à rire et cela plu à Justin. Il aimait le rire d'Emmanuel

\- Je t'en prie, assieds toi, dit Justin

Le Canadien avait mis les plats sous cloches. Aussi, lorsque Emmanuel souleva la sienne, son regard s'illumina

\- Un cordon bleu ! Comment l'as-tu su ? s'exclama Emmanuel

\- Ce n'est pas bien difficile à savoir, tout le monde sait que c'est ton plat préféré, répondit Justin en riant

\- Certes. Mais tout le monde ne me prépare pas des cordons bleus à minuit, répondit Emmanuel. Merci, tu me gâte tellement, ajouta t-il

\- Ces longs dîners d'état, ne remplissent pas beaucoup l'estomac, bon appétit ! dit Justin

Le Canadien regardait Emmanuel manger. Il avait un bon coup de fourchette. Il mangeait avec un appétit non feint. Justin regardait chacunes des bouchées d'Emmanuel et ne pu s'empêcher de laisser son imagination débordée. Il y avait quelque chose de félin chez le français. Il était naturellement sensuel, il avait ce charme magnétique et cette façon d'envahir l'espace par sa seule présence. Parfois, Emmanuel, la tête baissée sur son plat, levait les yeux vers lui en mâchant. Dès lors, chacun des gestes du français devenaient follement érotique aux yeux de Justin.  

\- Justin, si tu continues, je vais fondre sous ton regard, dit Emmanuel

Le Canadien lui sourit sans un mot. Il était gêné mais ne pouvait plus cacher ses émotions, il ne pouvait plus non plus, quitter Emmanuel des yeux. Le français se leva, souleva sa chaise et vint la déposer tout près de celle de Justin. Il s'assied, puis, avec la fourchette de Justin, piqua les pâtes dans l'assiette et les porta à ses lèvres. Justin ouvrit la bouche et laissa Emmanuel le nourrir. Le français renouvela son geste plusieurs fois, et, petit à petit l'assiette de Justin se vidait. Emmanuel lui servit du vin. Il porta le verre à la bouche du Canadien qui bu la liqueur rouge. Des gouttes s'échappérent de la bouche de Justin. Emmanuel s'approcha du visage du Canadien et se mit à lécher avec appétit et sans retenue, le résidu de vin autour de la bouche de Justin.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, tu prendrais la fuite, murmura Emmanuel

\- Tu es tout habillé, mais je te vois nu. Je te veux comme un fou, répondit Justin

Emmanuel se leva et prit la main de Justin. A peine debout, la bouche du Canadien fut littéralement dévorée par celle du français avec une telle passion qu'il eut du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Ils tournaient sur eux-même. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, ils arrivèrent à l'intérieure de la maison. Justin rendait au français ses baisers et le guida vers les escaliers. Ivres l'un de l'autre, se touchant partout, ils montèrent les marches à quatre pattes, sans cesser de s'embrasser. Arrivés sur le palier, Justin poussa le français contre le mur et se mit à le dévêtir. Quand Emmanuel fut nu, Justin bloqua les mains du français contre le mur et l'embrassa sur chaque recoins de son corps. 

\- Tu es ensorcellant, je crois que je vais perdre la tête, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, dit Justin la voix haletante

\- Alors, nous sommes sous l'emprise du même sortilège, et je ne veux pas d'antidote, répondit emmanuel le souffle court

A son tour, Emmanuel déshabilla Justin. Ils regardèrent leur corps nus qu'ils caressérent mutuellement. Ils écoutèrent leurs souffles courts. Justin vit que Emmanuel reniflait son odeur. Il était animal, complètement désinhibé. Il mena doucement le français à l'intérieure de sa chambre. La pleine lune éclairait lumineusement la pièce. Justin ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Il emprisonna les mains du français dans les siennes et instantanément, ils frottèrent leurs sexes durs l'un contre l'autre. Le contact de leurs pénis en érection les fit gémirent. Leurs hanches faisaient des mouvements circulaire. Justin embrassait le cou du français en lui palpant les fesses. La tête en arrière, Emmanuel gémissait de plus en plus fort. Justin se baissa et dévora d'un seul coup, le sexe raidit du français dans sa bouche. Emmanuel gémit bruyamment. Justin se mit à sucer le pénis tendu du français avec appétit. Puis, il massa ses bourses. Emmanuel suffocait. Justin ralentit puis s'arrêta.

\- Arrête moi pendant que je le peux encore mon amour, dit Justin

\- Je te veux tout entier, je veux te sentir en moi, répondit Emmanuel

Sans plus attendre, Justin allongea le français sur le lit. Il couvrit son sexe d'un préservatif, mit les jambes du français autour de ses épaules, souleva ses hanches et doucement pénétra Emmanuel. Il sentit le français se contracter puis se détendre. Emmanuel était vierge et cela émouvait le Canadien qui se sentit privilégié. Il enfonça son sexe plus en profondeur et au même moment, ils gémirent encore ensemble. Justin se mit à faire l'amour au français avec un désir intense. De fortes vagues de plaisir envahirent le Canadien au rythme de ses reins. Il regardait Emmanuel en transe. Puis, ralentit. Il essuya le front en sueur du français, l'embrassa sans cesser les mouvements à l'intérieur de son amant. Le bonheur que le Canadien ressentit le submergea. Il sentit des larmes lui couler sur ses joues. 

\- Encore... Encore...suppliait Emmanuel

Justin accentua la cadence de ses hanches. Il plia une des jambes d'Emmanuel et suça ses orteilles. Ce qui décupla le plaisir du français. Enfin, Emmanuel et lui ne faisait qu'un se dit Justin, enfin, il lui faisait l'amour. Il voulait graver ce moment pour l'éternité. Le Canadien était en extase quand soudainement, il fut pris d'un brusque spasme et sentit son corps se raidir, puis tomba sur Emmanuel. Le râle de Justin fut sonore et long. Ses jambes tremblèrent.

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, ils reprenaient connaissance. Les grandes fenêtres ouvertes de la chambre, laissaient filtrer un souffle frais sur leurs corps en sueurs. Le son du ressac emplissait la pièce.

\- J'adore cet endroit, j'adore cette maison, dit Emmanuel

\- Tu sais, j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure, je n'ai jamais emmené personne d'autre ici, répondit Justin

\- Pourquoi ? Demandait Emmanuel

\- Je ne sais pas. Je la gardais pour moi. J'avais besoin que ce lieu soit vierge de tout et de tout le monde. C'est totalement égoïste. J'ai passé des moments précieux avec ma mère ici, et puis, je n'étais pas prêt... Jusqu'à toi, répondit Justin

Emmanuel se tourna vers Justin et le regarda avec un air que le Canadien ne lui connaissait pas, mais qu'il identifia étrangement en lui. Justin se redressa. Il s'assied craqua une allumette et alluma une grande bougie sur sa table de nuit qui éclairait la moitié de la pièce. Puis, il se tourna vers Emmanuel. Les cheveux blond du français étaient bouclés par l'humidité. Son regard était profond et intense. Insoutenable. Justin inspira. Puis, inspira. Emmanuel prit la main du Canadien et embrassa chacun de ses doigts et fini par lécher le pouce du Canadien.

\- Tu as été sublime, magnifique. Je n'oublierai jamais, te rends-tu compte que toute ma vie je me souviendrai de cette nuit ? dit Emmanuel

Justin rougit. Emmanuel embrassait maintenant son épaule. Il réalisa très vite qu'il avait encore envie du français. D'un geste délicat mais ferme, Emmanuel retourna justin sur son ventre. Allongé sur le dos du Canadien , le français lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Ce n'est pas fini. J'ai tellement faim de toi Justin...

 

 

 


	9. Avant de partir

Le chants des goélands montait crescendo dans le ciel, le ressac était doux, la température matinale en Sicile était déjà chaude, mais un petit vent frais venait toujours rafraîchir l'atmosphère en s'introduisant dans la chambre de Justin. Celui-ci dormait profondément. Il avait l'air d'un ange pensait Emmanuel. Le français voulait s'imprégner de chaques images du Canadien. Ne rien effacer. Garder en mémoire, ces merveilleux moments partagés ensemble. Accoudé à la rambarde de la terrasse, Emmanuel regardait le corps endormi de son bel amant et se pinçait parfois pour y croire.

Ce qu'ils vivaient était irrationnel et fou. Être corps et âmes possédés l'un par l'autre, avoir le coeur ivre de bonheur. Se sentir voler. Haut, très haut. S'enivrer de lui et vivre Justin à chaque seconde. Ils avaient plusieurs fois fait l'amour, et, même lorsque leurs corps épuisés venaient leur prier de s'arrêter, ils n'y étaient pas parvenus. Ils étaient dévorés par le désir. Sur chaque parcelle de son corps, Emmanuel pouvait sentir l'odeur envoûtante de Justin. Imaginer que tout cela allait bientôt s'arrêter était chaque fois un coup de poignard dans le coeur d'Emmanuel. Il se retourna et en contemplant le jour qui se levait doucement et la mer animée par des vagues bleus, il ferma les yeux.

\- Dieu ce que tu es beau ! Entendit Emmanuel qui ouvrit subitement les yeux.

Justin était tout près de lui, et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il était nu, sans fausse pudeur, sans complexes. Emmanuel aussi était nu mais pas aussi à l'aise que le Canadien. Le corps de Justin était athlétique, grand, parfaitement sculpté. Ses cheveux noir décoiffés lui tombaient sur le visage, ce qui lui donnait une allure encore plus virile. Un vrai apollon. Par quel miracle un homme aussi beau pouvait-il le désirer ? Puis Le Canadien allongea le bras et sa main vint caresser le visage d'Emmanuel.

\- Tes yeux... C'est eux qui m'ont captivé. Avant que nous nous rencontrions. Me dire que je ne les reverrai plus, est un supplice, dit Justin

\- Tu sais bien que nous sommes amenés à nous revoir. Il y aura d'autres sommets internationaux, d'autres rencontres afin de consolider le lien de nos deux pays, répondit Emmanuel

\- Emmanuel, tu me parle de rencontres professionnelles, je te parle de nous, répliqua Justin, sur un ton agacé

Le français allait répondre quand une sonnerie retentit. Le téléphone de Justin sonnait. Le Canadien rentra à l'intérieur de la chambre et décrocha le téléphone en regardant Emmanuel sévèrement. C'était la première fois que le français voyait un tel regard de la part du Canadien. Pour la première fois aussi, Justin détourna le regard ce qui déstabilisa Emmanuel. Puis, il reposa le combiner. Il restait près du téléphone quelques secondes l'air pensif.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Stephen va bientôt arriver, dit Justin sans regarder Emmanuel

Le français sentit son coeur se décrocher dans sa poitrine. Il regardait Justin entrer dans la salle de bain de la chambre. Il eut comme un vertige lorsqu'il disparut. Si il se sentait aussi mal lorsque Justin se détournait de lui, comment allait-il supporter de ne plus le voir quand il serait rentré à Paris ? Si un seul regard noir de Justin pouvait le faire chanceler, comment allait-il vivre la possibilité d'une rupture ? Emmanuel porta la main à son coup. Il étouffait, il cherchait de l'air. Comme une urgence, il se précipita vers la salle de bain. Il entra et devinait le corps athlétique de Justin sous la douche. La buée recouvrait la vitre. Il l'ouvrit. Justin se retourna vers Emmanuel avant de détourner le regard. Encore, pensa Emmanuel.

\- Je ne supporte pas que tu m'ignore. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on soit bientôt séparé. Mais tout va si vite.. Tout va tellement vite, lui dit Emmanuel bouleversé

\- Alors tu as peur ? Bienvenue au club Emmanuel! Tu commence à vivre ce que j'ai sans cesse ressentis depuis deux jours. Je suis le seul à me battre pour que nous existions. Mais ma peur n'est pas plus forte que mon désir pour toi, répondit Justin 

Emmanuel regardait le corps musclé de Justin et ne pu s'empêcher de le toucher. Même après une nuit d'amour intense, le contact de sa main sur la peau de Justin l'électrisa. Le français caressait la cuisse du Canadien et prit le gel douche posé à ses pieds dont il enduit son corps. Il se mit à masser et frotter doucement dans chaque recoins. Il vit distinctement la verge de Justin se durcir et eut immédiatement envie de lui. Il le rejoignit sous la douche. L'eau coulait sur les deux amants qui se faisaient face. Justin fixait Emmanuel qui fini par plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

\- Je pense que je suis déjà fou de toi mais je peux aussi être un sombre idiot, dit Emmanuel

\- Tu n'es pas idiot. Je ne serais pas tombé amoureux d'un idiot, répondit Justin

\- Qu'attends-tu  de moi ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Je veux que tu te batte pour moi, je veux que tu aies envie de nous et que tu nous laisse une chance, répondit Justin

Emmanuel se sentit lâche et vain. Le Canadien avait tout mis en oeuvre pour briser les barrières dressés entre eux, il leur avait organisé une nuit en tête à tête, et voilà qu'il était encore en dessous de tout. De quoi avait-il peur, d'aimer Justin ? En se posant cette question, son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Emmanuel porta sa main à sa poitrine, comme terrassé. Son autre main prit appuie sur le mur derrière Justin. Il baissa la tête. C'était donc cela... Il avait peur d'aimer. Il avait peur de s'abandonner. Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments. 

\- Regarde moi, dit Justin.

Emmanuel inspira et releva la tête. Puis souffla l'air qu'il avait contenu dans ses poumons et fit face à Justin

\- je te veux Emmanuel. Je n'ai jamais voulu personne à ce point. Je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, lui dit Justin 

Emmanuel en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car justin lui vola un baiser. Puis un autre. Tendres et profonds. Justin tenait le visage d'Emmanuel par le menton. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils se frôlaient. Leurs souffles haletants se mélangeaient. Emmanuel n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des lèvres de Justin. Dans un soupir il dit

\- Je te veux aussi. Passionnément, follement. Mais...

\- Non! pas de mais, l'interrompit justin

Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Emmanuel avait tellement envie de Justin qu'il se mit à mordiller les lèvres du Canadien. Justin grogna de plaisir et saisis les fesses d'Emmanuel fermement dans ses mains, puis les malaxa langoureusement. Leurs langues se léchaient mutuellement. Justin introduit un doigt entre les fesses du français qui gémit encore plus fort.

\- Dis le, dis le encore, suppliait Justin 

\- Je te veux.. je te veux tellement, répondit Emmanuel

\- Dis moi qu'on se fera l'amour jusqu'à la fin des temps, dit Justin

\- Oui,  oh oui, et même au delà, répondit Emmanuel

 Justin fit pivoter Emmanuel et le maintena contre le mur. Il courba les reins du français et le pénétra. Emmanuel poussa un cri. Le Canadien était en transe. Le pénis dur de Justin se mouvaient en profondeur à l'intérieur d'Emmanuel. Il lui tenait la tête par ses cheveux, ce qui excitait encore plus Emmanuel. Il ressentait à la fois du plaisir et une petite douleur. Les coups de reins de Justin s'intensifièrent et s'accélèrent. Puis il ralentit et Emmanuel sentit la main du Canadien sur son pénis raidit, qui allait et venait le long de son membre. Le français allait jouir lorsque Justin s'arrêta. A nouveau, le Canadien pénétra Emmanuel. Justin lui faisait l'amour comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au même moment, ils laissèrent leur jouissance exploser dans des râles sonores et longs. Justin récupérait son souffle en emprisonnant toujours Emmanuel contre le mur. L'eau était presque froide. Ce qui venait rafraîchir la température bouillante de leurs corps. Le français sentit les baisers du Canadien dans son coup et pencha sa tête en arrière. Encore essoufflé, dans le creux de l'oreille d'Emmanuel, Justin lui dit

\- J'ai une telle envie qu'on s'appartienne que je braverai tout pour cela, et même toi. Je sais que ça ne s'arrêtera pas ici. N'aies pas peur, je nous protégerai

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris, cette nuit, que la faim que j'aie de toi tient du cannibalisme. Ta peau est est obsédante, Cependant, je ne veux briser ni ta vie ni ton coeur, ni ce que nous avons vécu ici, répondit Emmanuel en se retournant vers Justin

\- Je veux bien prendre ce risque. Mon coeur se briserait si nous n'avions pas pour nous, plus d'ambitions qu'une seule nuit d'amour, répondit Justin

Ils se regardèrent intensément puis après plusieurs secondes, Emmanuel finit par couper l'eau. Ils sortirent de la douche. Justin donna une grande serviette au français et ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Sur la table de nuit, le réveil indiquait 5h du matin. Les deux hommes d'états avaient l'habitude de peu dormir, ce qui leur permettait de gérer facilement leur fatigue. Justin sortit de la chambre quelques secondes et revint avec une housse en plastique dans laquelle se trouvait des vêtements d'Emmanuel. Ils s'habillèrent puis descendirent. 

Assis autour de la table sur laquelle ils avaient dîner la veille, à l'extérieur, ils buvaient un café en silence. Sous l'éclatant soleil de Sicile, l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient offrait un panorama exceptionnel. De la beauté à perte de vue. Ici, Justin pouvait à la fois se couper du monde et en savourer le meilleur. C'est ici qu'Emmanuel imaginerait Justin. Le français entendit le bruit des hélices de l'hélicoptère se rapprocher d'eux. Il eut un pincement au coeur.

\- Stephen te ramène. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne s'apercevra de ton absence. Et n'oublies pas, je ne renoncerai pas à toi Emmanuel, lui dit Justin

Le français se leva, fit le tour de la table et vint se poster en face de Justin. Il lui caressa la joue puis le prit dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent à s'en étouffer. Le Canadien se leva à son tour, prit la tête d'Emmanuel entre ses deux mains, le dévisagea et lui dit:

\- Hey, on se revoit dans la journée pour notre rencontre officielle.

\- Je bénie tous ces Dieux qui t'ont amené à moi. Cette nuit avec toi, était la plus belle de ma vie, dit Emmanuel

Au même moment, les graviers trahirent les pas discrets de Stephen. Emmanuel regarda encore Justin quelques secondes. Il photographia mentalement son visage puis se retourna. Stephen et Emmanuel se saluèrent chaleureusement puis il le suivit. Sans se retourner. S'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait plus été capable de partir.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, l'hélicoptère déposa Emmanuel. Son chauffeur l'attendait. Le français ne fit aucun commentaire, il l'avait promis à Justin. Le chauffeur le déposa à l'arrière de son hôtel, l'invita à le suivre par une porte souterraine cachée, ils empruntèrent un long couloir qui menait directement à sa chambre. Justin lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient coupé les caméras devant sa porte et les avaient remplacés par des bandes antérieures. Emmanuel s'assied sur son lit qu'il défit pour faire illusion et entreprit de lire ses mails et ses messages vocaux. Il eut l'impression d'être parti plusieurs semaines. Il ferma les yeux et le beau visage de Justin apparut. Il prit une profonde inspiration, rouvrit les yeux et se mit à travailler les dossiers de la journée. Deux heures plus tard, son équipe le rejoignit et ils firent le débrief.

A quelques petits kilomètres de là, Justin, assit sur son lit, huma les draps. Le mélange de leurs deux odeurs était musqué. Il cherchait celle d'Emmanuel. Quand enfin il l'a trouva, il se jura intérieurement que l'odeur du français serait mêlée à la sienne pour toujours

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Adieu Taormine

De rendez-vous en réunions, Justin avait rencontré tous les chefs d'états et il en avait assez. Il commençait à perdre patience. Devoir dire et redire la position du Canada à chaques leaders, l'épuisait. Il lui tardait d'en finir. Tandis qu'il se prêtait au jeu avec la première ministre Norvégienne, il jeta un oeil à sa montre qui affichait 15h. Il fit signe à Stephen qui mit fin à l'interview. Il n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour se prêter à l'exercice. De plus, Justin était énervé, non pas à cause de ses obligations professionnelles, mais parce qu'il avait supporté toute la journée, les propos homophobes de Trump. Il savait que l'origine de la confrontation entre Emmanuel et Trump et leur deuxième handshake musclé venait de la publication de ces photos dont tout le monde parlait. Il savait que Trump n'avait pas digéré les images de la dite bromance entre Emmanuel et lui. Ce vieux populiste voulait avant tout qu'on parle de lui et uniquement de lui. Assurément, le français avait une fierté à défendre face aux caméras du monde entier quand Trump le provoquait, mais il aurait aimé qu'Emmanuel ne s'abaissa pas à cela.

Le français suscitait bien des regards et des commentaires. Plus la "bromance", entre eux faisait la une des réseaux sociaux, et plus la jalousie de certains dirigeants s'exacerbait. Celle de Trump, plus que quiconque. Justin voyait dans le comportement de l'Américain, toute la jalousie que celui-ci ressentait envers les profonds liens Franco-Canadien. Certes, Emmanuel et lui n'étaient pas que des amis, mais ça, Trump n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, il avait tout mis en oeuvre pour que ses services secrets soient le plus vigilants possible envers l'administration Trump...Et Russe.

Paradoxalement, il était fier d'Emmanuel, qui, avec force, avait tenu tête à Trump et l'avait ridiculisé alors que d'autres leaders se seraient inclinés face à l'Américain. Il a ri quand il a vu Emmanuel fier et déterminé devant l'attitude grossière de l'Américain. Il n'en était que davantage amoureux. Ils se ressemblaient sur tellement d'aspects qu'il avait parfois l'impression de voir son double. Il regagna sa chambre d'hôtel et se jeta sur son lit. Il était incapable de faire cette sieste qu'il avait exigé à son équipe car son prochain et dernier rendez-vous, c'était Emmanuel. Il ne s'était pas croisés de la journée. Il l'avait brièvement aperçu de loin. Il décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes dans les rues de Taormine. Cette ville pittoresque était sublime, il faisait beau et il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

En sortant de l'hôtel, les paparazzis qui attendaient toutes bonnes photos à prendre, se mirent à l'alpaguer, mais cela n'altéra pas sa bonne humeur. Son équipe et ses gardes du corps le suivait discrètement. Dans les petites ruelles de la ville, les riverains réclamaient des autographes. Il en distribua avec plaisir. Au détour d'une rue, il tomba nez à nez sur le président Italien accompagné d'Emmanuel, qui ressortaient de leur conférence de presse commune. Le français avait tombé la veste et riait gaiement. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Emmanuel lui sourit. Un sourire radieux. Ils convenèrent de faire le chemin ensemble. Le dirigeant Italien imitait la voix et les gestes de Trump ce qui déclencha les fous rires d'Emmanuel et de Justin. A son tour, accablé par la chaleur, le Canadien tomba la veste. Il fouilla machinalement dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit les lunettes de soleil qu'Emmanuel lui avait donné la veille. Quand le français vit Justin les porter, il lui fit un discret clin d'oeil. Emmanuel semblait très détendu. Il avait le regard pétillant. Cet homme ne réalisait pas l'effet qu'il provoquait autour de lui pensa Justin. Il chassa de son esprit, l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, un journaliste se planta brusquement devant eux.

\- Messieurs, que pensez-vous de l'engouement autour de votre bromance ? Une déclaration ? Demanda t-il en s'adressant au Canadien et au Français

\- Allons, allons monsieur, faites la queue comme tout le monde pour assister à la projection de vos propres fantasmes ! Répondit soudainement le président Italien

Surpris, Emmanuel et Justin se tournèrent vers l'Italien et éclatèrent de rire en choeur. Le journaliste en rit lui même. La foule se muait et grandissait autour de Justin et Emmanuel. Les deux jeunes dirigeants fascinaient. Ils étaient traités comme des rock stars. Ensemble, ils dégageaient une aura puissante. Les riverains voulaient les photographier ensemble, connaitre leurs avis. Le Français et le Canadien entendirent plusieurs fois les gens leur dire qu'ils incarnaient tous les deux, l'espoir, le futur. Plusieurs fois aussi, on leur fit remarquer leur photogénie et le nombre de points communs qu'ils partageaient. Justin commençait à mesurer les effets de leur médiatisation, et intérieurement, en ressentit le danger. Si ils suscitaient autant la curiosité, ils auraient le plus grand mal à cacher leur liaison. Le Canadien avait plus d'expérience que le français dans la gestion de son image. Emmanuel, lui, était dans la découverte. Justin, il l'avait compris, devrait être le plus vigilant des deux.

Le dirigeant Italien prit congé des deux hommes. Justin et Emmanuel arrivaient devant le bâtiment où devait avoir lieu leur conférence de presse. Ils attendaient ensemble l'ascenseur. Il n'y avait pas de places pour leurs équipes respectives. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, se referma derrière les deux hommes. Immédiatement, le Canadien jeta sa veste sur la caméra intérieure et poussa Emmanuel contre le mur en lui bloquant les mains. Ils voulaient s'embrasser, mais, à la place, ils se mordaient les lèvres. Leur désir était trop fort.

\- Seigneur! Tu me manques, tu me manques tellement, dit Emmanuel, haletant, entre deux baisers

\- Ta peau, ton odeur, tes yeux, tes lèvres.. Oh Emmanuel, Emmanuel... Répondit Justin qui mordillait toujours les lèvres d'Emmanuel

\- Comment vais-je vivre sans toi ? Je n'y arrive déjà plus, Dit Emmanuel

\- Chaque fois que je n'en pourrai plus, chaque fois que le manque me sera insupportable, je retournerai dans la villa. Rejoins moi quand tu auras pitié de moi mon amour, répondit Justin

Le Canadien sentit le corps d'Emmanuel se crisper. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et se regardèrent avec passion. Justin voyait dans les yeux d'Emmanuel que celui-ci l'interrogeait mais il était incapable de lui répondre maintenant. Il prit la tête du français entre ses mains, plongea ses yeux dans les siens

\- Je t'attendrai là bas, dans les bons ou mauvais moments,  On va devoir être forts et très vigilants, mais n'oublies jamais que je suis fou de toi, ne laisse personne t'en faire douter, ne laisse rien ni personne se mettre entre nous. Personne, pas même moi, dit Justin.

Le Canadien glissa une enveloppe dans la poche d'Emmanuel puis, il le délivra de son emprise, et récupéra sa veste.

Il plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre

\- Promets le moi, dit Justin

\- Je te le promet mon ange, répondit Emmanuel

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et les deux hommes se rendirent chacun de leurs côtés vers leurs équipes. Ils se firent tous les deux maquiller, révisèrent leurs déclarations communes et se rejoignirent dans la salle de conférence de presse. Justin entama son discours au côté d'un Emmanuel qui buvait ses paroles, visiblement ému. Le Canadien et le français ne s'étaient pratiquement pas quittés des yeux. La tension entre eux était palpable. Puis ils se sourièrent sous le regard des photographes. Emmanuel à son tour fit son speech en appuyant les propos du Canadien. Puis, ils se saluèrent chaleureusement. Leur poignée de main les firent frissonner mais ils contrôlèrent tous les deux leurs émotions. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard discret pleins de tristesse, puis se séparèrent. Justin sentit son âme se briser à l'exact moment où le français quitta la pièce. 

Une heure plus tard, dans son avion, Justin reçu un message privé. Il avait paramétré ses notifications pour pouvoir reconnaître la sonnerie quand Emmanuel lui enverrai un mail ou un message. Dans l'enveloppe, il avait mis une puce inviolable, des codes secrets, et lui avait crée une adresse mail. Il s'assura qu'aucun regard n'était sur lui et cliqua sur le mail. 

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le mail, le Canadien se tenait le coeur, puis la tête. Parfois, sa main se portait à sa bouche, comme pour retenir un cri. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Justin. Il les chassa et reprit la lecture.

"Tu n'es plus là mais je te vois partout, tu ne m'embrasse plus mais mes lèvres se souviennent encore du goût de tes baisers chaud,

Je voudrais revenir en arrière et raisonner le jeune fou que j'aie été, qui céda à la panique devant la plus belle chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée.

Je voudrais lui dire que son coeur, a trouvé, dans le tien, l'écho de toute une vie à t'attendre.

Je voudrais lui dire qu'il a trouvé son ciel, dans lequel, tu ne saurais n'être qu'une étoile filante,

je voudrais lui dire que si je suis fou, je l'exige comme d'une dernière volonté, je ne veux pas guérir de toi.

je voudrais lui dire que si je dois être damné pour m'être épris de toi, j'en accepte la sentence,

Enfin, je voudrais lui dire que tu es son paradis et que désormais, séparé de toi, il vit en enfer.

Ô toi cruelle absence, Ô douce agonie, Ô toi mon bel ange, vite, je t'en supplie, reviens moi vite. Ton dévoué amour, E"

Justin lu et relu le mail d'Emmanuel. Chaque fois, son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il finit par fermer le message et entra son code. Il ressentit une lourde tristesse mêlée d'une joie folle qu'il n'avait encore jamais vécu, qui aurait voulu exploser, mais qu'il ne pouvait partager. Il regarda par le hublot de l'avion, s'imprégna des dernières images de Sicile qu'il apercevait encore.

"Adieu Taormine, à bientôt Taormine. Pour toujours, tu auras le visage de l'amour de ma vie" se jura Justin

 

    

                                                 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, je suis arrivée au bout de mon récit fantasmagorique. C'était la première fois pour moi. Énormément d'erreurs, de répétitions surtout. je pense que dans les semaines à venir, j'apprendrai de ma petite contribution à cette fan fiction entre les deux protagonistes. Je n'ai pas reçu de commentaires et j'ai donc avancé à l'aveugle. Je me suis centrée uniquement sur leur rencontre à Taormine et bien entendu, rien de ce que je n'ai écrit n'est réellement arrivé. Enfin, je crois ;) Si un jour vous passiez par là, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos avis, bons ou mauvais (Je n'exclus que la haine) ça m'aidera. Merci à vous de m'avoir lu, et mille merci à ce site unique et exceptionnel, de m'avoir donné toute la liberté de fantasmer sur ces deux là ;)


	11. Le manque

En compagnie d'un grand chef étoilé, Brigitte Macron choisissait méticuleusement les ornements et le menu pour le dîner d'état en l'honneur de la chancelière Allemande, qui aurait lieu quelques jours plus tard. Angela Merkel adorait la gastronomie française, la tâche était donc aisée pour la première dame. Elle cochait parmi les suggestions du chef, les mets les plus raffinés. Le repas ne devrait pas être lourd car la chaleur en ce mois de Juillet, à Paris, commençait à alourdir l'atmosphère des soirées de ce début d'été. Emmanuel n'avait donné aucune consigne. Il ne semblait guère intéresser par ce dîner. En fait, depuis plusieurs semaines, il semblait complètement ailleurs. Il se réveillait presque toutes les nuits et restait assis dans le noir les yeux prostrés dans le vide. Parfois, il finissait la nuit dans son bureau. Il avait du mal à se concentrer lors de leurs tête-à-tête. Elle devait régulièrement insister pour capter son attention. Il n'était pas particulièrement désagréable, il était même souriant. Cependant, son esprit était continuellement accaparé par quelque chose qui échappait à Brigitte. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu aussi distant. Lors de leurs weekend en amoureux, si il était bien là physiquement, son âme, elle, était totalement absente. Brigitte avait bien fait sa petite enquête auprès de l'équipe de son mari, mais s'entendait chaque fois dire que tout allait pour le mieux et qu'il était juste en période d'adaptation. Elle avait fini par se résigner en mettant tout cela sur le compte des nouvelles fonctions de son mari.

Emmanuel était président. Brigitte avait décidé, des années plus tôt, de soutenir ses ambitions politiques. Ils se voyaient de plus en plus rarement, mais cela, elle l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. Elle devait se montrer patiente et le soutenir quoiqu'il advienne. Lorsqu'elle avait épousé Emmanuel, elle s'était promis qu'elle ne l'empêcherait pas de vivre sa jeunesse, elle s'était promis de ne pas se montrer égoïste. Elle devrait désormais le partager avec les français, et, au vu de la popularité grandissante de son mari, avec le reste du monde. Brigitte se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers celui de son époux. 

Emmanuel, concentré, lisait des documents, un stabylo à la main. Il n'entendit pas Brigitte lorsqu'elle fit son apparition. Elle l'observa quelques minutes sans un mot, puis, s'approcha de son bureau et s'assied en face de lui. Il ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence. 

\- ça va ?  demanda t-elle

\- Hmm... Répondit Emmanuel en hochant la tête

\- Tiens, c'est le menu pour le dîner avec Merkel, dis moi si ça te convient, dit-elle en déposant un petit classeur sur le bureau

\- Oui, je regarderai cela plus tard... Répondit Emmanuel sans lever les yeux vers sa femme

\- Manu ? dit Brigitte

\- Hmm ? répondit Emmanuel

\- Que s'est-il passé en Italie ? Demanda Brigitte

Emmanuel leva soudainement la tête vers elle. Il avait l'air interloqué. Un peu gêné aussi, remarquait-elle. Alors c'était bien l'Italie la cause du comportement de son mari. Il s'était bien passé quelque chose là-bas, à Taormina

\- Rien, il ne s'est rien passé en Italie ma chérie, répondit Emmanuel en replongeant dans son dossier

\- Rien ? Vraiment ? s'exclama Brigitte

\- Que veux tu qu'il se soit passé ? Il y avait un G7, des conférences de presse, des rencontres, de longues réunions. Un G7 quoi ! Répondit Emmanuel

\- Des rencontres... dit Brigitte, d'un ton songeur

\- Des rencontres, oui, tu sais quand même que mon métier consiste beaucoup à rencontrer les autres ? Dit Emmanuel en relevant les yeux vers sa femme

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, répondit Brigitte embarrassée

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? Demanda Emmanuel

\- Je veux savoir ce qui a changé en toi, et pourquoi tu es tellement... ailleurs ces dernières semaines, répondit Brigitte

\- Je suis président Brigitte. J'ai des milliards de dossiers brûlants à traiter, un agenda surchargé, des réformes impopulaires à mener, répondit Emmanuel

Emmanuel lui sourit avec une assurance déconcertante. Était-elle suspicieuse à tort ? Effectivement, il était président et la vie d'un président, elle le savait, était infernale pour une épouse. Elle devrait s'y habituer. Emmanuel posa sa main sur la tienne, qu'il serra fort, puis il plongea son regard bleu dans le sien. 

\- Alors ce menu ? lui dit-il, avec un plus grand sourire

Lorsque Brigitte sortit de la pièce, Emmanuel s'effondra sur son bureau la tête couchée sur ses bras. Ces dernières semaines, il les avait vécu dans le mensonge. Il pensait avoir réussis à faire illusion, mais Brigitte avait des soupçons, ou tout au moins, des doutes. Son coeur trembla lorsqu'il entendit le mot Taormina dans la bouche de sa femme. Comment jouer la comédie à la personne qui le connaissait le mieux ? Lui mentir le culpabilisait, mais que faire d'autre ? Et qu'aurait-il pu bien lui dire ? Qu'il était fou amoureux d'un homme ? Que cet homme était le premier ministre du Canada ? Qu'aurait-il bien pu lui dire ? Qu'il ne pensait qu'à Justin ? Qu'il vivait dans un tel manque qu'il n'arrivait plus à vivre normalement ? Justin avait bouleversé jusqu'à son sommeil. Depuis son retour de Taormine, Emmanuel devait se faire une violence folle pour se concentrer sur ses dossiers, relire plusieurs fois le même document pour le comprendre, faire répéter les gens qui lui parlaient, et maintenant, mentir à Brigitte. Justin et Emmanuel ne s'étaient pas écrit depuis un mois. A la demande d'Emmanuel, ils avaient décidé de se laisser le temps de réfléchir, le temps de savoir si leur histoire n'était pas qu'une impulsion, une folie, un moment passager. Ce mois de réflexion, n'avait été que pure torture. Jours après jours, heures après heures, minutes après minutes. Emmanuel avait fini par comprendre que Justin n'était pas qu'une folie passagère. Il en était fou. Mais comment vivre séparés l'un de l'autre par des milliers de kilomètres ? Il se servit une bière quand la sonnerie de son téléphone résonna. Il reconnu immédiatement la notification que justin avait paramétré. Son coeur s'arrêta. Il fixa son smartphone quelques secondes, paralysé. Et puis, soudainement, dans un sursaut, il se saisit de son portable comme si quelqu'un allait le lui arracher. Il rentrait son code et lu le message.

" Vas-tu me torturer encore longtemps ?", demandait Justin

Le coeur d'Emmanuel battait si vite qu'il dû faire des efforts insensés pour reprendre son souffle. De longues semaines s'étaient écoulées et il avait eu peur que Justin ne finisse par se lasser de lui. Il avait eu peur de lire un mot de rupture, pire, le silence. Il méritait que Justin se détourne de lui.

" Serais-tu épris d'un fou ?", répondit Emmanuel

" Chaque jour un peu plus fort", Écrivit Justin

" Je suffoque Justin, sans toi je ne respire plus", répondit Emmanuel

" Je te déteste de nous faire vivre ça", dit Justin

" Je me déteste aussi tu sais", répondit Emmanuel

" Arrête cette lutte insensée, rien de ce que tu feras, ne me fera renoncer à toi", écrivit Justin

" Je ne lutte plus, j'essaie de vivre sans toi", répondit Emmanuel

" Mais je ne veux pas que tu puisse vivre sans moi, tu ne comprends pas ? ", dit Justin

" Ne te méprends pas, Je dis que j'essaie de vivre sans toi, pas que j'y arrive. Il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je ne pense à toi. Si tu savais, si seulement tu savais "

" Je donnerais tout pour un seul de tes baisers, mais je t'en veux Emmanuel", répondit Justin

" Si ça peut te rassurer, saches que je suis l'homme le plus malheureux de Paris", écrivit Emmanuel

" Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux. Pourquoi tu nous inflige ça Emmanuel, pourquoi ?" Répondit Justin

" Je suis fou, te l'ai-dit ? ", répliqua Emmanuel

" Tu n'es pas fou, tu as peur", répondit Justin

" Justin, je vais me servir de cette clé que tu as laissé dans l'enveloppe. Je m'en servirai dès demain, j'ai besoin de faire ça avant avant le G20", dit Emmanuel

" D'accord, je préviens le personnel", répondit Justin

" Merci Justin", dit Emmanuel

" A bientôt ", Répondit Justin

Quand il se mit au lit, Emmanuel sentit immédiatement son corps se décrisper et se détendre. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il s'endormit profondément. Brigitte le regardait dormir. Plus tôt dans la soirée, son époux l'avait prévenu de son départ avancé, pour travailler sur le G20 à Hambourg. Elle caressa les cheveux d'Emmanuel, l'embrassa sur le front et se convaincu que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Le lendemain matin, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Emmanuel se réveilla sans que ses yeux ne lui brûlèrent. Il s'étira longuement et ne sentit plus les courbatures dolorent qui le gênaient depuis plusieurs jours. Brigitte était déjà levée. Il l'entendait chantonner dans la salle de bain de leur chambre. Il se leva et alla vers elle. 

\- Tu es réveillé ! Bien dormi Manu ? s'exclama une Brigitte très souriante

\- Très bien merci, répondit Emmanuel en embrassant sa femme.

\- Ton petit déjeuner arrive, tu devrais te remettre au lit, il est encore tôt tu sais, lui dit Brigitte.

Emmanuel s'exécuta. Il avait faim. Dix minutes plus tard, Brigitte revint avec un plateau. Il déjeuna en écoutant son épouse lui lire le journal. Ils commentèrent l'actualité ensemble, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Emmanuel ria quand elle commentait la page people, ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas déjeuner ensemble se dit Brigitte, rassurée de voir Emmanuel redevenu lui-même, elle savoura ces instants partagés avec lui, le coeur en joie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après quelques jours de pause et de réflexions, je reprends l'écriture de cette histoire là où je m'étais arrêtée. J'écris encore au jour le jour. Sans plans. J'espère que la suite des aventures de Macdeau vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter afin de me faire connaitre vos avis. Ceux-ci m'aident beaucoup. Bonne lecture :)


	12. Retour sur l'île

Emmanuel lisait une dernière fois les documents liés au G20. Il avait préparé les thématiques des réunions et connaissait déjà tout sur le bout des doigts. Il regarda par le hublot de son avion, et vit qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. La vue magnifique sur la mer ionienne accapara son attention. Il admirait le panorama et quand il aperçu l'Etna, le visage de Justin lui apparut, des images de leurs corps emmêlés vinrent ensuite envahir son esprit. Il lui sembla que tout cela s'était passé dans une autre vie. Une autre vie qui se mêlait à celle qu'il vivait. Il aurait tant voulu que Justin soit près de lui. Ils se verraient dans trois jours, à Hambourg. Il était à la fois anxieux et excité à l'idée de revoir le Canadien. Le pilote de son jet privé, fit signe à Emmanuel qu'il allait procéder à l'atterrissage. 

Quand il posa pieds sur le sol, la splendeur des lieux l'émmerveilla. Il avait presque oublié la beauté de cette île. Il fit signe au pilote de repartir en s'assurant une dernière fois, que celui-ci avait bien comprit qu'il devait se poser à l'aéroport d'Hambourg. Puis il prit la direction de la villa blanche. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon beige en lin, d'une chemise blanche entrouverte et de tennis fines en toile blanches. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le grillage, il introduit la clé dans la serrure et entra dans la villa. Il se revoyait avec Justin courant main dans la main, hurlant comme des enfants et se mit à rire. Puis, il arriva devant la piscine et revit Justin qui le jetait dans l'eau bleu. A l'intérieure de la maison, tout était soigneusement rangé. Il posa son sac au sol et se mit en quête de trouver quelque chose de frais à boire. Le frigo était plein. Quelqu'un l'avait rempli à son intention. Il prit une bière qu'il bu au goulot. Après cela, il montait les marches des escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Justin. Quand il ouvrit la porte, des images par flash, de sa première nuit avec le canadien, crépitèrent sous ses yeux. Il ouvrit une des grandes fenêtres qui donnait sur la mer Ionienne et contempla la vue incroyable qui s'offrait à lui. Puis, il se retourna et regarda le lit. Il pouvait presque entendre les gémissements de Justin. Il s'allongea et se mit à humer l'édredon et les draps. L'odeur de Justin avait bien sûr disparu. Recroquevillé en position foetale, il eut l'impression d'être enfin rentrer chez lui. il ferma les yeux et ne sentit pas le sommeil l'emporter.

Deux heures plus tard, un bruyant Goéland vint le réveiller. Etonné de s'être endormit, Emmanuel se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Il fixa un moment la grande douche Italienne et frissonna en se remémorant le plaisir que Justin et lui avaient pris ensemble. Il se rafraîchit le visage, prit de grandes serviettes dans le dressing, sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. En sortant de la villa, il entama la descente de marches qui menaient à la plage. En bas des marches, il découvrit une crique. Une superbe crique. Le contact du sable sous ses pieds nus le raviva. Il y avait là quatre transats, des parasols, et de petites tables. L'eau salée se jetait à ses pieds. Il  leva la tête vers le ciel pour accueillir sur son visage le vent frais qui contrastait avec le soleil chaud de Sicile.

\- Tu devrais retrousser ton pantalon, le lin et l'eau ne font pas bon ménage.

Emmanuel sursauta brusquement et se retourna. Justin était assis sur une marche d'escalier. Son coeur bondit tellement fort que machinalement, il posa sa main sur son organe paniqué. Ils se regardèrent ainsi de longues secondes, puis, Justin se leva et marchait dans sa direction. Plus il s'approchait de lui, et plus les battements de son coeur s'accélèraient. Emmanuel ne savait plus ce qui séparait ses rêves de la réalité. Justin était-il réellement là, où rêvait-il encore de lui tout éveillé ? Une fois en face de lui, le Canadien plongea ses yeux bleus ciel dans les siens. Emmanuel ressentit cette sensation de temps suspendu qu'il avait déjà vécu en présence du canadien. Il observa Justin. Il portait un jeans bleu délavé et une chemise d'été bleu marine à petits pois blanc. A ses pieds, des tennis blanches. La beauté de Justin subjugua Emmanuel, qui, pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, posa sa main sur la joue de Justin. Il eut l'étrange sensation de le voir pour la première fois. Le contact de sa main sur la peau du Canadien le fit frémir. Il vit son amant fermer les yeux et pencher la tête vers sa main en soupirant. 

\- Est-ce que je suis encore en train de rêver de toi ? Si oui, par pitié, que personne ne me réveille, dit Emmanuel

\- Alors, tu rêve de moi ? Demanda Justin

\- Constamment. désespérement, même éveillé, répondit Emmanuel 

Il se dévisagèrent longuement, en silence. Avec sa main, Justin vint refermer celle d'Emmanuel toujours posée sur sa joue. Puis il obliqua la tête et embrassa un par un, les doigts du français sans détourner le regard. Le coeur d'Emmanuel était au bord de l'explosion. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, puis s'entrouvirent. Le désir à fleur de peau, les yeux mi-clos, ils s'avancèrent encore jusqu'à se frôler. Soudainement, le canadien laissa retomber la main du français, recula son visage et posa sur lui des yeux pleins de colère. Emmanuel en fut déconcerté. 

\- Ton silence a failli me tuer, ne me refais jamais plus ça, dit Justin énervé

\- Je... ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je...Je suis désolé, répondit Emmanuel troublé

\- Soit. Mais tu m'en as fait et tu t'en es fait, je ne veux pas revivre ça, je ne le supporterai pas Emmanuel, répondit Justin

Emmanuel soutenait difficilement le regard rempli de colère de Justin. Il se savait en faute mais il n'avait pas mesuré la couroux de Justin. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie dans laquelle Justin n'existait pas. Pourtant, il faisait tout pour le perdre. Pour quelle maudite raison fuyait-il sans cesse l'homme dont il était amoureux ? Etait-il masochiste ?

\- Emmanuel, je suis conscient de ce que notre histoire provoque en toi. Mais tu dois faire le chemin pour comprendre ce qui te bouleverse autant, dit Justin

\- C'est toi qui me bouleverse, c'est ce que je ressens pour toi qui me bouleverse, répondit Emmanuel

\- Pas tout à fait. A travers moi, quelque chose de plus compliqué te bouleverse, et tu dois affronter ça, sinon, tu ne nous laisseras aucune chance, répliqua Justin d'un ton ferme.

Le canadien se mit à faire les cent pas autour du français qui tournoyait sur lui-même, pour suivre Justin des yeux. Son pied frappa un caillou imaginaire. Pas de doutes, il était plein de ressentiments envers Emmanuel. 

\- Dis moi, que ce serait-il passé si je ne t'avais pas envoyé ce message hier ? C'était fini entre nous, pour toi, c'est ça ? dit Justin avec colère

\- Non, ce n'était pas fini ! Je t'aurais appelé, je...répondit Emmanuel

\- Ah oui ? Et quand ? Dans trois mois? Six mois ? Quand ? Tu trouve cela juste que notre relation dépende de ton bon vouloir ? l'interrompit Justin qui continuait à faire les cent pas.

-  Justin...Je.. Répondit Emmanuel

\- Tu quoi ? Tu trouve ça juste ? l'interrompit encore Justin.

Le Canadien s'approcha soudainement d'Emmanuel, avança ses lèvres vers sa bouche qu'il dévora des yeux, puis comme si cela lui demandait un effort surhumain, grimaça et recula subitement.

\- Non, ça n'est pas juste. C'est même égoïste, mais ce n'était pas fini pour moi, ça ne l'a jamais été, répondit Emmanuel.

Il prit la main de Justin mais celui-ci la repoussa. La frustration du français était totale.

\- Oh mais Je suis ravi d'en être informé ! D'autant plus que TU ESSAIES DE VIVRE SANS MOI ! cria Justin

Emmanuel sentit ses jambes se dérober. Le cri de Justin le terrassa. La douleur dans la voix du canadien lui brisa le coeur. Il s'approcha de lui mais Justin recula encore.

\- Bon sang mais écoutes moi ! Justin, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rompre, ni même de t'oublier. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Ce que j'ai voulu dire hier, c'est qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à vivre sans toi, quand tu n'es pas là. Chose qui s'est très vite avérée être un cauchemar, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur. Je ne pensais pas souffrir autant.

Puis il saisit la main de Justin et la tira vers lui avec autorité. Ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, front contre front. Ils échangèrent un regard intense. A tour de rôle, leurs lèvres entrouvertes, brûlantes de désir, s'avancèrent encore l'une de l'autre sans jamais se toucher. Leurs souffles haletants trahissaient l'envie incontrôlable qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Chaque fois, justin s'arrêtait... Pour recommencer deux secondes plus tard. L'attirance et le désir entre eux étaient si forts, que Justin se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, ce qui entraîna Emmanuel avec lui. Le canadien poussa un cri remplit de douleur et sa voix de brisa. Emmanuel prit la tête baissé de Justin entre ses mains, lui releva le menton et vit des larmes couler sur le beau visage du Canadien. Il en fut meurtri. Il prit le canadien dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pu. 

\- Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Je te demande pardon, je t'en prie pardonne moi.. Pardonnes moi Justin, supplia Emmanuel 

\- Ne m'abandonne plus, chuchota Justin

\- Plus jamais. Je te le jure, plus jamais, répondit Emmanuel bouleversé.

Le français sentit la langue et les dents de Justin dans son cou. Le plaisir le submergea immédiatement. La bouche du Canadien remontait vers son visage accompagné de frissons fiévreux. Quand ils se firent face, leurs lèvres se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre avec force. Leurs langues mélangées s'enroulaient. Leurs gémissements étaient sonores, leurs souffles courts.

\- Tu me manque terriblement... Ton absence est en train de me consumer, dit Emmanuel entre deux gémissements

\- Je n'étais plus qu'une gigantesque douleur, mille fois j'ai cru que mon coeur allait s'arrêter, répondit Justin haletant

\- Je suis fou de toi, et quand je le réalise, je flanche, je panique et... je te perds, dit Emmanuel

En guise de réponse, Justin mordit la lèvre du français. Emmanuel prit soudainement conscience qu'il ne rêvait pas. Justin était bien là, dans ses bras. Il regarda son amant, lui prit la main et sans se quitter des yeux, ils se relevèrent ensemble.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Révélations

Allongés l'un en face de l'autre sur le tapis blanc du salon, Justin et Emmanuel se racontaient les longues semaines qu'ils avaient vécu l'un sans l'autre. Justin écoutait attentivement Emmanuel qui, habituellement, parlait peu de lui. Il se livrait enfin à coeur ouvert et son honnêteté ne fit aucun doute dans l'esprit du Canadien. Emmanuel s'était infligé une telle souffrance que Justin eut mal pour lui. Le soleil luisait dans ses cheveux blond, ses yeux lui semblait plus bleus et plus brillants que jamais. Pendant ce long mois passé loin de lui, Justin avait passé de longues minutes à regarder des photos d'Emmanuel sur Internet, mais aucunes ne lui rendaient justice. Il avait presque oublié le côté félin du français et son charisme monstre. Bien sûr, il lui en voulait, mais, il retombait chaque fois, si c'était encore possible, plus amoureux d'Emmanuel. Le français porta à sa bouche une bouteille de bière. Justin s'efforça d'empêcher les fantasmes qui lui venaient en tête de prendre le contrôle. Le français ne savait pas qu'il avait en permanence envie de lui. Emmanuel s'arrêta soudainement, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Justin sentit ses joues rougir. 

\- Assez parler de moi. A toi, racontes moi, dit Emmanuel

Justin lui raconta Sophie, sa femme, qu'il n'arrivait plus à toucher. Il lui raconta son humeur massacrante avec son équipe, ses vertiges, ses crises d'angoisses, ses insomnies, sa douleur, l'attente et le manque. Les seules personnes avec lesquelles il a pu donner le change, étaient ses enfants. 

\- C'est pour eux que je tenais le coup, dit Justin

\- Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? demanda Emmanuel

Justin s'approcha du français et embrassa tendrement sa bouche. Il ne savait plus s'il avait la force de pardonner à Emmanuel. C'était trop tôt, mais, il le devrait un jour. 

\- C'est trop tôt n'est-ce pas ? dit Emmanuel

Justin hocha la tête et sourit à l'idée qu'Emmanuel puisse aussi clairement lire dans ses pensées. Dans les yeux du français cependant, il lu la peine que cela lui causa.

\- Laisse moi un peu de temps, dit Justin avec un sourire.

Emmanuel lui sourit, mais Justin sentait l'angoisse s'emparer de son amant. Le canadien avait chaque jour vécu dans l'attente d'une rupture. Il avait vécu dans une douleur atroce. Il considérait qu'Emmanuel n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, et Justin avait vécu cela comme une trahison. Il était passé par différentes phases. De la colère au désespoir en passant par une jalousie dévorante chaque fois qu'il voyait Emmanuel en compagnie d'autres personnages politique dans les pages d'informations. Il n'avait pas été sans remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul à succomber aux charmes irrésistibles du français et ça le rendait fou. L'effet que provoquait Emmanuel auprès des autres, il ne le supportait pas. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle jalousie. 

\- J'ai peur... Dit soudainement Emmanuel

\- Je sais mon amour, répondit Justin

\- Tu sais ? demanda Emmanuel étonné

\- Je le sais depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies identifié ce qui te fait si peur, répondit Justin

\- Tu m'en dit trop ou pas assez, dit Emmanuel

\- Parce que c'est quelque chose que tu dois régler seul. Mais quand tu seras prêt, je serai là, répondit Justin

Le regard profond et anxieux d'Emmanuel indiquait qu'il était bientôt prêt à chercher les réponses aux questions qu'il n'avait pas encore affronter. Le français se leva et sans un mot, se dirigea vers les escaliers. Justin le regardait monter les marches et mesura la souffrance d'Emmanuel. Il pouvait la ressentir en lui. Son ventre se noua. Il savait ce qu'Emmanuel fuyait à travers lui, et, il aurait tellement aimé qu'il le réalise enfin. Il entendit le ruissellement de l'eau qui provenait de la salle de bain. Justin se leva à son tour. Il marchait vers la cuisine quand il aperçut un carnet sur le sol. Il se baissa et ramassa l'objet qu'il n'identifia pas. Il ouvrit le carnet.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Chaque fois qu'il tournait une page, son coeur battait plus fort. Le carnet appartenait à Emmanuel. C'était un agenda. A l'intérieur, le français ne parlait que de Justin et de son amour pour lui, son manque de lui, sa souffrance sans lui. Il avait même noté le nombre de jours qui passaient sans lui. Parfois les heures et les minutes. Justin en fut bouleversé. Il avait dans les mains, le témoignage d'un homme fou d'amour pour lui. Il ne pensait pas que les sentiments d'Emmanuel étaient à ce point réciproque. Le vertige que le canadien ressentit à ce moment là, était complètement différent de ceux qu'il avait subis loin du français. Il végéta quelques secondes, puis, il enfouit le carnet dans le fond du sac d'Emmanuel. Il se sentait terriblement confus. Il lui en avait tant voulu, qu'il était à mille lieux d'imaginer que le français lui vouait une telle adoration. Soudain, le noeud qui tordait son ventre depuis toutes ces semaines implosa et le libéra. Emmanuel était vraiment et totalement amoureux de lui. Il l'avait écrit sur presque toutes les pages. Et, Justin n'avait jamais été qu'une simple aventure.

Le canadien couru vers les escaliers qu'il monta quatre à quatre. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et doucement, celle de la salle de bain. Emmanuel se tenait devant le miroir, torse nu, une serviette autour de ses hanches. Justin se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par le dos au muscles fin du français. Il s'approcha et entoura ses bras autour du dos d'Emmanuel. Ils se regardèrent par leurs reflets dans le miroir. Justin encore essoufflé, embrassa le cou d'Emmanuel. Il s'arrêta pour plonger dans les yeux de son amant qui le happait littéralement. Cette intensité troublante et déstabilisante dans le regard du français, le subjuguait. Sa main caressa le torse d'Emmanuel. 

\- Tu es le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais rencontré, dit Justin. Je suis jaloux de chaque regard posé sur toi, ajouta t-il

\- Pourtant, tu es celui qui a été élu, je cite "l'homme le plus sexy de l'année", que devrais-je dire ? répondit Emmanuel avec un sourire

Justin pencha le cou d'Emmanuel et le dévora avec appétit. Il entendit Emmanuel en gémir. 

\- Serais-tu jaloux ? demanda Justin

\- Complètement. Férocement. Partout, je lis et j'entends "Oh my God Trudeau's so hot", par des femmes et des hommes, répondit Emmanuel

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait quand ce sont les hommes qui le disent ? Chuchota Justin dans le creux de l'oreille d'Emmanuel

Justin sentit le brusque frisson d'Emmanuel et resserra ses bras plus fort autour de lui, puis introduit sa langue dans l'oreille du français

\- Je...( Emmanuel gémit), Je...suis encore plus jaloux. J'ai envie de les étrangler, répondit Emmanuel

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Justin

\- Parce que tu es à moi ! s'exclama Emmanuel avec force

Ces mots vinrent exciter Justin encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il emprisonna les mains d'Emmanuel sur son torse et frotta son sex dur contre ses fesses.

\- Tu voudrais qu'ils le sachent n'est-ce pas ? demandait Justin 

\- Oui, je voudrais qu'ils sachent que tu m'appartiens. Je voudrais... (Emmanuel gémit plus fort), que la terre entière le sache, répondit Emmanuel

Justin s'arrêta et observa Emmanuel dans le reflet du miroir. Il avait l'air lui même surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Dis moi ce que tu leur dirais si tu le pouvais, murmura Justin dans l'oreille d'Emmanuel

\- Je leur dirais que je suis fou de toi, et que je suis fier d'être....Emmanuel s'interrompit

Justin détacha la serviette autour des hanches d'Emmanuel et massa langoureusement ses fesses rondes. Puis, il embrassa l'autre côté de la nuque du français. 

\- Tu es fier d'être ? demanda Justin qui intensifia ses baisers dans le cou d'Emmanuel avec une telle sensualité qu'Emmanuel tangua

\- Je ... Je suis fier d'être homosexuel, lâcha Emmanuel à bout de souffle

Justin sentit son coeur faire un bond. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Emmanuel avait enfin exprimer son identité à voix haute. S'en était-il rendu compte ? Il jeta un oeil discret dans le miroir et vit les yeux d'Emmanuel écarquillés, remplis d'une émotion qu'il ne lui connaissait pas encore. 

\- Et moi, je leur dirais que je suis fier et heureux de t'appartenir, je leur dirais que je ne suis amoureux que de toi, je leur dirais que tu n'es beau que pour moi, répondit Justin

Emmanuel n'avait pas bougé depuis les mots qu'il avait prononcé. Il restait figé, l'air hagard. Justin retourna le français vers lui. Il lui caressa doucement le visage.

\- Hey, reviens mon amour, dit Justin

\- Je suis là, répondit Emmanuel 

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi. Tu viens de dépasser ta peur, tu as réussis mon amour, dit Justin

\- Je crois...Emmanuel soupira... Je crois que je l'ai toujours su, mais j'ai passé ma vie à fuire ce que je suis, répondit Emmanuel

\- Je sais... Mais tu viens de te libérer. C'est fini, tu n'auras plus peur, c'est fini mon amour, répondit justin

\- C'est pour ça que je te fuyais, mais quel idiot ! J'ai failli te perdre... La voix d'Emmanuel se brisa

 Justin souleva Emmanuel et le serra fort dans ses bras. Quand le français referma ses jambes autour de ses hanches, le Canadien se mit à tourner sur lui-même les yeux fermés, comme s'il dansait. Il écoutait le français pleurer avec une fierté absolue. Il était enfin libre pensa Justin. Le bonheur du Canadien était immense. Il poussa la porte avec son pied et déposa Emmanuel, nu, sur le lit. Il se déshabilla et rejoint son amant. Les larmes du français ne s'arrêtaient plus. Justin le pris dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Peu à peu, les sanglots d'Emmanuel s'estompèrent, puis finirent par s'arrêter

Le bruit du ressac resonnait dans la chambre. Emmanuel leva ses yeux rougis par les larmes, vers Justin, puis, il baissa la tête et Justin le sentit mordiller son téton. Son corps en trembla. Emmanuel vint se positionner face à lui et caressa des yeux le corps nu de Justin. Il lui souleva une jambe et lui baisa l'intérieur de la cuisse en remontant vers son tibias, puis vers son pieds dont il lécha les orteils en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Justin gémissait de plus en plus vite. Emmanuel souleva son bassin et se mit à lécher sa prostate puis son anus dans lequel il enfonça sa langue. Il inséra un doigt, puis deux à l'intérieur puis lécha à nouveau sa prostate. Justin était en transe quand, d'un seul coup, il sentit son sexe engloutit dans la bouche d'Emmanuel qui le suça abondamment, puis profondément. Quand il reprenait son souffle il lui léchait le gland puis lui gobait ses bourses. Puis, comme une ventouse, sa bouche aspira son sexe qu'il suça sans s'arrêter en faisant des vas et viens avec ses doigts, dans son orifice. Au bord de la jouissance, Justin prit la tête d'Emmanuel entre ses mains et tenta d'extirper son sexe de la bouche du français, mais, celui-ci l'en empêcha et le suça encore plus vite. Justin fut prit d'un puissant orgasme et jouit dans la bouche d'Emmanuel. Le français avala le liquide, visiblement satisfait et continua à lécher le gland de Justin. Son plaisir le fit trembler à nouveau. Le français vint s'allonger près de lui. Ils plongea son regard dans le sien. Un regard encore plus intense que d'habitude que Justin peina à soutenir.

 - Un jour, tu m'appartiendras officiellement, dit Emmanuel...

 

 

 


	14. Love of my life

Justin se réveillait doucement. Il tâta le côté du lit d'Emmanuel. Il n'était plus là. Il pencha son poignet, sa montre indiquait 17h. Il avait dormi quatre heures. Le décalage horaire additionné à ses insomnies, avaient eu raison de lui. Tandis qu'il sortait peu à peu de sa torpeur, les gémissements d'Emmanuel vinrent résonner à ses oreilles. Le français lui avait fait l'amour sans retenue aucune, lui offrant des orgasmes puissants. L'appétit d'Emmanuel était insatiable. Il pouvait être aussi tendre que fougueux, sensuel et animal, mais toujours intense.

Après une douche tiède, le canadien descendit. Les touches du piano retentissaient dans le petit salon. Il reconnu la mélodie d'une chanson de Véronique Sanson. La chanson s'appelait "Amoureuse". Justin regarda le français jouer puis, se mit à chanter. Emmanuel sursauta, ce qui lui fit faire une fausse note. Justin se tut. Emmanuel leva vers lui un regard admiratif. 

\- Tu as une très jolie voix et tu chante juste. J'écoutais souvent cette chanson quand nous étions ...séparés, dit Emmanuel

\- C'est une des plus belles chansons française, répondit Justin avec enthousiasme

Emmanuel reprit la mélodie de la chanson du début. Justin s'approcha du piano et se mit à chanter.

_" Une nuit, je m'endors avec lui,_

_mais je sais qu'on nous l'interdit,_

_et je sens la fièvre qui me mord,_

_sans que j'aie l'ombre d'un remord"_

Le français encouragea Justin à continuer. Ils entonnèrent ensemble le refrain. Agréablement surpris de constater que Leurs voix mélangées produisaient de belles harmonies, Emmanuel prit la voix de tête et Justin contre balança. Le canadien se laissa emporter par ce texte profond qui faisait écho à leur histoire. Il découvrait les talents de pianiste du français. Pouvait-il tomber plus amoureux d'Emmanuel qu'il ne l'était à ce moment là ?

_" Quand je suis loin de lui,_

_quand je suis loin de lui,_

_je n'ai plus vraiment toute ma tête,_

_Et je ne suis plus d'ici,_

_oh je ne suis plus d'ici,_

_et je ressens la pluie d'une autre planète.."_

A la dernière note, leurs voix se marièrent dans une symbiose parfaite. Puis, Justin prit place près du français. Sur les touches du piano, ses doigts entamèrent un air qu'Emmanuel reconnu immédiatement. Il le vit porter une main sur son coeur et comprit que lui aussi aimait cette chanson du groupe Queen. 

\- De mon côté, c'est celle-ci qui me correspondait le mieux, je change juste "when i grow older" par " when we'll meet each other" précisa Justin

_" Love of my life, you've hurt me,_

_you've broken my heart, and now you leave me,_

_Love of my life,_

_can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back,_

_Don't take it away from me,_

_because you don't know what it means to me"_

Quand il eut fini, Justin se tourna vers Emmanuel visiblement très ému. Le français le serra fort dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient dit en chansons, ce qu'ils avaient tû pendant des semaines. Ils savaient pourtant tous les deux, qu'ils revivraient douloureusement la distance qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Emmanuel quitta les yeux de Justin, se leva pour s'arrêter devant la grande baie vitrée du salon.

\- Il m'est impossible de te promettre de ne plus te faire souffrir, tu ne me croirais pas et tu aurais raison. Je ne peux rien contre l'absence et le manque, dit Emmanuel

\- Je te demande de ne plus m'abandonner, pas de faire des miracles, répondit Justin

\- J'ai l'impression de ne te donner que des miettes quand je voudrais t'offrir le monde, dit Emmanuel

\- Je ne veux pas du monde. Je te veux, toi. Répondit Justin

Emmanuel tourna la tête vers Justin. A nouveau le français lui lançait ce regard intense à la limite du supportable.

\- Tu m'as entendu ce midi ? demandait Emmanuel

\- Oui, je t'ai entendu, répondit Justin troublé

\- Et ? Demanda Emmanuel

Justin pensait qu'Emmanuel, en plein extase, avait prononcé des mots qui dépassaient sa pensée, mais au vu du regard qu'il posait sur lui à cet instant, il réalisa qu'il était sérieux. Une panique intérieure s'empara du Canadien. Il commençait à mal respirer. Il se leva, se rendit dans la cuisine et se servit un verre de vin blanc. Emmanuel le demandait en mariage. Comment en arrivaient-ils toujours à tomber dans l'extrême? Que pouvait-il lui répondre quand ils étaient tous les deux déjà mariés et pères de famille ? Le mariage ne se décide pas sur un coup de tête. Justin regarda la mer par la fenêtre et se concentra sur sa respiration. Il sursauta quand il entendit la voix du français.

\- Es-tu toujours amoureux de ta femme ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux avant toi, répondit Justin sans se retourner

\- Alors quoi ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Alors, j'ai des enfants, répondit Justin

\- Les enfants ne sont pas des obstacles, il suffit de leur expliquer. Ils ne sont pas aussi coincés et obtus que les adultes, dit Emmanuel

\- Je suis premier ministre, quand bien même le voudrais-je, je ne le pourrais pas, répondit Justin

\- Je te rappelle que je suis président... Le veux-tu ? Le veux-tu Justin ? Demandait Emmanuel

\- Mais enfin Emmanuel, il ne s'agit pas de ce que je veux, c'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit Justin

\- Très bien, je comprends. Excuse-moi. Oublies ça, c'était stupide, Je... je descends sur la plage. je ferai sûrement un tour en mer, dit Emmanuel

Justin se retourna mais Emmanuel n'était déjà plus là. 

Le canadien prit son ordinateur portable et se mit à faire des recherches. Quand il eut fini, il entreprit de faire le dîner. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en ressortit des moules fraîches. Il déboucha une bonne bouteille de muscadet blanc et se mit au travail. En découpant les légumes, il se demandait ce qui prenait à Emmanuel de songer à l'idée d'un mariage alors qu'il était président. De plus hautes fonctions encore que les siennes. C'était inconscient. Puis, il pensa à Leo Varadkar, premier ministre Irlandais, ouvertement gay et marié à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était le plus libre des dirigeants Européens. Il avait même adopté un enfant. Justin l'envia. S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait pu se marier et vivre ouvertement avec Emmanuel. Oui, il enviait Leo. Lucky leo pensa Justin. Soudain, Justin réalisa qu'il était en train de rêver de mariage. Il réfléchit quelques minutes, se rendit dans le salon et composa le numéro de Leo.

Quand Emmanuel rentra deux heures plus tard, Il lui adressa un grand sourire. Justin le lui rendit. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se toisèrent de la tête aux pieds quelques secondes, ce qui amusa Emmanuel, qui fini par éclater de rire. Son rire illuminait tout son visage et Justin eut soudain envie de vivre ce moment là chaque jour du reste de sa vie.

Il s'avança vers le français et le souleva. Celui-ci se débattait comme le félin qu'il était. Ils tombèrent sur le sol et se chamaillèrent. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le parquet, chacun voulant dominer l'autre. Quand Justin prit le dessus, il immobilisa le français et l'observa reprendre son souffle pendant qu'il récupérait le sien. Puis, il s'approcha de son visage. Les lèvres entrouvertes, ils se dévisagèrent de longues secondes. Et puis, sans que le canadien ne s'y attende, Emmanuel s'accapara subitement la bouche de Justin avec une passion qui lui fit tourner la tête. Le français en profita pour faire rouler Justin et se retrouva au dessus de lui. Emmanuel emprisonna ses mains, et, avec prudence se baissa doucement vers la bouche de justin. Le souffle haletant, il lui lécha langoureusement les lèvres. Justin s'entendit gémir. 

\- Je te veux à en crever, dit Justin

\- Non, c'est faux, répondit Emmanuel en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure

Justin prit à son tour Emmanuel de court et le fit basculer en dessous de lui. Le français se débattit encore. Puis, abandonna. 

\- Je te veux Emmanuel, répéta Justin 

\- Non ! scanda Emmanuel les sourcils froncés

Justin s'accroupit au dessus du français, le prit par le col et le tira fermement à lui. Le français vint lui aussi agripper le canadien. Ils se relevèrent sans lâcher prise. Puis, ils se firent virevolter chacun leur tour. Dans leurs élans, Justin vola un baiser puis deux à Emmanuel qui, chaque fois, grogna. Puis, avec rage il martela

\- Je te veux tête de mule ! 

Emmanuel répliqua en secouant la tête par la négative. Justin flambait de l'intérieur. Il réprima difficilement la folle pulsion, presque violente qu'il ressentait à cet instant. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait pris le français brutalement, là sur le sol. Il le relacha. Emmanuel en fit autant. Celui-ci allait tourner les talons quand Justin le retint par la main et le tira vers lui. Propulsé contre le canadien, Emmanuel l'embrassa fiévreusement. Leurs lèvres et langues se faisaient littéralement l'amour. Justin se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement quand soudain, il sentit la main du français dans son entre jambe. Emmanuel tenait fermement dans sa main, le sexe déjà très dur de Justin. Le canadien rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir ceux du français qui le dévoraient. La main d'Emmanuel se resserra encore sur son sexe

\- C'est **ça** qui me veut ! Je ne peux pas nier que ça me plaît, je suis même obsédé par ça, mais, ça ne me suffit pas, dit Emmanuel la voix tremblante de désir

Justin en resta bouche bée. Le français, haletant, relâcha le sexe de Justin et recula. Puis, il se rendit dans la cuisine. Justin restait là, ébahi. Il était à la fois flatté et déconcerté. Il rejoignit le français. Celui-ci épluchait des pommes de terres. Justin aida Emmanuel et très vite, les frites furent prêtes. Le canadien ne résista pas à la mayonnaise faite maison par le français et trempait son doigt dans le bol, sous l'oeil amusé d'Emmanuel. Au canada, rares étaient les Québécois qui la faisaient eux-même. Puis, Justin tendit son doigt plein de mayonnaise au français. Emmanuel lécha son doigt et ajouta du sel puis, il prit le doigt de Justin, le trempa dans le bol et le lécha à nouveau. Cette fois, il eut l'air satisfait du résultat. Justin en fut tellement émoustillé qu'il retrempa son doigt plus profondément dans le bol et le tendit au français. Le français lui jeta un regard brûlant, prit son doigt, l'engloutit dans sa bouche et le suça sans le quitter des yeux. Le corps de Justin surchauffait.  Emmanuel prit une frite qu'il trempa dans le bol et la tendit au canadien. Justin lécha lentement le long de la frite et se rapprocha du français qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. A nouveau, le français reprit une frite qu'il fourra de mayonnaise sur la moitié puis mit l'autre moitié dans sa bouche, et leva les yeux vers le canadien. Justin lécha encore plus lentement la frite qu'il croqua petit à petit jusqu'aux lèvres du français qu'il lécha langoureusement. Quand Justin tenta de l'embrasser, celui-ci se déroba. Une nouvelle fois, le français trempa le doigt de Justin dans la mayonnaise et le lécha lentement. Le canadien au bord de l'explosion, se mit à lécher son doigt avec son amant. Leurs lèvres, impatientes et suffocantes de désir, se joignirent enfin dans un baiser torride. Emmanuel relâcha son étreinte le premier

\- Si je t'avais rencontré il y a deux ans, même un an, je ne me serais jamais présenté aux élections présidentielles, dit Emmanuel

\- Moi non plus, je n'aurais pas choisis cette voix si on s'était connu plus tôt, répondit Justin

\- Et je t'aurais épousé, dit Emmanuel en levant vers Justin un regard déterminé

_ Et tu aurais fait de moi, l'homme le plus heureux au monde, répondit Justin très ému

\- Si seulement... dit Emmanuel

Ils restèrent figés, les yeux dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes, imaginant ce qu'aurait été leurs destins s'ils s'étaient rencontrés avant d'être dirigeants de leurs pays.

Plus tard, quand ils eurent fini le repas, Emmanuel se leva et tendit sa main à Justin. Celui-ci la pris sans poser de questions. Il l'aurait suivi n'importe où. Le français l'entraîna vers les marches qui menaient à la plage. Le bateau à moteur était amarrée. Emmanuel démarra le bateau et vingt cinq minutes plus tard, il coupa le moteur. Autour d'eux, d'immenses falaises. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et donnait aux nuages de superbes couleurs rosées et orangées. Emmanuel descendit dans la cabine et en ressortit avec deux sorbets au citron. Le décor était sublime, Justin en fut époustouflé. Ils dégustaient leurs sorbets quand Ils entendirent un plongeon, puis plusieurs. Emmanuel se pencha au dessus de la rambarde du bateau et se tourna vers Justin avec un immense sourire, les yeux pétillants.

\- Des dauphins ! s'écria Emmanuel

Le français se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau. Justin l'observa quelques secondes nager autour des dauphins qui lui faisaient la fête. Emmanuel était fou de joie. A son tour, le canadien ôta ses vêtements et plongea. Ils s'agripèrent sur les dos des dauphins qui les transportaient. Ils hurlaient et riaient comme des enfants. Sous l'eau ils s'embrassaient et lorsqu'ils remontaient à la surface, les dauphins les éclaboussaient. Ils s'amusèrent avec les cétacés une demie heure, puis ils remontèrent sur le bateau. La nuit était tombée. Ils se servirent du rosé et discutèrent gaiement de dauphins et de voyages. 

Justin regardait Emmanuel raconter ses aventures de jeune globe trotter et se rendit compte qu'il n'éprouvait plus de rancoeurs, ni de colère. Il était libéré du poids des ressentiments. Il n'avait plus mal. ll avait envie de pardonner à Emmanuel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. La bénédiction

Les plongeons fréquent des dauphins réveillèrent Emmanuel. Allongé sur son ventre, il s'étira longuement. Puis il se retourna vers le Canadien encore endormi. Le français l'observa un moment. Des mèches de cheveux noirs recouvraient le visage de Justin, ses bras musclés enserraient un oreiller et ses longues jambes étaient pliées sur les cuisses d'Emmanuel. Le français était parfois, presque intimidé par la beauté du Canadien. Emmanuel embrassa le front, les bras, le ventre, et les jambes de Justin qui ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis, il accueilla un baiser du canadien et lui fit un signe de la tête vers le hublot de la cabine. Ils regardèrent les dauphins qui nageaient en essayant d'attirer leur attention. Ils échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire. Justin le serra fort contre lui. Blotti sur le torse du canadien, il écoutait les battements de son coeur et ferma les yeux. L'odeur de Justin l'ennivrait chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ses bras. La nuit dernière, ils s'étaient aimés fiévreusement. Plus Emmanuel faisait l'amour à Justin et plus il avait envie de lui, plus il lui faisait l'amour et plus il tombait amoureux. Il avait quelques fois l'impression que son coeur allait exploser par un trop plein d'amour et de désir.

\- Tu sais, c'est seulement la deuxième nuit qu'on passe ensemble, dit Justin

Le canadien avait raison, depuis leur rencontre, ils n'avaient passé ensemble, en tout et pour tout, que deux nuits . Pourquoi alors avait-il l'étrange impression qu'ils en avaient passés cent ensemble ? 

\- Et on a déjà fait l'amour pour l'équivalent de trois semaines, répondit Emmanuel

Justin rit de bon coeur puis il s'assied sur le lit. Il regardait Emmanuel et  au fur et à mesure son sourire s'effaça et laissa place à un air grave. 

\- Il est parfaitement possible de vivre sa vie d'un bout à l'autre, sans jamais savoir ce que vivre signifie, dit Justin

Emmanuel se redressa et prit appuie sur son coude. Il savait parfaitement de quoi le canadien parlait. Depuis sa rencontre avec Justin, il avait la certitude d'être passé à côté de sa vie.

\- Et... Avec toi, je me sens enfin vivant, avec toi j'existe, ajouta Justin

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, les yeux dans les yeux. Emmanuel était bouleversé par ce que Justin venait de lui dire. Trop ému, il se tut. Sa liaison avec le canadien, lui avait permis de sortir du déni quant à son homosexualité. Il s'était enfin autorisé à tomber amoureux d'un homme. Il aimait Brigitte de tout son coeur, mais il n'en était pas amoureux. Cette relation le forçait également à être moins dans le contrôle. Avec Justin, en un mois, il avait envie d'un mariage d'amour et pas celui auquel il avait consenti, par raison. A bientôt quarante ans, Emmanuel se sentait enfin en phase avec lui-même. Le canadien revêtit son boxer, se leva et se rendit dans le coin cuisine dont il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses brûlantes de café. Ils remontèrent sur le bateau et furent éblouis par la beauté qui les entourait. Seuls en plein milieu de la mer, entourés de dauphins, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils savourèrent ce moment de paix qui leur était offert. 

Quand ils revinrent à la villa, Emmanuel et Justin se séparèrent pour consulter leurs mails et messages. Le français était assit dans le canapé et le Canadien était dans sa chambre. Emmanuel avait plusieurs messages de Brigitte et des mails de son équipe. Pendant une heure et demi, il s'attela à répondre à son équipe et certains de ses ministres par mail, puis, appela sa femme. Brigitte était dans leur résidence, au Touquet. Elle lui donnait des nouvelles de leurs amis et de ses enfants, dont Emmanuel était très proche. En écoutant sa femme, Emmanuel eut la sensation qu'elle lui parlait d'une autre vie. Il se sentait désormais étranger à tout cela. Ils avaient mis vingt ans à bâtir une vie confortable et solide, mais une vie qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il songea soudain qu'il était enfermé dans la vie de Brigitte. Une vie dans laquelle, il était au centre de tout. Si jamais il daignait en sortir, alors, tout ce qu'elle avait construit s'effondrerait comme un château de sable. Quand il raccrocha, il avait le coeur lourd. Comment dire adieu à vingt ans de mariage sans faire de mal autour de lui ? Comment épargner et protéger Brigitte, sa meilleure amie, son coach, son roc ? Comment éviter un scandale d'état que provoquerait un divorce, quand ses deux prédécesseurs avaient choqués les français et avaient été la risée du monde, par des divorces et séparations retentissants ? Il se leva pour prendre l'air et s'assit au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau bleu. Il comprit d'emblée qu'il ne pourrait pas se défaire de cette vie dont il ne voulait plus, sans que cela ne provoque drames et tourments. Il se sentit soudainement pris dans un piège insoluble. Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand il sentit une caresse derrière sa nuque. Il se retourna et tomba sur le regard profond de Justin. Son coeur lui fit plus mal encore. Il lu dans les yeux de Justin que celui-ci avait compris.

\- Je sais que les circonstances te semblent ardues et que tu pense que nous n'avons pas d'issues, mais tu verras, on s'en sortira, dit Justin

\- Mais... comment ? répondit Emmanuel

\- En se donnant du temps, en misant sur l'avenir, en y croyant, dit Justin

\- Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, répondit Emmanuel, je ne veux plus vivre une vie qui ne m'intéresse pas, ajouta t-il

\- Il faut que tu tienne le coup. On ne peut pas se permettre d'agir de façon imprévisible, dit Justin

\- Tenir le coup...Ce n'est pas une vie ça, dit Emmanuel dépité 

\- C'est le choix que nous avons fait en devenant les dirigeants de nos pays respectifs, dit Justin

\- Tu dis cela comme si c'était une fatalité, comme si nous ne pouvions pas changer les choses, répondit Emmanuel

\- On peut changer la vie de nos citoyens, mais pas les nôtres. Ils veulent que nous soyons irréprochables, dit Justin

\- Alors, tu es résigné et fataliste, répondit Emmanuel

Justin s'assied près de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Emmanuel vu de l'agacement dans le regard du Canadien. Cette horrible impression d'être le seul à vouloir vivre ensemble, vexait profondément le français. Justin avait rejeté l'idée d'un mariage et maintenant, il voulait vivre de faux semblants, dans la promiscuité et éloignés loin de l'autre par des milliers de kilomètres. 

\- Je refuse de vivre comme ça, dit Emmanuel

\- Très bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je brise le coeur de mes enfants, celui de ma femme et éventuellement celui de mon pays, et on devient les dirigeants les plus haïs du monde ? demanda Justin

\- Ils ne nous haïront qu'un temps. Ils finiront par s'y faire et par nous accepter, répondit Emmanuel

\- J'hésite entre optimisme... et naïveté ! dit Justin

\- C'est pas toi qui me disait d'y croire Justin ? Et bien j'y crois moi, j'y crois pour deux, et j'ai envie de me battre, répondit Emmanuel

\- J'aurais voté pour toi Emmanuel, tu es bon, tu es très bon, dit Justin en riant

Irrité, Emmanuel plongea dans la piscine. Pourquoi était-il le seul à croire en leur histoire ? Pourquoi Justin dressait de telles barrières entre eux ? Il sentait ses nerfs montés en lui. Un naïf... Il le prenait pour un naïf. Toutes les belles choses de ce monde, toutes les avancées majeures, les inventions, les rêves de l'humanité, ont pris racine à partir de l'utopie de quelques uns, pourquoi les gens seraient-ils si choqués par le couple qu'ils pourraient former ? Pourquoi ne finiraient-ils pas par les accepter ? Qui sait, peut-être feraient-ils évoluer les mentalités, qu'en savait Justin ? songeait Emmanuel

Lorsqu'il sortit de la piscine, Justin lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieure de la maison, puis l'invita à prendre place face au miroir. Il disparu dans le dressing quelques secondes et revint avec des perruques, de fausses moustaches et barbes.

\- Tu es d'humeur festive ? Demanda Emmanuel 

\- Hmmm... On peut dire ça, oui, répondit Justin en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il ajusta et coiffa la perruque blonde sur son crâne, lui colla une moustache puis contempla le résultat. Il disparut encore et revint avec une paire de lunettes à double foyers qu'il posa sur son nez. Puis, il tourna le siège d'Emmanuel face au miroir. Le résultat était saisissant. Emmanuel était méconnaissable. Puis, Justin s'installa près de lui, mit une perruque rousse, une barbe rousse, qu'il collait petit à petit, et se tourna vers Emmanuel qui en resta bouche bée. Impossible de reconnaître le canadien déguisé ainsi. Celui-ci se leva, disparu quelques instant et revint avec un faux ventre qu'il attacha et opta pour une chemise très large. Emmanuel en fut impressionné. Puis Justin lui enfonça une casquette sur le crâne, lui donna des vêtements et Emmanuel s'habilla. 

-Voilà ! Nous sommes prêts ! S'écria Justin en souriant

\- Prêts pour quoi ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Chuuut... lui répondit Justin

A nouveau, Justin prit la main d'Emmanuel, saisis leurs portables et le mena vers la piste d'atterrissage. Un petit jet privé les attendait. Main dans la main, ils montèrent dans l'appareil. 

Une heure plus tard, il atterrirent. Emmanuel n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Autour d'eux, des montagnes. Justin marchait devant lui, puis il s'engouffra dans voiture au vitres teintées et tendit la main au français. Celui-ci entra dans la voiture et regardait Justin déguisé de sa barbe rousse.

\- Où sommes nous ? demanda Emmanuel  
\- En Suisse, mon amour, répondit Justin

Emmanuel consulta sa montre qui indiquait midi. Que faisaient-ils en Suisse ? Pourquoi Justin se montrait-il si mystérieux ? La voiture s'arrêta devant une bijouterie. Le canadien sortit de la voiture, se tourna vers Emmanuel.

\- Quelle est ta pierre précieuse préférée ? demanda Justin

\- Le diamant, répondit Emmanuel

\- Le diamant ! bien sûr le diamant, s'exclama Justin

Justin revint vingt cinq minutes plus tard. Le français s'était impatienté. Justin s'excusa. Ils s'arrêtèrent dix minutes plus tard devant une boutique de luxe pour hommes. A l'intérieure, Justin chuchota quelque chose au vendeur. Ils s'asseyerent et attendirent. Emmanuel n'osait plus poser de questions au canadien. Apparemment, il faisait ses emplettes et il avait besoin de son avis. Le vendeur revint avec deux costumes Armani blanc qu'il tendit aux deux hommes. 

\- Essaies ça, s'il te plaît, dit Justin en tendant un costume à Emmanuel

Le français lança un regard circonspect à Justin qui le suppliait des yeux. Résigné, Emmanuel entra dans la cabine d'essayage et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Justin se leva et prit Emmanuel dans ses bras. Il le serra si fort que le français étouffa presque. 

\- Il te plaît ? Ne me pose pas de questions, fais moi confiance...Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? dit Justin

\- Bien sûr que oui il me plaît ! Il faudrait être difficile! répondit Emmanuel

\- Tu es sublime mon amour, sublime ! dit Justin

Le canadien lui offrit un sourire qu'Emmanuel n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage. Le bonheur dans les yeux de son amant lui transperça le coeur. Justin se changea et ressortit de la cabine avec une telle élégance qu'Emmanuel sentit son corps entier frémir. Dieu que cet homme était beau se dit-il. Ils sortirent de la boutique de luxe, tout habillés de blanc, et retrouvèrent la voiture. Emmanuel était perdu. Est-ce qu'ils se rendaient à une fête ? Une noce ? Mais oui, c'était forcément une noce se dit le français. Ces costumes blancs, oui, c'était une noce ! Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une basilique, ce qui venait renforcer l'idée d'Emmanuel. En sortant de la voiture, Justin lui lança un regard si profond que le français en fut ému. Les mariages faisaient toujours cet effet là aux gens se dit Emmanuel.

En rentrant dans la basilique, le français ne vit aucun invité. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieure de la basilique. Ils se penchèrent et firent le signe de croix. Ils avaient tous les deux été éduqués chez les Jésuites. Justin prit la main d'Emmanuel et avança vers l'autel. Ils inclinèrent tous les deux la tête. Puis, en relevant les yeux, le français vit un prêtre qui leur faisait face. Justin et Emmanuel s'assirent, une bible était posée près d'eux. 

\- Sommes nous à un mariage ? chuchota Emmanuel 

\- En quelque sorte, lui répondit Justin

\- Où sont les invités ? Demanda Emmanuel

\- Bien... Il n'y a en a pas, répondit Justin

\- Qu'est-ce que... bredouilla Emmanuel

\- Tu sais, avant la légalisation du mariage gay, il se trouvaient plusieurs prêtres dans le monde, qui donnaient leurs bénédictions à des couples homosexuels, répondit Justin

\- La bénédiction ? Sommes nous à une célébration... de bénédiction ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Oui mon amour, à la nôtre, répondit Justin en se tournant vers Emmanuel

Justin plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Emmanuel. Il sortit de sa poche un anneau somptueux, sertie de saphir et le lui tendit.

 - Me ferais-tu l'honneur de recevoir la bénédiction de notre union et faire de moi un homme heureux ? Dit Justin les lèvres tremblantes.

Le coeur d'Emmanuel s'arrêta. Il dû porter une main à son organe affolé, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

  

 


	16. Can't take my eyes off you

Le rythme cardiaque à 90, les nerfs à vifs, et le corps tremblotant, Justin essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, en attendant la réponse d'Emmanuel. Il avait préparé secrètement cette cérémonie avec une telle anxiété, un tel stress, qu'il en avait oublié ses propres émotions. Depuis que Leo Varadkar lui avait parlé de cette basilique, il s'était affairé en silence pour réserver une place à l'abris des regards. Il avait passé outre l'incompréhension et la déception d'Emmanuel, persuadé qu'il ne voulait pas se marier avec lui. Certes, ce n'était pas un vrai mariage civil, certes, il n'y avait pas d'invités, certes, leurs familles n'étaient pas là, mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour rendre Emmanuel heureux. N'importe quoi. Si le français voulait qu'ils soient unis alors Justin ils le seraient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le canadien arracha sa perruque, sa fausse barbe et vit Emmanuel en faire autant. Ils se levèrent et joignirent leurs mains. 

\- Justin, je ...  balbutia Emmanuel

\- Mon amour, depuis que nos yeux se sont croisés, il ne se passe un jour, pas une nuit sans que je ne pense à toi. Depuis, que j'ai croisé tes yeux, j'en suis esclave, depuis que nos regards se sont aimés, je ne respire et ne vit que par toi. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas le mariage dont tu rêve, je sais ce que ton coeur désire. C'est juste la première de nos noces, c'est juste une ébauche, c'est juste en attendant que nous bousculions le monde, c'est juste en attendant mon amour. J'aime absolument tout chez toi, de la pointe de tes cheveux à tes orteils, ton coeur, ton âme, j'aime tout chez toi, même ton tempérament de feu. J'aime ta détermination, j'aime ton intelligence, j'aime ta classe. Je veux être lier à toi. Je t'aime Emmanuel, dit Justin

Emmanuel tomba sur ses deux genoux. Justin retint le français pour ne pas qu'il chancelle plus encore et reprit, tout tremblant.

\- Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Je t'aimais avant de te rencontrer, et je sais que je t'aimerai pour le restant de mes jours. Je te promet la plus grande fidélité, je te promet de te chérir, de te protéger. Ce n'est pas le mariage dont tu rêvais, mais en attendant que je puisse te l'offrir, tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus incroyablement heureux si tu acceptais que notre union soit bénie, dit Justin

\- Aimerais-tu un fou ? Répondit Emmanuel, la voix brisée par les larmes.

\- Chaque jour un peu plus fort, répondit Justin, la voix toujours tremblante.

\- Justin, dés le moment où tu y es entré, tu as changé ma vie. Je t'aime depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je t'aime comme une maladie, je t'aime parce que tu es extraordinaire, je t'aime parce que personne n'aurait fait ça pour moi, je t'aime parce que tu es unique. Oui mon ange, je veux m'unir à toi, je veux que tu sois bénis, je veux que notre union soit bénie. Je promets de t'être fidèle, de te chérir et de te protéger, et de t'aimer éternellement, répondit Emmanuel les yeux embués de larmes

Justin prit l'annulaire d'Emmanuel et enfila une bague sertie de saphirs discrets à son doigt. Puis, il tendit une bague sertie de diamants au français qui l'enroula à son tour sur l'annulaire de Justin. Ils relevèrent la tête et leurs yeux plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Le prêtre les aspergea d'eau bénite, pria longuement avec eux, les bénit, puis, il observa le couple devant lui

\- Je crois n'avoir jamais vu un couple aussi amoureux, même parmi les couples de sexes différents, et croyez moi, j'en ai vu des couples. Soyez bénis et heureux les enfants, dit le prêtre

Justin et Emmanuel restèrent un long moment les genoux à terre, les mains jointes, les yeux dans les yeux. Le canadien avait encore cette sensation étrange que le temps s'était suspendu. Les yeux d'Emmanuel n'avaient jamais eut l'éclat qu'il voyait à cet instant, ils n'avaient jamais tant brillés, ils n'avaient jamais été plus bleus ni plus intense. Le canadien soutenait avec la plus grande concentration, ce regard azur hypnotisant. 

\- Alors, comme ça, tu m'aimes, dit Justin avec un sourire coquin, la voix toujours tremblante

\- Éperdument, follement, répondit Emmanuel

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'officiel, mais... Dit Justin

\- Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux, l'interrompit Emmanuel, c'est parfait mon ange, je n'en espérais pas tant, ajouta t-il

Ils se relevèrent, sans se quitter des yeux. Justin prit la main du français qu'il serra fort et l'entraîna à l'arrière de la basilique. Le prêtre qui les attendait, les guida vers un petit couloir. Là, se trouvait une porte recouverte d'un rideau épais. Le prêtre ouvrit la porte et les deux hommes sortirent en le remerciant chaleureusement. Le chauffeur les attendait. Ils couvrirent leurs têtes avec leur veste et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieure de la voiture. A peine étaient-ils assis dans la voiture, qu'Emmanuel lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa partout en le remerciant inlassablement.

De retour à la villa, bouleversés et heureux, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout habillés. Ils s'étaient allongés, avaient peu parlé. Les mots étaient inutiles. Quand Justin se réveilla, il regarda le corps du français endormit et se sentit fier. Mais son coeur, déjà, venait lui rappeler que bientôt, ils devraient se quitter. Il avait plus mal encore qu'à Taormina, quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils se verraient au G20, mais ils devraient encore faire semblant sous le regard du monde entier. Faire semblant qu'ils étaient de simples homologues qui s'appréciaient. Les enfants de Justin étaient en bas âges et il ne voulait pas leur faire vivre le traumatisme d'un divorce. Mais, il ne pouvait pas, non plus, vivre sans Emmanuel. Combien de temps encore devraient-ils vivre leur histoire dans la clandestinité ? Le français, il l'avait compris s'impatientait. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans le mensonge, il voulait assumer et vivre son identité sexuelle, pleinement, et aux yeux de tous. Justin l'admirait en partie pour cela. Réussir à garder Emmanuel allait être un véritable défi. Le canadien embrassa la bouche de son amant, lui recouvrit le corps avec un drap, et s'éclipsa de la chambre.

Assis dans un transat, Justin était concentré sur son ordinateur, quand il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le cou. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour accueillir les baisers d'Emmanuel. Puis, le français entoura ses bras autour de lui et le serra fort. 

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter, dit Emmanuel

\- On n'est pas encore séparés que tu me manques déjà, répondit Justin

Puis, Justin ferma son ordinateur et se leva. Il avait besoin de sentir Emmanuel. Il souleva le français qui referma ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ils se serrèrent aussi fort qu'il le put.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, dit Emmanuel

Le canadien posa le français sur le sol, et s'allongea sur lui. Le soleil éclairait les yeux d'Emmanuel, ce qui donnait à son regard encore plus d'intensité. Justin avait souvent lu et entendu qu'Emmanuel avait de faux airs du regretté président Américain, John Kennedy. Non seulement, le canadien le trouvait bien plus séduisant que Kennedy, mais il trouvait cette comparaison physique totalement dénuée de sens.

\- T'es beau, t'es tellement beau, dit Justin

Les yeux fixés sur la bouche de Justin, Emmanuel caressait les lèvres du canadien. Il lui dessinait le contour de sa bouche. Puis, il releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Justin

\- Et si je te kidnappais ? dit Emmanuel 

\- Et tu me cacherais à l'Elysée ? Demanda Justin un sourire aux lèvres

\- Hmmm... Nah, trop facile à trouver. Je t'emmènerais dans une grotte au fin fond d'une montagne, loin de tout et de tout le monde, répondit Emmanuel

\- Ne me tente pas, dit Justin

Emmanuel fit basculer Justin et se retrouva allongé sur lui. Il le dévorait des yeux. Parfois, le désir du français intimidait Justin. Comme si Emmanuel lisait dans ses yeux, il se releva, et tendit sa main au canadien. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison. le français se dirigea vers le petit salon et s'assied en face du piano. Il était torse nu et portait encore son pantalon blanc. Justin avait gardé sa chemise noire et son pantalon blanc. Le français entama la mélodie d'une chanson de Gloria Gaynor que Justin adorait. Emmanuel regarda le canadien, lui fit un clin d'oeil se mit à chanter, et il sembla à Justin qu'il lui parlait. Justin s'assied et chanta de bon coeur avec Emmanuel

"  _You're just too good to be true_  
_I can't take my eyes off you_  
_You'd be like heaven to touch_  
_Oh I wanna hold you so much_  
_At long last love has arrived_  
_And I thank God I'm alive_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off you_

  _Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_the sight of you leaves me weak_

  _There are no words left to speak_

 

_But if you feel like I feel_  
_Please let me know that is real_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I love you baby_  
_And if it's quite all right_  
_I need you baby_  
_To warm the lonely nights_  
_I love you baby_  
_Trust in me when I say..._ "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Nulle autre que toi

Justin dansait et chantait et il avait l'air si heureux qu'Emmanuel en fut ému. Le canadien, galvanisé par la chanson, avait mit le disque de Gloria Gaynor et dansait avec une grande aisance. Emmanuel se sentait si chanceux. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Justin n'avait eut de cesse de lui prouver son amour. A Taormina, il s'était montré déterminer pour le conquérir. Jamais il n'avait abandonné, il y avait toujours cru. Même lorsqu'il lui avait brisé le coeur. Grâce à Justin, il avait cessé de se mentir, grâce à Justin, ils pouvaient tous les deux se retrouver, ici, sur cette île. Grâce à Justin, il n'avait plus peur. Grâce à Justin, leur union était bénie. Tout cela, en si peu de temps. Le français ressentait une énorme gratitude envers son amant. Avec lui, l'amour avec un grand A, prenait tout son sens. Comment lui redonner tout ce qu'il avait reçu ? Comment le remercier assez pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, de bon coeur, et avec une telle élégance? Le français regarda sa main et observa la bague qu'il avait à l'annulaire sur sa main droite. Justin avait sans doute longtemps observé ses mains pour trouver la taille exacte de son doigt. La bague était raffinée, somptueuse et les saphirs discrètement ornés venaient la sublimer. Justin avait fait tout cela pour lui et le français se sentit soudain si petit. Emmanuel se joignit à Justin et dansa avec lui. Le canadien le tint par la taille, et le fit tourner. Ses mouvements étaient sensuel, il était souple et si beau. Petit à petit, le canadien ressera son étreinte, puis, il se mit dos au français, et très vite, ils se mirent à danser un slow langoureux. Emmanuel sentait le corps de Justin se coller au sien. Il en frissonnait. Puis, la musique s'arrêta. Ils continuèrent à danser. le français sentit la langue du Canadien à l'intérieure de son oreille. Son corps réagit sans attendre dans un gémissement, et, dans un râle sonore, il pencha la tête en arrière. Justin se frottait entre ses fesses, sa main se glissa à l'intérieur de son pantalon et agrippa son sexe raidit. La main de justin faisait des vas et viens sur sa verge et Emmanuel haletant, excité, gémit encore plus fort. Il semblait à Emmanuel que dès que Justin le touchait, chaque infime partie insoupçonnable de son corps, se transformait en zone érogène. Puis, il sentit la main de Justin lui tirer les cheveux et ramener sa tête en arrière. Emmanuel fut prit de spasmes. Justin le poussa sur le canapé et lui retira son pantalon. Les genoux sur le canapé, à quatre pattes, le français attendait qu'il le possède. Il sentit le pénis de Justin le pénétrer doucement. Il rentrait petit à petit en lui avec douceur. L'érection du canadien était si dure, qu'Emmanuel poussa un cri. Il sentait presque chaque nervures du pénis de Justin s'insérer en lui. Quand la pénétration se fit plus profonde, Justin fit des vas et viens fermes. Le plaisir et les gémissements du canadien, rendaient Emmanuel fou. Puis, soudain, Justin donnait des coups de reins encore plus profonds et plus forts. Il maintenait Emmanuel par ses cheveux et intensifiait la cadence. Emmanuel était en transe. Le plaisir inondait son corps. 

\- Je te veux, tu me crois là ? Dit Justin au rythme de ses reins

\- Oui, oh oui, je te crois, répondit Emmanuel en transe

Justin intensifia la cadence. Le français criait. Justin ralenti. Puis, il retourna Emmanuel qui lui fit face. Il emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes et se mit à observer son corps nu. Puis, il leva des yeux déterminés vers le français

\- Je veux être le premier et le dernier, dit Justin, je ne supporterais pas qu'un autre te fasse l'amour, ajouta t-il

\- Je ne veux pas d'un autre que toi, répondit Emmanuel essoufflé

Justin tira la main du français et ils se retrouvèrent front contre front, suffocants. Emmanuel mordit les lèvres du canadien qui gémit presque en grognant. 

\- Jure le moi, dit Justin

\- Je te le jure Justin, je ne veux pas d'un autre que toi, j'en serais incapable, répondit Emmanuel haletant

Justin relâcha les mains d'Emmanuel et plongea son regard dans le sien. Leurs sexes raidis se touchaient. Emmanuel vit une rage dans les yeux de son amant et recula. Justin s'approcha, mais, affolé par le désir du canadien, Emmanuel recula encore. Le canadien le prit fermement par le bras, les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard brûlant et le souffle haletant

\- Ne laisse pas les autres te séduire. Tu ne sais pas comme tu leur plaît, dit Justin

\- Mais enfin, ils ne sont pas homo... bredouilla Emmanuel

\- Ne sois pas si naïf, l'interrompit Justin, je vois et je sens leurs désirs lorsqu'ils te regardent, dit Justin en pourchassant presque le français

\- Justin, tu te trompe, répondit Emmanuel en reculant 

\- Tu es aveugle. Ils te regardent tous avec la même envie de te posséder que la mienne, dit Justin

A force de reculer, Emmanuel se retrouva coincé contre un mur. Justin emprisonna à nouveau ses mains. Ils se dévisagèrent, fous de désir l'un pour l'autre.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu provoque autour de toi, et ça me rend fou quand je les vois te regarder comme je te regarde, dit Justin

\- Personne ne me regarde, comme tu me regarde, répondit Emmanuel, et je me fous de ce qu'ils projettent sur moi, c'est toi que je veux, ajouta t-il

Emmanuel sentit ses lèvres aspirées par celles de Justin et sans crier gare, celui-ci le fit tourner sur lui-même. Il se retrouvait face au mur. Justin était derrière lui. Le canadien haussa ses hanches et le pénétra avec fougue. Justin le martelait de coups de reins plus forts les uns que les autres. Emmanuel criait. Son plaisir était décuplé, il entendait les râles de Justin et d'un coup, envahis par le plaisir, ils s'effondrèrent sur le parquet. 

Le lendemain, Emmanuel étira son corps engourdi par la folle nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Justin. Son regard s'arrêta sur la grande fenêtre de la chambre. Le ressac était plus bruyant que d'habitude, les goéland chantaient plus fort. Pressé de l'embrasser, il tourna la tête vers le côté du lit de Justin. Mais, Justin n'était plus là. Il regarda le réveil posé sur la table de nuit qui indiquait 5h du matin. Il s'étira encore et se prélassa dans le grand lit imprégné de leur odeur. La vue trouble du matin lassa petit à petit place à une vue plus nette. Soudain, il vit un papier sur l'oreiller de Justin. Emmanuel sourit, et le coeur remplis d'amour, il se saisit de la lettre et se mit à la lire.

" Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Te regarder dormir est le spectacle le plus doux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir,

Tu es tellement beau que ça me fait mal.

Je suis incapable de te dire au revoir,

ça me tuerait. 

Pardonnes moi,

Je t'aime, J"

Emmanuel en fut assomé. Son coeur lui fit si mal qu'il se mit à inspirer et expirer doucement. Il se leva et eut l'impression que seule une moitié de lui se tenait debout. Il se sentit soudainement seul. Le silence résonnait à l'intérieure de la villa. Sous la douche, il laissa exploser sa douleur. Il savait que ne plus voir Justin serait une épreuve, il savait que sa peine serait comparable à nulle autre, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il en pleurerait. Quand il sortit de la douche, il vit la bague de Justin posée sur la table de nuit dans un superbe écrin. Il retira la sienne et la posa près de celle du canadien. Ils ne pouvaient pas la porter en public. Il se sentait soudainement nu sans cette bague qui les avait unis. Il descendit machinalement les marches et bu un café dans la cuisine. Il prit son portable et appela son pilote qui lui fit savoir qu'il était déjà en route. Il regarda le salon et fut submergé par des images de Justin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était debout, face à la mer, sur la crique. Exactement là où Justin fit son apparition 2 jours plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux et se promit de revenir.

Plus tard, à Hambourg, il peinait encore à se concentrer sur le débrief. Il écoutait son équipe mais son coeur était plus que jamais absent. Ce G20, il pouvait le sentir, allait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Hamburg

\- Il faut absolument que vous mangiez quelque chose, dit Stephen inquiet

\- Monsieur le premier ministre ? insista Stephen

\- Oui, Stephen, je mangerai lorsque j'aurais faim, répondit Justin

Stephen connaissait Justin depuis sa puberté. Bien avant que son père ne décède. Il avait été le conseiller de Pierre Trudeau. Il avait vu le canadien dans plusieurs états, et jusque là, il avait pu être de bons conseils pour lui. Mais, depuis deux mois, il ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il avait bien compris que Justin s'était amouraché de ce français. Il avait même participé à cacher leur liaison, mais, Justin agissait maintenant de manière imprévisible. Stephen se sentait impuissant. Il avait promis de ne jamais le juger ni de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Seulement, il allait mal et Stephen, ne savait que faire pour ramener le canadien à la raison. Apparement, le français était l'objet de ses tourments. Ce français, qui, aux premiers abords, avait l'air arrogant, mais qui s'avera plaisant lorsqu'il le croisa. Cette liaison le ravageait. Stephen avait toujours su que Justin était homosexuel, il l'était lui-même et il avait aidé le canadien à s'accepter, toutefois, il n'avait pas mesuré l'impact qu'Emmanuel avait prit dans la vie du canadien.

\- L'amour, ne tue pas, monsieur le premier ministre, dit Stephen

\- Je t'interdis de penser qu'Emmanuel me tue, répondit Justin

\- Mais je ... bredouilla Stephen

\- Je l'aime Stephen, tu comprends ça ? Je l'aime, et c'est du sérieux. Je t'en prie, si tu tiens un peu à moi, ne le juge pas, il n'y est pour rien, l'interrompit Justin

\- Si il n'y est pour rien, pourquoi êtes vous si malheureux ?

\- Parce que vivre sans lui m'est insupportable. Je n'existe plus sans lui, répondit Justin

\- Allons, pensez à vos enfants, dit Stephen

\- Oui... je ne fais que cela, répondit Justin, je ne fais que cela, dit-il encore

Stephen dû se rendre à l'évidence, le canadien était amoureux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu épris. Sa ravissante femme et lui s'entendaient à merveille, mais il avait toujours su que Justin n'en était pas amoureux. Toutefois, il pensait qu'il était heureux, malgré tout.

-Stephen, j'ai besoin d'un soutien, j'ai besoin d'un ami, tu l'as toujours été, ne me laisse pas tomber, ne le déteste pas, dit Justin

Le Conseiller comprenait enfin. Il regarda le canadien qu'il considérait comme son fils et baissa les armes. Il était temps pour lui de tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait au père de Justin sur son lit de mort.

Le canadien s'en voulait terriblement d'être parti avant le réveil d'Emmanuel, mais, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Il avait été pris d'une crise de panique quand l'heure des adieux se rappochaient. Emmanuel dormait si profondément, avec sur son visage un air si apaisé, si serein, que Justin n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir. Vivre si loin de lui, deviendrait chaque jour un sacerdoce. Lui, qui avait reproché au français de s'être enfuit, avait agit avec lacheté. Mais, ses forces l'avaient quitté au dernier moment. La vérité, c'est qu'il aurait été incapable de quitter l'île. Il n'aurait pas pu laisser Emmanuel partir. A ce moment très précis, Il aurait voulu n'être qu'une mouche pour pouvoir discrètement entendre et voir ce que le français faisait dans sa suite. Mais, celui-ci ne lui avait envoyé aucun message, ce qui présageait de l'humeur dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Stephen lui fit signe qu'il était bientôt  l'heure de se rendre au premier meeting de ce G20. Justin se rendit dans la salle de bain de sa suite et prit une douche froide. Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, le canadien assis dans la salle de réunion, face aux médias du monde entier, écoutait le speech de bienvenue d'Angela Merkel. Emmanuel, assis en face de lui, ne lui avait adressé aucun regard, aucun signe. Justin n'avait qu'une hâte, se réfugier dans son lit, s'endormir enfin, et oublier la manière cavalière dont il avait agit. Quand la réunion prit fin, quand les médias disparurent, il vit Trump et ses mains baladeuses sur le corps d'Emmanuel. Son sang se glaça. Il avait sentit dès leur première rencontre, à laquelle il avait assisté, que le dirigeant Américain, était attiré par Emmanuel. Tout ce cinéma autour de leurs poignées de main, n'était que la conséquence du désir de Trump pour Emmanuel. C'est précisément pour cela que justin avait détesté cela. Soudain, Emmanuel se tourna vers lui. Son regard hypnotique venait à nouveau le happer. Dire que la nuit dernière ils se faisaient encore l'amour avec passion. Justin ne put détourner ses yeux. Il pouvait encore entendre les gémissements du français. Cette sensation étrange qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, et la force du regard du français figeait Justin sur place. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir Emmanuel s'écarter de Trump, mais il vit aussi, le français et ses gestes trop tactiles avec le dirigeant Américain. Justin en fut profondément agacé. Pourquoi Emmanuel se sentait-il obligé de faire des courbettes à cette chose orange dépourvu de sens ? Il consulta sa montre qui lui indiquait 10h, détourna le regard, et quitta la salle de réunion.

Dans un coin discret, Stephen, qui avait suivit toute la scène fut décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Les deux hommes n'arrivaient même pas à cacher leur attirance réciproque. C'est la force de cette attirance, qui troubla le conseiller. Il n'avait jamais vu Justin dans une telle position. Il pensa à la femme de Justin qui l'attendait dans sa suite et sentit bien des drames à venir.

Le dernier entretien de la matinée prit fin avec la première ministre Norvégienne, Erna Solberg. Justin prit congé et fit signe à son équipe qu'ils pouvaient aller déjeuner. Le canadien se dirigea vers les toilettes. A l'intérieur, il aspergeait son visage d'eau glacée quand il entendit le bruit d'une chasse d'eau. Tous les dirigeants du G20 étaient censés se restaurer à l'heure qu'il était. La porte d'une des toilettes s'ouvrit sur Emmanuel. Son coeur fit un bond brusque. Ils se figèrent tous les deux, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Justin ouvrit toutes les portes, une par une, et constata qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. Il se retourna et vit Emmanuel le regarder par le reflet du miroir, en se lavant les mains. Justin se posta à côté de lui, et, doucement, lentement, toucha le visage du français. Celui-ci lui, par un signe de tête, lui rappela la présence des caméras dans les toilettes. Justin laissa retomber sa main. Puis, il s'approcha de l'oreille du français

\- Pardonnes moi, je n'ai pas pu, je ne pouvais pas te dire au revoir, chuchota Justin

En tournant son visage vers Justin, les lèvres d'Emmanuel frôlèrent celles de Justin. Le canadien regarda celles du français et se fit violence pour détourner les yeux des lèvres entrouvertes d'Emmanuel. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir de la tristesse et de l'agacement dans son regard.

\- C'était au dessus de mes forces, ne m'en veux pas, chuchota Justin

Emmanuel ne répondait toujours pas. Leurs visages se touchaient presque et Justin lutta pour ne pas embrasser le français. Emmanuel plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Justin. Ils se dévisagèrent un bon moment, puis, le français fit le tour du visage du canadien, sans le quitter du regard, il pencha sa tête vers son oreille

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'en veux à la vie, murmura Emmanuel

\- Sois patient mon amour, on finira par trouver une solution, chuchota Justin

Le français regarda Justin et celui-ci comprit qu'il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Justin ne put rien ajouter. Ils se regardèrent encore, puis, Emmanuel lui sourit et quitta la pièce sans un mot. 

Dans l'après-midi, Sophie Trudeau rejoint Justin. Elle lui parlait de la maison, de son travail, des enfants qu'elle avait laissé à sa mère. Justin l'écoutait la tête ailleurs. Il réalisait que Sophie et lui avaient des projets à long terme. Des projets qui ne correspondaient plus à ses désirs. En fait, ils ne lui avaient jamais correspondu. Il avait accepté par dépit. Il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer Emmanuel, or, il ne se projettait dans l'avenir qu'avec lui.

\- Dis tu m'écoute ? Dit Sophie

\- Oui, je t'écoute Sophie, répondit Justin

\- Mais ça ne t'intéresse pas n'est-ce pas ? dit sa femme 

\- Je ... Excuse moi, dit Justin en se levant du canapé

Le canadien se rendit dans la salle de bain, s'enferma à clé, se saisit d'une serviette qu'il enfouit dans sa bouche pour couvrir le bruit, et fondit en larmes. 

 

 


	19. Imprudences

Le maquilleur avait un mal fou à cacher les cernes creusées et profondes d'Emmanuel. Il lui appliqua une crème blanche opaque sur ses ridules, étala la matière et jaugea le président français. Habituellement, il avait la mission d'estomper la couleur halé du français. Cette fois, la tâche était plus compliquée. il devrait se munir d'anti-cernes beaucoup plus efficaces. Emmanuel quant à lui, se concentrait sur le discour qu'il allait prononcer. Le président Américain pourrissait le sommet, et il devait trouver les mots appropriés à la situation. En concertation avec ses homologues Européens, il avait rédigé un papier fidèle à leurs décisions communes.

\- Tu es prêt mon chéri ?  Tout le monde t'attend, s'écria Brigitte

\- je suis prêt, c'est quand ils veulent, répondit Emmanuel

Le régisseur escorta Emmanuel et le plaça dans la salle de conférence de presse. Trump avait quitté les accords de Paris, et s'apprêtait à quitter ceux de l'Iran. Cet homme était obsédé par les accords signés par Barack Obama, qu'il s'attellait à détruire un à un. Merkel n'en pouvait déjà plus, et il ne pouvait pas compter sur Theresa May qui elle, était en charge du Brexit. L'Europe était en danger et Emmanuel mesurait avec gravité, le populisme se propager sur le vieux continent. Les liens étroits de Trump avec la Russie, l'Autriche, l'Italie et autres pays Européens qui cédaient un à un aux appels du protectionnisme et du racisme, assombrissait l'avenir. Emmanuel ressentait un profond dégoût pour ces dirigeants qui n'avaient rien retenus de la seconde guerre mondiale. La mission était ardue. Il allait parler à cette conférence de presse, sans grande conviction personnelle mais il devait diffuser de l'espoir, de l'unité et du positivisme. Il entama son speech le ton grave. Il rappelait les points important de ce G20 et terminait par toutes ces choses que l'Europe était en train de construire pour les peuples. Enfin, il répondit aux questions directes des journalistes. Plusieurs concernaient Trump. Emmanuel répondait franchement, quand un d'entre eux l'interpella 

" Monsieur le président, comment qualifieriez-vous votre relation avec le premier ministre Canadien ? " demanda le journaliste

\- Et bien... Justin et moi avons d'excellentes relations, et elles s'approfondissent, à chacunes de nos rencontres, répondit Emmanuel

" Vous semblez en effet plutôt proche, chacunes de vos apparitions ensemble, déclenche l'hystérie" dit le journaliste

\- Seriez vous un de nos fans ? Répondit Emmanuel souriant 

Les rires éclatèrent dans la salle. Emmanuel rit lui aussi de bon coeur. En se tournant vers les coulisses, il faillit sursauter en voyant Justin. Il était debout, dans un coin sombre, les mains dans les poches, la tête penchée sur un mur et il dévorait le français des yeux.

"Diriez-vous que Trudeau est votre alter égo en politique" ?

Emmanuel qui n'avait pas quitté Justin des yeux et dont le coeur battait à tout rompre, avala sa salive et se fit violence pour détourner le regard. 

'Monsieur le président?" l'interpella le journaliste

" Oui, j'ai trouvé en Justin mon alter-égo et... un ami", répondit Emmanuel, troublé

Quand il regarda à nouveau vers Justin, celui-ci avait disparu. Avait-il halluciné ? Avait-il encore rêvé tout éveillé ? Il remercia l'audience et se précipita vers les coulisses. Il le chercha partout mais il n'y avait aucune trace du canadien.

\- Qui cherche tu ? Demanda Brigitte qui l'avait rejoint

\- J'ai cru voir...dit Emmanuel

\- Tu as cru voir ? Demanda Brigitte

\- Rien...personne, répondit Emmanuel embarrassé

Quelques heures plus tard, Brigitte et Emmanuel s'habillaient dans leur chambre. Pendant que Brigitte aidait le français à nouer son noeud papillon, celui lisait un document. Puis il s'assied sur un fauteuil, secoua la tête comme pour chasser les questions politique de son esprit. Sa femme l'embrassa sur le front et lui signala qu'elle était prête à partir. Ils arrivèrent au bal donné par Angela Merkel sous les crépitements des photographes. La différence d'âge entre Emmanuel et Brigitte était le sujet de bien des discussions. La première dame prenait fièrement la pose aux côtés de son mari, en ayant parfaitement conscience des regards suspicieux que les médias portaient sur leur couple atypique. Angela vint les accueillir, accompagnée de son mari. Puis, la chancelière les invita à rejoindre la salle de bal. De hautes personnalités, des personnages politiques, des célébrités virevoltaient sur une valse. Emmanuel prit une coupe de champagne et salua chaleureusement quelques homologues venus à sa rencontre. Trump et Mélania à leur tour, firent leur apparition. Pour éviter le président Américain, Emmanuel invita Brigitte à danser. En dansant, Emmanuel vit une main s'agiter et reconnu celle de Sophie Trudeau qui dansait avec Justin. Son coeur se serra. Il la salua et vit Justin se retourner vers lui. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Emmanuel sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. La valse laissa place à un morceau de jazz. Les lumières se tamisèrent et les couples se rapprochaient et dansaient plus langoureusement. La joue collée à celle de sa femme, le français tentait de ne pas lever les yeux par dessus l'épaule de Brigitte, mais, son corps entier refusait et il tombait chaque fois, directement sur le regard dévorant de Justin. 

Stephen qui regardait les couples sur la piste de danse, assistait aux échanges de regards entre le canadien et le français. Il fut une nouvelle fois saisis par l'intensité entre les deux hommes. Encore une fois, la tension sexuelle entre eux était visible et palpable, même en présence de leurs femmes. Il jeta un oeil à l'assemblée, inquiet que d'autres que lui puissent s'apercevoir de ce qui se tramait entre Justin et Emmanuel. Heureusement, les invités étaient d'humeur festive et ne se préoccupaient que d'eux-mêmes. Ces deux là, ne contrôlaient plus la situation et Stephen se sentait de plus en plus nerveux.

Emmanuel et Brigitte quittèrent la piste de danse et allèrent saluer Trump et sa femme. Trump ne tarda pas à faire ses longues accolades au français. Emmanuel qui ne pouvait l'éviter éternellement, prit son mal en patience en se demandant si ses sourires de façades n'étaient pas trop visibles. Le français ne participait à cette farce que par égard pour le peuple Américain. La france était la plus vieille alliée des Etats-Unis et il devait éviter, autant que possible, les rapports conflictuelles. Les français avaient toujours aimés les USA et leurs deux peuples avaient toujours combattus ensemble. Le français avait essuyé la fureur de Trump lorsqu'il avait appelé les chercheurs Américain à rejoindre la france afin de travailler ensemble sur le changement climatique. Il avait repris le "Make America great again" et l'avait transformé en " Make our planet great again". Mais, il devait maintenant apaiser les tensions entre eux. Leo Varadkar vint les rejoindre. Il salua chaleureusement Emmanuel qui en fut flatté. Ils engagèrent la conversation pendant que Trump invitait Mélania à danser. Leo lui parla justement de l'environnement. Ils se rendirent dans le salon adjacent, se lancèrent dans une discussion plaisante quand une main tapota l'épaule de Leo. Celui-ci se retourna et s'exclama de joie quand il vit Justin. Ils se firent une longue accolade, puis, Justin se tourna vers Emmanuel et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le désir que le français lu dans les yeux du canadien le troubla. Son ventre se noua. Son coeur s'affola. 

\- Bonsoir Emmanuel, dit Justin

\- Bon...Bonsoir Justin, répondit Emmanuel 

Emmanuel eut immédiatement envie de faire l'amour à Justin. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Plongé dans les yeux de Justin, le souvenir du goût de sa peau et de ses baisers vinrent envahir son esprit. La beauté du Canadien l'intimidait. Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus.

\- Et bien dis donc, messieurs, on dirait que la france et le canada sont en amour! dit Leo

Les deux hommes, coupés dans leur tête à tête silencieux, tournèrent soudainement leurs regards vers Leo. L'espace de quelques secondes, ils avaient oublié la présence du premier ministre Irlandais.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais bien le dernier à vous juger, je trouve cela formidable pour tout vous dire, vous êtes tous les deux très beaux, vous êtes jeunes et brillants, c'était inévitable, chuchota Leo avec un grand sourire.

Emmanuel ne trouvait pas les mots. Il était censé nier, mentir et trouver une réponse adaptée, mais il restait là, la bouche bée. Leo était ouvertement homosexuel et, effectivement, il ne les auraient pas jugé sur un plan personnel, mais que dire sur le plan politique ? 

\- Oui, Le canada et la france ont toujours été amoureux, répondit Justin en tournant les yeux vers Emmanuel

Emmanuel fut choqué par la réponse de Justin. Il avouait carrément la nature de leur relation au premier ministre Irlandais. 

\- Emmanuel, détendez-vous, je suis de votre côté, je ne ferai rien qui puisse heurter l'un d'entre vous, dit Leo avec un ton sérieux

Emmanuel ouvrit la bouche et n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Brigitte apparut avec un grand sourire

\- Qui veut heurter qui ? s'écria t-elle enthousiaste  
\- Oh, mais que voilà une bien ravissante première dame ! Nous parlions des accords de Paris, et je garantissais à votre époux, mon soutien indéfectible, répondit Leo

Brigitte et Leo s'engagèrent dans une conversation animée et joyeuse. Emmanuel n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Justin n'avait même pas essayé de nier. Au contraire, il avait l'air soulagé et serein. Pourquoi prenait-il de tels risques ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Sans concertation, il les mettaient délibérément en danger. Le français se sentait irrité et il avait l'impression de jouer dans un mauvais vaudeville. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. L'odeur envoûtante du parfum de Justin vint lui chatouiller le nez. Il leva les yeux vers le canadien, particulièrement chic et vit que celui ci le regardait avec une certaine détermination dans les yeux. Il semblait le défier. Etrangement, cela plût à Emmanuel qui le trouva encore plus séduisant. Puis, Justin détourna le regard et tourna les talons. Emmanuel aurait voulu le rattraper ou le suivre, mais il était coincé là. Sa frustration était à son comble. 

Plus tard, de retour dans leur suite, Brigitte endormie, Emmanuel qui travaillait sur un dossier senti des vibrations dans sa poche. 

" Tu dors ?", écrivit Justin

" Non, je ne dors pas", répondit Emmanuel

"Tu es fâché?", demanda Justin

"Non, je ne suis pas fâché", répondit Emmanuel

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait l'un sans l'autre, tu peux me le dire ?", dit Justin

Emmanuel ressentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Mais, il ne voulait pas ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée.

"Pourquoi nous mets tu en danger Justin ?" demanda Emmanuel

Pas de réponse. Emmanuel sentait l'impatience du canadien. Quelque chose était en train de changer. Justin qui était si prudent habituellement, se montrait négligeant et fébrile. Le téléphone du français vibra vingt minutes plus tard.

" Rejoins moi chambre 427" 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Black Out

Il l'attendait sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il venait de réaliser que tout avait toujours été écrit d'avance pour lui. Il n'avait fait que suivre le chemin déjà tracé sans vraiment choisir, sans se rebeller, sans se plaindre. Dans cette vie dessinée par d'autres que lui, il n'y avait pas de place pour Emmanuel. Il n'y avait pas de place pour ses propres choix. Son être entier brûlait, son âme se meurtrissait. Le désespoir était venu frapper à sa porte avec son lot de réalités et de fatalités, et il éprouvait une rage incommensurable.  Il l'attendait le coeur douloureux. Il l'attendait, mais les minutes défilaient et Emmanuel n'arrivait pas. Il l'attendait depuis près d'une heure déjà mais Emmanuel n'avait pas répondu à ses messages. L'angoisse monta en Justin suivit d'une tristesse qui lui noua le ventre. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait aucune carte en mains. Emmanuel pouvait disparaître de sa vie, du jour au lendemain, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Terrassé par l'angoisse, Justin s'assied dans un fauteuil près du lit de cette chambre qu'il avait loué sous un faux nom. La tête entre les mains, il tentait de se calmer mais l'angoisse ne faisait que grandir en lui. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il ouvrit la porte et vit un homme avec une barbe, un grand chapeau et un imperméable beige. L'homme leva la tête vers lui. Justin le souleva aussitôt, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Puis, il retira la barbe, l'imper et le chapeau d'Emmanuel qu'il envoya valser à travers la chambre et embrassa son visage de manière compulsive. Ils se tenaient tous les deux par leurs visages. En sentant les baisers pressants du français dans son coup, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du canadien.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Justin, hein pourquoi ? dit Emmanuel en ne cessant d'embrasser Justin

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je me meurs sans toi, répondit Justin la voix brisée

\- Oh mon ange, Je t'aime aussi, mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? dit Emmanuel en embrassant le coup de Justin

\- Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi Emmanuel, je ne peux plus, dit Justin la voix tremblante

\- Tu y arriveras, je te le promet, tu y arriveras mon ange, répondit Emmanuel haletant

\- Tu veux que je vive sans toi ? demanda Justin

\- Je... Non je ne veux pas, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, répondit Emmanuel

\- Emmanuel, tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. Je ne l'ai pas choisis cette vie, elle me fut imposée. Si j'ai été lâche jusqu'à présent, te rencontrer m'a donné les ailes qui me manquaient, dit Justin

\- Mon ange, mon bel ange, regarde moi, chaques secondes que je passe loin de toi, je les vis comme un châtiment. Ca me coûte de te le dire, mais, tu ne peux pas tout quitter comme ça. Tes enfants ont besoin de toi, le Canada a besoin de toi, répondit Emmanuel

\- Et moi j'ai besoin de toi, répondit Justin énervé

\- Mais moi, je suis là, dit Emmanuel

\- Jusqu'à ce que je retourne à Toronto, et jusqu'à ce que tout le monde comprenne ce qu'il se passe entre nous, répondit Justin

\- Evidemment, si tu nous expose comme tu l'as fait ce soir avec Leo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? dit Emmanuel

Justin plongea son regard dans celui d'Emmanuel. 

\- Emmanuel, avec ou sans Leo, nous sommes incapables de cacher ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, répondit Justin

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de leur confirmer, dit Emmanuel agacé

\- Leo a fait cette remarque parce que, lorsque nous sommes dans la même pièce, nous... Emmanuel, on s'aime, le cacher est impossible, dit Justin

\- On pourrait essayer de...bredouilla Emmanuel

\- De quoi ? De cacher un désir incontrôlable ? Une attirance tellement forte qu'elle nous dépasse ?  l'interrompit Justin

Le regard azur d'Emmanuel fixa les yeux bleu ciel de Justin quelques secondes, puis il baissa la tête, comme vaincu.

\- Non, je ne peux cacher cela, je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas, répondit Emmanuel

\- Tu vas avoir 40 ans, j'en ai 45, nous ne sommes pas des enfants que l'on gronde parce qu'ils ont eu le malheur de tomber amoureux, dit Justin

\- Certes, mais notre histoire peut détruire des vies autour de nous, répondit Emmanuel

\- Et elle nous détruira, nous, si on nous empêche de la vivre, dit Justin

\- Justin, que s'est-il passé ? Il y a deux jours, tu étais le premier à me faire entendre raison. Tu me disais que tu ne pouvais pas abandonner tes enfants, ni abandonner le canada, aurais-tu changé d'avis ? demanda Emmanuel

Justin quitta les bras du français et s'assied dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre de la chambre. Il se sentait faible et tellement impuissant. 

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que demain, lorsque mon avion me déposera à Toronto, ma vie ne sera plus qu'une farce. Tous ces kilomètres qui nous séparent... ne plus te voir... ça me tuera, répondit Justin

 Le français s'accroupit en face de  Justin. Il prit sa main et observa longuement les doigts de son amant . Puis il lui baisa la main

\- Un jour tu m'appartiendras, et le monde entier le saura, mais je t'en prie, laisse moi du temps, on doit faire les choses en douceur, dit Emmanuel

\- Je t'appartiens déjà. Je t'appartiens depuis la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, répondit Justin

\- Je veux porter ton nom, répondit Emmanuel, je veux que tu sois mon mari et pas juste mon amant, je veux inscrire mon destin dans le tiens, et quand ce temps sera venu, on ne se quittera plus. Jamais plus, ajouta Emmanuel

Justin se baissa et colla son front sur celui du français. Puis il releva le menton d'Emmanuel et regarda ce visage qui le fascinait. 

\- Tu es de plus en plus beau, tu le sais ça ? Et tu voudrais que je cache mon désir pour toi ? dit Justin

Le regard intense du français, ce regard qui l'ensorcellait, le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Le canadien frissonna de tous ses membres.

\- Justin, fais moi confiance, un jour, toi et moi, on sera ensemble, pour toujours, dit Emmanuel

\- Un jour... Dans 10 ans ? 20 ans ? C'est ça que tu propose pour nous ? Répondit Justin

\- Non ! Je ne tiendrai jamais 10 ou 20 ans ! S'insurgea Emmanuel

\- 5 ans ? demanda Justin

\- Peut-être bien...répondit Emmanuel

\- Trop long ! Trop long... se plaignâ Justin

\- Justin, j'ai un mandat de 5 ans, que puis-je y faire ? s'agaça Emmanuel

\- Divorçons Emmanuel, quittons nos femmes et imposons nous, répondit Justin

\- Mais enfin, tu perds l'esprit ? Je vois déjà les titres des journaux "Le premier ministre du Canada quitte tout pour le président français" ...Et que ferions nous ? Même si nous le voulions, nous ne pourrions toujours pas vivre ensemble, réveilles toi! scanda Emmanuel 

Justin se retourna et frappa du poing contre le mur. Il ne pouvait plus contenir sa rage. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur. Pourquoi étaient-il enfermés dans ces vies dont ils ne voulaient plus ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils être aussi libre que les autres ? Pourquoi n'a t-il pas rencontré Emmanuel avant ? Il sentit les bras du français se refermer autour de son torse et il pencha la tête en arrière. Puis Emmanuel l'aida et l'emmena sur le lit. Le canadien s'assied, et le français s'éclipsa. Il revint 5 minutes plus tard avec des glaçons et une serviette. Il enroula la serviette glacée autour de sa main puis l'attacha autour de son poignet. Il s'accroupit à nouveau face à Justin.

\- Laisse moi quelques jours, je vais faire des changements dans ma vie et t'y faire de la place, dit Emmanuel

\- Oh ne t'y sens pas obligé, je ne voudrais surtout pas être ce boulet qui vient bousculer ta petite vie bien organisée, dit Justin d'un ton sournois

Justin regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il vit le regard d'Emmanuel s'assombrir et son ventre se noua. 

-  Ce boulet ? Tu pense m'aimer plus que je t'aime ? Tu crois être le seul de nous deux à souffrir ? Dit Emmanuel

\- Pardon, je ne le pensais pas, répondit Justin gêné

\- Bien sûr que si tu le pensais. C'est pas grave, c'est à moi de te prouver le contraire, dit Emmanuel la mâchoire crispée

La poitrine de Justin se contracta. Sa rage risquait de lui faire dire des choses blessantes. Parfois, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'impression d'être un boulet dans la vie du français. Parfois, son désir pour Emmanuel était si brûlant qu'il avait la sensation d'être le seul à en être dévoré. Mais, le français, deux jours plus tôt, lui avait fait une crise similaire, et Justin devait être juste avec Emmanuel, celui-ci était amoureux de lui. Il le voyait dans ses yeux, il l'exprimait quand ils faisaient l'amour, il pouvait le sentir dans son coeur, dans son âme. Il se rappela subitement de ce petit carnet qu'il avait découvert en Sicile, remplis des notes du français. Oui, Emmanuel l'aimait passionnément et il savait ce que Justin traversait à ce moment très précis. 

\- Tu étais là n'est-ce pas ? C'était toi dans les coulisses ? demanda Emmanuel en se tournant vers Justin

Justin avait oublié ce moment de la journée. Il avait été captivé par la conférence de presse d'Emmanuel. Son assurance, son éloquence, son intelligence, sa façon de répondre aux questions, sa sensualité, ses sourires et clins d'oeil aux journalistes, tout était séduisant chez le français.

\- Oui, j'étais là mon amour, répondit Justin

Emmanuel rapprocha son visage du sien. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la bouche de Justin, et, sans crier gare, les lèvres d'Emmanuel se jetèrent sur les siennes et l'embrassèrent fièvreusement. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et Emmanuel déshabilla lentement le canadien. Puis il couvrit sa peau de baisers, et alternativement, la lécha. Le coeur de Justin se mit à battre plus fort. Les baisers d'Emmanuel étaient comme de petites charges électrique. Une fois nus, ils regardèrent leurs corps brûlants de désir. Le regard du français était une caresse à mains armées. Les mots d'Emmanuel sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres à lui sur les siennes, les siennes dans son coup, son coup entre ses mains, ses mains sur sa peau, de gémissements en soupirs, de soupirs en jouissances, leurs baisers étaient comme un troisième souffle; un mélange de celui de Justin et de celui d'Emmanuel, en extase. Les deux amants firent durer le plaisir jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

Emmanuel se leva le premier et se rendit sous la douche. Justin ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement la peau et les cheveux, puis, ils se rincèrent sous des baisers torrides. Si le temps n'avait pas été contre eux, ils se seraient encore fait l'amour. Ils restèrent de longues minutes les yeux dans les yeux sous la pluie d'eau qui tombait sur leurs corps. Ils savaient que c'était leurs derniers moments à deux. 

Le français s'habilla, mit sa fausse barbe, son grand chapeau et l'imper beige. Puis, il glissa sa main sous la chemise encore ouverte de Justin et caressa son torse.

\- Je voudrais écrire sur ta peau le souvenir de nos nuits blanches, d'une écriture si fine, qu'elle ne serait lisible que de nous deux, dit Emmanuel

\- Fais moi un signe, même invisible, je veux te reconnaître dans l'absence, répondit Justin

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Emmanuel. Puis, il caressa doucement la joue de Justin et se retourna. Quand le français referma la porte derrière lui, Justin prit une profonde inspiration et sentit une grande solitude s'emparer de lui. Il s'assied sur le bord du lit et resta dans cette position environ trente minute le regard dans le vide. 

Le lendemain après-midi, après une longue journée de réunions, de rencontres et conférences de presses, Justin s'accorda une pause. Dans les minutes qui suivaient, les dirigeants devraient tous prendre une photo de groupe. Justin bu un café et vit Leo qui marchait vers lui. Ils se serrèrent la main, suivit d'accolades, ils rirent ensemble, puis, Leo toisa Justin un moment et il s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Marque ton territoire Justin, nombreux sont les courtisans à la cour de france, chuchota Leo

\- Je sais, mais il est à moi, répondit Justin, qui répéta les propres mots d'Emmanuel

\- C'est le grand amour hein ? demanda Leo

\- C'est l'homme de ma vie, répondit Justin

\- Tu es mon ami, je suis avec toi. Et si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver, chuchota Leo avec un grand sourire

La salle se remplit petit à petit. Lorsque Emmanuel fit son entrée, il lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'oeil. Justin eut l'impression d'être le seul homme dans la salle. On les plaça sur une estrade et le canadien vit le premier ministre Néerlandais, Mark Rutte, se montrer particulièrement tactile avec Emmanuel. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le tripoter ? pestait intérieurement le Canadien. Il aimait bien Mark, mais, il ne supportait plus tous ces hommes qui rodaient autour d'Emmanuel. Le premier ministre Italien, comme à son habitude, se mit à faire des blagues sur Trump, en français. Ceux qui comprenaient, dont Mark Rutte, qui avait toujours ses mains sur les épaules du français, éclatèrent de rire. Justin hésitait entre coller son poing dans la figure de Mark, et partir. Soudain, il sentit la main d'Emmanuel le caresser furtivement dans le dos et se fit violence pour réprimer le frissons qui parcouru son corps.

"C'est dans la boîte messieurs !" Leur cria le photographe.

Les chefs d'états s'éclipsèrent un à un. Ils ne restaient que les deux hommes et leurs équipes. Leurs épouses respectives les attendaient dans la pièce d'à coté. Le coeur de Justin se serra. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient avant longtemps. Le français plongea son regard azur dans le sien. Justin fut immédiatement hypnotisé. Il avait une envie furieuse de l'embrasser. Soudain, Emmanuel saisit le bras de Justin et l'entraîna avec lui sous les yeux médusés de leurs équipes. Ils se retrouvèrent derrière l'estrade, là, se trouvait une porte qu'il ouvrit, et entraîna Justin à l'intérieur avec fermeté. Ils se dévisagèrent, puis Emmanuel regarda les lèvres du canadien.

\- Dix minutes avant la fin du monde, il sera toujours temps de te voler un baiser ! dit Emmanuel

Puis, avec une fougue démentielle, Emmanuel embrassa Justin qui cru en perdre connaissance. La tête lui tourna violemment. Le canadien poussa le français contre le mur, emprisonna ses mains et lui dévora le cou. Emmanuel gémissait. Le souffle haletant, Justin sentait un feu incontrôlable monter en lui, leurs langues se cherchèrent et se léchèrent sans retenues, et, langoureusement elles s'épousèrent dans un baiser profond.

Quand ils récupérèrent leurs souffles, Justin et Emmanuel se sentirent observés. Le canadien n'osait pas regarder vers la porte. La suite des évènements, défila au ralenti. Il vit le visage d'Emmanuel se tourner et ses yeux s'écarquillés. Justin su que le pire était arrivé. A son tour, il tourna la tête vers la porte et vit les yeux exorbités de Brigitte braqués sur eux, la main sur sa bouche. Le canadien relâcha les mains du français. Quelqu'un était derrière Brigitte. Quand Justin pencha la tête, son coeur cogna dans sa poitrine. Sa femme, la tête entre les mains, le regardait les yeux horrifiée. 

 Et puis, plus rien. Le black out.

 

 

   

 "  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. High Park

Sous le pont Mirabeau, coule la Seine et nos amours.

Faut-il qu'il m'en souvienne,

la joie venait toujours après la peine.

Vienne la nuit, sonne l'heure, les jours s'en vont, je demeure.

Les mains dans les mains, restons face à face tandis que sous le pont de nos bras, des éternels regards l'onde si lasse.

Vienne la nuit, sonne l'heure, je demeure.

L'amour s'en va comme cette eau courante.

L'amour s'en va, comme la vie est lente et comme l'espérance est violente.

Vienne la nuit, sonne l'heure, les jours s'en vont, je demeure.

Passent les jours et passent les semaines, ni temps passé, ni les amours reviennent.

Sous le pont Mirabeau, coule la Seine.

Vienne la nuit, sonne l'heure, les jours s'en vont, je demeure.

Guillaume Apollinaire.

Assis dans le noir, à l'intérieure de sa péniche qui naviguait sur la Seine, Emmanuel récitait ce poème pour la dixième fois. Et, pour la vingtième fois, il s'était resservit du vin. Il regardait la cathédrale Notre Dame de Paris, baignée de lumières et la tête appuyée contre le hublot, lui venaient et revenaient encore des flash et des images. Il secouait la tête, mais rien n'y faisait, les flash revenaient toujours le torturer. Et quand, ils cessaient de le hanter, quelques secondes, il pouvait voir les arbres qui se dénudaient de leurs feuilles jaunies, gisant sur le sol. Les passants avaient revêtus les écharpes et les longs manteaux, et il s'échappait de leurs souffles, de l'air chaud transformé en fumé par l'air frais. L'automne et le printemps, avaient toujours été ses saisons préférées. Et Paris était sublime en automne. Soudain, des spasmes lui tordit le ventre, un vertige violent lui fit tourner la tête, sa vue était trouble. Il se précipita jusqu'aux toilettes en se cognant sur les murs, il n'eut pas le temps de s'accroupir qu'il régurgita tout le vin avec lequel il s'était enivré.

\- Monsieur le président, dois-je appeler le médecin ? s'écria un garde

Emmanuel fit un geste de la main, et renvoya le garde. Il ne voulait ni médecin ni une tout autre forme d'aide. Il était coupable. Il devait payer. Il ne voulait aucune espèce de compassion. Assis sur le sol, la main sur son ventre vidé, il reprenait son souffle. En ouvrant les yeux, embués de larmes, des flash revenaient. Il hurla de rage. Une souffrance atroce était perceptible dans sa voix. Une souffrance qui venait du fond de ses tripes. Le garde revint encore. Emmanuel se mit à rire en le voyant.  

\- Il est pas beau votre président là ? dit-il 

\- Laissez moi au moins vous aider à vous relever monsieur le président, je vais vous amener à votre lit, dit le garde en empoignant le bras du français.

Emmanuel repoussa le bras du garde et se releva

\- Voyez, j'y arrive très bien tout seul, je n'ai besoin de personne ! ajouta t-il

Il s'effondra sur son lit la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Le garde resta assis dans un coin sombre de la chambre. Emmanuel ne remarquait pas sa présence. Le médecin fit son apparition.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, il a encore bu jusqu'à perdre connaissance, dit le docteur

\- Il faut qu'il se reprenne, ça fait trois mois que ça dure, la république est en danger, dit le garde

\- Les chagrins d'amour ne connaissent malheureusement rien à la raison mon cher, je n'ai pas de remèdes contre cela. Le temps. Seul le temps fera son oeuvre, répondit le docteur

\- C'est étrange, il honore tous ses rendez-vous, il fait son travail correctement, et rien n'est perceptible sur son visage, répondit le garde

\- N'avez-vous jamais connu de chagrin d'amour ? demanda le médecin en prenant le pouls d'Emmanuel

\- Euh...Je... bredouilla le garde

\- Allons allons, la république n'est pas en danger, cet homme l'est en revanche, répondit le docteur

Le lendemain, Emmanuel se réveilla avec des céphalées devenus fréquents. On lui servit le café. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille. C'était très bien ainsi. Ne plus se souvenir de rien, tout oublier, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il consulta ses mails, et se mit au travail. Il appela les ministres en charge de l'ordre du jour, leur communiqua ses directives et se rendit sous la douche. Il vivait sur cette péniche depuis trois mois. La salle de bain était étroite, mais parfaite pour lui. Il fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps nu et les flash revinrent crépiter devant lui. 

\- Justin... murmura Emmanuel

Quand il sortit de la douche, il consulta la messagerie de son portable. Aucun message. Il reposa son portable. Si au moins cette douleur insupportable pouvait s'arrêter. Il reprit son portable et entreprit d'envoyer un message à Justin comme il le faisait chaque jours depuis trois mois. Des messages restés tous sans réponses.

"Encore un jour à vivre sans toi, encore un autre jour de tortures. J'écris *TuMeManques, sans espace, car il y en a suffisamment entre nous, reviens moi Justin, reviens moi" écrivit Emmanuel

Il lit et relit son message quelques minutes, puis, cliqua sur "envoyer"

 

*Tu me manques

* * *

* * *

 

A quelques heures et quelques kilomètres de là, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, dans un matin naissant, Justin courait en essayant de semer ses gardes du corps. C'était devenu un rituel. Un jeu. Il courait depuis déjà vingt cinq minutes dans l'High Park de Toronto, sans s'arrêter, sans regarder autour de lui. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il pouvait jouir d'une pseudo liberté. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il n'était pas en représentation. Mais il était surveillé comme le feu sur la braise. Il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un arbre. Il reprenait son souffle la tête baissée. Ses gardes du corps le rejoignirent. Justin sourit à l'un d'entre eux, qui intimidé, lui sourit en retour. Le canadien lui fit signe de s'approcher

\- C'est pas mal, vous tenez la distance, dit Justin sur un ton moqueur

\- Oui, monsieur le premier ministre, on essaie de vous suivre comme on peut, mais vous avez beaucoup d'endurance, répondit le garde du corps essoufflé

Justin se mit à rire nerveusement, il regarda autour de lui et, soudainement, s'empara du revolver du garde du corps sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir.

\- Et si je fais ça ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si j'appuie sur la gâchette ?  s'écria Justin le révolver sur sa tempe

Le garde du corps se mit à genoux et supplia le Canadien de ne pas faire de bêtise. Les autres, paniqués, dans un brouhaha se mirent à raisonner Justin. 

\- Voyez, si je veux vraiment avoir la paix, je l'aurais ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? dit Justin

Soudain, Justin se retrouva projeté sur le sol, la tête protégée par les mains des gardes du corps, maintenu par deux colosses, l'arme dégagée de ses mains. Il tenta de se débattre mais en vain. Il se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps. 

\- Un jour, vous n'aurez pas le temps de m'arrêter, dit Justin, si vous y parvenez encore, c'est parce que je le veux bien, c'est pour mes enfants !  ajouta t-il

Quelques minutes plus tard, assis sur un banc du park encore vide, la tête en arrière, il entendait les mots cruels de sa femme tinter à ses oreilles. Sophie qui lui hurlait qu'elle prendrait leurs enfants, qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais, qu'elle lui ferait le procès du siècle et qu'elle exposerait sa relation avec Emmanuel dans les journaux. Sophie qui avait été sa meilleure amie, était devenue une étrangère, et son ennemie. Stephen avait été appelé. Il s'assied près du canadien. Il l'observa un temps.

\- Vous ne devez pas faire ce genre de choses, dit Stephen

Justin, ne bougea pas d'un cil. Puis il pouffa. 

\- Vous! Vous étiez mon ami, vous, Stephen... Laissez moi tranquille ! répondit Justin

\- Je suis toujours votre ami, monsieur le premier ministre.

Justin se mit à rire en regardant le sol. Stephen en fut blesser. Il regarda le canadien se lever et partir, et resta seul sur le banc.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Stephen. Justin avait perdu la tête depuis des semaines et Stephen pensa que peut-être, il l'avait laissé entre des mains peu amicales. Le canadien n'avait plus confiance en lui, il ne l'appelait plus et il l'avait congédié. Sophie avait menacé tout le monde et Stephen avait peur qu'en tentant quoi que ce soit, il n'aggrave la situation. Mais Justin devenait suicidaire. Stephen inspira et expira. Il prit son smartphone et se mit à chercher des billets d'avions à destination de Paris.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Breaking News

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient sans éclats ni joies. Subsistaient encore, des parenthèses enchantées qu'il s'accordait avec ses enfants. Les seuls en qui il croyait encore. Leur innocence, leur honnêteté, leur pureté, venaient lui redonner de l'espoir en l'humanité. Sur la table de son bureau, trônaient ses trois bambins souriants, dans un cadre orné d'or et d'argent. Leur mère était la seule ombre noire sur la photo. Il arrivait désormais à faire abstraction de sa présence. Ils s'étaient fait un mal irréparable. La cassure était définitive. Pourtant, ce jour là, il lui avait dit la vérité lorsqu'elle les surprit Emmanuel et lui. Il lui avait demandé pardon et il lui avait avoué n'avoir jamais été amoureux d'elle. Il lui avait parlé de son homosexualité. Mais elle était sous le choc. Et le choc fut immense pour Sophie. Immédiatement, elle l'avait menacé et avait menacé Emmanuel. Dans des cris effroyables, elle avait fait juré au français de ne plus le revoir au risque de voir leur liaison étalée dans les journaux. Des mois après que le choc soit passé Sophie avait renouvelé plusieurs fois ses menaces. Emmanuel n'avait rien répondu. Justin n'avait jamais sû si c'était pour ne pas céder à la menace, ou si c'était la honte ou la colère qui avait réduit le français au silence ce jour là. Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis, et pas une seule fois Emmanuel et lui ne s'étaient reparlés ni revus. 

Son travail le passionnait plus que jamais. Il s'était refugié presque à temps plein, jours et nuits, dans ses fonctions de premier ministre pour braver son envie de mourir. Son équipe était épuisée. Il les avait surchargé de travail. Noël approchait à grand pas et Justin allégea leur planning et leurs tâches. Le canadien releva la tête vers la télé qu'il avait mis sur mute. Il l'a laissait toujours sur la chaîne d'information en continue. Il entreprit de lire les titres sur la banderole des "urgences", en bas de l'écran, quand soudain, son coeur lui frappa la poitrine. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du téléviseur. 

"Breaking News : Annonce du divorce d'Emmanuel Macron et de son épouse Brigitte Macron" affichait la banderole d'urgence.

Justin se précipita sur son téléphone, composa le numéro de l'Elysée, et raccrocha. Il fouilla dans sa poche et prit son portable mais Emmanuel n'avait jamais répondu à ses messages. Il posa son portable, s'assied et saisis sa tête dans ses mains. Que faire ? D'ailleurs, était-il censé faire quelque chose ? Son portable sonna, Justin décrocha machinalement. 

\- Allo ? Êtes-vous déjà au courant monsieur le premier ministre ? Demanda Stephen à l'autre bout du fil

\- Au courant de quoi Stephen ? Répondit Justin

\- Une personne que vous aimez beaucoup, va divorcer monsieur, dit Stephen

\- Oui... Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle... Mais... 

\- Il l'a fait monsieur, il l'a dit et il l'a fait, l'interrompit Stephen

\- Stephen, mais enfin, qu'est-ce que...

\- Oh! Je dois vous laisser monsieur le premier ministre, à moins que vous n'ayez besoin de moi ? l'interrompit encore Stephen

Le coeur de Justin se brisa. Il avait renvoyé Stephen. Son ami de toujours. Sa folie l'avait mené jusque là.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de vous enfin! D'ailleurs où êtes vous ? répondit Justin

\- A Paris monsieur le premier ministre, répondit Stephen

\- A Paris ? Que faîtes vous là-bas ? S'exclama Justin

\- Oh je ...passe du bon temps. Dites, pendant que j'y suis, le code, j'ai réussis à le... changer. Je vous l'envoie, dit Stephen

\- Le code ? demanda Justin

\- Le code de votre ligne, la deuxième. Elle est bloquée. Madame l'a fait bloquer. Vous ne tarderez pas à reçevoir des nouvelles très bientôt. Je vous prie de m'excuser, je dois vraiment raccrocher. Je vous rappellerai, à bientôt monsieur, dit Stephen avant de raccrocher.

Justin se mit à réfléchir et réfléchir encore. Que faisait Stephen à Paris ? Pourquoi Emmanuel divorcait ? Comment le vivait-il ? Son téléphone vibra et il reconnut la ligne qui n'avait pas vibré depuis cinq mois. Il lu un message remplis de mots cryptés. Il devait le copier et le coller selon les instructions de Stephen. Immédiatement, son téléphone se mit à vibrer sans s'arrêter. Des notifications à n'en plus finir. Il ouvrit un des messages au hasard, daté de quatre mois plus tôt. 

" Tes yeux sont restés dans mes yeux, et pourtant, tu n'es plus là.

Dis moi, par où passe la lumière lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'adieux ?

Ce qui vibre en nous, ce qui brûle en nous, nulle force ne peut le défaire.

L'aurais-tu oublié, nous avons été bénie,

Au diable l'affront et la terre entière !

Un regard de toi, et je peux mourir.

Ton absence m'a rencontré. Ensemble, on a refait le monde.

Le jour, la nuit, jusqu'à extraire de chaque seconde le vide immense que tu as laissé.

Impossible de me souvenir de t'oublier.

Ma peau, mon corps, mon coeur et mon âme s'y refusent. 

Quand auras-tu pitié de moi ?

Je t'en conjure, je t'en supplie, reviens moi, EM"

Des centaines de messages en attente. Tous provenant d'Emmanuel. Justin fut pris d'un vertige. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de son bureau et alla vers le mini-bar de la pièce. Il se servit un verre de whisky qu'il but d'une traite. Emmanuel ne l'avait donc jamais rayé de sa vie. Justin avait eu tous les jours envie de mourir depuis cinq mois alors qu'Emmanuel, le suppliait de lui revenir, sans qu'il n'en sache rien ? Les mots de Stephen lui revinrent " Madame l'a fait bloquée", avait-il dit. Sophie a t-elle fait bloquer sa ligne? Comment en a t-elle eu connaissance ? Comment la t-elle fait bloquer ? Qui l'a aidé à le faire ? 

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Sophie fit son apparition. Elle le toisa et referma derrière elle. 

\- Alors tu es au courant je suppose ? Tu es content, tu as brisé un mariage, dit Sophie avec dédain

Justin ne répondit pas. Il réalisa à quel point elle était malheureuse pour s'abaisser à ce genre de propos.

\- Tu vas aller le retrouver je suppose ? Je te préviens, si tu...

\- Mon portable, qui t'a aidé à le bloquer ? L'interromit Justin

Le visage de sa femme se décomposa. Sa culpabilité ne faisait aucun doute. Justin prit sa veste et passa devant elle, sans la regarder.

\- Je vais faire les achats de Noël pour les enfants, dit-il avant de sortir de son bureau

En revenant de ses courses de Noël, Justin demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter près de la rivière Don. Il sorti de la voiture et s'assied au pied d'un arbre. Son smartphone en main, il se mit à lire les messages d'Emmanuel. Cinq mois de mots d'amour, de mots écrits à son intention. Cinq mois durant lesquels Justin cessa de vivre, la mort toujours rôdant dans son âme et ses pensées. Il ouvrait chacun des messages le coeur battant. Les mots venaient un à un panser ses bleus à l'âme. Il aurait voulu voler jusqu'à Paris et être aux côtés d'Emmanuel. Sans doute était-il harcelé à ce moment précis. La nouvelle avait fait le tour du monde et les médias s'en donnaient à coeur joie. Justin ouvrit un nouveau message. Celui-ci datait du mois dernier.

"Finalement, mes hallucinations sont bienvenues, car toutes les nuits je te fais l'amour, et le jour tes baisers me dévorent la peau. Te rêver, c'est au fond la seule manière pour moi de construire un pont invisible entre Paris et Toronto. C'est la seule façon de supporter ce manque irrespirable. C'est une sorte d'aspirine contre la douleur. Te rêver tout éveillé, c'est la seule façon de te voir chaque seconde de ma vie, la seule façon de ne jamais te quitter, la seule façon de ne pas capituler face à l'absence et la menace" 

Les mains tremblantes, Justin serra son portable contre son coeur, et laissa enfin, des mois de larmes contenus, couler sur ses joues. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes quand il fut surpris par la sonnerie de son téléphone qu'il fit tomber. Il le ramassa et répondit sans regarder son écran.

\- Allo, Justin ? 

Le coeur de Justin s'arrêta. Cette voix qu'il attendait depuis des mois, lui parlait et il ne savait pas si son coeur serait assez fort pour le supporter.

\- Bonjour Emmanuel, répondit Justin la voix tremblante

Puis, le silence... Ils écoutèrent leur silence, intimidés l'un par l'autre, ébahis de se parler enfin. 

\- Je veux être à tes côtés, je ne veux pas que tu sois seul en ce moment, fini par dire Justin

\- J'ai tellement de toi en moi, que je ne vis jamais seul, répondit Emmanuel

A nouveau, le silence. Le rythme du coeur de Justin ne ralentissait pas. Son souffle était court.

\- Respire mon ange, dit Emmanuel

Justin s'effondra en larmes. 

\- Mon ange, je te promets que bientôt, nos larmes seront des larmes de joies. Tiens encore, tiens pour moi, vis et respire, pour nous, dit Emmanuel

\- Promets moi de me laisser un peu de ta présence, lorsque tu raccrocheras, répondit Justin

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de raccrocher, dit Emmanuel la voix fébrile

\- Puis-je t'être utile dans cette tempête ? En quoi que ce soit, quoi que ce soit, répondit Justin

\- Je vais bien maintenant. Ta voix agit déjà en moi comme une bouée, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien maintenant, dit Emmanuel

Ils restèrent des heures au téléphone. Quand la nuit tomba sur Toronto et lorsque Justin releva la tête vers le ciel, il lui semblait que les étoiles brillaient plus que tous les autres jours passés loin d'Emmanuel. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Accepter

Le coucher du soleil scintillait de mille feux, à moitié caché par la belle et grande mer calme. Dans le ciel gris clair, on pouvait voir de gros nuages et entendre les cris des mouettes. Les petites vagues s’écrasaient lourdement sur la plage, là ou le sable est léger et recouvert de petits coquillages de toutes formes. On pouvait voir à l’horizon, des bateaux à voile flottant sur l’eau, calmement. On sentait un brin d’air froid et sec, une odeur d'iode apportée par la mer. Il n’y avait pas un bruit, sauf celui du ressac et du vent qui sifflotait et venait encore frapper les branches des arbres. Des maisons faisaient face à la mer. Brigitte était assise sur le péron d'une d'entres elles. Elle admirait ce décor qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Un livre dans la main, elle songeait qu'elle était enfin parvenu à se concentrer entièrement sur sa lecture. Cela ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Aussi était-elle heureuse de pouvoir s'adonner à nouveau à sa passion pour la littérature. Elle était d'autant plus ravie, que cela lui reprenait, ici, dans cette maison du Touquet. Elle avait cela en commun avec Emmanuel, un amour immodéré pour la littérature. Ce fut la première chose qui les rapprocha. Elle sourit en repensant au jeune Emmanuel, 15 ans, fougueux et passionné. A cette période de son adolescence, peu nombreux étaient les jeunes de sa classe qui partageaient son goût pour le théâtre et les livres. Brigitte, comme son devoir l'exigeait, en tant que professeure, l'avait encouragé à cultiver sa différence. Il était déjà brillant, curieux de tout, ses questions étaient toujours pertinentes. Le jeune Emmanuel l'avait subjugué. Elle avait senti que son coeur en était déjà marqué. Elle n'avait pas compris de suite, qu'elle tombait amoureuse de ce jeune garçon. L'amour s'est inséré en elle, doucement, lentement. A cette époque, elle était mariée, mère de trois enfants, et, surtout, elle avait vingt-cinq ans de plus que lui. Quand elle comprit la nature de ses sentiments pour Emmanuel, elle fut la première à se blâmer, mais il était trop tard. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille. Et puis, la déclaration d'Emmanuel, ses parents opposés à leur relation, pourtant encore chaste, et les années de séparation lorsqu'il partit faire ses études à Paris. Les lettres enflammées qu'ils s'écrivaient, jusqu'au mariage quelques années années plus tard.

Tout cela avait existé et il était hors de question pour Brigitte d'effacer ces années de bonheur, qui furent salvatrices et libératrices pour elle. Hors de question de le juger, maintenant, qu'à son tour, il l'a quittait pour un autre. Bien sûr que c'était douloureux, bien sûr qu'il ne lui était pas possible de tirer un trait sur lui, mais comment retenir un homme amoureux ? Comment s'opposer et lutter contre cela ? N'avait-elle pas elle aussi quitté son mari, pour lui ? N'avait-elle pas réclamé sa liberté pour vivre avec Emmanuel ? Brigitte savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Et puis, au fond, elle avait toujours senti que sa sexualité tendait vers l'homosexualité. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, mais elle le sentait. Elle se disait que peut-être, il était bisexuel, et qu'il la désirait autant qu'il désirait un homme. Même si chez lui, tout cela avait été refoulé. Bien sûr, son orgueil en avait prit un coup, bien sûr qu'il y avait ce goût amère d'humiliation, d'abandon aussi. Mais elle savait qu'il était vain de croire, qu'on puisse retenir un homme amoureux. Emmanuel l'avait rendu heureuse pendant vingt ans. C'était bien plus que la majorité des hommes. Elle était incapable de se mettre à le haïr. Elle se leva, marcha quelques minutes sur la plage. Une fois suffisamment éloignée de la maison, elle prit son portable.

\- Allo, Sophie, c'est Brigitte, dit-elle

\- Ah Brigitte! Merci de me rappeler, je n'étais pas sûre que vous ayez reçu mon message, répondit Sophie

\- Comment allez vous ? demanda Brigitte

\- Mal. Très mal. Je ne peux pas accepter cette situation, répondit Sophie

\- C'est par là qu'il faut que vous commenciez, l'acceptation est une étape cruciale, dit Brigitte

\- Accepter ? Ah ça non alors ! Jamais ! répondit Sophie

\- Et que comptez vous faire ? Stopper les sentiments de votre mari envers Emmanuel ? Changer sa nature ? dit Brigitte calmement

\- Sa nature est d'être un homme, un mari et un père, répondit Sophie

\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, mais croyez-moi, la colère vous aveugle. Ecoutez-moi, ils sont amoureux, vous ne pourrez rien y faire, dit Brigitte avec douceur

\- Si, je peux me battre et le récupérer, répondit Sophie

\- Vous voulez récupérer un homme qui ne vous aime pas ? demanda Brigitte

\- Je... Il m'aimera à nouveau, répondit Sophie

\- Il ne vous regardera jamais comme il regarde Emmanuel. Jamais. Quoi que vous fassiez, il ne vous désirera pas comme il le désire. Allons Sophie, en faisant tout pour les séparer, vous ne faites que renforcer leurs sentiments, vous ne faites que les rapprocher davantage. En menaçant votre mari, vous ne ferez que vous faire haïr de lui. Je vous en prie, vous vous faites un mal de chien. Vous êtes une femme superbe, jeune et talentueuse. Vous avez encore tant de belles choses à découvrir et à vivre. Aimer ce n'est pas entraver la liberté de l'autre. Même quand cet autre vous quitte. Aimer, c'est accepter qu'il s'en aille. S'il vous plaît Sophie, faites cela pour vous, pour votre amour-propre, faites le pour vos enfants. Acceptez la situation et la colère s'en ira, elle vous libérera de souffrances inutiles et d'idées irrationnelles, dit Brigitte

\- Vous Brigitte, vous ne souffrez pas ? Vous ne vous sentez pas humiliée, dupée ? demanda Sophie

\- Oh, si vous saviez ce que j'ai enduré depuis...Depuis ce sommet à Hambourg. J'ai souffert comme je n'avais jamais souffert. Mais c'est la haine que j'aie combattu, je n'en voulais pas en moi. Plus vous les empêchez de s'aimer et plus ils braveront tout pour être ensemble. Même la mort. C'est peine perdu, je sais que vous le savez, Sophie, il faut juste que vous expulsiez cette colère qui gangrène en vous, répondit

\- Je n'arrive pas à chasser cette image de ma tête, dit Sophie la voix sanglotante 

\- Quelle image ? demanda Brigitte

\- Eux... Ils.. S'embrassaient avec une telle passion. Ils étaient tellement...

\- Amoureux ? L'interrompit Brigitte

\- Il..ne m'a jamais embrassé comme ça, répondit Sophie

\- Et vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps qu'un homme vous embrasse comme ça ? dit Brigitte

\- Je ne sais pas...Je ne sais plus... répondit Sophie

\- Prenez quelques jours de vacances, loin de tout. Il vous faut vous retrouver. Vous en avez besoin pour réfléchir sereinement, dit Brigitte

\- Vous avez certainement raison, je devrais partir quelques jours, ça me ferait le plus grand bien, l'ambiance est irrespirable ici, répondit Sophie

Quand Brigitte raccrocha, elle revit la réaction de Sophie, à Hambourg. Elles avaient été à la rencontre de leurs maris après qu'ils eurent poser pour des photos de groupes, elles cherchaient Justin et Emmanuel quand un membre du staff de Justin leur signala qu'ils étaient derrière l'estrade. Derrière l'estrade elles ne virent personne. Brigitte, ouvrit machinalement une porte. Et là, le choc. Emmanuel contre le mur et Justin qui lui maintenait les mains. Ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils se faisaient l'amour. Leur excitation était perceptible. Leur souffle était saccadé. Le désir entre eux était d'une inouïe. Un désir animal que Brigitte ne réussirait jamais à effacer de sa mémoire. S'en suivirent les cris et les larmes de Sophie, traumatisée et hystérique. Elle les menaça. Quand elle promit à Emmanuel de tout dire aux médias, celui-ci resta de marbre. Brigitte put lire dans ses yeux, que déjà, Emmanuel entrait en résistance. Sophie fit jurer au français de ne plus revoir Justin. Le canadien se confondit d'excuses, mais jura que jamais, il ne renoncerait à Emmanuel. Brigitte, comprit à ce moment là, que toute lutte était vaine. Le choc avait durcit son corps et museler sa bouche mais elle se souvient que Sophie gifla Emmanuel et se mit à le frapper sans s'arrêter. Justin s'interposa mais Emmanuel lui prit la tête entre ses mains, le calma et lui dit qu'ils devaient rompre pour ses enfants. Le souvenir des yeux terrorisés de Justin donnaient, aujourd'hui encore, la chaire de poule à Brigitte. Puis Justin s'effondra brutalement sur le sol et fut prit d'une crise d'épilepsie. Emmanuel s'agenouilla immédiatement et réclama une cuillère. Sophie était incapable de bouger, alors Emmanuel saisis une spatule en fer sur la table à maquillage qui se trouvait derrière lui, et, de toutes ses forces, retenu la langue de Justin. Le canadien finit par se calmer. Brigitte qui avait reprit ses esprits, fit discrètement venir le médecin personnel d'Emmanuel, qui fit inhaler de la ventoline et injecta un calmant à Justin. La dernière image dont Brigitte se souvienne, c'est celle Emmanuel, à genoux, devant le corps allongé de Justin, qui lui jurait son amour en pleurant.

Brigitte avait été hantée par ces souvenirs. A leur retour à Paris, Emmanuel s'acheta une péniche et y élu domicile. Il lui avait écrit bien des lettres dans lesquelles il implorait son pardon, mais dans lesquelles il ne cachait pas ses sentiments pour Justin. La vraie jeunesse ne s'use pas. On a beau dire qu'elle disparaît, on a beau dire et vouloir dire que tout s'en va, tout ce qui est vrai reste là. Brigitte avait 64 ans, mais sa jeunesse était restée en elle et elle l'a chérissait comme un trésor. Elle s'était promis vingt ans plus tôt de ne pas empêcher Emmanuel de vivre sa jeunesse. Elle avait conscience qu'il l'avait épousé très jeune, trop jeune certainement. Cela aurait été tellement égoïste de jouer la désespérée et d'entraver les passions de son mari, elle, qui vécut à peu près les mêmes.

Si peu de temps pour être serviable, si peu de science pour être bon, si peu d'esprit pour être aimable, si peu de place pour être heureux. Il n'y a d'amour que dans la liberté. Accepter la vie, c'est oser tout lâcher.

Emmanuel avait demandé le divorce. Il voulait sa liberté, et c'est parce qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle allait la lui rendre. De retour sur le péron de la maison, elle s'asseya sur la chaise, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, reprit son livre et soupira longuement.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Revoir tes yeux

A l'arrière de la voiture, Emmanuel regardait à travers la vitre teintée, les rues de Paris défilées devant ses yeux, il revenait de l'Elysée et essayait d'évacuer le stress cumulé de la journée. Le cirque médiatique autour de son divorce commençait à l'irriter, mais il devait rester concentré sur ses fonctions présidentielles, et sur ses objectifs personnels. Quitter Brigitte était un grand bouleversement dans sa vie. Elle avait réagi avec une telle élégance, que pas un seul jour il ne regrettait de l'avoir épousé, elle, et pas une autre femme. Sa vie sans elle, le fragilisait quelque peu. Elle avait toujours été son roc, celle qui lui donnait les forces nécessaires pour se battre dans un milieu remplis de requins. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu et suivi dans ses ambitions politique. Il divorçait d'elle mais il lui laissait tout et lui accorderait tout ce qu'elle exigerait. Si on lui avait dit, un an plus tôt, qu'il s'en séparerait, il n'y aurait pas cru. Sa rencontre avec Justin a été une profonde révélation. Un catalyseur. Il s'était menti pendant presque quarante ans, il avait enfoui en lui ce qu'il était. Le canadien, arriva dans sa vie comme bombe. Justin l'avait obligé à regarder son âme dans le miroir, il avait retiré le voile du déni, de l'imposture. Dès lors, il ne lui était plus possible de se mentir. Dès lors, il ne lui était plus possible de vivre avec Brigitte. 

Son chauffeur se gara et Emmanuel sortit de la voiture avec son avocat. Au pieds de l'immeuble, il regarda la façade. Cet hôtel particulier de style Haussmanien, c'est exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Puis, il observa les environs. Les arbres et la verdure partout, le lac, le court de tennis, toutes ses critères avaient été respectés. Il entra à l'intérieur où un agent immobilier l'attendait. En visitant les appartements vide, dès les premiers instants, il sentit une belle atmosphère. Le parquet en chêne, les murs blanc, les poutres, l'immense salon sur cuisine ouverte, les chambres, les bureaux, la bibliothèque, tout était magnifique. L'hôtel particulier était complètement insonorisé, et aucun voisins dans les environs, comme il l'avait exigé. Il ne manquait que les meubles. Il apposa sa signature provisoire sur les papiers des notaires que son avocat consulta, et l'agent lui remit les clés.

Plus tard, de retour sur la Péniche, il vit Stephen qui l'attendait dans le salon. 

\- Comment allez-vous? demanda Emmanuel en serrant Stephen dans ses bras

\- Je vais bien merci, Emmanuel. Cela me fait toujours aussi bizarre de vous appeler par votre prénom, dit Stephen embarrassé 

\- Vous vous y habituerez, lui répondit Emmanuel avec un clin d'oeil

Emmanuel servit un verre de vin rouge à Stephen. Cet homme avait été son meilleur allié ces deux derniers mois. Il avait débarqué à Paris quelques semaines plus tôt, en suppliant Emmanuel de le rencontrer. Il lui parla de la puce bloquée, de la dépression et des comportements suicidaire du canadien. Quand Stephen débarqua à Paris, Emmanuel n'était qu'une épave. Il se saoulait toutes les nuits et se laissait mourir. Jours après jours, Stephen aida Emmanuel à se relever. Il avait même prit la chambre d'ami sur la péniche afin d'être avec lui. Quand, enfin, Emmanuel sortit la tête de l'eau, Stephen l'aida à se projeter dans un avenir possible avec Justin. Tout cela avec une tendresse, une patience et une sincérité qui émeut le français. Il comprenait l'attachement de Justin pour lui.

\- Je voulais vous voir, pour vous demander de remettre ceci à Justin, dit Emmanuel en tendant une boîte en velour à Stephen

\- C'est une bien jolie boîte, répondit Stephen en tournant l'écrin bleu

\- C'est son cadeau d'anniversaire et de Noël, puisque c'est le même jour, répondit Emmanuel

\- Je lui remettrai sans faute, répondit Stephen avec un sourire tendre

\- Merci Stephen. Vous repartez demain matin je crois ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Oui, je pars de bonne heure demain matin, répondit Stephen

\- Vous allez beaucoup me manquer, dit Emmanuel la voix triste

\- Je suis certain que nous nous reverrons très bientôt, et puis, je pense que tout ira bien maintenant pour vous, répondit Stephen ému

\- Comment vous remercier assez Stephen ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait Emmanuel, et de plusieurs manières, répondit Stephen

\- Sans vous, je serais alcoolique, et Justin et moi ne nous reparlerions toujours pas, dit Emmanuel

\- J'en doute fort Emmanuel, avec ou sans moi, vous vous seriez retrouvés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, répondit Stephen

\- Je ne sais pas...Nous avions coupé les ponts, dit Emmanuel pensif

\- Vous y avez été forcés. Et vous n'avez jamais cessé de vous aimer. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, je m'en suis rendu compte, ici, à Paris, répondit Stephen

\- Vous savez, depuis que je l'ai appelé, nous ne nous sommes pas reparlés, dit Emmanuel anxieux

\- Hmm... répondit Stephen

\- C'est comme si je le redécouvrais, comme si je venais de le rencontrer, dit Emmanuel 

\- Vous avez sans doute besoin de réaliser que vous vous êtes retrouvés, ces derniers mois ont été particulièrement douloureux pour chacun de vous, répondit Stephen 

\- Sans doute...Sans doute, dit Emmanuel

\- Vous semblez inquiet, je me trompe ? dit Stephen

\- Cette puce, comment Sophie l'a t-elle bloquée ? Et que va t-il se passé entre eux, maintenant ? demandait Emmanuel anxieux

\- Je pense que madame, a ses petits secrets, et j'espère que Justin fera les bons choix, répondit Stephen

\- Oh Stephen, je voudrais tant le voir, je voudrais tellement le protéger, j'ai tellement peur pour lui, dit Emmanuel la tête entre ses mains

\- Je veillerai sur lui, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Stephen

Emmanuel releva la tête vers Stephen et lui sourit. Savoir Justin entre de si bonnes mains le rassurait, même s'il aurait préféré prendre soin de Justin lui-même. Stephen se leva et s'apprêtait à partir. Ils se firent une chaleureuse accolade. Puis, avant d'ouvrir la porte, Stephen se retourna vers Emmanuel et le regarda un moment.

\- Je ne voudrais pas d'un autre que vous, pour Justin. Il est tellement beau dans vos yeux, dit Stephen

Emmanuel était trop ému pour répondre, il se contenta de sourire à cet homme extraordinaire. Une fois que Stephen disparut, une tristesse envahit son coeur. Stephen laissait un vide.

Justin lui manquait terriblement. C'était une douleur constante et intense. Mais, il savait qu'il avait été extrêmement malheureux et qu'il avait été victime d'une forte dépression. Il se sentait responsable de tout cela. S'il n'avait pas entraîné Justin derrière l'estrade ce jour là, à Hambourg, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir bouleversé la vie du canadien. Il avait également peur de lui écrire ou de l'appeler et que Sophie s'en aperçoive. Mais, quand il repensait aux mails que Justin lui avait envoyé pendant les cinq mois de silence, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Plusieurs fois, il prit son téléphone, écrit un message et l'effaça la minute d'après. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté d'appuyer sur la touche appel, devant le nom de Justin, mais il était paralysé. Emmanuel s'allongea sur le dos, dans son lit. Dehors, la tour Eiffel était allumé. Il adorait quand la dame de fer éclairait la nuit de tout son feu, comme un immense cierge dans la ville des lumières. Il se releva soudainement sur son lit, prit son portable et la main tremblante hésita encore à écrire à Justin, mais, soudain, son téléphone vibra, Emmanuel sursauta et cliqua

"Tu me manques à la folie. C'est comme si on me demandait de vivre sans air, quand, mon oxygène se trouve dans tes yeux, et tes yeux ne sont pas là. Je n'en peux plus. Revoir tes yeux, revoir tes yeux, revoir tes yeux...", lui écrivit Justin

" Ton absence, c'est l'enfer, et c'est là que mon âme brûle sans toi", répondit Emmanuel le coeur battant 

" Tu te souviens, tu voulais me kidnapper, qu'attends-tu ? Je veux que tu me kidnappe", répondit Justin

" Ne me tente pas, m'avais-tu répondu. Je te donne la même réponse", écrivit Emmanuel

" Je veux te voir Emmanuel", répondit Justin

" Ne me tente pas, Justin. Je me contrôle chaque jour, depuis des mois, pour ne pas commettre une folie, et te faire encore plus de mal", répondit Emmanuel

" Comment pourrais-tu me faire plus de mal qu'en étant si loin de moi ?", écrivit Justin

" Bon sang Justin, ne me rends pas fou", répondit Emmanuel

" J'ai envie de sentir ta peau contre ma peau, j'ai envie de te hûmer, de te mordre, de te posséder", écrivit Justin

" Justin, arrête ce supplice...", écrivit Emmanuel

 "Emmanuel, je t'en supplie, viens me faire l'amour", répondit Justin

" Si je ne t'avais pas embrassé dans cette pièce ce jour là, nous n'en serions pas là", écrivit Emmanuel

Soudain, le téléphone d'Emmanuel sonna. Justin l'appelait. Emmanuel prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer le rythme de son coeur, et décrocha

\- Emmanuel, tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilise, ce serait arrivé de toutes façons, nous étions...

\- Fous ? L'interrompit Emmanuel

\- De désir, oui. Et je ne veux pas que ça change, jamais, répondit Justin

\- Je t'ai fait énormément de mal, dit Emmanuel

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Ce qui m'a fait mal c'est cette rupture forcée, c'est le chantage dans lequel je vis, mais toi, tu n'y es pour rien, répondit Justin 

\- Qu'allons nous faire contre ce chantage ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Je ne sais pas. Je réfléchis. Ce n'est pas facile car il faut que je protège mes enfants, elle est leur mère, répondit Justin

\- Je sais... Je sais bien, dit Emmanuel

\- Je ne cèderai pas. Ils seront nombreux à essayer de nous séparer, mais ils ne t'arracheront pas à moi, répondit Justin

\- Je ne peux pas même l'imaginer. Te quitter c'est mourir, dit Emmanuel

\- Alors viens me faire l'amour, répondit justin

\- Justin... dit Emmanuel, presque en gémissant

\- Alors, c'est moi qui viendrai, répondit Justin 

\- Justin, ne fais pas... dit Emmanuel

\- A bientôt mon amour, l'interrompit Justin en raccrochant

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Justin n'avait pas toujours pas confirmé sa présence au One Planet Summit qu'Emmanuel organisait à Paris, sa secrétaire lui remit un fax lui indiquant la venue du premier ministre canadien. Son coeur bondit. Toute la journée, Emmanuel ne pensa qu'à cela. Le français avait des sentiments contradictoires. S'il avait envie de hurler à la terre entière qu'il était amoureux de Justin, il avait aussi envie de fuire le plus loin possible de lui. Il avait peur de ses propres réactions lorsqu'il serait en face du canadien, peur que quelque chose de terrible puisse à nouveau se produire. Quand Stephen lui avait parlé de l'hospitalisation de Justin, Emmanuel en pleura pendant un mois entier. Il s'était haït pour cela. Il n'en avait encore jamais discuté avec le canadien. Emmanuel voulait que cela vienne de lui. Il avait tellement peur qu'une impulsion vienne à nouveau mettre un terme à leur histoire et plus particulièrement, mettre Justin en danger. Il devait protéger l'homme qu'il aimait. Il lui offrirait le monde s'il le voulait, tant que cela le rendrait heureux. Le bien être de Justin, était désormais une priorité pour le français. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il avait choisis le divorce. Divorce qui faisait toujours la une des journaux. Les médias s'attendaient à ce qu'Emmanuel leur présente une nouvelle Carla Bruni. Ils épiaient et interprétaient ses moindres gestes et sourires envers la gente féminine. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à son manque insoutenable de Justin.

Presque chaques jours, les pensées d'Emmanuel et de Justin se réfugiaient à Taormina. Lorsque dans le coeur, l'absence était trop douloureuse, leurs âmes se rejoignaient en Sicile. Là où ils avaient été heureux, là où ils pouvaient exister ensemble, là où ils avaient le droit de s'aimer librement. Quand Emmanuel et Justin pensaient à Taormina, sans s'en rendre compte, et chacun de leurs côtés, ils souriaient.

 

  

                                  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question : Does anyone see the pictures i've posted of them ? Let me know in the comment section please, thank you <3


	25. Stephen

Assise dans son bureau, Sophie donna ses directives à son équipe puis raccrocha. En charge d'une association contre la boulimie, elle écrivait les lignes principales du discours qu'elle prononcerait lors de son prochain meeting. Elle se revoyait, plus jeune, lors de ses crises. De manière compulsive, elle se gouinfrait de nourriture, comme pour remplir un vide vertigineux, puis se faisait vomir. Elle a souffert de nombreuses années de cette maladie mentale pour laquelle elle luttait à présent, au niveau nationale. Plus elle écrivait, et plus elle avait l'impression que ce sentiment de vide qu'elle ressentait alors, revenait insidieusement en elle. La séparation non officielle avec Justin en était sans nulle doute la cause. Treize ans de mariage, trois enfants, une vie de privilégiée qui lui permettait de rencontrer les plus grands de ce monde, ce qui l'intéressait vivement d'un point de vue journalistique. Son expérience en tant qu'animatrice de télévision, l'avait amené à s'intéresser à la politique internationale. Ensemble, Justin et elle avaient formé une bonne équipe. Pourtant, tout n'avait pas commencé d'un bon pied avec lui. Quand elle le rencontra, il papillonnait de femmes en femmes, et il s'était montré goujat après leur première soirée. Ils s'étaient revus des années plus tard, par le biais du regretté Michel, le frère de Justin. Il avait mûri et elle l'avait trouvé intéressant. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Sa sensibilité vis à vis de la cause féministe, avait séduit Sophie, qui militait pour le droit des femmes. Aujourd'hui, tout cela était détruit. Il a suffit qu'il croise le regard d'un maudit français pour effacer tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble. Elle posa son stylo et se mit à réfléchir longuement. Justin n'avait jamais explicitement exprimé une quelconque passion pour elle. Certes, il avait une affection profonde, de l'estime et du respect pour elle, mais, elle ne l'avait jamais sentis amoureux d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait eu le droit à un baiser aussi fougueux que celui qu'elle l'avait surpris donner à d'Emmanuel. Jamais non plus ce désir intense, pour elle.

Qu'était-il advenu d'elle ? Cette femme qui autrefois, combattait la lâcheté des hommes envers les femmes ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle obliger de le menacer? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas la force de partir ? Il y a dix ans, elle aurait pris ses cliques et ses claques et l'aurait quitté dans l'heure. Sophie appuya son menton sur sa main et pensa à ses trois enfants. Evidemment, c'est son coeur de mère qui l'avait retenu. Les enfants étaient fous de leurs père, qui le leur rendait bien. Justin était un père formidable. Sophie se leva et alla se poster devant le miroir. Elle regarda son reflet et toucha ses hanches en se tournant tantôt sur la droite, tantôt sur la gauche. Elle avait une belle taille, un corps qui n'avait rien à envier à d'autres. Elle se rapprocha de son miroir, se mira quelques secondes. Pourquoi Justin n'était-il pas amoureux d'elle ? Trois coups frappés à la porte, la ramena à la réalité.

\- Oui entrez ! dit-elle en s'éloigna du miroir

\- Bonjour madame, merci de me recevoir aussi rapidement, dit Stephen

\- Je vous en prie Stephen, asseyez-vous, lui dit-elle en lui indiquant la chaise située en face de son bureau

\- J'ai quelques papiers à vous faire signer madame, dit Stephen en posant des documents sur la table

Sophie se mit à lire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait connaissance des documents, son coeur frappa sa poitrine de plus en plus fort. Elle releva la tête vers Stephen

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Stephen ? S'écria t-elle

\- Rien de plus, rien de moins que ce qui est écrit, madame, répondit Stephen doucement

Sophie reprit la lecture et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous sa chaise. Elle avala sa salive bruyemment

\- Ceci, bien sûr, restera confidentiel, comme précisé en page 2, dit Stephen

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je signerais cela ? dit Sophie en jetant violemment les documents sur la table

\- Je crains madame, que vous n'ayez guère le choix, répondit Stephen avec le ton le plus diplomatique possible

Sophie se mit à rire à gorge déployée en regardant Stephen, si sûr de lui. Puis la posture glacial du conseiller coupa brutalement son rire.

\- Je ne suis pas obligée de signer cela stephen, je...

\- Si, vous l'êtes madame, et croyez moi, l'offre est généreuse au vue de ce que nous avons découvert, répondit Stephen

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Sophie

\- Je parle de ce ministre que vous avez soudoyé afin qu'il puisse bloquer la puce de votre époux qui est aussi, dois-je le rappeler, le premier ministre de ce pays, madame, répondit Stephen

Le rythme du coeur de Sophie accéléra, ses mains devinrent moites, et elle sentait ses joues en feu. 

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais aimé n'est-ce pas Stephen ? Dit Sophie

\- Détrompez-vous madame, je n'ai rien contre vous, je défends les intérêts de mon pays, répondit Stephen

\- Oh, que c'est charitable de votre part, dommage que tout cela soit enrobé de la plus parfaite des hypocrisies, dit Sophie

\- Je comprends que vous pensiez cela de moi, je ne fais que mon travail madame, répondit Stephen

\- Votre travail consiste à protéger une liaison ? Un adultère homosexuel ? s'écria Sophie 

\- Croyez le, la seule chose qui m'intéresse dans ce dossier, c'est que vous ayez trahis la nation en  complotant contre le premier ministre, répondit Stephen

\- Hypocrite ! Vous les aider à se voir et vous voulez qu'ils soient ensemble. N'êtes-vous pas, vous même, de la jaquette ? Avez-vous une seule seconde pensé à mes enfants ? répondit Sophie sèchement

\- Si vous vous voulez bien signer ce document madame, dit Stephen stoic 

\- Pourquoi Justin ne me fait-il pas signer ces documents lui-même ? Demanda Sophie agacée 

Stephen se leva, prit les documents sur la table, les tendit à Sophie, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Parce qu'il ne sait rien de tout cela madame, répondit Stephen

\- Vous voulez me faire croire que...vous ne lui avez rien dit ? s'exclama Sophie

Stephen resta silencieux. Il se contentait de lui tendre les papiers qui stipulaient à Sophie de ne rien révéler des relations privés de Justin et en échange, les informations graves qu'ils avaient contre elle, resteraient confidentielles et aucun procès ne lui serait fait. Elle avait l'interdiction de révéler quoi que ce soit à la presse, ou d'écrire sur le sujet durant 100 ans. En outre, elle devait collaborer avec les services secrets afin d'établir ce que savait exactement ce ministre qu'elle avait soudoyé. Elle devrait également payer une somme exorbitante en cas de rupture de contrat. Sophie s'assied et signa chaques pages, là où Stephen le lui indiquait. Quand elle eut fini, elle releva la tête vers Stephen 

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Justin ? Demanda t-elle

\- Parce que je ne vous déteste pas madame, répondit Stephen en se relevant de sa chaise

\- Foutaises ! répondit Sophie

Stephen rangea calmement les documents, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la refermer, il se tourna vers Sophie, et lui sourit sincèrement. Ce qui déstabilisa la canadienne. Lorsqu'il disparut, Sophie s'effondra, la tête dans ses mains. Puis, elle se précipita vers le petit frigidaire de son bureau et s'engouffra de tout ce qu'elle put trouver à l'intérieur.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Stephen attendait patiemment dans le hall que Justin le recoive. Il pensait au cadeau d'Emmanuel qu'il gardait précieusement en attendant le 25 Décembre. Il ne savait pas ce que ce cadeau contenait, mais, il avait vu les yeux d'Emmanuel briller lorsqu'il le lui tendit. Le français avait regagné des couleurs et de l'espoir. Stephen avait bien cru ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui, tant Emmanuel était désespéré lorsqu'il arriva à Paris. Il était venu demander de l'aide au français, et se retrouva face à un homme anéanti. La sincérité de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Justin avait frappé Stephen. Il était fou amoureux du canadien. C'est ce qui décida Stephen à agir. Ils passèrent deux mois presque en tête à tête, et petit à petit, il apprit à connaître Emmanuel et l'apprécia chaque jours un peu plus.

Dans l'intimité, le président français était l'homme le plus charmant qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer depuis longtemps. Il était très cultivé, intelligent, charismatique, perspicace et plutôt agréable à regarder. Emmanuel le fit installer dans un somptueux appartement et lui ouvrit un compte en banque illimité ainsi qu'une voiture de son choix. "Vous êtes mon invité, vous êtes l'invité de la france pour une durée indéterminé!" Avait-il dit. Stephen sourit en y repensant. Il avait eut porte ouverte à tous les musées de Paris. C'est là qu'il fit la rencontre d'un homme charmant. Au musée du Louvre. Le responsable du musée et lui avaient sympathisé et dîné ensemble le soir même. Quelque chose s'était produit entre eux. Stephen rougit. 

\- Et bien alors, vous ne rentrez pas Stephen ? Dit Justin par la porte entrouverte

\- Oh... où avais-je la tête, dit Stephen interrompit dans ses rêveries

Justin se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort. Stephen sentit les larmes monter. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, Justin l'avait rejeté.

\- Vous m'avez tant manqué Stephen ! C'est bon de vous revoir, dit Justin les yeux pétillants

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir Monsieur le premier ministre, répondit Stephen la voix émue

\- Allons Stephen, vous ne m'appellerez donc jamais par mon prénom ? Dit Justin 

\- Je... Je n'y suis jamais arrivé, répondit Stephen

\- Vous me connaissez depuis toujours ou presque, il serait temps mon vieux, répondit Justin en souriant

\- C'est que... bredouilla Stephen

\- Je sais, je sais, répondit Justin en lui tendant un grand verre de jus d'orange

Justin le regarda avec un air sérieux. Il l'invita à le rejoindre sur le grand canapé de son bureau. Le canadien avait bonne mine, il avait prit du muscle et ses yeux étaient plus animés. Il était toujours aussi coquet et soigné dans sa tenue vestimentaire. Presque comme si rien n'était arrivé. 

\- Je vous demande pardon Stephen. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous traiter comme je l'ai fait, dit Justin en plongeant ses yeux bleus clairs dans ceux de Stephen

\- Je...C'est..., bafouilla Stephen en contenant ses larmes. 

\- Vous êtes mon meilleur ami. J'ai pensé à tort que vous m'aviez trahis. J'étais...Perdu, dit Justin

\- Je l'ai fait pour votre bien. J'avais très peur pour vous, j'étais effrayé, je n'aurais jamais rien fait qui puisse vous causer du tort, répondit Stephen

\- Je sais Stephen. Je le sais maintenant. Pardonnez ma conduite. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, répondit Justin

Stephen acquiesça en hochant la tête. Il repensa à Justin, 15 ans, qui se posait tant de questions sur le sens de la vie. Il le revoyait s'opposer à son père et choyer sa mère. Il avait toujours été un passionné. Il était authentique et spontané. Plus tard, quand son père décéda, il lui fit promettre de veiller sur Justin. Il lui avait dit qu'il était le plus sensible de ses fils. Stephen avait juré de prendre soin de lui. Il était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais lorsque celui-ci montra des signes de comportements suicidaire, sa femme demanda à ce qu'il soit hospitalisé. Stephen avait approuvé et signé les papiers en s'assurant que l'hôpital n'en fasse pas un légume en le droguant ou en utilisant la lobotomisation. Justin avait été admis dans une maison de repos discrète pendant un mois, et Stephen l'avait visité tous les jours. Quand Justin su que Stephen avait signé les papiers de son hospitalisation, il lui en voulu et le renvoya. 

\- On ne renvoie pas un ami, dit Justin, je suis vraiment navré, ajouta t-il

\- Ne le soyez pas, je vous le demande. Sachez que je comprends la réaction que vous avez eu, j'aurais certainement réagi de la même manière, répondit Stephen

\- Je deviens fou quand on me sépare d'Emmanuel, dit Justin l'air pensif

\- Et lui aussi, répondit Stephen

\- Lui aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Justin

\- Il va bien maintenant, rassurez-vous, mais, il a été très malheureux sans vous, j'en ai été le témoin, répondit Stephen

\- Oh Emmanuel... dit Justin comme s'il se parlait à lui-même

 Stephen resta silencieux et observa le canadien plongé dans ses pensées intimes. Puis, Justin leva les yeux vers Stephen. Il le regarda longuement. Puis, il lui sourit.

\- Stephen, accepterez vous de devenir mon ministre des affaires étrangères ? demanda Justin

\- Moi ? s'écria Stephen les yeux écarquillés

\- Oh oui, vous ! répondit Justin, personne ne serait plus qualifié que vous l'êtes, ajouta t-il

Les deux hommes discutèrent pendant deux heures des nouvelles fonctions de Stephen. Celui-ci se pinça plusieur fois pour y croire. Justin avait décidé de faire un remaniement ministériel. Ce qui tombait parfaitement bien pensait Stephen au vu de ce qu'il savait sur sa femme et ce ministre qui complotaient derrière le dos de Justin. Très heureux, le premier ministre félicita chaleureusement Stephen.

\- Votre première mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de m'accompagner à Paris, dit Justin 

\- Paris ? J'en reviens justement, répondit Stephen

\- Oui, Paris ! Je me rends au One Planet Summit, et vous devez absolument être à mes côtés, dit Justin en souriant

\- Avec grand plaisir, répondit Stephen ravit

\- Alors, on fait comme ça, nous annoncerons votre nomination cette après-midi, et nous partons demain matin, dit Justin

Quand Stephen sortit du bureau de Justin, il appela ce Parisien qu'il avait rencontré au musée du Louvre, à qui il pensait de plus en plus, et lui annonça la nouvelle. Puis, il s'arrêta devant le portrait du père de Justin, Pierre Trudeau. 

\- J'espère que j'honore ma promesse tel vous l'auriez souhaité, chuchota t-il

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Retrouvailles

 

Il existe mille raisons d’aimer Paris. Les plus classiques apprécieront la richesse incomparable de ses musées, les puristes la perfection de son architecture, les romantiques ses innombrables balades. Les passionnés, les anecdotes sur les grands artistes qui y ont vécu, de Van Gogh, à Picasso, d'Ernest Hemingway à Joséphine Baker, de Marlon Brando à Marlène Dietrich, Johnny Depp à Marion Cotillard, de Victor Hugo à Charles Baudelaire, de Frederic Chopin à Claude Debussy en passant par Edith Piaf. Parce que Chanel, Dior, Yves Saint Laurent, Balmain, Lanvin, Pierre Cardin,  Cartier, Givenchy, Jean Paul Gaultier, Christian Lacroix... Parce que Paris est un mélange subtil d’éternité et de mouvements, parce qu'il y a une multitude de choses à voir et à faire, pour les salons de thé, les balades sur les quais, les petites boutiques d'artisans, les innombrables librairies... Justin avait toujours adoré Paris et plus largement, la france. Il avait traversé le pays quand il était étudiant, avec des amis, sans le moindre sou en poche. Il était parfois nostalgique de cette époque. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, c'était lors d'une visite officielle avec le prédécesseur d'Emmanuel. Il adorait Paris, encore plus maintenant qu'il avait une raison supplémentaire de s'y rendre. Il se voyait très bien vivre dans la ville de l'amour avec Emmanuel. Il regardait la tour Eiffel par la fenêtre de son hôtel, et s'imprégnait de l'atmosphère romantique qui régnait sur la capitale française. Les décorations de noël illuminaient  la cité. Justin se sentait plus léger. L'idée qu'Emmanuel puisse être quelque part, dans cette ville, vint alléger le manque. Il entendit frapper à la porte, puis, Stephen entra.

\- Êtes-vous prêt monsieur le premier ministre ? Demanda Stephen

\- Oui, je suis prêt monsieur le ministre, répondit Justin en riant 

\- Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je sois ministre, répondit Stephen embarrassé

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez très vite le réaliser, dit  Justin

Justin sentait le regard de Stephen sur lui. Un regard inquiet. Pas pour le nouveau poste dont il était en charge, mais pour une tout autre raison. Stephen appréhendait les retrouvailles du canadien et du français. 

\- Tout va bien, et tout se passera bien, dit Justin en se tournant vers Stephen

Stephen hocha la tête mais il vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Sa présence lui était précieuse. Il se demandait encore, comment il avait pu se passer de lui tous ces longs mois. Ils prirent la même voiture. A l'intérieur, Justin expliqua brièvement à Stephen son rôle à ce cocktail. Puis, par la vitre teintée, il regarda les parisiens  marcher sur les trottoirs étroits et pittoresques. Il aurait voulu n'être qu'un anonyme, il aurait voulu être aussi libre qu'eux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu l'anonymat. Il avait toujours été sous les feux des projecteurs. Il apprit très tôt, les affres de la notoriété, si bien qu'il maîtrisait l'art du déguisement et avait passé ses vingt ans à vivre de petits boulots pour connaître la vie d'un homme "normal". Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge, dans un kiosque à journaux, il vit le visage d'Emmanuel en couverture de la plupart des magazines. Il en eut des papillons dans le ventre. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le chauffeur s'arrêta dans la cour du palais de l'Elysée. Escortés par un majordome, Stephen et lui, firent leur entrée. Ils furent conduit à la salle de réception. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Ils aperçurent de très hautes personnalités. Des businessmen, des célébrités internationales, des activistes. Il serra des mains durant plusieurs minutes, puis, accepta un verre de vin.

Il se dirigea vers le jardin de l'Elysée, et resta en haut des marches. Il fut étonné de voir autant de personnes, qui, dispersés par petits groupes, discutaient à l'extérieur par une température aussi fraîche. Puis, soudain, il reconnut le dos d'Emmanuel à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Son coeur cogna sa poitrine. Le français discutait avec Arnold Schwarzenegger et Charles Michel, le premier ministre Belge. Comme si Emmanuel avait sentis une présence, sa tête se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent directement sur Justin. Celui-ci fut incapable de bouger. Le temps s'était suspendu dans les yeux azur du français. Emmanuel se retourna complètement et, sans dire un seul mot à ses invités, marcha vers justin. Le canadien sentit son coeur s'affoler. Quand Emmanuel arriva aux pieds des marches, il s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers lui. Il le regarda de la tête aux pieds, puis plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes. Ils avaient été séparés par des milliers de kilomètres pendant des mois, et maintenant, l'espace entre eux se limitait à presque rien. Emmanuel monta une seconde marche et s'arrêta à nouveau. Son regard happait littéralement celui de Justin. Lentement, il monta la dernière marche et se posta devant Justin. La beauté du français terrifia presque Justin. Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs coeurs battant la chamade, coupés du reste du monde, ils ne sentaient plus les longues secondes qui défilaient autour de leur silence. 

\- Tu crois que le coup de foudre peut arriver deux fois, avec la même personne ? Fini par dire Justin

\- Cette impression irrationnelle que j'aie, de te rencontrer pour la première fois... Répondit Emmanuel

Emmanuel scrutait chaque détails du visage de Justin, ses yeux se promenaient sur son épiderme comme une loupe, avec douceur et minutie. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent sur les lèvres de Justin, le rythme cardiaque du canadien s'emballa. Puis, à nouveau, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Justin eut l'impression d'être nu devant le français. La forte aura d'Emmanuel lui était presque insupportable. En dévorant les lèvres du canadien des yeux, Emmanuel avança d'un pas. Justin frissonna et se sentit trembler.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà messieurs ! s'écria Stephen en s'interposant entre les deux hommes

Stephen et Emmanuel se firent une longue accolade, ce qui permit à Justin de reprendre ses esprits et son souffle. La force impressionnante du regard du français venait, encore une fois de bouleverser son âme. 

\- Monsieur le président, Je viens d'être nommé ministre des affaires étrangères ! s'esclama Stephen

\- Félicitations dit Emmanuel avec une joie non dissimulée, puis il se tourna vers Justin, c'est un excellent choix, ajouta t-il

\- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant, c'est tellement évident, répondit Justin

\- Vous êtes bien installés ? N'hésitez pas, si vous manquez de quoi que ce soit, dit Emmanuel

\- Hmmm.... Répondit Justin

\- Tu n'as pas l'air satisfait, est-ce qu'il te manque quelque chose ? dit Emmanuel en se tournant vers Justin

\- Il me manque toi, dans ma chambre, répondit Justin sans réfléchir

Stephen se racla la gorge bruyamment. Le trouble dans les yeux du français était perceptible. L'espace d'un instant, Emmanuel baissa les yeux, puis, les releva, brûlants de désir dans ceux du canadien. Justin en eut presque peur. Les mots lui avaient échappés, il ne s'était pas contrôlé.  

\- Ne me tente pas, répondit Emmanuel le regard décidé

Evidemment qu'il le tentait, il était venu pour cela. Le réchauffement climatique était une réelle préoccupation pour le canadien, mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait motivé sa venue à Paris. Justin réprima violemment l'envie irrésistible d'embrasser Emmanuel. Comme si Stephen l'avait lu dans ses yeux, il se racla encore la gorge.

\- Allons messieurs, évitons un nouveau drame, vous êtes tous les deux l'objet des attentions, dit Stephen

Stephen, placé au milieu des deux hommes, mit ses bras autour de leurs épaules et les guida dans la salle de réception. Emmanuel fut immédiatement alpagué par un célèbre acteur français, tandis que Justin fut accosté par un sportif non moins populaire. Chacun de leur côté, ils firent la conversation sans jamais se perdre du regard. Quand leurs yeux se croisaient, la tension sexuelle s'accentuait. Puis emmanuel fit un discours de bienvenue et remercia l'assistance d'avoir répondu à son invitation. Il expliqua le programme de ce One Planet Summit et pendant un instant, qui lui parut long, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Justin. Il leva sa coupe vers lui, et les invités applaudirent. Le canadien en fut troublé.

Les invités commençaient à prendre congé. Justin assis à une table composée d'artistes et d'activistes, parlait passionnément des animaux en voie d'extinction quand Emmanuel se joint à eux. Il pris place à côté de lui. Le canadien n'osait pas regarder dans sa direction. Ils étaient trop près l'un de l'autre. Justin n'était pas sûr de faire bonne figure, de se contrôler. La gestuelle très latine d'Emmanuel diffusait dans l'air, des fragments de son odeur. Justin en fut troublé. Cette odeur qu'il connaissait intimement, qu'il avait cherché des nuits entières dans ses draps, venait déstabiliser son être entier. Il se concentra pour continuer la conversation, mais, à l'intérieur, son corps bouillonnait. Le moindre regard échangé avec le français, trahirait son émoi. Puis, soudain, Emmanuel se leva et en se tournant vers Justin.

\- Nous pouvons nous entretenir maintenant si tu le veux, les contrats sont déjà prêts, dit Emmanuel

Justin ne savait de quel contrat Emmanuel parlait, mais il l'aurait suivis les yeux fermés, il était bien trop ravi de rompre cette tension difficilement soutenable. Ils s'excusèrent auprès des invités et le français pris le pas devant Justin. Il montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon de l'Elysée et Emmanuel le guida dans son bureau. Il referma la porte à clé derrière eux,  puis se tourna vers  Justin 

\- Tu m'as complètement perturbé, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur rien, qu'est-ce que tu cherche ? dit Emmanuel agaçé

Justin, quelque peu égaré, fronça les sourcils et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du français. 

\- Et quand je te perturbe, tu viens t'asseoir près de moi, pour... l'être plus encore ? répondit Justin

\- Je... Quand tu es là, je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi, trop longtemps, je ne peux pas, dit Emmanuel

\- Et moi, je ne peux pas contrôler mon désir pour toi, répondit Justin

\- Il va bien le falloir, la dernière fois que nous avons dérapés, par ma faute, on...

\- Arrête de culpabiliser, arrête Emmanuel, l'interrompit Justin énervé

\- Tu m'en demande trop. On a tellement souffert de tout cela, qu'il m'est impossible de ne pas penser au fait que c'est moi qui nous ai entrainé là dedans, répondit Emmanuel

-  C'était inévitable, ce serait arrivé de toutes façons. Ce n'est pas en te punissant que tu changeras le passé. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de le changer, dit Justin

\- Écoutes, ça ne doit pas arriver ici, répondit Emmanuel

\- Ah, je vois... Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi, ravi de t'avoir revoir revu, dit Justin en tournant les talons

\- Attends, où tu vas ? Attends, ne pars pas, ne t'en vas pas, attends Justin, dit Emmanuel affolé

Mais, déjà, Justin qui avait ouvert la porte, marchait d'un pas décidé dans le couloir. Il était irrité. Emmanuel était plus préoccupé par le regard des autres,  par son image, que par leurs retrouvailles. Cinq mois d'enfer et voilà de quelle manière le français le traitait. Son ventre était noué. Il était énervé, vexé, troublé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils puissent se disputer après tous ces mois passés loin l'un de l'autre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Soudain, il se sentit harponner avec force. Il pensait avoir trébuché mais il se retrouva coincé contre un mur, dans un coin isolé, à l'abris de tous regards. Le visage d'Emmanuel était adossé sur son torse et ses mains avaient emprisonné les siennes.

\- Ne me quittes pas, ne me quittes pas Justin, j'en mourrais, dit Emmanuel la voix brisée

Justin pouvait sentir les battements du coeur d'Emmanuel tambourinés sur son torse. Le souffle court, le français leva les yeux vers lui. Les lèvres entrouvertes, ils se regardèrent intensément. Leurs bouches s'effleuraient. Leur désir était si fort, que Justin trembla. 

\- Je ne te quitterai jamais, jamais mon amour, répondit Justin la voix tremblante

Emmanuel libéra une des mains de Justin et saisis l'autre dans la sienne. Sans le quitter des yeux il l'entraîna à nouveau dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte. Justin ne pouvait plus attendre. Il saisit subitement le visage d'Emmanuel entre ses mains et leurs lèvres impatientes se joignirent. Ardemment, ils s'embrassèrent. Quand ils reprenaient leurs souffles, ils gémissaient, et parfois, de petits cris s'échappaient. Le désir les contrôlait corps et âmes. Soudain, Justin interrompu leur étreinte et recula. Emmanuel s'avança vers lui, le regard dévorant. Il saisit fermement Justin par la nuque et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le canadien enivré, fiévreux, chancela et recula encore. Puis, il leva les mains en l'air.

\- Je ne serais pas capable de m'arrêter, il faut que je parte, dit Justin le souffle haletant

\- Donne moi une heure ou deux, et on se retrouve tous les deux, répondit Emmanuel essoufflé

Justin hocha la tête, caressa le visage du français, et sentit sa main s'électriser au contact de la peau d'Emmanuel. 

\- Toi et moi, on mourra de désir, l'un pour l'autre, chuchota Justin

\- Une mort plutôt enviable. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir d'une autre façon, répondit Emmanuel

Emmanuel raccompagna Justin dans la cour de l'Elysée. Avant de se séparer, ils se serrèrent dans leur bras, oubliant les regards indiscrets. Stephen rejoignit les deux hommes, salua Emmanuel et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Sans se quitter des yeux, parfois des lèvres, le français et le canadien échangèrent très peu de mots. Ils ne pensaient qu'aux heures qui allaient suivre et qui les réuniraient.

 

 

                             

 

 

 


	27. Toi et Paris

De retour dans la voiture, Justin, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés, tentait de se remettre des émotions qu'il venait de vivre. Décidément, ils ne savaient pas faire les choses à moitié pensa t-il. Entre eux, c'était tout ou rien. Il se demandait si un tel désir était humain. Il n'existait pas une seule part de lui qui ne soit fasciné par Emmanuel. Loin de lui, il avait pensé que peut-être lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient, leur passion s'estomperait. Au lieu de cela, elle était encore plus forte, encore plus folle. Il entendit le bruit de la vitre du milieu qui remontait. Il rouvrit les yeux, regarda par la vitre de sa voiture et vit qu'ils étaient arrivés au pieds de leur hôtel. Il se tourna vers Stephen. 

\- C'est ici que je m'arrête. Le chauffeur va vous conduire quelque part, dit Stephen

\- Quelque part ? Mais...Où ? demanda Justin surpris

Stephen ouvrit sa main et regarda ce qu'elle contenait. Il sourit et se tourna vers Justin. Celui-ci se pencha pour voir ce qui se trouvait dans la paume de la main de Stephen et découvrit un simple trousseau de clés.

\- C'est pour vous, dit Stephen en tendant les clés à Justin, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée monsieur, répondit Stephen en ouvrant la portière de la voiture

\- Mais enfin Stephen, dites m'en plus ! s'écria Justin déconcerté

\- Si je vous disais quoique ce soit, je gâcherais l'effet de surprise, dit Stephen en entrant dans l'hôtel

Justin étonné par la conduite mystérieuse de Stephen, regarda le trousseau de clés. Il baissa la vitre du milieu de la voiture

\- Où allons nous ? Demanda Justin à son chauffeur

\- C'est une surprise, répondit le chauffeur

\- Quoi ? Vous aussi, vous êtes dans le coup ? Il va falloir que j'instaure plus d'autorité, répondit Justin

A travers le miroir le chauffeur souria à Justin. Puis, le Canadien sentit des vibrations dans sa poche. Il saisit son téléphone et examina l'écran de son portable. C'était un texto d'Emmanuel.

" Préviens moi quand tu seras arrivé" 

Ils roulèrent quelques minutes. Justin eut le temps d'apercevoir qu'ils avaient quitté la capitale, de seulement quelques kilomètres. Les immeubles étaient plus cosy, l'environnent était beaucoup plus vert. La voiture s'arrêta devant un immense grillage, Le chauffeur s'arrêta, fit le tour de la voiture, tapota sur la vitre de Justin et lui demanda les clés. Puis il ouvrit le grillage et remonta dans la voiture. Il emprunta une longue allée et s'arrêta devant un superbe hôtel particulier. Le chauffeur vint lui ouvrir la portière. Justin descendit et regarda autour de lui. Les lieux étaient somptueux. Devant la propriété, il reconnu une roseraie, et derrière lui, des chênes massifs. Il aperçu un lac avec plusieurs barques entourées de saules pleureurs. L'architecture de la façade de l'hôtel particulier, dans un style Haussmannien, était la préférée de Justin. Etait-il dans la propriété d'Emmanuel ?

Il monta de larges marches et se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée. Il observa le trousseau de clés étiquetées et choisis celle où était inscrit "maison". Il inséra la clé dans la serrure et tourna jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse plus. La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Une petite entrée très chaleureuse l'accueilla. Une chaleur ambiante réchauffait la maison. Quand il se retrouva dans le salon, ses yeux s'arrondir. Hier encore, il regardait ce canapé sur son site de décoration préféré, ainsi que la table et les meubles qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure. Tout était exactement dans ses goûts. La pièce de vie était immense et il avait longtemps hésité à commandé la cuisine qui la jouxtait. Les poutres et le parquet en chêne, les murs de pierres, venait ajoutés la touche de charme qu'il affectionnait. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes et chaque fois, il fut émerveillé. Puis il revint dans le salon, s'assied dans le canapé et se mit à réfléchir. Son téléphone vibra. 

" Bienvenue chez toi, mon ange" écrivit Emmanuel

"Chez moi ? Que veux-tu dire?" répondt Justin

" C'est chez toi, si ça te plaît, bien sûr" écrivit Emmanuel

"Si ça me plaît ? Tu plaisante ? Je ne comprends pas, tu t'es offert cette propriété ? " répondit Justin

" Non, je t'offre cette propriété", écrivit Emmanuel

Justin porta la main à sa bouche pour retenir le cri qui voulait s'en échapper. Des larmes embuèrent ses yeux. Il résista comme il le put pour ne pas qu'elles coulent. Longtemps, il avait eut le désir de s'offrir exactement ce genre de propriété à Paris, mais, il n'avait jamais eut le temps nécessaire pour le faire. Comment Emmanuel l'avait-il sû ? Jusqu'à la décoration, tout était comme il l'avait rêvé. 

" Tu es fou", écrivit Justin

" De toi, oui ", répondit Emmanuel

"Où es-tu ?" écrivit Justin

" Il y a un dressing remplis de vêtements et de chaussures à ta taille, si tu as besoin de te changer. Tu trouveras aussi un ordinateur et des chargeurs dans la bibliothèque, le frigo est plein et il y a de bonnes bouteilles dans les placards de la cuisine" répondit Emmanuel

" Où es-tu ?" écrivit Justin

" Je t'attends..." répondit Emmanuel

Il allait répondre quand il entendit qu'on sonnait à la porte. Il ouvrit et découvrit son chauffeur. 

-  Monsieur le premier ministre, si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit le chauffeur

\- Oui, je viens, répondit Justin machinalement

Justin se retourna et regarda encore l'intérieur de la maison en se pinçant pour y croire. Il ferma la porte à clés et suivit son chauffeur. Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta sur un quai de Seine. Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte et le conduisit jusqu'à une splendide péniche. Justin comprit où il se trouvait. Stephen lui avait parlé de la péniche d'Emmanuel. Ils étaient aux pieds de la Tour Eiffel et la nuit était tombée. Lorsque Justin arriva au bord du quai, Emmanuel fit son apparition sur la péniche et tendit sa main à Justin. Son regard intense, captiva immédiatement le canadien. A leur contact, leurs mains furent foudroyés par une charge électrique, qui les sépara brutalement. Justin recula et frémit. 

\- Je crois que même ma peau est amoureuse de ta peau, dit Emmanuel secoué

\- J'ai la chaire de poule. Tu crois que ça veut dire que ma peau gémit au contact de la tienne ? répondit Justin 

Emmanuel rougit. Le canadien monta à l'intérieure de la péniche et se retrouva face au français. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement

\- Enfin te voilà. Que c'était long de s'attendre, chuchota Emmanuel

\- Avoir si faim de toi, et en être réduit à la famine, par de longs kilomètres, répondit Justin haletant

\- Viens plus près, que mes lèvres puissent te nourrir, répondit Emmanuel 

Leurs bouches entrouvertes s'approchèrent et leurs souffles court rythmèrent leur désir. Les yeux mi-clos, Justin lécha les lèvres du français. Il l'entendit gémir tout bas. Puis, il sentit la main d'Emmanuel dans ses cheveux et il frissonna quand il lui baisa le cou. 

\- Encore, encore mon amour..., suppliait Justin suffocant

Emmanuel s'arrêta, pris la main de Justin et l'entraîna à l'intérieure de la péniche, puis ferma la porte derrière eux. Il ouvrit une seconde porte, et ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, éclairée par des dizaines de petites bougies. Emmanuel emmena Justin jusqu'à son lit et se mit à se déshabiller en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le canadien fut subjugué par la sensualité du français. Justin se dévêtit à son tour. Ils contemplèrent leurs corps nus et leurs sexes en érection et quand ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, le contact de leurs peaux les fit frémir puis gémir. Ils s'embrassaient en se mordant leurs lèvres affamées. Les caresses du bout des doigts, laissèrent place à des ongles qui se griffaient la peau. Puis, Justin ivre de désir, aspira le sexe dur d'Emmanuel dans sa bouche et le suça avec un appétit d'ogre. Profondément, intensément. Emmanuel en extase, et gémissant, se déroba et retourna Justin sur son ventre. Quand il le pénétra, en choeur, ils laissèrent échapper un cri. Justin, la croupe courbée, envahis de plaisir puissants au rythme intense des reins d'Emmanuel, se mordait la main pour ne pas hurler. Puis, le français se déchaina, et accéléra la cadence. Justin était fiévreux, transporté par le plaisir. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrêta, mais Emmanuel, trop excité et en proie au plaisir, se mit à jouir en grognant et s'effondra sur son dos. A son tour, Justin le retourna et l'allongea face à lui. Il mit les jambes d'Emmanuel sur ses épaules, souleva ses hanches et le pénétra dans un long râle sonore. En transe, submergé de plaisir, Emmanuel suffoca quand Justin lui branla le sexe. Le canadien s'arrêta, puis souleva Emmanuel jusqu'au niveau de sa bouche et le suça vigoureusement. La tête en arrière, le français se maintenait aux cheveux noirs du canadien. Puis, Justin le déposa sur le lit et le pénétra à nouveau. Lorsqu'il jouit, il crut entendre son coeur, loin, dans le corps frémissant d'Emmanuel.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, en se tournant vers Emmanuel, il tomba sur son regard intense. Il lui sourit. Le français avait cette lueur mystique dans les yeux chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Une lueur douce et forte. 

\- Je voudrais être éternel dans tes yeux, dit Justin

\- Mais tu l'es, répondit Emmanuel

\- Pas quand je suis loin de toi, dit Justin

\- Si, même quand tu es loin de moi, répondit Emmanuel

\- Je maudis cet océan qui nous sépare, et je maudis tous ces hommes qui ont la chance de te regarder chaques jours, dit Justin

\- Justin, je suis un univers qui n'a que toi pour planète, répondit Emmanuel le regard scintillant

Justin fut tellement ému par ces mots que son coeur s'emballa. Emmanuel embrassa son front avec une douceur angevine puis il se leva et disparut. Le canadien entendit le ruissellement d'une douche et emprunta le même chemin que le français. Sous l'eau chaude, presque brûlante, ils se lavèrent mutuellement. Un peu plus tard, Justin contemplait la Tour Eiffel étincelante de lumières par le hublot de la pièce de vie. Emmanuel lui servit un verre de vin et posté derrière lui, entoura le buste de Justin avec ses bras.

\- Toi et Paris, l'idéal de millions de personnes sur cette terre, dit Justin

Emmanuel embrassa le cou de Justin et déclencha un flot de frissons chez le canadien.

\- Cette maison, cette sublime propriété, c'est la nôtre n'est-ce pas ? dit Justin

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, mais c'est la tienne, répondit Emmanuel

\- Aurais-tu peur de prononcer les mots "notre maison" ? dit Justin

Emmanuel posa son visage dans le creux du cou du Canadien. Justin sentit la nervosité du français. 

\- Emmènes moi là-bas, dit Justin

\- Maintenant ? répondit Emmanuel

\- Maintenant, dit Justin

\- Tu n'as rien mangé, j'allais t'emmener au restaurant...

\- Le frigo est plein là-bas, l'interrompit Justin

Emmanuel retourna Justin vers lui, plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Cette propriété, elle te plaît n'est-ce pas ? dit Emmanuel en souriant

\- Plus que ça, j'ai eu un véritable coup de coeur, emmènes moi, répondit Justin

\- Où tu voudras mon ange, dit Emmanuel

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, le chauffeur d'Emmanuel les déposa à la propriété. Le français donna des instructions au chauffeur et la voiture disparue. Main dans la main, ils contemplaient la maison, éclairée par des luminaires. 

\- Elle est magnifique, c'est un vrai bijou Emmanuel, dit Justin enjoué

\- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux que ça te plaise, répondit Emmanuel avec un grand sourire

\- Même dans mes rêves, ce n'était pas aussi beau, comment as-tu su ? demanda Justin

\- Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi et à une manière de te garder près de moi. En interrogeant Stephen, j'ai appris que tu voulais quelque chose qui ressemble à ça, il te connaît bien tu sais, répondit Emmanuel

\- Oui, je sais. Il est sans doute la personne qui me connaît le mieux, répondit Justin

\- Et tu n'as pas tout vu, dit Emmanuel en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

A l'intérieure de la maison, le français qui tenait toujours Justin par la main traversa l'immense salon et ils se retrouvèrent dans une spacieuse véranda. Justin porta sa main à sa bouche. La véranda était entièrement vitrée, il y avait là, une grande table à manger, des plantes exotiques, un canapé d'angle gigantesque et un piano. Un Steinway. Emmanuel s'assit derrière le piano, et se mit à jouer un air de Chopin. Le bonheur de Justin était extrême. Il se précipita vers Emmanuel et lui embrassa tout le visage, sans s'arrêter. 

\- Tu es fou, c'est beaucoup trop. J'aurais été près de toi, même sans tout cela, dit Justin 

Emmanuel se leva et embrassa Justin avec tendresse désarmante. Quand le canadien se détacha légèrement de leur étreinte, il vit les larmes silencieuses d'Emmanuel perlées sur ses joues. L'émotion du Canadien redoubla. Il souleva le français et le serra aussi fort qu'il le put dans ses bras. Leurs coeurs battaient en symbiose, à une cadence infernale. Le français quittait peu à peu son ancienne vie, et chaque jour, lui faisait de la place dans un avenir que Justin désirait plus que tout, à ses côtés. Cet avenir qu'ils écrivaient ensemble, prenait forme ici, dans cette maison qu'il avait rêvé et dans les bras de l'homme de ses rêves.

\- Je t'aime tellement Emmanuel, dit Justin

\- Je t'aime aussi Justin, répondit Emmanuel

\- Merci mon amour pour ce cadeau inestimable, dit Justin

\- Chuuuutt...Répondit Emmanuel

Une heure plus tard, Emmanuel travaillait sur son ordinateur pendant que Justin s'affairait en cuisine. Il envoya plusieurs mails et se mit à lire ceux de sa boîte de réception. En cliquant sur un mail dont il ne reconnut pas l'adresse, son coeur se mit à palpiter à la lecture du courrier

" Monsieur Macron, 

Je ne vous connais pas monsieur, et j'ai cessé de vous juger.

Je vous le demande, pour mes enfants, renoncez à Justin. 

J'aime Justin et je ne veux pas divorcer. 

Je vous en prie, ne séparez pas mes enfants de leur père.

Si vraiment vous l'aimez, vous le laisserez vivre auprès d'eux,

Je pense que vous êtes assez intelligent pour ne pas lui parler de ce courrier,

Cordialement,

Sophie"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Intime conversation

Un grand chandelier posée sur la table éclairait partiellement la véranda.  Justin servit deux assiettes garnies de cuisses de poulet rôtie accompagnés d'une purée de patate douce et d'une sauce rouille. L'odeur du plat était irrésistiblement appétissante. Emmanuel avait faim. Il dévora chacune de ses bouchées avec un plaisir non feint. 

\- C'est un délice, tu es un vrai cordon bleu, et tu sais comme je les aime! dit Emmanuel avec un clin d'oeil 

\- Merci mon amour, répondit Justin flatté

Emmanuel observa Justin. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu plus heureux. Même sur son île en Sicile. Etait-ce cette maison qui l'épanouissait autant ? Le français s'était démené pendant trois jours non-stop, il avait mis la pression à des architectes et des décorateurs, pour commander ce qui se rapprochait le plus des goûts du Canadien. Il avait remué ciel et terre pour que tout soit livré au plus vite, et il n'était pas déçu du résultat. Les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de Justin depuis qu'il avait découvert cette propriété, était une joie considérable. 

\- Quoi ? demanda Justin en souriant

\- Rien, je te regarde, tu as l'air heureux, répondit Emmanuel

\- Je le suis, dit Justin. Toi et cette sublime maison, j'ai tout ce dont je rêvais, ajouta Justin

\- Tout ? Vraiment ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Oui, tout. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, répondit Justin en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Emmanuel

Le regard profond du canadien intimida Emmanuel. Il baissa les yeux. Est-ce que Justin lui disait tout ? Est-ce que leur histoire mettrait en péril la relation du canadien avec ses enfants ? Certes, un divorce les rendrait malheureux, mais n'était-il pas lui-même un enfant de parents divorcés ? En avait-il souffert ? En souffrait-il encore ? 

\- A quoi pense-tu Emmanuel ? Dit Justin

\- Je... Je me demandais si... Emmanuel inspira un bon coup puis il reprit; je me demandais si tes enfants ne te manquerais pas trop, si jamais nous..enfin, si...

\- SI nous vivions ensemble ? L'interrompit Justin 

\- Oui, comment le vivrais-tu ? demanda Emmanuel

Justin se servit un verre de vin puis se mit à réfléchir, l'air grave, les yeux sur son plat. Emmanuel vit le visage du canadien se décomposer. Il avait sa réponse. 

\- Oublies ça, c'est idiot comme question. La réponse est évidente, dit Emmanuel

\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai l'intention de divorcer, c'est ça ? dit Justin en relevant un sourcil

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'était une question idiote, répondit Emmanuel embarrassé

\- Réponds moi Emmanuel, dit Justin

Emmanuel avait peur de poser cette question parce qu'il avait peur de la réponse. Il savait que la situation de Justin était plus compliquée à résoudre que la sienne. Il ne voulait pas non plus, que le canadien se sente sous pression. Il regrettait d'avoir entamé le sujet. 

\- Je ne te le demande pas, dit Emmanuel. Je ne te le demanderai jamais, ajouta -il en relevant les yeux vers Justin

\- Pourquoi ? Ca ne te dérange pas que je sois marié ? Tu t'en accomoderas ? demanda Justin

\- Ai-je le choix ? répondit Emmanuel

Justin soupira longuement. La lumière des bougies sublimait son visage. Il portait une chemise noire, légèrement ouverte qui laissait deviner la naissance de son torse. Ses cheveux noirs, naturels, un peu bouclés, tombaient par mèches sur son visage. Sa bouche sembla plus gourmande au français. Il était incroyablement séduisant et suave. Emmanuel tombait chaque fois, plus amoureux de Justin.

\- Tu ne me le demande pas, mais c'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux que je divorce ? demanda Justin   

Emmanuel, interloqué, repensa au mail de Sophie et au dilemme de Justin. Son ventre se noua. Il se sentait impuissant. Par dessus tout, il mesurait la fragilité de leur relation. Leur histoire était précaire. Tant de choses les séparaient encore, et tellement d'autres à affronter; la distance géographique, leurs fonctions de chefs d'états, leurs notoriétés, les enfants de Justin et Sophie. Ils avaient comme des chaînes à leurs pieds qui les retenaient malgré eux. Paradoxalement, chaque jours son amour pour Justin s'intensifiait. Une tristesse profonde s'empara d'Emmanuel. Il se leva et débarrassa la table, sans un mot. Comment pouvait-il répondre à cette question sans déclencher une terrible angoisse chez Justin qui aimait ses enfants plus que tout ? Comment pouvait-il séparer une famille, unie, avant leur rencontre ? Dans la cuisine, il rangea tout dans le lave vaisselle et par la fenêtre, il aperçut des flocons de neige tombé sur les branches des arbres. Il sourit intérieurement et se rendit dans le salon. Il se baissa devant la cheminée, et entreprit de faire un feu.

Assit en tailleur sur le parquet, il regardait les braises s'animer. Il jeta des brindilles et vit les flammes grandir. Il sursauta quand il sentit les bras de Justin entourer son buste. Les longues jambes du canadien s'emmêlèrent aux siennes. Il ferma les yeux et laissa doucement sa tête reposer sur la joue du canadien.

\- Ton coeur...Il bat si fort, chuchota Justin dans son oreille

\- Il ne te résiste pas, répondit Emmanuel

\- J'ai tellement peur d'en sortir, chuchota Justin

\- Toi, sortir de mon coeur ? Quand je serai mort peut-être, répondit Emmanuel

Le français sentait les lèvres de Justin lui chatouiller l'oreille. Il frissonna et Justin qui l'avait ressentit, resserra ses bras autour de lui. Puis, sa langue s'introduit à l'intérieur de son oreille. C'était une zone extrêmement érogène chez le français qui en frémit.

\- Alors emmènes-moi avec toi quand tu mourras, répondit Justin dans le creux de son oreille

\- Tu me supporterais même en enfer ? répondit Emmanuel haletant

\- Pourquoi irais-tu en enfer ? Demanda justin

\- Parce que mon paradis, il est ici, avec toi, répondit Emmanuel

Justin embrassa son cou en remontant vers son oreille. Emmanuel fut irrésistiblement envoûté par cette bouche voluptueuse qui le torturait. Il se retourna. Le souffle court, ses lèvres cherchèrent celles du canadien. Elles s'épousèrent avec une telle douceur que son corps en fut inondé de plaisir. Enivrées, Leurs langues se mêlaient langoureusement. L'érection d'Emmanuel était si forte qu'il en eut mal. Justin le fit basculer sur le sol et s'allongea sur son dos. Il sentait le sexe dur du canadien se frotter entre ses fesses. Leurs gémissements étaient plus sonores et plus intenses. Puis, le canadien retourna Emmanuel qui lui fit face. Justin se releva sur ses genoux et sans le quitter des yeux, détacha sa ceinture. Il s'allongea sur lui, et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il enferma les mains du français dans les siennes, plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et approcha son visage tout près de celui du français.

\- Parle moi mon amour, dis moi ce qu'il se passe, dis moi ce qui te fait mal, chuchota Justin

\- Je ...ne peux pas, répondit Emmanuel la voix tremblante

Justin lécha les lèvres d'Emmanuel, puis son oreille. Le français fut pris d'un spasme. Il retenu un cri. Le canadien qui emprisonnait toujours ses mains dans les siennes, les lui attacha avec sa ceinture qu'il serra suffisamment pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'en défaire. Puis, il lui retira son pantalon et son boxer, et, les yeux brûlants de désir, il regarda son sexe raidit. Ensuite, il saisit la verge d'Emmanuel dans sa main et lécha doucement son gland. Emmanuel gémit bruyamment. 

\- Détaches moi... Je veux te toucher, dit Emmanuel agonisant de plaisir

\- Parles moi, et je te détache, répondit Justin haletant

\- Je ne peux pas, je...

Justin aspira le gland d'Emmanuel dans sa bouche et le suça doucement. Puis, il se mit à branler le sexe du français. Il releva les yeux vers Emmanuel et lécha abondamment le contour de son gland. Le français serra les poings. Le canadien enfonça sa bouche plus profondément sur le long de la verge et suça lentement mais fermement.

\- Justin... Justin...détaches moi...réclamait Emmanuel

Justin écarta les jambes du français, les plia des deux côtés de sa tête, releva son bassin et lui lécha les bourses généreusement.

\- Pas avant que tu me dise ce qu'il se passe, répondit Justin

\- Justin...arrête, supplia Emmanuel

\- Non ! répondit Justin 

Puis, avec vigueur, il se mit à sucer le sexe d'Emmanuel en resserrant ses lèvres autour de la verge, sans s'arrêter. Emmanuel pensa devenir fou. Il serra ses jambes autour du visage du canadien. Il voulait le toucher, le dévorer, le posséder, mais ses mains, attachées, l'empêchaient d'agir. La bouche de Justin aspirait son sexe comme une ventouse. Soudain, il s'arrêta et remonta vers le visage d'Emmanuel. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, ne me ment pas Emmanuel, dit Justin fermement

\- Je ne te mens pas, je te jure que je ne te mens pas, répondit Emmanuel essoufflé

\- Tu veux que je demande le divorce ? Réponds moi, dit Justin avec un regard défiant

\- Oui...Non, non je ne veux pas, se rattrapa Emmanuel

\- Oui ou non ? Demanda Justin

\- Non..., répondit Emmanuel 

\- Tu mens ! s'écria Justin

Le canadien reserra la ceinture, se baissa et engloutit le sexe d'Emmanuel. Il le suça vigoureusement, plus profondément, et accéléra. Emmanuel sentait des milliers de vagues de plaisir puissants lui parcourir le corps. Il grognait, gémissait de plus en plus fort. En transe, il soupirait. 

\- Détache moi, dit-il en grognant

\- Je croyais que tu voulais m'épouser, répondit Justin

\- Bien sûr que je le veux et je t'épouserai ! cria presque Emmanuel

\- Pas si je ne divorce pas ! répondit Justin sur le même ton 

Puis Justin intensifia la cadence sur son sexe. Emmanuel était au bord de l'explosion. Le canadien ralentit puis s'arrêta. Le français, haletant, bouillonnait. Justin remonta doucement vers lui en couvrant son torse de baisers, il s'arrêta sur les tétons du français qu'il mordilla. Emmanuel était électrisé. Le canadien remonta encore et quand son visage fut à un centimètre au dessus de celui du français, ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, haletant, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte. Soudain, dans un même élan passionné, ils se léchèrent leurs langues. Puis, Emmanuel et Justin se mirent à se mordre. D'abord leur lèvres, puis leur joues et leur cous, dans un mélange de gémissements et de grognements. Dans cette faim l'un pour l'autre, ils s'infligèrent avec un appétit démentiel, de délicieuses morsures qui vinrent décupler leur excitation. Justin fini par se dérober et essoufflé, fou de désir, regarda le français, l'air fiévreux.

\- Quand comprendras tu que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ? dit Justin énervé

Le canadien se redressa sur ses genoux, saisit un des pieds du français et se mit à lécher et sucer ses orteils sans le quitter des yeux. Emmanuel eut un, puis deux spasmes. Son corps se tordait de plaisir. Son souffle était court et son coeur tambourinait. Il tenta de défaire ses mains de la ceinture mais en vain. Justin se leva, se déshabilla entièrement et se remit à genoux devant le corps transi d'Emmanuel.

\- C'est indécent ce que tu es beau, dit Justin en reprenant le pieds du français dans sa bouche

\- Détaches moi...supplia Emmanuel

\- Non, mon amour, répondit Justin

\- Tu veux que je te demande de divorcer ? gromela Emmanuel

\- Je veux que tu me dise ce qu'il se passe, et oui, je veux savoir si tu veux que je divorce, répondit Justin

\- Je ne peux pas te demander une chose pareille, dit Emmanuel

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Justin en lui mordillant un orteil

\- Parce que (gémissement).. Parce que ...répondit Emmanuel

\- Dis le moi, répondit Justin qui lui léchait maintenant la plante des pieds

\- Parce que je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas te séparer de tes enfants, fini par répondre Emmanuel, haletant 

Justin s'arrêta et regarda le français, l'air abasourdi. Il remonta vers Emmanuel, mit ses bras autour de sa tête, l'observa intensément. 

\- Emmanuel, tu ne peux pas me séparer d'eux. Ils seront toujours mes enfants voyons. Leur mère est une chose et eux, une autre, dit Justin

\- Un divorce les feraient souffrir, ça les détruirait, et je ne veux pas porter cette responsabilité là, répondit Emmanuel 

\- Comment se fait-il que tu te mette subitement à penser à ça ? ça t'as prit d'un coup, comme ça ? demanda Justin

Emmanuel détourna le regard. Comment parler de ce mail qu'il avait reçu ? Comment réagirait Justin en l'apprenant ? Si il ne devait rien à Sophie, il devait en revanche, protéger Justin. 

\- Elle t'a appelé ? Sophie, elle t'a appelé c'est ça ? demanda Justin

Le coeur d'Emmanuel bondit. Que faire ? Justin avait compris. Il ne pouvait plus lui cacher l'existence de ce mail. Il n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Que t'a t-elle dit ? demanda Justin

\- Elle ne m'a pas appelé, elle m'a écrit. Je ne sais pas par qui elle a eut mon adresse mail, mais, elle me demande de renoncer à toi, pour vos enfants, elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas divorcer. Elle dit qu'elle t'aime, répondit Emmanuel en se tournant vers Justin

\- Quand ? Quand t'a t-elle écrit ce mail ? demanda Justin

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai lu tout à l'heure, quand je travaillais, répondit Emmanuel

Justin s'allongea sur le dos, à côté d'Emmanuel, le visage serré. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes près du feu, chacuns dans leurs pensées.

\- Si on ne devait jamais vivre ensemble, je deviendrais fou. De toi, je veux tout. L'air que tu respire, ton regard azur, tes mots, ton odeur, ta peau douce, ton charme, ta beauté, ton corps, ton sexe, tes maladies, tes rires, tes joies, tes peines, tes défauts, tes qualités, tes doutes, tes colères... Tout, je veux tout de toi. Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie. Toute ma satanée vie, et, je ne veux pas te vivre à distance, ou à moitié, je veux tout ou rien, dit Justin

\- ll ne s'agit pas de nous mon ange, répondit Emmanuel en se tournant vers Justin

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle se sert des enfants ? Elle veut me garder pour elle, dans cette espèce de vie bâtit sur des mensonges, dit Justin

\- Il n'empêche qu'elle dit vrai, tes enfants en souffriraient, répondit Emmanuel

\- Un père, c'est fait pour transmettre. Et je serais bien idiot de ne pas leur apprendre, que la vie, c'est aussi ça. La séparation, le divorce, ça fait partie de la vie. Quel genre de père je serais si je leur cachais ton existence ? Si je souffrais en silence ? C'est horrible de vivre avec un père malheureux et frustré. Et puis, les enfants sont loin d'être idiots, ils sentent les choses, dit Justin

\- On a le temps Justin. Je commence mon mandat et toi, tu en as encore pour deux ans, plus un nouveau mandat, tu n'es pas obligé de divorcer maintenant, répondit Emmanuel

\- Je ne veux plus vivre dans le mensonge. Je veux prendre ma liberté, comme tu as pris la tienne. Et puis, il n'y aura pas de deuxième mandats, je termine celui-ci et je change de vie, dit Justin en se tournant vers Emmanuel

\- Tu es sérieux ? Que feras-tu ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Je veux retourner dans l'enseignement. J'aime bien être premier ministre, mais ce n'est pas une réelle vocation. Pendant que nous étions séparés, tous ces mois, j'ai compris que je m'étais porté candidat pour de mauvaises raisons, dit Justin

-  Lesquelles ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Je voulais prouver des choses à mon père qui a lui aussi été premier ministre. Mais non seulement il n'était plus de ce monde, mais, je vivais dans ses pas, pas les miens, répondit Justin

\- Que veux tu enseigner ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Le français, la littérature, comme avant. J'ai suffisamment d'argent  pour me permettre le luxe de choisir. Je pourrais enseigner ici, à la Sorbonne, et au Québec. On pourrait vivre entre Paris, La Sicile, Toronto et Montréal, y'a des milliards de gens sur terre qui tueraient pour vivre comme ça, répondit Justin

Emmanuel sourit. Justin avait raison. Des milliards de personnes rêvaient de cette vie là. Le canadien avait les yeux qui brillaient quand il en parlait. Il se projettait déjà dans une vie à deux. 

\- Je t'aime, dit Emmanuel

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour, répondit Justin

\- Fais ce qu'il te semble bon de faire, je te soutiendrai de toutes façons, dit Emmanuel

\- On ne doit rien plus rien se cacher, Sophie ne sera pas la seule qui se dressera sur notre route, on doit être fort ensemble, répondit Justin

Emmanuel hocha la tête. Justin s'approcha de son visage et le français lu dans ses yeux, le bonheur partagé, leur plaisir sublimé, et la folle certitude d'être son homme roi, sa merveille mâle, son amour, comme il l'appelait. Justin était son rêve inavoué, son empire, sa muse. Il avait déployé ses ailes d'anges tout autour de sa vie pour en faire un conte dont il était la fée. Il voulait voyager sans fin sur le grain de sa peau et se nourrir de cette bouche affriolante.

\- Quand tu regarde mes lèvres comme ça, je suis chaque fois au bord de l'orgasme, chuchota Justin

\- Elles m'attirent comme des friandises, tu es une tentation permanente sur pattes, murmura Emmanuel

Justin s'empara de sa bouche avec fougue. Conquis, le français en eut le tournis. Les mains toujours attachées, Emmanuel gémissait déjà. Sans attendre, Justin le fit basculer de l'autre côté, lui tira la tête en arrière par les cheveux, et le pénétra fermement. Leurs râles sonores se transformèrent en rugissements. Ils étaient soumis au plaisir, et chaques  coups de reins du canadien, tour à tour provocants, virils et doux expédiaient Emmanuel au septième ciel. 

Le français fut surpris de se réveiller dans la chambre. Il tourna la tête vers la table de nuit, regarda l'heure et grogna. Sa main se mit à chercher le corps de Justin dans le lit mais ne la trouva pas. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et fut pris de panique. Il vérifia si le canadien lui avait laissé un mot, et, à la place il découvrit une grande feuille blanche. Il se frotta les yeux et au fur et à mesure que sa vue se faisait plus nette, il découvrait un magnifique dessin. Justin l'avait dessiné, au stylo, quand il dormait. Son corps nu, endormi et les draps froissés autour, hachurés en traits abstraits et précis à la fois. Emmanuel en fut ému. Il posa le dessin sur la table de nuit et sortit de la chambre. Justin l'avait porté dans les escaliers sans le réveiller. La maison était calme. Pas de Justin dans le salon ni la cuisine. Il se rendit dans la véranda et fut époustouflé par le spectacle extérieur. Dehors, la neige avait tout recouvert. Tout était blanc.

Il but son café devant ce lumineux spectacle, prit une douche et en s'habillant, il se demandait où était passé Justin. Il consulta ses messages. Pas de messages du Canadien. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et chercha les clés dans sa veste. Il n'avait pas prévu cette météo neigeuse. Malgré la neige, le soleil brillait haut et fort dans le ciel. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose le frapper dans son dos. Un coup indolore, mais sec. Il se retourna et avant qu'il ne put découvrir ce qui l'avait percuté, il sentit un deuxième coups froid sur son visage. Il recula et abasourdi il tourna sur lui-même et découvrit un tas de neige éclaté sur le sol. A nouveau, il fut percuté et il entendit des rires. Justin fit son apparition et lui lança une autre boule de neige au visage. Immédiatement, Emmanuel courut et se baissa pour former une grosse boule qu'il jeta sur Justin qui riait à gorge déployée. Il lui jeta encore plusieurs boules, puis, il couru vers Justin et, en hurlant, il se jeta dans ses bras. Le canadien l'embrassa sur tout le visage. Frénétiquement. Puis, essoufflés leurs yeux plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Emmanuel se noya dans le regard bleu clair de Justin. Ils sentaient tous les deux leurs coeurs tambouriner l'un contre l'autre.  

\- Bonjour mon amour, dit Justin 

\- Bonjour mon ange, répondit Emmanuel

Le français aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, dans les yeux de Justin. Le bonheur, ne pouvait pas avoir un autre visage ni un autre goût que celui là, à cet exact moment. Le bruit des pneus roulant sur la neige, vint pourtant le ramener à la réalité. Il serra le canadien dans ses bras. 

\- Je te supplie de me visiter en rêves puisque c'est le dernier endroit où l'on ne t'arrachera pas à moi, dit Justin la voix tremblante

\- Si un jour tu te demande où je suis, pose ta main sur ta poitrine, c'est en ces lieux que mon âme réside, répondit Emmanuel 

\- Je ne survivrais pas à cinq autres longs mois, loin de toi, dit Justin

\- Mets moi au défi de combler l'espace qui nous sépare. Mes bras auront de l'audace pour deux, répondit Emmanuel

Le français se retourna lentement, et plus ses yeux s'éloignaient des yeux de Justin, plus son coeur se brisait. Il marchait en tremblant. Il avait l'impression qu'à chacun de ses pas, il soulevait un poids plus lourd. Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière et Emmanuel en relevant les yeux, vit Justin se tenir le coeur. La tristesse qu'il vit dans ses yeux l'anéantit. Il pouvait sentir en lui, la douleur du canadien. Ils restaient là, plusieurs secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, incapables de faire le moindre mouvement. Puis, Emmanuel fini par s'engouffrer dans la voiture qui fit une marche arrière. Il se retourna, regarda par la vitre arrière mais Justin avait disparu. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Confiance

Xavier sautillait et faisait des bonds dans la neige. Son souffle chaud exhalait de la fumée dans l'air froid. Il s'appuyait sur la grande main de son père pour prendre plus d'élan. Celui-ci, parfois, le faisait voltiger en l'air et cela exaltait le garçon. Justin s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin et se mit observer les produits. Il cherchait des papiers cadeaux pour le réveillon du lendemain soir. Ils n'en avaient pas prévus assez. Il s'approcha de la vitre pour mieux voir l'intérieure de la boutique quand il vit un jeune couple d'hommes s'embrasser. Ils étaient tous les deux blonds. L'un était plus grand que l'autre. Ils n'étaient nullement gênés par les regards posés sur eux, et, ce qui attira particulièrement l'attention de Justin, c'est qu'ils s'embrassaient les yeux ouverts, comme il le faisait avec Emmanuel. Il connaissait ce besoin viscérale de contempler le visage les lèvres et les yeux de l'autre. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le désir qui animait les deux hommes. Il les envia. Il les envia terriblement. Il ne s'habituait pas au manque que lui procurait l'absence d'Emmanuel. 

\- Papa, tu vas les gêner voyons ! s'écria Xavier en tirant le bras de son père

\- Oh.. Oui.. Tu as raison, répondit Justin, très embarrassé

\- Ils ont le droit de s'embrasser dehors ? demanda Xavier 

\- Bien sûr que oui ils en ont le droit Xav', ils ont les mêmes droits que tout le monde au Canada, répondit Justin en baissant les yeux vers son fils

\- Ils peuvent se marier comme maman et toi ? demanda Xavier

\- Oui, comme ta mère et moi, répondit Justin, tu es d'accord avec cela n'est-ce pas ? ajouta t-il Justin

\- Hmmm... Je crois...Mais je ne sais pas. Moi, j'aime les filles, alors je ne comprends pas trop, répondit Xavier

Justin s'accroupit et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils qui avait presque le même regard que le sien. Il lui ressemblait tant. Il parlait souvent des droits des LGBT à ses enfants. Mais au vu leurs jeunes âges, il procédait par étape avec chacun d'eux. 

\- Ils ressentent exactement ce que tu ressens quand tu aimes une fille, ils ne sont pas différents, l'amour est le même pour tout le monde, dit Justin

\- Tu veux dire que eux aussi ils ont des papillons dans le ventre quand ils se voient ? répondit Xavier les yeux ronds

\- Oui, ils ont les mêmes papillons dans le ventre que toi, ils tombent amoureux comme toi, ils s'aiment comme les autres, dit Justin

Xavier regardait son père d'un air sceptique en l'interrogeant des yeux. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le couple qui s'embrassait toujours, puis il se tourna vers son père qui portait une fausse barbe, une fausse moustache et des lunettes. Il sourit à pleine dent et entoura ses petits bras autour des épaules de son père et se lova sur son buste.

\- J'ai compris papa, dit Xavier tendrement

\- Okay mon Xav', répondit Justin en soulevant son fils.

Cette année encore, ils fêteraient Noël dans la grande maison familiale, ici, à Québec ville. En rentrant, il entreprit de couvrir les cadeaux de dernières minutes. Sophie finissait de décorer le salon avec les enfants. Ils échangeaient que très peu de mots. Ils étaient devenus de véritables étrangers l'un pour l'autre, mais ils réunissaient leurs efforts pour leurs enfants. Justin évitait tant que possible, tous les appels au conflits de Sophie. Il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de se battre avec elle. Lors de ses fréquentes crises de rages, il ne répondait plus à ses provocations. Deux jours plus tôt, elle n'avait eu de cesse de le harceler. Il faut dire que deux jours plus tôt, c'était l'anniversaire d'Emmanuel. Justin avait fait livrer en france, des éditions originales et rares de livres, grande passion d'Emmanuel. Il avait aussi réussis à acquérir une partition authentique de Maurice Ravel à une vente aux enchères privé. Justin se mit à sourire en repensant au bonheur expressif du français, à sa voix pleine de trémolos, à son émotion. Bien que Sophie n'ait aucune idée des présents qu'il avait offert à Emmanuel, sa jalousie avait été suffocante. Le canadien couvrit le dernier paquet, se leva et alla poser les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Des chants de Noël en provenance du téléviseur, remplissaient la pièce de vie. Les enfants, assis dans le grand canapé, regardaient les films de Noël, les yeux médusés. Rien que pour cela, il aurait supporté dix Sophie.

Justin aurait voulu que Stephen soit de la fête, mais, celui-ci avait décidé de festoyer avec son amoureux français. Leur histoire devenait sérieuse, et il aurait bien aimé que Stephen lui fasse les présentations. Des vibrations en provenance de sa poche, vinrent l'arracher de ses pensées.

"Tu me fais confiance?", Écrivit Emmanuel

"Oui, je te fais confiance", répondit Justin

"Tu en es sûr ?", insista Emmanuel

"Certain. Pourquoi ?", répondit Justin

"Parce que j'ai besoin que tu me fasse confiance, là, maintenant", répondit Emmanuel

Justin eut un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi le français lui demandait soudainement de lui faire confiance ? Il se rendit à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Des dizaines de notifications de mails non lus. Il les visionna brièvement. De simples voeux de fin d'année. Il ouvrit son navigateur et tapa "Emmanuel Macron", puis valida. Il parcouru des yeux les centaines d'articles qui apparurent puis cliqua sur "image". En découvrant les photos du français torse nu, en caleçon et en compagnie d'un brun ténébreux dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôtel, il tressaillit. L'homme aux côtés du français n'était pas plus couvert et semblait entreprenant. De toute évidence, des photos de paparazzis. Pas de baisers ni d'images plus subversives, mais des gestes et regards suffisamment intimes. Emmanuel riait à pleine dents dans les bras de l'inconnu. Justin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son coeur le transperça. La douleur fut si vive et soudaine qu'il fut pris d'un vertige. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Ne pouvant en regarder davantage, il ferma l'ordinateur brutalement. Son téléphone sonnait sans interruption.  

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Lança Sophie qui s'était introduite dans le bureau

Justin qui se tenait la tête dans ses mains, sursauta en entendant la voix de sa femme. Mais les images d'Emmanuel et de cet homme venaient brouiller sa vision. Il se leva lentement en prenant appuie sur le bord de son bureau. Il porta la main à son coeur, apeuré que celui-ci puisse s'arrêter, et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. Son portable sonnait et vibrait constamment.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être pris pour un con ? Tu sais ce que j'ai ressentis maintenant, martela Sophie en jubilant

\- Je veux divorcer, et j'obtiendrai le divorce, dit-il, droit dans les yeux de Sophie, avec une voix d'outre tombe

Puis, il reprit son chemin et sortit de son bureau en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa sur les murs pour ne pas chanceler. Agacé par son téléphone qui ne cessait de sonner, il prit l'objet dans ses mains. Il hésita à le fracasser contre un mur. 

" Ne m'appelle plus", écrivit Justin 

Il éteignit son portable et le remit dans sa poche. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur le sol. Alternativement, le mot "confiance", et les images qu'il venait de voir, se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment Emmanuel avait-il osé lui parler de confiance ? Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ces images existaient. Et ces images ne mentaient pas. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait justifier ces photos volées ? Depuis quand Emmanuel voyait-il un autre homme ? Comment pouvait-il laisser un autre que lui le toucher et le voir presque nu ? A présent allongé sur le sol, il regardait le plafond et s'efforçait de retrouver son souffle. La douleur était de plus en plus vive. Une demie heure plus tard, il se releva et s'habilla plus chaudement, puis revêtit son déguisement. En redescendant les escaliers, il se fit violence pour afficher un visage serein et embrassa chacun de ses enfants tendrement, puis il sortit. 

\- Mais où vas-tu ? Hurla Sophie sur le péron de la maison

Au volant de sa jeep, le canadien roulait sans but ni destination. Au bout d'une heure, il se retrouva au bord du fleuve Saint-Laurent. Il descendit de la voiture et marcha dans la neige. Les mains de cet homme sur la peau d'Emmanuel, revenaient sans cesse le hanter. Il secoua chaque fois la tête avec une rage monstre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva dans le centre ville. Les chants de Noël dans les immenses baffes rythmaient l'atmosphère. Les familles se baladaient avec leurs enfants aux regards émerveillées. S'il y avait une chose qui enchantait Justin, c'est l'effet que procurait Noël sur les enfants. Mais, ce soir, l'enchantement n'existait plus. Il bifurqua vers les rues animées du centre ville, dont l'architecture fut classée patrimoine mondial de l'Unesco. Les lumières du château du Fairmont Frontenac, dont la hauteur dominait toute la ville, éclataient de mille feux dans la nuit tombante. Justin s'engouffra à l'intérieur d'un club gay qu'il fréquentait plus jeune. Déguisé tel qu'il l'était, son anonymat était garantie. Il portait une fausse barbe taillée, blonde, une perruque blonde, des lentilles noirs, et des lunettes. Il s'installa au bar et commanda une vodka qu'il but d'une traite. Il en commanda une autre, et encore une autre. Il pivota sa chaise et observa la piste de danse. Des corps ondulaient et se mouvaient les uns contre les autres. Son regard s'arrêta sur un homme aux cheveux blond, mi-long, qui dansait avec sensualité dans des vêtements qu'il portait près du corps, laissant deviner des muscles fermes. L'homme releva les yeux vers Justin et lui sourit. Le canadien posa son verre, se rendit sur la piste et se mit à danser en face du blond. Ils étaient de taille égale. L'homme mit sa main autour du bassin de Justin et le rapprocha du sien. Ils dansaient plus lentement que le rythme de la musique. Les mains de l'inconnu glissèrent sur ses fesses et le canadien se laissa faire. Puis l'homme approcha son visage de son oreille.

\- Est-ce que ce magnifique fessier porte un nom ? demanda l'homme

\- Ju... Julien, répondit Justin

\- Moi, c'est Olivier, dit l'homme en s'attardant sur le lobe de Justin

Au contact des lèvres de ce Olivier sur son oreille, Justin se crispa mais se laissa embrasser. Il ferma les yeux et les photos d'Emmanuel en compagnie du jeune ténébreux jaillirent soudainement. De rage, il embrassa Olivier sur la bouche. Mais plus il l'embrassait, plus le visage du français envahit son esprit. Il se déroba de l'étreinte de l'inconnu blond

\- Emmanuel... lacha Justin en soupirant

\- Non, moi, c'est Olivier chéri, répondit le jeune homme blond

Justin rouvrit les yeux et découvrit le regard noisette d'Olivier qui le dévisageaient. Il était assez bel homme. En voyant ses lèvres se rapprocher, il avança les siennes. Si Emmanuel pouvait en embrasser un autre, en serait-il lui aussi capable ? se demanda Justin. Au moment où leurs lèvres se joignirent, Justin vit la tête d'Olivier brutalement dévié sur la gauche, et son corps projeté en arrière. Un homme le rouait de coups de poing. Justin tenta de s'interposer, mais l'homme le repoussa violemment. Justin se mit en position de garde, prêt à se battre. Il en avait justement très envie. Il retourna la brute vers lui. L'homme qui avait le visage crispé de colère, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Justin. Il se tenait là, le poing fermé, prêt à infliger une autre sentence. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Justin se sentit immédiatement captiver par le regard de cette brute qui l'agrippa soudainement par le col, le tira vers lui et lui dit dans l'oreille

\- Espèce d'idiot, tu n'es à personne d'autre que moi ! 

Justin en restait bouche bée. Son coeur s'arrêta. L'alcool venait-il brouillé ses idées ou avait-il bien entendu la voix d'Emmanuel dans son oreille ? Le canadien retira ses lunettes,  dévisagea le visage de la brute et petit à petit, sous son déguisement, il reconnu Emmanuel. 

\- Qui c'est ce grand malade ? hurla Olivier qui s'était relevé

Le poing d'Emmanuel se referma et tandis qu'il le lançait vers Olivier, Justin lui empoigna le bras et bloqua son poing. Le regard d'Emmanuel le foudroya. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle colère.

\- Je t'en supplie, calmes toi, dit Justin

\- Ah je vois, c'est ta pétasse qui t'a suivis, dit Olivier, je ne suis pas contre une partie à trois, il suffit de demander, ajouta t-il

Justin se retourna et frappa fermement le blond au visage qui tomba directement au sol. Quand il se retourna, Emmanuel avait disparu. Il le chercha des yeux, le souffle haletant, le coeur en panique. Puis, il le vit qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il se précipita vers lui en se frayant un chemin. Une fois à l'extérieur du club, Il vit Emmanuel marcher dans la neige en frappant du pied des obstacles imaginaires. Justin couru et quand il le rattrapa, il retourna le français vers lui.

\- Pourquoi une telle colère hein ? C'est pas ça la règle de ton jeu ? Cria Justin

\- Mon jeu ? Mon jeu ?? Parce que c'est un jeu ?! Tu te moque de moi ? Hurla Emmanuel 

Les regards des passants s'arrêtèrent sur eux. Justin prit Emmanuel par le bras et l'attira dans une impasse sans lumière. Un cri de rage mêlé d'une douleur, surgit de la bouche du français qui se tenait la tête entre les mains. Le coeur de Justin battait à tout rompre. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Le français l'avait trompé mais il ne supportait pas que Justin puisse embrasser un autre homme. 

\- Tu es culotté, dit Justin, je tombe sur des photos de toi avec ton amant et tu te pointe ici pour me faire une crise quand tu me vois avec un autre ? Dit Justin agaçé

\- Mon amant ? Je n'ai pas d'amant ! Si tu n'avais pas coupé ton portable, nous n'en serions pas là, répliqua Emmanuel en criant encore plus fort

\- Ah parce qu'il y a une explication à ces images hein ? Vous étiez torse nus, en caleçons, regards langoureux, riant à plein poumons, répondit sèchement Justin

\- Tu m'as vu avec un ami d'enfance, dans une chambre d'hôtel parce que je ne vis plus sur la péniche, répondit Emmanuel cinglant

\- Mais bien sûr, un ami d'enfance, répondit Justin en pouffant, s'il te plaît, ne te moque pas de mon intelligence, ajouta Justin

\- Mais allumes ton foutu portable ! hurla encore Emmanuel 

Justin regarda le français et vit une rage incroyable dans son regard. S'il mentait, alors, il mentait très bien. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et l'alluma. Emmanuel faisait les cent pas autour de lui, en pestant. Le canadien avait une envie folle de le toucher mais il savait que le français le rejetterait. 

\- Comment m'as tu retrouvé ? Demanda calmement Justin

Emmanuel arracha sa fausse moustache, sa perruque et enleva le grand bonnet qu'il portait. Il se baissa et prit de la neige qu'il frotta entre sa bouche et son nez pour retirer la colle. 

\- Je te retrouverais n'importe où, dussé-je y passer toute ma vie, corrompre tout le Canada ou retourner la terre entière, et malgré toi, répondit Emmanuel fermement

Sans son déguisement, et malgré le peu de lumière autour d'eux, les yeux d'Emmanuel étaient bouleversant tant ils brillaient. Justin leur trouvait une lueur particulièrement étincelante quand Emmanuel était en colère. Son portable se mit à vibrer sans s'arrêter. Il avait reçu une centaine de notifications. Presque tous provenant d'Emmanuel. Il y avait des messages de Stephen et d'autres de Sophie. 

\- Ouvres le dernier mail que je t'ai envoyé, dit Emmanuel

Justin s'exécuta. En ouvrant le mail, Il vit des photos d'Emmanuel, quand il était enfant avec un jeune garçon aux cheveu noir. 

\- C'est lui sur les photos que tu as vu, c'est mon ami d'enfance. Il me rendait visite, rien de plus, dit Emmanuel. Nous étions torses nu parce que nous venions de disputer une partie de tennis, ajouta t-il

\- Il ne serait pas amoureux de toi, ton ami, par hasard ? répondit Justin

\- Pfff...Incroyable, tu es incroyable ! s'exclama Emmanuel

-  Tu as pris un avion rien que pour me montrer ces photos ? Demanda Justin

\- Je suis venus jusqu'ici pour être avec toi. Je voulais... Je voulais..., Oh laisse tomber! répondit Emmanuel énervé

\- Tu voulais? répliqua Justin

Le français le foudroya une nouvelle fois du regard, et Justin vit des larmes embuer son regard. Il comprit sans qu'il n'eut à le dire, que le voir embrasser un autre homme l'avait profondément atteint. Il eut soudainement honte. Son être entier savait qu'Emmanuel lui disait la vérité. Comment expliquer qu'il ait pu céder aussi vite à un parfait inconnu ? 

\- Tu ne me feras jamais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Emmanuel

Justin s'approcha du français. Quand il fut à quelques millimètres de lui, son coeur se remit à battre à tout rompre. Ils se dévisagèrent un bon moment, en silence. Le canadien tremblait de tous ces membres.

\- Je te demande pardon.  Je suis fou de jalousie. Dès que je te vois avec un autre, moi, je deviens fou. Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est en moi, dit Justin

Emmanuel s'approcha de Justin lentement, puis, il saisit son visage dans sa main. Il caressa sa joue, puis ses lèvres. Justin frissonna et trembla plus encore. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre, ils se contemplaient. Leur souffle devinrent court. Emmanuel approcha sa bouche et frôla les lèvres du canadien avec une telle douceur que celui-ci frémit brusquement.

\- Je ne peux pas embrasser ces lèvres souillés par un autre, dit soudainement Emmanuel qui recula

Le coeur de Justin fit un bond. Il se baissa, ramassa de la neige intacte, et il se frotta la bouche et la langue. Emmanuel le regarda l'air grave. 

\- Et si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, que se serait-il passé avec ce type que tu embrassais ? dit Emmanuel

Justin sentait la douleur du français. Elle était sienne il y a encore quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne sache, avant qu'il ne comprenne. 

\- J'étais saoul et je pensais que tu m'avais trompé, dit Justin, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi Emmanuel. Je ne sais pas à quel moment tu nous as vu, mais il faut que tu saches que je ne pensais qu'à toi, je ne voyais que toi, je l'ai même appelé par ton prénom. Pardonnes moi mon amour, pardonnes moi, ajouta t-il

\- Tu aurais couché avec lui, répondit Emmanuel

\- Non, je n'aurais pas couché avec lui. Je me forçais. J'en ai rien à faire de ce type, répondit Justin

\- Menteur ! cria Emmanuel

Justin se jeta sur Emmanuel et le serra dans ses bras. Il entendit Emmanuel grogner de colère, puis, il prit le visage du français entre ses mains, plongea des yeux décidés dans les siens.

\- Ecoutes moi, je te jure que je ne te mens pas. Ce que tu as vu, c'est moi, un idiot, qui aurait dû te répondre au téléphone, un malade de jalousie, un fou d'amour qui était envahi d'images de toi avec un autre. C'est pour cela que moi, cet idiot, je me forçais à embrasser ce type, parce que je croyais que toi, tu en étais capable. Je suis un idiot, mais je n'aurais pas couché avec lui. Faire l'amour avec toi, est la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre. Même un imbécile comme moi, sait que c'est rare et précieux. Il ne me faisait même pas bander, répondit Justin

A nouveau le regard d'Emmanuel le happait. Justin pensa que le français ne savait pas à quel point il lui plaisait. Nulle autre homme ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, aussi beau soit-il. Emmanuel serait toujours plus beau, plus charismatique, plus sensuel, plus envoûtant que n'importe quel autre homme. Ce regard presque insoutenable, il ne l'avait jamais vu nulle part, sa façon de gémir, de parler et de rire, même ses colères le rendaient séduisant. Non, le français ne savait pas que Justin était totalement sous son emprise, son charme et sa beauté. Justin se promit que si Emmanuel lui pardonnait, il ne douterait plus de lui.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, dit Emmanuel avec un regard intransigeant

\- Plus jamais mon amour, répondit Justin en secouant la tête

\- N'embrasses jamais plus un autre homme, dit Emmanuel

\- Jamais plus, je n'en ai même pas envie, répondit Justin 

\- Et tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance, dit Emmanuel

\- Oui, j'apprendrai, je te le promet, répondit Justin

\- Tu dois apprendre à avoir confiance en toi, dit Emmanuel

Justin hocha la tête, puis, la baissa lentement. Il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Emmanuel et tentait péniblement de se contrôler. Le français releva son menton et plongea son regard dans le sien. Justin n'en pouvais plus. Sa poitrine l'oppressait, son rythme cardiaque s'affolait. Emmanuel lui courba la tête et à l'instant même où il posa ses lèvres sur ce point précis de son cou, là où palpite son pouls, sa peau n'était plus que soif. Ce désir là, ne se produisait qu'au contact du français. Cet amour fou, aussi douloureux que sublime, aussi fort que vulnérable, Justin voulait y consacrer sa vie entière.

\- J'ai demandé le divorce, dit Justin dans un soupir 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Vole, mon amour

Tenir Justin par la main, en pleine rue, Emmanuel en avait souvent rêvé. Ils marchaient depuis une quinzaine de minutes, les mains enlacées, en silence. Emmanuel avait retiré sa fausse moustache, et sa perruque. Seul le grand bonnet couvrait son crâne. Peu lui importait d'être reconnu. Leurs équipes respectives auraient hurlé en les voyant agir avec autant d'imprudence, mais le français, n'en avait que faire. Et il semblait que Justin était dans le même état d'esprit. Pour Emmanuel, leurs mains entrelacées, c'était comme un prolongement de leurs deux coeurs, et cela, il ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Le français contemplait la beauté du centre ville, mais il sentait le regard du canadien constamment posé sur lui. Il sentait qu'il s'en voulait. Quand il avait été informé de l'existence de ces photos, il su qu'elles auraient un effet dévastateur sur le canadien, mais, il n'avait pas prévu de le surprendre avec un autre homme. Ce qu'il avait ressentit, lui brûlait encore le ventre. Cela n'eut beau duré, entre eux, que quelques secondes, Emmanuel avait du mal à se dire que Justin ait été attiré par une autre homme. Aussi, il chassa brusquement les images de sa tête. Le Canadien se tourna vers lui et ils se comprirent sans parler. Une tristesse profonde était perceptible dans les yeux de Justin. Emmanuel avait trop mal pour en parler, alors, il entama la conversation sur cette demande de divorce.

\- Et tes enfants, tu leur as parlé de ce divorce ? Demanda Emmanuel

\- Pas encore, j'attends la fin des vacances de Noël, pour ne pas le leur gâcher, répondit Justin

\- Tu as bien réfléchis ? Dit Emmanuel

\- J'y pense depuis des mois, répondit Justin. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, c'est au delà de mes forces, ajouta t-il en soupirant

Sa voix lasse, en évoquant la situation entre Sophie et lui, ne laissait guère de place à une éventuelle réconciliation. C'était une voix décidée, une voix qui avait mûrement réfléchit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la Jeep de justin, celui-ci se tourna vers Emmanuel, le regard toujours triste.

\- J'ai presque peur que nos mains se séparent, je sens que je te perds, je sens que si je te lâche la main, je ne te reverrai plus, dit Justin la voix tremblante

\- J'ai pris un hôtel à Montréal. Je reste encore un peu. Ce temps qu'il nous reste, il est à nous, répondit Emmanuel

-  Où fêtes tu le réveillon demain ? Demanda justin

\- Stephen m'a invité, je suis ravi qu'il l'ait fait, répondit Emmanuel

\- J'aurais tant aimé être avec toi...avec vous, dit Justin

Justin retira le gant d'Emmanuel, porta la main du français jusqu'à sa bouche et la baisa avec une  tendresse désarmante. La chaleur de ses lèvres sur sa peau le fit frissonner. Puis, le canadien plongea ses yeux dans ceux du français pour ne plus les quitter. Emmanuel détourna le regard le premier.

\- Laisse moi du temps Justin, c'est trop frais, dit Emmanuel

\- Tu crois que ce type me plaisait, c'est ça ? Tu crois que j'aie ressenti la même chose qu'avec toi ? répondit Justin

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire, je ne sais plus Justin, répondit Emmanuel

\- Viens avec moi, je t'emmène quelque part, dit Justin

Ils roulèrent deux heures et trente minutes. Puis, Justin s'arrêta enfin à Montréal devant la façade d'un immeuble cosy. Quand il se gara, il enfonça le bonnet d'Emmanuel plus profondément sur son crâne. Ils sortirent de la voiture et attendirent un ascenseur privé. Lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit, ils se retrouvèrent dans un superbe appartement. Justin retira son manteau, et arracha barbe, perruque et fausse moustache. 

\- Où sommes nous ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Chez moi, répondit Justin

\- Et bien ! Combien d'appartements et de maisons possèdes tu ? s'écria Emmanuel

\- Quatre propriétés... Non, cinq, avec celle que tu m'as offerte. Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? Demanda Justin

\- Hmm... Un scotch avec glaçons s'il te plaît, répondit Emmanuel, il est magnifique cet appart, ajouta t-il

\- Tiens, un bon scotch avec glaçons. Viens, suis moi, dit Justin

L'appartement se situait tout en haut d'un immeuble standing et il était entouré de grattes-ciels. Justin traversa le salon, suivit d'Emmanuel. Puis, il ouvrit une grande porte et s'écarta pour laisser entrer le français. Emmanuel regarda tout autour de lui. C'était un véritable atelier. Il y avait quatre chevaliers, des dessins, croquis, peintures, pinceaux, crayons, gouaches, absolument partout. Une odeur de térébenthine embaumait l'atelier

\- Mais tu nourris une vraie passion pour la peinture, dit Emmanuel les yeux émerveillés

\- Oui, c'est mon petit jardin secret à moi, répondit Justin timidement

Lorsque Emmanuel se baissa pour mieux voir les croquis qui jonchaient le sol, son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Sur tous les croquis et les dizaines et des dizaines de dessins qu'il effeuilla, Justin avait dessiné le français sur tous ses profils. Il se releva lentement et se dirigea vers les chevalets et s'arrêta devant une toile à couper le souffle. Justin avait peint le français, de dos, nu, devant la terrasse de la chambre en Sicile. Sa tête était tournée vers Justin. C'était leur première nuit ensemble. Emmanuel sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il y avait un autre chevalet recouvert d'un grand tissu. Il se sentait comme guider, comme si la toile l'appelait. Il retira le tissu et découvrit son corps nu, endormi. Les traits du pinceau avait été exécuté avec une passion à faire pâlir. Tout en bas de la toile, il lû "L'homme de ma vie". Il ne peut retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il marcha encore vers une autre toile et y vit un portrait de lui saisissant et troublant. Son regard bleu était intense, très intense. Il pencha la tête et lû tout en bas du tableau "Le plus bel homme du monde". Bouleversé, Emmanuel tourna la tête vers Justin et le vit assis, contre la porte, les yeux luisant d'émotions. 

\- Je... les ai peinte quand nous étions séparés. Tu me hantais jour et nuit. C'était juste après un séjour à l'hôpital. Tu sais, j'étais devenu...fou, dit-il, je pensais que je ne te reverrai plus. Tu me manquais cruellement et la seule manière de te retrouver, était de te peindre... Je devenais fou. Je ne sais pas ce que tu compte faire, je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras un jour, mais tu seras toujours le plus bel homme que j'aie jamais rencontré. Tu seras toujours le seul dont je sois tombé amoureux, et tu seras toujours mon seul et unique amour, dit Justin 

Le français mit sa main sur son ventre et son souffle se fit court. Son coeur n'en finissait plus de tambouriner. Suspendu aux lèvres de Justin, les yeux encore éblouis par la splendeur des tableaux et dessins qu'il venait de découvrir, il fut pris d'un vertige. Avant que le verre de scotch ne lui glisse des mains, il le déposa sur le sol. Là, il aperçu un dessin avec de petites notes. Dans de petits coins étaient inscrits "Emmanuel ou la mort", "L'élu", "beauté", "reviens moi"...Le français ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes. Justin baissa les yeux, inspira longuement et à nouveau il regarda Emmanuel dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais plus à quoi ressemblait ce type dans le club. Si je n'en ai aucun souvenir, c'est qu'il était insignifiant. Il n'était qu'un corps dont je me servais, par bêtise. Personne ne peut égaler le bleu de tes yeux Emmanuel. On dirait un sourire tombé d'une belle histoire, un champ d'étoiles au soir d'une fête, on dirait des vagues qui emportent tout sur leurs passages. On dirait un plongeon dans l'eau bleue de l'océan. Tes yeux, il m'hypnotisent chaque fois que tu me regarde, ils me happent depuis la première fois qu'il se sont posés sur moi. Je ne sais plus à quoi ressemble ce mec, mais, il n'était certainement pas proche de ta beauté. Parce que comme je te l'ai dit, la beauté, pour moi, n'est qu'un mot qui cherche à te ressembler, dit Justin

Emmanuel était paralysé par les mots qu'il entendait. Son âme toute entière était secouée. Justin se releva et s'arrêta en face de lui. Il se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils se frôlent. Le français sentit ses jambes se dérober tant son émotion était forte. Aucun son ne put sortir sa bouche. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Il rassembla son courage pour affronter le regard dévorant de Justin.

\- Sais-tu seulement que chaque fois que tu me regarde, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas chanceler ? Je ne te comparerai jamais à un parfait inconnu que je ne désirais même pas. Le désir porte ton nom, il est inscrit dans ma chair, dans mes entrailles, sur ma peau, dit Justin le souffle haletant

Emmanuel, ébahi, n'aurait jamais imaginé que Justin le peignait secrètement depuis des mois. Il avait fait de lui sa muse avec un talent qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas. Chaque coup de pinceau était un cri, une déclaration puissante d'amour. Les mots du canadien venaient accentuer son émoi.

\- J'ai parfois envie d'écrire sur les battements de ton coeur et peindre sur ton âme que tu es mon absolu, ma quintessence, chuchota Justin en dévorant du regard, les lèvres entrouvertes du français

Emmanuel était toujours incapable de parler. Ils se dévoraient des yeux, sans un mot. Le français se mordit la lèvre comme pour temporiser le désir ardent qui attisait chaque partie de son corps.

Et puis, soudain, dans un même élan, comme un cri du coeur, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leurs lèvres affamées se joignirent avec une passion démentielle. Ils s'embrassaient comme si le monde allait s'arrêter, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Justin souleva le français et celui-ci referma ses jambes autour des hanches du canadien. Leurs baisers étaient erratiques, hystériques, leurs souffles saccadés. Ils gémissaient en choeur en se dévorant les lèvres et le cou. Le canadien le porta jusque dans sa chambre et le jeta sur le lit. Ils se déshabillèrent avec des gestes empressés, tremblants. Quand leurs peaux se touchèrent, Emmanuel laissa échapper un petit cri tant cela l'électrisa. Le feu qui les animait les brûlait littéralement. Entre eux, c'était chimique, c'était physique, fusionnel, fort et puissant. Les dents de Justin s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, il le dévorait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Les ongles d'Emmanuel griffaient la peau du canadien. Les rugissements de Justin rythmaient la cadence intense de ses coups de reins qui le martelaient. Les cris d'Emmanuel étaient des supplications. Corps et âmes, ils jouirent d'un plaisir suprême dans des râles sonores et fiévreux. 

Une odeur de café chaud réveilla Emmanuel. Il entendit des cliquetis de bols et de verres. Il ouvrit un oeil et vit Justin qui posait un plateau remplis de pancakes, sirop d'Erable, de fruits, de jus d'orange et de bols de café. Il attendit que les mains du canadien soient libres et le tira dans le lit. Justin bascula dans ses bras et Emmanuel le serra dans ses bras. Puis, il l'embrassa sur tout le visage. Le canadien pivota au dessus de lui et ils se regardèrent de longues minutes. Le coeur d'Emmanuel était tellement plein de Justin qu'il en frémit. Ils avaient fait l'amour comme des animaux en rut. Plusieurs fois, avec la même intensité, le même désir, et le même plaisir. 

\- J'ai l'impression d'être en apesanteur, j'ai l'impression de voler, dit Emmanuel

\- Vole mon amour, vole, répondit Justin

\- Vole avec moi mon ange, dit Emmanuel

\- Que crois-tu que je fasse ? Tu ne vois pas mes ailes ? Répondit Justin

Le canadien embrassa tendrement son front, prit le plateau et le déposa au milieu de son grand lit. Ils mangèrent avec un appétit d'ogre. Toute la matinée, ils restèrent au lit discutant de tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, séparés par des milliers de kilomètres. Ils rirent, se taquinèrent, chahutèrent, firent une bataille d'oreillers, et lorsqu'ils marquaient des pauses, c'était pour se regarder, se contempler amoureusement, en se couvrant de baisers doux. Ils s'étaient créer une bulle rien qu'à eux, dans laquelle, ils n'acceptaient aucune intrusion. Ils ignoraient les sonneries de leurs téléphones. Ce temps là, il était pour eux, et ils en savouraient chaque minute, chaque seconde. Ils savaient trop que le temps leurs étaient précieux. 

Plus tard, en début d'après-midi, lovés dans les bras d'Emmanuel, Justin consulta finalement ses messages et grogna. Il regarda Emmanuel et celui-ci comprit qu'ils devaient mettre un terme à leur pause amoureuse. 

\- Je ne te quitte que pour quelques heures. Pour les enfants. C'est Noël. Mais, je ne reste pas toute la soirée avec eux. Ils seront au lit vers 22h au plus tard. Ensuite, je reprendrai la route pour te rejoindre, dit Justin

\- Très bien. Je serai chez Stephen, répondit Emmanuel

\- Une voiture t'attendra en bas, elle t'emmenera chez lui. Stephen ne vit pas très loin d'ici, dit Justin

Le canadien se leva, se doucha et s'habilla. Emmanuel qui était resté nu sous le lit, l'observait avec une boule au ventre. il n'avait pas envie qu'ils se quittent. Jamais il n'avait eut plus envie de passer le reste de sa vie avec Justin. 

\- Il y a un ordinateur dans le salon, dit Justin

Quand le canadien enfila son gros pull de laine noir, il s'arrêta et secoua la tête en regardant Emmanuel.

\- C'est atroce ce que j'ai envie de rester ici, avec toi, dit Justin

\- Pars avant que je ne te retienne, répondit Emmanuel

Justin s'approcha du lit, s'assied sur le rebord, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du français. 

\- Appelles moi à minuit, lui dit Emmanuel

\- Sans faute mon amour, répondit Justin

Ils se serrèrent dans leur bras et Justin sortit de la chambre. Emmanuel resta immobile quelques minutes l'air songeur, puis, il prit son téléphone. Il répondit à ses mails, envoyant ses consignes à ses ministres, et reposa son portable. Il y pensait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, mais il avait maintenant la certitude de ne pas vouloir briguer un deuxième mandat. Sa vie, il en était sûr, était auprès de Justin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	31. La magie de Noël

Après deux heures et demi de route, Justin arriva à la maison familiale de Québec ville. Il regardait la propriété, assis dans sa voiture, la tête allongée sur ses mains qui tenaient toujours le volant. Il avait bien cru ne jamais pouvoir quitter Emmanuel. Au moment de partir, ses jambes avaient refusé de le porter. Quelque chose dans leur histoire était en train de changer. Il le sentait, là, dans son ventre. Ils supportaient tous les deux de plus en plus mal la distance qui les séparait. Ce matin, il avait senti la fébrilité d'Emmanuel. Une sorte de fatigue. Il n'avait qu'une hâte le retrouver au plus vite. Il releva la tête, inspira un bon coup et sortit de la voiture. Le petit Hadrien faisait un bonhomme de neige avec sa soeur. Quand il aperçu son père, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent suivit d'un cri de joie. Il couru vers Justin qui le fit voltiger dans les airs et il embrassa sa fille. Dans la maison, il fut surpris par l'accueil chaleureux de Sophie. Elle lui souria et l'aida à retirer son manteau. Tous les ans, c'est Justin qui préparait la dinde de Noël. Il l'avait mise à macérer la veille et se mit au travail. Dans la cuisine, plusieurs fois, il entendit la sonnette de la porte. Les invités arrivaient petit à petit et le saluait pendant qu'il découpait des pommes de terre. Durant un bref moment d'accalmie, il se sentit observer. En relevant les yeux, il tombait sur le regard de Sophie. Un regard plein de tendresse. Cela déconcerta Justin. Il n'avait pas eut le droit à un tel regard depuis des mois. Depuis Hambourg.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-elle en souriant

\- Ca va oui, répondit Justin troublé

\- Besoin d'aide ? dit Sophie

\- Non merci, pour l'instant, je maîtrise la situation, répondit Justin 

\- Il y a bien quelque chose que je peux faire, dit-elle

Justin jeta un oeil au menu et même s'il en avait minutieusement préparé d'avance chaques étapes, il chercha une préparation pour Sophie.

\- Je veux bien que tu me découpe le saumon fumé, répondit-il souriant 

Sophie sembla ravie. Elle chercha le saumon dans le frigidaire et mit un tablier. Au fur et à mesure que les invités arrivaient, l'ambiance se réchauffait, les rires éclataient et les discussions s'animaient. Ils entendaient les enfants rire et courir dans la maison. Tout semblait parfait. Justin farcissait la dinde mais il sentait encore le regard de sa femme sur lui. Il releva les yeux vers elle, et à nouveau, elle lui sourit. Puis, elle alla rejoindre les invités. 

Etrange. Pourquoi Sophie était-elle soudainement si chaleureuse avec lui ? Hier encore, elle le méprisait, le dégoût plein les yeux. Il enfourna la dinde et se mit en quête de préparer le dessert. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Justin prit une douche et se changea. En ressortant de la salle de bain, il tombait sur le regard de Sophie, assise sur son lit. Il faisait chambre à part depuis Hambourg et elle n'était jamais rentrée dans la chambre de Justin. Elle avait l'air grave. Elle levait puis baissait la tête vers Justin. Une sorte de gêne et d'angoisse émanait d'elle et elle se touchait le genoux nerveusement. Il s'assit près d'elle et l'observa longuement. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sophie ? demanda Justin avec douceur

Sophie se tourna vers Justin et le regarda avec une profonde tendresse. Puis, elle lui caressa les cheveux avec des gestes lents.

\- Tu es tellement beau, dit Sophie

Justin plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme, en essayant de déceler dans ses yeux, ses vraies intentions. Mais il n'y vit qu'un flot d'affection. Puis, elle se pencha légèrement et glissa sa main dans sa poche et en ressorti ce qui semblait être une lettre qu'elle tendit à Justin. Le Canadien déplia le papier.

" _Cher journal_ , 

_Il est revenu. Aujourd'hui, au lycée, pendant le hockey, ce garçon est revenu. Quand je l'ai vu qui me regardait, je lui ai lancé un regard méchant_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Non, je mens. Je sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je déteste ce que je ressens quand il me regarde._

_Je sors avec Marie et je l'aime beaucoup. Mais je pense souvent à ce garçon. Il faut que je te raconte._

_Après le hockey, quand je suis sorti des vestiaires, il m'attendait. Il est venu me parler. Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait beau, que je lui plaisait._

_Et moi, je ne savais pas où me mettre. Il m'a invité au ciné ce weekend, et, comme un idiot, j'ai dit oui. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai dit oui !_

_Est-ce que je suis fou ? Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Bien entendu, je n'irai pas au ciné avec lui._

_Je voudrais juste être comme les autres. Je ne veux pas être différent. Je ne veux pas être un homo. Je veux enseigner,_

_je veux me marier et avoir des enfants, je ne peux pas être homo. Papa me tuerait si il le savait._

_Il m'enverrait certainement en pension à Londres, et, avant cela, il ferait venir un exorciste pour me désenvouter de cette maladie diabolique._

_Pourtant, pourtant, j'ai le coeur qui bat quand ce garçon me regarde. Beaucoup plus que quand mon adorable Marie me regarde._

_Que Dieu ait pitié de moi et me vienne en aide. Je vais avoir 15 ans et je suis déjà maudit._

_Je me sens seul. Je me sens tellement seul. Si je perds Marie, je n'aurais plus personne._

_Je n'irai pas au ciné. Et je n'irai plus au Hockey._ "

La lettre était hachurée de ratures ça et là et des dessins de joueurs de Hockey ornaient les bords du papier. Justin regardait son écriture d'adolescent et soupira longuement. Un soupir lourd. Des flash de cette période de sa vie, lui vinrent en tête. Une immense tristesse l'envahit soudain en repensant à cette solitude qu'il ressentit la majeur partie de sa vie. Cette sensation qu'il avait d'être anormal, et tout ce qu'il faisait pour "changer" sa nature profonde. Il se souvenait de cette page et de toutes les pages de son journal intime, dans lequel il exprimait sa souffrance, ses espoirs, ses quelques joies.

\- Stephen me l'a remise, dit Sophie

\- Ce cher Stephen..., dit Justin en souriant nerveusement, les yeux toujours rivés sur la lettre

\- Il m'aura fallu lire ceci pour ouvrir les yeux. J'étais tellement en colère, je me sentais tellement humiliée. Mon égo en a pris un coup. Et surtout, j'ai manqué d'empathie. Je te demande pardon Justin, dit Sophie

Justin tourna la tête vers Sophie. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Puis, Sophie lui caressa à nouveau les cheveux. 

\- Je te demande pardon moi aussi Sophie, pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. C'est la dernière chose que je voulais. Je pensais que je...que nous...

\- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sophie

Justin baissa la tête. Il hésita à lui répondre, puis, le visage d'Emmanuel lui apparut. Comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait, son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis il releva la tête vers Sophie. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, puis elle s'effondra. Justin la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Sa douleur l'anéantit. Elle pleura de longues minutes puis finit par se calmer.

\- Mais on sera toujours amis n'est-ce pas ? Dit Sophie 

\- Bien sûr que oui voyons, tu es une part beaucoup trop importante de ma vie, pour que je tire un trait définitif sur toi. On sera toujours dans la vie l'un de l'autre, répondit Justin

\- Il a intérêt à te rendre heureux celui-là, sinon, il entendra parler de moi, s'écria Sophie

Ils rirent en choeur en pensant chacun à la détermination de Sophie lorsqu'elle était furieuse. Ils s'enlacèrent encore puis elle se déroba de ses bras. 

\- Bon, on nous attend, on va le fêter comme il se doit ce noël ! Dit Sophie en sortant de la chambre.

Justin sentit le poids immense qui lui avait noué le ventre depuis des mois, se défaire. Il se sentit soudain si léger qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir perdu des kilos. Il n'aurait jamais espéré cette réaction de Sophie. Lui, qui pensait qu'ils entreraient en guerre pour de longues années, se sentit libéré. Sacré Stephen pensa Justin, quel merveilleux cadeau de noël !

 

* * *

* * *

 

La neige tombait massivement sur Montréal. Des déneigeurs parcouraient la ville en sillonnant les trottoirs, ce qui n'empêcha pas Emmanuel de marcher. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Deux gardes du corps le suivait discrètement. Il leur avait donné congé, mais ils avaient reçu l'ordre de Justin de veiller sur sa sécurité. Il portait des lunettes noires et avait remis son grand bonnet qui lui recouvrait entièrement le front. Il suivait les indications de la map numérique de son smartphone jusqu'à la porte de Stephen. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et les rues étaient désertes. Les fenêtres des maisons étaient toutes éclairées et les décorations de noël illuminaient les pérons. Il arriva finalement devant la porte que lui indiquait son téléphone et il sonna. Un rideau bougea par une des fenêtres. Il vit le visage d'un homme mûr, les cheveux poivre et sel, plutôt séduisant. Etait-il à la bonne adresse ? Il regarda encore son smartphone qui indiquait un flèche rouge exactement là où il se trouvait. 

\- Vous voilà enfin ! Nous vous attendions, s'écria Stephen en apparaissant sur son péron, un lumineux sourire aux lèvres

Emmanuel était heureux de revoir Stephen. Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras longuement, ce qui réchauffa le coeur du français.

\- Vous m'avez tant manqué Stephen, que c'est bon de vous revoir, dit Emmanuel très ému, merci pour cette invitation, ajouta t-il

\- Allons, allons, pas de ça entre nous monsieur le président, vous faîtes partie de la famille maintenant, répondit chaleureusement Stephen

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, dans les yeux, avec une affection réciproque. Puis, Stephen le conduit dans la maison. A l'intérieur, tout était à l'image de Stephen. La décoration était d'une grande élégance, soignée, et chaleureuse. Emmanuel retira ses lunettes et son bonnet, il vit l'homme qui était quelques instants plus tôt à la fenêtre s'approcher timidement. Stephen prit le bras de l'homme et se tourna fièrement vers Emmanuel.

\- Je vous présente Edgar, mon amoureux, dit Stephen les yeux plein d'amour 

L'homme, se courba nerveusement devant Emmanuel et tendit sa main. Le français en fut à la fois flatté et affreusement gêné.

\- Très honoré monsieur le président, dit Edgar

\- De même, je vous en prie, faites moi le plaisir de m'appeler Emmanuel, dit-il

\- Je vous remercie monsieur le...Euh...Emmanuel. J'ai suivis votre campagne dès le premier jour, et je savais que vous gagneriez. Merci de faire rayonner la france comme vous le faites, répondit Edgar

Emmanuel sourit, se tourna vers Stephen, lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis il lui tendit deux bouteilles de champagne de grands crus, qu'il avait choisis, en france, à son intention. Stephen ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et pris Emmanuel dans ses bras. Ils rentrèrent dans le salon et Stephen lui présenta ses nièces et neveux. Ils avaient tous grandis avec Justin. Emmanuel se sentit immédiatement à l'aise avec eux. Les Canadiens savaient se montrer chaleureux avec les étrangers. Ils discutèrent autour de deux grands canapés d'angle qui se faisaient face, tantôt en anglais, tantôt en français, et petit à petit, Emmanuel eut l'impression qu'ils oublièrent sa fonction de président. Puis, ils passèrent à table. Stephen récita les bénédicités, et souhaita un merveilleux noël à tout le monde. Le français ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir le vide que l'absence de Justin laissait. Puis, il pensa à Brigitte et à ses petits enfants. Il était sans doute, un des plus jeunes grand-père de france. Les enfants de Brigitte avaient tous tenus à ce qu'ils soient le grand-père de leurs enfants. Le français en était proche et ressentait souvent un manque. Puis, il pensa à cette année incroyable qu'il venait de passé. Il était devenu président. En seulement un an de campagne, lui, qui n'était alors, qu'un ministre méconnu des français, il avait tenu son pari. Les journalistes avaient appelé cela "Le casse du siècle". Et puis, il a rencontré Justin, le coup de foudre de sa vie, seulement quelques jours plus tard. Ce mois de mai 2017 avait été le plus extraordinaire qu'il ait vécu.

Emmanuel regardait le couple que Stephen formait avec Edgar. Ils étaient plein d'attentions l'un pour l'autre, et Stephen riait sans arrêt. Emmanuel avait discrètement enquêté sur Edgar et n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal. Il avait été marié, il avait deux enfants. C'était un homme érudit qui avait tenu de grandes galeries d'arts avant d'être nommé directeur du musée du Louvre. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré, mais, le français avait entendu parlé de lui. Stephen lui avait fait signer un contrat de confidentialité et l'en avait informé. La loyauté de celui-ci émouvait profondément Emmanuel. Il y a avait tant de requins autour d'eux, que Stephen venait, les faire mentir. En grande partie, l'équilibre de Justin reposait sur la bienveillance de Stephen.

Tandis que les discussions devenaient plus intimes et que l'ambiance devenait plus festive, Stephen fit un signe discret à Emmanuel. Celui-ci se leva et le suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Stephen. 

\- Un appel pour vous, dit Stephen

\- Oh...Euh..Ici ? Est-ce un membre de mon équipe ? Je leur avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas appeler chez vous, ils vont m'entendre ! dit Emmanuel embarassé 

\- Allo, Papy  ? fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil 

Stephen appuya sur un bouton et un écran s'alluma. Les visages de ses petits enfants apparurent. Emmanuel porta la main à sa bouche. Une émotion sans mesure s'empara de lui. Il releva les yeux et vit Stephen déjà dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, qui lui sourit tendrement avant de la refermer derrière lui. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Emmanuel. Il prit un temps pour s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Allo, mes poussins, mais que vous êtes beaux, dit Emmanuel des trémolos dans la voix

\- Comment tu vas Emmanuel ? dit leur mère, Tiphaine, qui pencha la tête pour être visible

\- Je vais très bien, je vais très bien ma chérie. Et toi, et vous, tout va bien ? demanda Emmanuel très ému

\- On prépare le réveillon, tout le monde va bien, répondit Tiphaine

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a 6h de décalage entre Montréal et la France, je suis tellement heureux de te voir choupette, dit Emmanuel

\- Tu me manques tu sais, il serait temps qu'on se voit, répondit Tiphaine

\- Je suis désolé, je suis toujours par monts et par vaux, mais tu as raison, on va se voir dès mon retour à Paris, répondit Emmanuel

\- Tu nous manques à tous, je lis tous les articles sur toi, tu es génial, continues, ne lâches rien, dit Tiphaine

\- Vous me manquer tous aussi terriblement. Est ce que...Est-ce que...

\- Oui, maman va bien. Elle a eut des moments difficiles, mais elle va très bien maintenant, l'interrompit Tiphaine 

\- Elle mérite d'être heureuse, répondit Emmanuel

\- Oui c'est vrai. Et toi aussi ! quelque soit ce qui te rend heureux, moi, ça me va, il faut que tu le saches, dit Tiphaine

Emmanuel sourit. Tiphaine n'avait que six ans de moins que lui, mais elle avait toujours été d'une grande maturité. Quand ils raccrochèrent, Emmanuel se sentit privilégié par tout ce bonheur. Il n'avait pas revu Tiphaine et ses enfants depuis de très longs mois. Il lui avait écrit plusieurs fois mais, il ressentait une honte et une gêne terrible. Maintenant, il savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Et les enfants ne l'avaient pas oublié.

Emmanuel ferma les yeux, respira profondément et se leva. Sur le mur, en face du bureau, une grande photo de Stephen et de Justin trônait. Emmanuel se posta juste devant elle et remercia la vie de lui avoir apporté ces deux hommes extraordinaire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	32. J+E T+M

23:45 pm, affichait le cadran dans la voiture de Justin. Il roulait depuis déjà deux heures, et en scrutant l'horizon, il pouvait voir Montréal se dessiner. Il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée en famille. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité. Les enfants, épuisés d'avoir trop couru, trop crier, trop rit, avaient abandonné l'idée d'attendre le père Noël. Justin les avaient bordé sous une pluie de baisers et de câlins interminables. Hadrien n'avait même pas réclamé une histoire. Sophie, elle, était restée avec sa mère et des amis. Il avait encore du mal à croire que sa prise de conscience soit réelle. Toutefois, entre eux, désormais, les choses étaient dites et actées. Ils allaient tous les eux, pouvoir se lancer dans une nouvelle vie, sans pour autant se perdre de vue. Perdu dans ses pensées, Justin entendit soudain un drôle de bruit. La voiture cala. Il redémarra. Elle cala à nouveau. Il fit tourner le moteur et là le bruit se fit plus affreux. Il sortit de la voiture, en fit le tour, et ne vit aucun obstacle qui puisse gêner les pneus. Il remonta dans la voiture et la redémarra encore, mais à nouveau, il cala. 

\- Bon sang ! S'écria Justin énervé en tapant sur le volant.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi à seulement quelques petits kilomètres de Montréal ? Le canadien jeta un oeil au moteur mais ne vit rien d'anormal. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit. Résigné, il prit son portable et appela Emmanuel. Au bout de cinq sonneries, celui-ci ne décrochait pas. Il se retrouva sur son répondeur et lui laissa un message. Il appella Stephen. Lui non plus ne répondait pas. Justin regarda autour de lui et ne vit aucune dépanneuse proche de là où il était. Il remonta dans sa voiture et se mit à réfléchir.  Soudain, son téléphone sonna mais lui glissa des mains. Décidément, le sort s'acharnait. Il pesta et le ramassa avec difficulté en dessous du siège.

\- Allo ? dit-il

\- Allo Justin, mais tu es essoufflé, que se passe t-il ? répondit Emmanuel

\- Tu n'as pas écouté mon message ? dit Justin

\- Non, j'ai vu ton appel en absence et...

\- Je suis coincé sur l'autoroute. La voiture n'avance plus. Mais enfin pourquoi tu ne répondait pas ? l'interrompit Justin agaçé

\- Calmes toi Justin. J'arrive. Gardes ta batterie, tu en auras peut-être besoin. Où es-tu? Demanda Emmanuel

\- Si près et si loin, répondit Justin en soupirant

Le canadien lui indiqua sa position et Emmanuel la nota. Sa voix était calme et sereine, ce qui étrangement, agaça un peu Justin. Il aurait voulu que le français soit plus inquiet, plus anxieux. Dix minutes plus tard, il s'en voulu de l'avoir même souhaité. Il ne s'expliquait pas son énervement ni le fait qu'il veuille plus d'attentions de la part du français. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

\- Je croyais que je ne devais pas utiliser mon portable, faudrait savoir, répondit justin sur un ton sec

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon ange ! Dit Emmanuel

\- Je... merci, Je...Emmanuel je suis...

\- Tu es désolé, je sais, dit Emmanuel. J'arrive ajouta t-il en chuchotant

Ce chuchotement était si sensuel, que Justin en eut un brusque frisson. Il ferma les yeux, sous l'effet que cela lui procura, et, soudain, lui vint un flash de la nuit précédente. Le visage d'Emmanuel en sueur et gémissant. Il secoua la tête, remonta en voiture et décida d'écouter la radio. Évidemment, des chants de noël sur presque toutes les ondes. La neige tombait abondamment. Il fit tourner le moteur pour chauffer l'intérieure de la voiture. Un autre flash lui vint en tête; Emmanuel mordant l'oreiller sous ses coups de rein, fiévreux, suppliant plus de plaisir. Justin sentit son corps s'ébouillanter sans que cela ne soit dû au chauffage. Et puis, plusieurs images crépitèrent devant ses yeux. Il se revit, lui, mordant la peau d'Emmanuel, complètement ensorcelé par le français. Il se souvint qu'il s'était contenu pour ne pas croquer franchement dans sa chaire. Son érection était si dure qu'il étira son jeans. Il tenta de se concentrer sur la radio quelques secondes, puis, à nouveau, des images surgirent, et il entendit presque les rugissements qu'ils poussèrent en se dévorant. Soudain un bruit sourd. Justin entendit trois coups, il sursauta et tourna la tête vers sa vitre. Sur la vitre il vit Emmanuel faisant des mouvements circulaires avec sa main pour essuyer la buée. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Le coeur de Justin battait à tout rompre. De la fumée s'échappait de la bouche du français, ce qui sortit Justin de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit la portière, et immédiatement, Emmanuel s'assied à califourchon autour de ses jambes. Son regard plongea dans le sien et le canadien se sentit happé par le bleu de ses yeux. Le français enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux, les tira en arrière et embrassa sauvagement son cou. Justin en frémit. 

\- Joyeux noël mon ange, dit Emmanuel dans l'oreille de Justin

Justin frémit encore. Il était complètement hypnotisé par le français qui semblait être animé par le même désir. Avait-il lui aussi eut ces flash impromptus ? Emmanuel embrassa le contour de ses oreilles, et Justin soumis à ses frissons, laissa échapper un gémissement. Son corps était embrassé par la flamme du français. Puis, celui-ci lui fit face, le regarda dans les yeux, puis, ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture sans qu'il n'ait eut le temps de le retenir. Justin ragea de frustration. Quand Emmanuel revint, il s'assied à nouveau à califourchon sur lui et le fixa intensément. 

\- Dans tes bras, c'est l'Eldorado et j'oublie, pour un instant, mon âme en exil, dit Justin

\- En exil ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Oui, quand je suis loin de toi, répondit Justin

Emmanuel entoura le cou de Justin qui sentit une matière froide sur son buste. Puis le français tendit dans sa main la chaîne qu'il venait de lui attacher autour du cou, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Justin se redressa et regarda la sublime chaîne en or qui pendait à son cou. Il leva les yeux vers Emmanuel puis, les baissa à nouveau pour voir le pendentif suspendu à la chaîne. Dans le creux de sa main, il observa le bijou. Le médaillon était incrusté de minuscules saphirs, les préférés de Justin, et à l'intérieur il vit des lettres gravés " J +E" puis, à la ligne, juste en dessous, " T+M". Il leva les yeux vers Emmanuel

\- Nos initials... dit Justin

\- Oui, entre autres, répondit Emmanuel

\- Entre autres ? dit Justin étonné

\- Viens, on nous attend et puis, si on reste ici, le froid risque de nous transformer en iceberg, répondit Emmanuel

\- Pas si tu m'embrasse encore, répondit Justin

\- Si je t'embrasse encore, je ne m'arrêterai plus. J'ai une vraie envie de te dévorer, que je contrôle encore, mais, qui risque de te faire peur, dit Emmanuel

\- Fais moi peur, répondit Justin la voix haletante

Emmanuel ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit. Justin le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. N'en pouvant plus, il saisit Emmanuel par la nuque et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Très vite, leurs baisers laissèrent place à des mordillements, Justin avait le tournis. Emmanuel rompit le baiser et resta à quelques millimètres du visage du canadien, essoufflé. Les yeux mi-clos, haletants, ils se dévoraient des yeux et des lèvres. Puis, Emmanuel se redressa doucement sans le quitter des yeux. Il allait ouvrir la portière quand Justin, saisis soudainement et fermement, le sexe dur du français dans sa main, à travers son pantalon. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, visiblement surpris, le souffle court. Une étincelle suave baignait dans son regard azur. Mais, soudain, Emmanuel ouvrit la portière et s'éclipsa rapidement à l'extérieur. Frustré, Justin descendit de la voiture, se mit à courir et se jetta sur le dos d'Emmanuel. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la neige. Emmanuel secoua son visage couvert de neige. Coincé sous Justin, il grogna. Le canadien se mit à frotter son sexe entre les fesses du français en lui embrassant le cou. 

\- Arrête Justin, s'écria Emmanuel

\- Je ne peux pas, tu me rends fou, répondit Justin

Emmanuel se retourna subitement, ce qui fit basculer Justin sur le côté. Allongés tous les deux dans la neige, ils se dévisagèrent. Et toujours, sans se le dire, ils étaient sidérés face à la puissance de leur désir réciproque. Ils se sentaient terriblement envoûtés l'un par l'autre. Contre cette attirance, ils ne pouvaient rien. Elle était plus forte qu'eux, plus forte que tout. Tandis que leurs lèvres comme des aimants, se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre, une voix vint rompre leur interlude. 

\- Tout va bien messieurs ? Demanda le chauffeur au dessus d'eux

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit. Justin se releva et tendit sa main à Emmanuel. Celui-ci la saisit et se releva à son tour sans le quitter des yeux. A mesure que leur désir allait grandissant, ils avaient le plus grand mal à le contrôler et à le cacher. D'ailleurs, ils ne cherchaient plus à lutter. Ils étaient vaincu et l'acceptaient. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, à l'arrière, chacun garda le silence. La nervosité de Justin ne s'était pas dissipée. Il ne pouvait s'expliquer son humeur. Il se tourna vers Emmanuel qui secouait ses cheveux trempés. 

\- Merci pour ce magnifique cadeau, dit Justin en touchant la chaîne qu'il avait autour du cou

\- Chuutttt.... répondit Emmanuel

Justin se demandait si il était normal se ressentir un frisson quand Emmanuel lui disait "chut". Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une constante érection ambulante. Emmanuel posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du canadien et celui-ci mit ses bras autour de sa taille. Justin croisa le regard du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur, et fit remonter la vitre du milieu. Depuis son arrivé au Canada, il avait remarqué que le français se moquait du regard des autres sur eux. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer la comédie. Quelque chose était définitivement en train de changer dans leur histoire. 

\- Je ne me présenterai pas aux prochaines élections présidentielles et je ne veux pas que tu essaies de me raisonner, dit soudain Emmanuel

Justin surpris, serra ses bras plus fort autour d'Emmanuel. Avait-il raté un épisode ?

\- Je ne te raisonnerai pas mon amour, dis moi juste ce qui t'a fait prendre cette décision, demanda Justin

\- Je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi, je ne suis heureux qu'avec toi. Je ne le supporte plus, répondit Emmanuel

\- C'est une décision définitive ? dit Justin

\- Oui, définitive, répondit Emmanuel

Le coeur de Justin tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Sa nervosité redoubla. Emmanuel se blotti plus fort dans ses bras. Justin ferma les yeux et caressa les cheveux du français. Ce moment de pure douceur vint quelque peu apaiser son trouble. L'odeur des cheveux d'Emmanuel embaumait son nez. Une odeur fruité. Il embrassa son crâne et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant la maison de Stephen, ils eurent le plus grand mal à se défaire l'un de l'autre. Leurs jambes étaient entrelacées, leurs mains l'une dans l'autre.

Devant la porte de la maison, aucun bruit. Le silence. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Il consulta l'heure puis, se tourna vers Emmanuel. Celui-ci détourna les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit et en entrant à l'intérieur, ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Soudain, Il vit la lueur de plusieurs petites bougies enfoncées dans un grand gateau. Les nièces et neveux de Stephen, Emmanuel et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, entonnèrent un "happy birthday", en fanfare. Justin se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Très ému, il regardait tout ce groupe chanter gaiement. Puis, Emmanuel le pria de faire un voeux. Il réfléchit puis, en regardant le français, il souffla sur les bougies. Quand ils eurent fini de l'applaudir, Justin sauta dans les bras de stephen. Emmanuel allait s'éclipser quand Stephen lui tendit le bras. Ensemble, tous les trois, ils s'enlacèrent. Stephen présenta Edgar à Justin, puis il apporta au deux hommes des serviettes chaudes. L'ambiance était festive. Le volume de la musique augmenta, et certains se mirent à danser. Le champagne coulait à flot. Justin discutait avec les neveux de Stephen mais son regard ne quittait pas celui d'Emmanuel qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce, en compagnie des nièces de Stephen.

Stephen observait les deux hommes. Il fut ébahi de les voir se dévorer des yeux, sans ne plus s'en cacher. Ces deux là semblaient encore plus amoureux qu'ils ne l'étaient avant.

\- Ils ont l'air...Très... 

\- Amoureux ? Ils le sont. Follement amoureux. J'ai jamais vu ça Edgar, répondit Stephen

\- Ils vont tellement bien ensemble, dit Edgar, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux, ajouta-il

\- Oui, ils sont beaux comme des Dieux. Regarde comme ils se dévorent des yeux, c'est incroyable, répondit Stephen

\- Ca a l'air de t'inquiéter, dit Edgar

\- J'ai peur qu'ils ne finissent par se brûler les ailes. Leur attirance est presque insoutenable, même pour eux. Ils sont extrêmement fusionnel, répondit Stephen

\- La passion. Ils sont dans l'amour passionnel, mais ils peuvent transformer cela en quelque chose de plus solide, dit Edgar

\- Si tu savais, ils mourraient plutôt que de ne pas être ensemble, répondit Stephen

\- Tu veux dire, mourir vraiment ? demanda Edgar

\- Oui, je veux dire la mort. J'en ai été le témoin, si on essaye de les séparer, ils se détruisent violemment, répondit Stephen

\- Je vois...C'est une vraie histoire d'amour mon chéri. Ils sont beaux, jeunes, amoureux, ne t'inquiète pas, ils trouveront leur chemin, ajouta Edgar

\- Mon lapin, tu oublies de dire; beaux, jeunes, amoureux et chefs d'états ! répondit Stephen

\- Tu as raison, leurs très hautes fonctions pourraient les mettre en danger, dit Edgar

\- Et vice et versa, leur passion amoureuse pourraient mettre leurs fonctions de chefs d'états en danger, répondit Stephen

Justin regardait Emmanuel au loin. Le français était de plus en plus beau. Il se sentait toujours aussi frustré de ne pas avoir pu continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans sa voiture. Le champagne lui procurait une légère ivresse, et il était encore plus attentif à chaque détail de l'anatomie d'Emmanuel. La sensualité naturelle du français le rendait fou. Celui-ci ne voulait plus d'un deuxième mandat, ce qui précisait leur avenir commun. A cette idée, la nervosité revint s'emparer de lui. Pourquoi donc se sentait-il aussi nerveux ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours désiré depuis le début ? Soudain, lui vint en mémoire une chose qu'il avait oublié. Il traversa la pièce et caressa le bras d'Emmanuel qui se tourna vers lui en souriant. Et, à nouveau, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se dévisager. Justin dans un bref moment de lucidité, lui fit signe. Emmanuel s'excusa auprès des filles et le suivit. Ils montèrent les escaliers et Justin ouvrit une porte qu'il referma derrière lui et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Là, se trouvait un télescope. 

\- Approche, chuchota Justin

Sans se faire prier, Emmanuel rejoint le canadien qui se mit derrière lui. Il entoura Emmanuel avec ses bras, en dirigeant le télescope vers un point précis. Quand il eut tout régler, il colla sa bouche dans le creux de l'oreille du français.

\- Regarde cette constellation, chuchota Justin

\- Wow... Oh mon Dieu... répondit Emmanuel en frissonnant

\- Tu l'avais déjà vu celle-ci ? chuchota Justin

\- Non... Jamais. Elle est extraordinaire ! Mais... c'est un coeur ! s'exclama Emmanuel 

\- Oui, c'est un coeur, chuchota Justin, c'est mon coeur, ajouta-t-il

\- Oh... C'est à toi ? J'ai toujours été passionné par les étoiles, répondit Emmanuel

\- Je sais mon amour, chuchota Justin

\- Quelle est le nom de cette constellation ? Demanda le français

\- Emmanuel, elle s'appelle Emmanuel et elle est à toi, chuchota Justin

Emmanuel se tourna brusquement vers Justin. Son regard azur plongea directement dans le sien. Ses yeux éclatèrent de bonheur et ils absorbaient littéralement ceux du canadien. Celui-ci sentit un léger vertige. Cette force dans les yeux d'Emmanuel le laissait sans voix. Il se racla la gorge

\- Joyeux Noël mon amour, chuchota Justin la voix tremblante de désir

Complètement tétanisé par ce regard qui le happait encore, Justin eut l'impression de défaillir. C'était bien plus que son coeur ne pouvait supporter. Comment était-il possible d'être à ce point amoureux ? Il ne pu cacher ses tremblements. Aussi, quand Emmanuel approcha ses lèvres offertes des siennes, il gémit avant même qu'elles se touchent. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il porta une main sur son organe. 

\- Tu crois qu'on peut mourir de trop se vouloir ? murmura Emmanuel

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, se cherchaient, mais, sous la pression du désir, leurs souffles saccadés les empêchaient encore de s'épouser. Emmanuel glissa ses mains en dessous du pull du canadien et  caressa ses tétons. Ils tentèrent encore de s'embrasser, mais le désir les submergeaient. 

\- Ce que je crois, c'est que si tu ne m'embrasse pas maintenant, mon coeur ne tiendra pas longtemps, répondit Justin

\- Viens...chuchota Emmanuel la voix tremblante

\- Je viens... répondit Justin fébrile

Sans crier gare, Emmanuel s'empara des lèvres de Justin et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Justin en feu, retira le pull d'Emmanuel. Il était en transe, fou de désir. Il se mit à embrasser le torse du français et, lorsque celui-ci gémit, son érection se fit encore plus forte. Il sentait ses mains trembler sur la peau du français. A bout, Emmanuel se baissa, défit la ceinture de Justin, retira le boxer du canadien et d'un coup, d'un seul, dévora le sexe dur du canadien dans sa bouche. Celui-ci poussa un cri. Emmanuel le suca sans aucune retenue. Justin se demandait s'il était encore conscient, tant le plaisir qui s'empara de lui fut puissant. La main du canadien poussa la tête du français à faire des va et vient, sur son pénis raidit. Emmanuel, lui, en redemandait encore. Le canadien n'était plus sur terre, son plaisir était immense. Quand la bouche du français se fit ventouse sur son sexe en ébullition, Justin fut brusquement prit de spasmes. Presque violents. Puis, il jouit dans la bouche du français et dans un râle étourdissant il tomba les genoux à terre. 

Justin revenait peu à peu à lui dans les bras du français. Il comprit enfin pourquoi il avait été si nerveux tout au long de la journée. Il n'y avait plus d'obstacles majeurs à leur union. Entre eux, c'était tout ou rien et il savait qu'ils iraient tous les deux, jusqu'au bout des choses. Il se redressa, se tourna vers Emmanuel. Celui-ci l'observait en le questionnant du regard. Le canadien saisis son jeans et fouilla l'intérieure d'une de ses poches. Il tendit à Emmanuel le papier qu'il cherchait. Il le regarda lire et patiemment attendit. Quand le français comprit la nature des documents qui se trouvaient dans ses mains, il souffla longuement, comme s'il avait contenu l'air dans ses poumons durant des mois. 

\- Alors, on est libre, dit Emmanuel

\- Presque mon amour, répondit Justin

\- C'était pour moi, le mur le plus incassable que nous devions briser, dit Emmanuel

\- S'il y a un mur entre nous, c'est celui qu'on se construit toi et moi. Personne d'autre que nous même ne pouvons mettre un frein à notre histoire,  répondit Justin

Emmanuel plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Justin et acquiesça de la tête. Puis, comme pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas, il relu le document. Encore et encore.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je viens de comprendre, s'écria Justin

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Nos initial sur la chaîne que tu m'as offerte, dit Justin en écarquillant les yeux

Gêné, Emmanuel détourna le regard. Justin en fut encore plus ému. Ce "J+E" suivi de " T+M" était une déclaration d'amour, qui, pour une raison que le canadien cherchait encore, lui avait échappé plus tôt. Les joues du français étaient rouge. Ce qui attendrit le canadien.

\- J'aurais dû lire; "J+E T+M" comme étant "Je t'm", autrement dit; "Je t'aime", mais comment ai-je fait pour ne pas percuté plus tôt ? Nos initials sont aussi les initials de "Je t'aime", s'écria Justin

Emmanuel lui sourit en relisant encore les documents du divorce apposés de la signature de Sophie. 

\- Désormais, seule la mort pourra se mettre entre nous, dit-il le regard grave

\- Seule la mort mon amour, répondit Justin

\- Promets le moi, dit Emmanuel

\- D'abord, je t'aime aussi. Ensuite, je te promet que seule la mort se mettra entre nous, répondit Justin

\- Tous les deux contre le reste du monde, dit Emmanuel

\- Oui, tous les deux, ensemble, contre tout ce qui se pourrait se mettre entre nous, répondit Justin

Ils se relevèrent, et, ensemble, main dans la main, ils regardèrent la constellation qui éclatait de mille feux. Ce coeur de Justin, nommé Emmanuel. Le français se tourna vers le canadien et constata que ce ciel là, n'avait pas plus d'étoiles que ceux qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Justin. Il allait l'aimer jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il allait vivre avec cet homme qui embellit sa vie, avant même qu'il ne le rencontre. Il allait le désirer jusqu'à la lie. Il allait le rendre heureux et faire briller plus encore, ses yeux parsemés de ce "nous", qu'ils leur tardait de vivre à plein poumons.

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	33. La libération

Deux ans plus tard...

Les jours se rallongeaient, le ciel était bleu et lumineux, les oiseaux chantaient, les fleurs des cerisiers éclataient, le soleil rayonnait sur la ville, l'atmosphère se réchauffait. Les jupes s'étaient raccourcies, les vestes étaient tombées, les chemises plus fines, les marchands de glaces faisaient recettes et il y avait la queue devant les fontaines d'eau. L'été baignait dans la capitale française. Brigitte n'avait pas mis les pieds à Paris depuis l'annonce de son divorce, deux ans plus tôt. Assise à une terrasse à Saint Germain, elle buvait un café en lisant son journal. Elle feuilletait brièvement la rubrique politique et se sentait une fois de plus soulagée de ne plus avoir à côtoyer ce milieu. Elle croqua dans son croissant croustillant et se mit à lire la critique faite à son livre. Elle fut ravie par l'analyse qui en fut faite. Dès la sortie de son livre, celui-ci s'était vendu à des milliers d'exemplaires. Il y eut bien des déçus. Ceux, qui frustrés, n'avait pu y trouver les détails croustillants sur son histoire avec Emmanuel. Elle en avait bien entendu parlé mais elle n'avait rien révélé de ce que les indiscrets attendaient. Des pages plus intimes sur le couple qu'ils formaient, avaient bien existées. Mais, au dernier moment, elle les avait déchiré. Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire d'elle. Elle referma son journal, mit ses lunettes noires et s'engouffra dans le taxi qu'elle avait commandé. 

Le chauffeur la déposa dans l'arrière cour de l'Elysée. Escortée par un majordome, elle apercevait au loin Emmanuel assis sur la terrasse, en train d'écrire. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé au téléphone, mais, ne s'étaient pas revus depuis deux ans. Le coeur de Brigitte se mit à battre quand Emmanuel se tourna vers elle. Il se leva et les mains dans les poches, un timide sourire aux lèvres, il l'attendait. Quand elle fut en face de lui, elle retira ses lunettes et l'observa. Ses tempes étaient légèrement et prématurément grisonnantes, de petites ridules avaient fait leur apparition et il avait l'air fatigué. Les symptômes de la  fonction présidentielle étaient bien marqués sur le visage du français. Néanmoins, sa beauté était intacte, son charisme toujours aussi fort, et, il avait encore plus de charme. 

\- Quelle élégance, tu es superbe ! dit Emmanuel en tendant un siège à brigitte

\- Merci, répondit-elle flattée

\- Comment vas-tu ? Tu prends un café ? Du jus d'orange ? dit Emmanuel

\- Non, merci, je viens d'en prendre, répondit-elle

\- Ravi de te voir, vraiment, dit Emmanuel timidement

\- De même, ça fait longtemps... Repondit-elle

Emmanuel plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Tandis que Brigitte soutenait son regard, elle eut l'étrange sensation de voir un étranger face à elle. Quelque chose avait changé. 

\- Ton livre marche très bien, félicitations, dit Emmanuel en souriant

\- Merci, j'en suis la première surprise, répondit-elle 

\- Pas moi. Quand tu m'as confié que tu étais en train de l'écrire, je n'avais aucun doute quant au succès qu'il rencontrerait. Il est très bon ton livre, dit Emmanuel 

\- Tu n'as pas eu peur ? demanda Brigitte en esquisant un rictus

Emmanuel se servit un verre de jus d'orange en but une bonne rasade et replongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle eut l'impression qu'il cherchait à lire ses pensées.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas eu peur, j'ai confiance en toi, répondit Emmanuel

Brigitte savait qu'il disait vrai. Pendant vingt ans, Emmanuel lui fit une confiance aveugle. Elle fut la seule personne en qui il avait une telle confiance. Il refusait de se confier à d'autres qu'à elle et il avait une haute estime en ses goûts et ses avis. Elle se souvint qu'elle se sentait parfois stressée par cette croyance en elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Justin avait également pris cette place dans le coeur d'Emmanuel. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, il baissa la tête, gêné. 

\- Tu es heureux ? demanda t-elle

\- Oui, je le suis. Et toi ? répondit-il

\- Oui, la vie est plutôt belle ces derniers temps pour moi. Il y a ce livre, et...

\- Et un nouvel homme dans ta vie, l'interrompit Emmanuel en souriant

Brigitte rougit. La presse people avait fait ses choux gras de sa liaison avec un riche homme d'affaire Américain. Ils s'étaient rencontrés six mois plus tôt, à un gala à New York. Brigitte y avait élu domicile, loin de la France, loin d'Emmanuel.

\- Je suis très heureux pour toi, dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur la sienne.

Elle lui sourit mais elle eut un pincement au coeur. Il n'était pas même un peu jaloux se dit-elle. Ils discutèrent des enfants de Brigitte et de leur petits enfants dans une ambiance conviviale. Puis, Emmanuel fini par lui tendre les derniers papiers du divorce. Il lui laissait tout et, avait même proposé de lui verser une pension. Chose que Brigitte refusa. Elle était bien trop indépendante pour cela et puis elle n'avait pas besoin d'argent. Emmanuel n'en fut guère surpris. Il connaissait son caractère, aussi, il n'insista pas. Elle regardait tristement le dernier volet du document. Une signature et leur union appartiendrait au passé. Une simple signature viendrait mettre un terme définitif à dix ans de mariage et vingt ans d'amour. Elle leva les yeux vers Emmanuel et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle inspira profondément, expira et signa le papier. Emmanuel se leva, lui tendit sa main et la pris dans ses bras. Il l'enlaca fort, pendant de longues secondes. Brigitte cru faire un bond dans le temps quand elle sentit son odeur contre elle. Des souvenirs par milliers vinrent se bousculer dans sa tête. Elle essuya ses larmes et lui fit face.

\- Merci pour toutes ces années de bonheur. Tu m'as rendu très heureuse. Je serai toujours là pour toi, dit Brigitte la voix tremblante.

\- Tu es la femme la plus formidable que je connaisse. Merci d'avoir partagé ma vie pendant vingt merveilleuses années, répondit-il très ému.

Ils s'enlacèrent encore, puis, Brigitte prit le visage d'Emmanuel entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Emmanuel baisa les deux mains de Brigitte. Elle le regarda intensément, puis, se retourna. Emmanuel regarda sa meilleure amie disparaître de sa vie, le coeur brisé. Cette femme avait été son roc, sa confidente, sa force pendant vingt ans. Il se sentit profondément triste. Puis, il se fit violence et retourna dans son bureau. Très vite, son équipe s'y introduit et le brouhaha habituel reprit son court. Sa conseillère en communication le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il savait qu'elle désapprouvait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais sa décision était prise depuis plusieurs semaines. Il jeta un oeil au discour qu'il avait écrit mais en connaissait déjà chaque ligne. Il se leva et se posa devant le fond bleu désigné pour l'allocution qu'il allait donné. Il fit le vide dans sa tête.

\- Tout est prêt pour nous, monsieur le président, dit un technicien

\- Très bien, on y va ! dit Emmanuel

Emmanuel prononca son discour avec une grande émotion. Chaques mots étaient dits avec une grande sincérité. Quand il eut fini et que le live prit fin, le silence laissa place à de longs applaudissements de son équipe. Certains pleuraient, d'autres angoissaient, mais dans tous les regards, il lu de l'admiration et du respect. Le français, lui, tremblait de tous ses membres. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain adjacente, et se rinça le visage à l'eau froide. Il venait d'ébranler la république et il devrait maintenant attendre la réaction des français. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, il pressentait bien la branche la plus conservatrice de la population, en furie, lui tomber dessus. Il releva la tête et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en phase avec lui-même. Le monde pouvait bien se déchaîner contre lui que cela lui était égal, il avait gagné sa liberté.

En sortant, il vit ses conseillers en réunion de crise improvisée, courir dans tous les sens, répondre aux innombrables appels. Il regarda sa conseillère en communication et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Celle-ci pesta et cela lui fit rire. Il savait qu'il venait de lui laisser entre les mains, un cadeau empoisonné. Il prit des dossiers sur son bureau qu'il rangea dans une serviette en cuir, sorti de son bureau et dévala les escaliers. Il croisa plusieurs regards ébahis, des sourires, et en sortant, il s'engouffra dans une voiture teintée. 

Lorsque le chauffeur réussit à semer les journalistes et paparazzis à leur trousse, il s'arrêta dans une impasse. Emmanuel sortit et s'engouffra dans une autre voiture et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil arrière en soufflant. Vingt minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta enfin. Il en sortit, monta les marches et ouvrit la porte de la maison. Quand il referma derrière lui, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, contre la porte. La tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, il sentait son ventre se dénouer. Je l'ai fait, je l'ai vraiment fait, se dit-il. Dans sa poche, son portable n'avait cessé de sonner et de vibrer. 

Il se releva, traversa le salon, et s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte de la véranda. Justin était là, de dos, les mains dans les poches. Son pantalon sculptait ses sublimes fesses rondes et fermes dont le français était fou. Le canadien regardait l'extérieure de la maison. Quand il se retourna vers Emmanuel, Le français sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre. Deux ans après leur rencontre, il ne résistait toujours pas à cet homme à la beauté suave.

\- Vous voilà enfin monsieur le président, dit Justin

\- Me voilà, répondit Emmanuel en haussant les épaules

\- Comment s'est passée votre journée? Demanda Justin en marchant vers lui

\- Arrf. Une journée comme une autre, banale, répondit Emmanuel essoufflé

Justin s'arrêta devant lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Emmanuel qui n'avait pas encore récupéré son souffle, se sentit frémir dans ses yeux.

\- Oh mais oui, après tout, vous n'êtes jamais que le premier président dans toute l'histoire, à faire son coming out en direct. Banale, sans doute, dit Justin

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes et soudain, ils se mirent à hurler de joie ensemble en tapant des pieds. Justin souleva Emmanuel dans ses bras et le fit virevolter. Emmanuel riait en serrant Justin de toutes ses forces. Ce coming out l'avait certes libéré, mais, dans les bras de Justin, son bonheur était inestimable.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement fier de toi mon amour, dit Justin en embrassant Emmanuel dans le cou

Il déposa Emmanuel dans le canapé d'angle de la véranda et s'allongea sur lui. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant plusieurs minutes, en silence, puis, Justin posa ses mains autour du visage du français. Ils sentaient leurs coeurs battre sur le même rythme. Les fonctions de premier ministre de Justin s'étaient achevées quelques semaines auparavant, et il n'avait pas reconduit sa candidature. Il était venu vivre à Paris, dans la maison que lui avait offerte Emmanuel. Il ferait la navette chaque mois au canada pour voir ses enfants. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines sans vraiment croire à leur bonheur. Vivre avec Justin se révéla être la plus belle chose que Emmanuel ait vécu. Ils s'entendaient si bien qu'ils avaient parfois l'impression qu'ils avaient été fait dans le même moule. 

\- Et maintenant ? chuchota Justin

\- Maintenant ? On va profiter de chaque jour qui passe comme si c'était le dernier, on va vivre chaque minute, chaque seconde en s'enivrant de nous, répondit Emmanuel

\- Hmmm... Quel programme délicieux. Te vivre chaque minute, chaque seconde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ça toute ma vie, dit Justin

Le téléphone d'Emmanuel sonnait et vibrait pour la énième fois. Il le saisit et pris une profonde respiration. Il lu ses messages, et au fur et à mesure, son sourire s'élargissait. Il reçu des encouragements et des félicitations des quatre coins du monde. Il se connecta sur un réseau social et vit que son nom était en tête des discussions mondiale. Justin se pencha pour lire les commentaires et se tourna vers Emmanuel.

\- S'il savaient que c'est moi, l'homme tu refuse de ne pas aimer librement, dit Justin en citant une partie du discour d'Emmanuel

\- Ils le sauront mon ange, je hurlerai au monde que je t'aime, que cela leur plaise ou non, répondit Emmanuel

-  Patience... Termine d'abord ton mandat, dit Justin

Emmanuel hocha la tête par dépit. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à cacher Justin. Il aurait voulu que le monde fête leur amour avec eux. Il devait attendre, mais déjà, le temps lui sembla long. Comme si Justin entendait ses pensées il le regarda intensément.

\- Je t'ai rêvé près de trente ans, et te voici, là, dans mes bras. Toi, mon doux rêve, dix ans, cent ans ou mille ans ne suffiraient pas à me réveiller. Peu m'importe le temps, tant que je peux continuer à respirer le même air que toi, peu m'importe de rester dans l'ombre tant que tu éclaire mon âme de mille feux. Le temps, se suspend toujours quand tes yeux se posent sur moi. Peu importe le temps mon amour, puisqu'on s'aime pour l'éternité, dit Justin

Emmanuel renonça à calmer les battements de son coeur. Il était conquis, il était vaincu. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du Canadien et son parfum lui embauma les sens. Il se souvint que cette odeur l'avait enlacé en Italie. En un instant. A cet instant, dans cette salle de réception à Taormina, Emmanuel avait basculé dans les profondeurs de la passion. Le canadien avait fauché son coeur comme on le fait pour le blé, en un regard, il était tombé à genoux, aux pieds de Justin. Et en quelques secondes, en quelques secondes seulement, il avait cru en ce nous, en ce pour toujours.

 

 


	34. Le secret

Trois ans plus tard...

En Sicile, le soleil ne vous caresse pas la peau, il la frappe sauvagement sans la brûler. La mer semble calme mais elle tempête par surprise. Les cigales chantent bruyamment, et, le silence ne s'obtient qu'en dormant, les volets bien fermés. Au milieu de la mer Ionienne, une minuscule île tient fièrement tête aux vents et marrées qui s'y fracassent. Sur cette île désormais, des rires d'enfants tintent dans l'atmosphère, défiant les cris des goélands qui la survolent. Les enfants quand ils jouent, ont cette énergie de l'instant, du maintenant, de l'absolu. Leur joie a cette authenticité qui s'efface avec le temps, quand l'innocence disparaît en eux et s'oublie à jamais. Est-il un âge plus profond que celui de l'enfance ? se demanda  Justin en regardant ses enfants, les petits-enfants d'Emmanuel, le fils de Leo Varadkar et son époux Matthew, jouer, à s'en époumoner sur le sable.

\- Cet air apaisé que tu as quand tu les regarde, dit Leo 

Justin interrompit dans ses pensées, se tourna vers Leo qui l'observait avec son regard bienveillant. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui resservit de la citronnade. Puis Leo pencha la tête en cherchant le regard de Justin. Le canadien releva les yeux.

\- Quoi ? dit-il

\- Seule une partie de toi est présente, répondit Leo

Justin baissa lentement la tête, inspira longuement et profondément comme pour alléger le tumulte intérieur qui l'habitait. Quand il releva les yeux il les posa directement sur les enfants qui s'amusaient sur la plage. 

\- Je suis désolé Leo, je suis de mauvaise compagnie. Je ne m'en rends même pas compte, dit Justin

\- Ne sois pas désolé voyons et puis, tu n'es pas de mauvaise compagnie, répondit Leo

\- Il me manque. Follement. Deux mois c'est long, dit Justin en soupirant

\- A ta place, je serais heureux qu'il puisse encore me manquer après cinq années de relation, répondit Leo

\- Cinq années faites de longues séparations et de longs kilomètres entre nous dit Justin. Oh je suis ridicule, je suis censé m'y être fait, mais je n'y arrive pas, ajouta t-il

\- En amour, rien n'est ridicule, répondit Léo

 - Tu as raison. Allez, je vais rejoindre les enfants et Matthew et faire une partie de volet avec eux, dit soudainement Justin en se levant de son transat

Le Canadien marchait sur le sable en se demandant à quel point il était transparent pour les autres. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il, lui aussi, camoufler ce qu'il ressentait ? Emmanuel n'était plus président depuis quelques mois. Pourtant, le français voyageait de plus en plus souvent. Justin ne l'aurait pas avoué à Leo, mais, il commençait à se demander si Emmanuel lui était fidèle. Quand il revenait, ils faisaient l'amour comme au premier jour et leurs discussions étaient toujours aussi denses. Entre eux, le désir ne s'était jamais éteint, ni même atténué. Cependant, depuis quelques temps déjà, quand il était là, Emmanuel avait l'esprit ailleurs. Le canadien l'avait souvent surpris tard, dans la nuit, au bord du lac qui faisait face à leur maison Parisienne, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsque Justin lui posait des questions, le français esquivait ou feignait de ne pas l'entendre. Quand Emmanuel eut quitté ses fonctions présidentielles, Justin avait espéré qu'ils passeraient plus de temps ensemble. Au lieu de cela, Emmanuel voyageait encore plus que lorsqu'il était chef d'état. Le français travaillait à présent pour une grande société de communication internationale. Justin, lui, avait ouvert sa fondation pour l'éducation des filles partout dans le monde et il enseignait alternativement entre Paris et à Montréal. 

Et si il avait rencontré quelqu'un ? Et si il était tombé amoureux d'un autre ? Après tout, Justin était sa première et seule expérience homosexuelle. Peut-être que le français avait envie d'aventures, de chaire fraîche ? Cette seule pensée détruisait Justin. Le coeur lourd, il retira son tee-shirt qu'il jeta sur le sable et couru vers les enfants et Matthew. 

Une semaine plus tard, Justin se réveilla subitement aux aurores. Encore ce cauchemar... Depuis plusieurs nuits, il rêvait d'Emmanuel, nu, dans les bras d'un autre. Il se réveillait en sueur, le coeur tambourinant, le souffle haletant. Il se frotta les yeux regarda l'heure et décida de prendre une douche. Quand il revint dans sa chambre, il s'arrêta devant la grande terrasse et regarda le ressac de la mer. A cinq heure du matin, tout le monde dormait encore. En descendant, il ramassa quelques jouets restés à terre, prit un café et sorti. Que ferait-il si Emmanuel s'amourachait d'un  autre ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il se saisit de son téléphone

"Mon amour, mon amour, mon amour" écrivit Justin

Il rangea son portable et grimpa tout en haut de la falaise. Quand il l'a gravit, il s'assied et contempla la vue époustouflante qui s'offrait à lui. Son téléphone vibra. Le coeur de Justin aussi. Emmanuel n'avait pas répondu aussi vite depuis longtemps.

"Oh mon ange, mon ange, mon ange", répondit Emmanuel

"Quand entendra-tu mon coeur qui te supplie de revenir ? J'ai beau t'aimer encore, j'ai beau t'aimer toujours, j'ai beau n'aimer que toi, ton absence me condamne à ce manque insupportable", écrivit Justin

Justin s'allongea sur le dos dans l'herbe et, les bras croisés sous sa tête, il regarda le ciel. Pas un seul nuage. Un bleu pur, profond, un ciel qui tombait dans la mer et la teintait de sa même robe. Aucun peintre ne pouvait tout-à-fait saisir une telle effusion de bleus pensa Justin. Il sursauta quand son portable vibra

"Et toi, n'entendais-tu pas les râles de mon âme ? Je gémissais, pourtant, chaque seconde quand mon coeur voyageais jusqu'à toi" répondit finalement Emmanuel

Justin se releva et ferma les yeux. Il frisonna en contemplant la mer. Il aurait aimé être un oiseau pour pouvoir voler jusqu'à Emmanuel. Puis, il réalisa que le français lui avait écrit au passé.

"Pourquoi nous accordes-tu à l'imparfait ?" écrivit Justin 

\- Parce que quand tu te retourneras, on se conjuguera au présent, répondit Emmanuel

Justin sursauta quand il entendit la voix d'Emmanuel. Il se retourna et un cri sourd s'échappa de sa bouche. Le français était là, le fixant avec ce regard intense qu'il avait toujours autant de mal à soutenir. Depuis qu'il n'était plus président, il rajeunissait à vue d'oeil. Ses traits se détendaient, sa peau était plus ferme et lisse, ses ridules avaient cessé de plisser le coin de ses yeux, ses cheveux blond étaient plus rayonnant, et ses cernes noires avaient disparues. Il était torse nu, en bermuda beige et les muscles fins de ses abdominaux ressortaient 

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es beau, dit Emmanuel

\- Que devrais-je dire, cette sensualité... Répondit Justin

Le français s'approcha de lui lentement. Plus il avançait et plus Justin avait envie de lui. Quand il fut à quelques centimètre de lui, le canadien ne put s'empêcher de toucher puis de caresser le torse du français. Il vit qu'il en eut la chaire de poule. Puis Emmanuel plongea ses yeux dans les siens. 

\- Je crois qu'on ne guérit jamais vraiment d'un coup de foudre, dit Emmanuel, moi, je l'ai chaque fois que je te revois, ajouta t-il

\- Quand tu reviens, mon âme renaît et je recouvre la vue et l'ouï, répondit Justin

\- Quand je te vois, tout le reste disparaît, dit Emmanuel

\- Alors pourquoi partir ? Pourquoi tu me quittes tout le temps ? s'écria Justin 

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, crois moi, si je le pouvais, je resterai tous les jours auprès de toi, répondit Emmanuel

\- Reste, ne pars plus, reste et aimes moi plus fort, répondit Justin le souffle haletant

Emmanuel détourna le regard. Justin l'observa et vu les yeux d'Emmanuel se remplir d'une tristesse qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Cette fois, il en était certain, Emmanuel lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de visiblement trop lourd à porter.

\- Depuis quand tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? Demanda Justin

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de te faire confiance, jamais, s'exclama Emmanuel

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu me cache ? demanda  Justin

\- Et si toi tu me faisais confiance ? répondit Emmanuel

Justin baissa les yeux. Est-ce que le français savait qu'il doutait de sa fidélité ?

\- Il n'y a que ton corps qui me donne cette insatiable appétit, il n'y a que toi qui puisse me faire jouir dix fois de suite et me procurer des orgasmes à perdre la tête, parfois, sans même que tu me touche, dit Emmanuel

Oui, il le savait. Justin releva les yeux vers Emmanuel, gêné et flatté à la fois. Il allait répondre quand soudainement, Emmanuel s'empara de ses lèvres fougueusement, ce qui fit tourner la tête de Justin dans un vertige renversant. Gémissant, il tremblait sous ses baisers de feux qui sévissaient dans chaque recoins de son corps offert. Puis, il s'abandonna sous les délicieux coups de reins fermes et fiévreux d'Emmanuel. Agonisant de plaisir, il cru plusieurs fois avoir toucher le ciel. Comment vivre avec un tel incendie en soi ? Comment cueillir la braise brûlante d'un désir animal, et frémir dans la bouche volcanique d'Emmanuel sans mourir un peu de cet amour là ? Comment tenir sans perdre la raison ? Comment faire taire sa jalousie quand il le voulait tout à lui, et rien qu'à lui ? Comment résister à l'envie de le dévorer quand ses dents mordent sa chaire ? Comment faire durer ce plaisir intense dans l'infini ? Comment le retenir quand il part ? Comment contenir ce manque insupportable ? Quand son corps exulta, ses mains arrachèrent de l'herbe, il se cambra sous la jouissance et il hurla presque de plaisir sous le regard brûlant d'Emmanuel.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à eux, nus, dans l'herbe mouillée, leurs regards se figèrent l'un dans l'autre. Le corps de Justin tremblait encore du plaisir que le français lui avait donné. Il se sécha les yeux

\- Comment peux tu me faire jouir comme ça, j'en pleure, dit Justin

\- Je suis affamé de toi, répondit Emmanuel, si seulement tu n'en doutais pas, ajouta t-il

\- Je ne veux plus que tu parte si longtemps, je ne le supporte plus, répondit Justin

\- D'accord, je ne partirai plus aussi longtemps, je te le promet, dit Emmanuel

Ces regards entre eux, ces battements, ces secondes, juste un peu plus longues que les autres. Ces riens, ces tout, ces fragments, ces détails, ces virgules, qui rendaient ce jour unique, Justin en voulait encore et toujours plus. Dans ce matin naissant, tout là haut, sur la falaise, entre plusieurs gémissements, entre d'autres jouissances, entre mille baisers, ils se jurèrent de se consacrer plus encore l'un à l'autre. 

Deux jours plus tard, Justin jouait dans la piscine avec les enfants, Leo, Matthew et Emmanuel, quand la gouvernante qu'ils avaient engagé appela le français.

\- Un appel important pour vous monsieur, dit-elle

Le canadien se tourna vers Emmanuel et grimaça. Le français nagea dans sa direction et entoura son cou avec ses bras. Ils se dévorèrent des yeux et Justin lui rendit son tendre baiser. Puis, Emmanuel se déroba de ses bras et s'éclipsa. Vingt minutes plus tard, le canadien, impatient, sorti de la piscine et se rendit dans le salon. Emmanuel  n'y était plus. Il vit l'ordinateur allumé. Il s'assied sur le canapé et se mit à lire ce qu'il voyait sur l'écran. Son sang se glaça. Il cru qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Son coeur se mit littéralement à frapper sa poitrine. Sa vue se brouilla. Ses larmes coulèrent. Il éteignit l'ordinateur, et, tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il se leva et monta les marches de l'escalier en tremblant. Devant la porte de sa chambre, il colla son oreille contre la porte. Il entendit le bruit sourd de sanglots. Justin en tituba. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit Emmanuel assis, dos à lui, la tête dans ses mains. Il s'accroupit par terre, face à lui sans que le français ne le remarque. Doucement, il caressa les mains d'Emmanuel qui sursauta et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouge de larmes.

\- A quel stade en est le cancer ? demanda Justin la voix tremblante

Emmanuel laissa ses mains retomber, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche tremblait sous les sanglots. Il ferma les yeux un instant et Justin essuya ses larmes. Les siennes coulaient toujours. 

\- Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler, répondit Emmanuel, oh si tu savais Justin, c'était encore plus dur, ajouta t-il en s'effondrant

Justin s'assied près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans le lit et pleurèrent un long moment. Emmanuel était recroquevillé dans les bras du canadien.

\- C'était pour ça tes longs départs ? chuchota doucement Justin 

Emmanuel hocha la tête et plongea ses yeux rougis dans ceux de Justin. Pourquoi le français lui avait caché cela ? Pourquoi vivait-il une telle maladie, tout seul, et loin de lui ? Justin mesura la souffrance du français, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il releva le menton d'Emmanuel vers lui, le regarda dans les yeux un moment

\- A quel stade Emmanuel ? demanda doucement Justin en caressa les cheveux du français

Emmanuel ne répondit pas. Son regard en dit suffisamment. Justin cru recevoir un coup de poignard en plein dans le coeur. Il se mit à trembler de tous ces membres et avait du mal à respirer. Emmanuel allait mourir. L'amour de sa vie était malade et il mourait déjà dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle douleur depuis qu'il avait perdu son frère.

\- NON ! hurla Justin, je te trouverai les meilleurs médecins au monde, je chercherai jusqu'au moindre recoins de la planète, on ira partout où il le faudra, mais je ne te laisserai pas mourir tu entends ? Tu ne mourras pas, il n'est pas question que tu me laisse tout seul, tu entends ? s'écria Justin avec rage

Emmanuel se redressa, et se mit au dessus de Justin. Justin lu de l'étonnement dans ses yeux. Le français secoua la tête. Puis il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Justin, tu fais erreur, je ne suis pas malade, chuchota Emmanuel 

\- Tu...tu n'es pas malade ? Tu... Je ne comprends pas, dit Justin troublé

\- C'est Stephen, il...Il est malade, répondit Emmanuel

Justin se leva brusquement. Il accusa le coup en regardant Emmanuel l'air désespéré. Une colère folle envahit soudain le canadien. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'arrivait pas à croire que le français ait pu le tenir à l'écart d'une nouvelle aussi grave.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Emmanuel ? Comment ? cria Justin

\- Il m'a fait juré de ne rien te dire, répondit Emmanuel la voix brisée

\- Et toi bien sûr, tu l'as écouté ? Comment as-tu pu être aussi égoïste ? Tu te rends compte du mal que tu me fais ? cria encore Justin

Emmanuel porta sa main sur le coeur et se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes. Justin, fou de rage frappa contre un mur et laissa un cri s'échapper. La douleur dans sa voix était terrifiante. Stephen, pas Stephen pensa Justin en faisant les cent pas. Puis, il se rendit dans le dressing, prit des vêtements qu'il jeta dans une valise. Emmanuel le suivit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu vas ? dit-il la voix paniquée

\- Il faut que je parte loin de toi, il faut... Il faut que je ... répondit Justin perturbé

\- Je t'en supplie, écoute moi, Stephen voulait t'épargner, il ne voulait pas que ça perturbe ta vie, il m'a fait promettre de...

\- Arrête de me dire ça ! C'est justement ça que je ne te pardonne pas ! cria Justin

\- Je t'en prie, calmes toi, calmes toi, suppliait Emmanuel en prenant la main de Justin

Justin repoussa violemment la main d'Emmanuel et ferma sa valise. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le français puisse être capable de le trahir de cette manière. Il ne pouvait plus le regarder, ni réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Une fois habillé, il prit sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et sans se retourner, il chercha ses mots. Mais aucun ne lui vint.

\- Ne me quittes pas Justin, dit Emmanuel

Le canadien inspira longuement. Il serra ses poings, hésita et, finalement, sa colère prit le dessus et il disparu. Emmanuel se rassit sur le lit. Il resta quelques minutes dans la même position, les yeux hagards. Puis, soudain, dans un sursaut, il se leva, se précipita dans les escaliers qu'il dévala, et couru à l'extérieure de la maison. Il couru encore vers la piste d'atterrissage, mais déjà l'hélicoptère décollait.

\- Justin, reviens, hurla Emmanuel

\- JUSTIN, hurla t-il de toutes ses forces en pleurant

Puis, il tomba les genoux à terre, et, le coeur en miettes, il regarda l'hélicoptère emporté Justin. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. Plutôt deux fois qu'une

Tout le monde connaît l’odeur typique des hôpitaux et des cliniques. C’est un mélange entre l’odeur des désinfectants et celle des médicaments. On sent aussi ce "parfum de médicament" lorsqu'on rentre dans une pharmacie. Cette odeur, qui, selon la personnalité et le vécu de chacun, rassure ou angoisse. Celle qui fait peur ou calme. Nous la connaissons, tous, plus ou moins. C'est cette odeur qu'Emmanuel respirait, depuis des mois au coeur d'une clinique haut de gamme dans laquelle Justin avait fait transférer Stephen. C'est avec cette odeur qu'il appris à se familiariser. C'est la même odeur que Justin avait dû supporter lorsqu'il lui fallut se rendre aux chevets de Michel, son frère, et de son père. Heureusement, les infirmières et infirmiers, étaient si empathiques et si attentionnés, qu'ils oubliaient vite cette senteur singulière, propre aux hôpitaux et cliniques. Il faut dire qu'ils leur donnaient bien du soucis. Emmanuel, exigeait d'eux le plus grand professionnalisme. Il était intransigeant, et certainement, parfois injuste, il l'admettait volontier. Il connaissait presque tout le personnel. Eux, en tout cas, n'étaient pas sans ignorer qui il était. Mais, il n'utilisait jamais son très haut statut d'ex chef d'état français, ni ses relations, excepté lorsqu'il s'agissait de soigner Stephen. Celui-ci bénéficiait d'une haute estime de la part des infirmiers. Stephen en effet, était très populaire au Canada. C'était le ministre du coeur, celui qui se tenait près du peuple. Un prince du Canada. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est dans cette odeur spéciale que désormais, le français vivait depuis six mois, la majeure partie de son temps. Etrangement, il se sentait presque chez lui. Une chambre lui avait été désignée. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Sa chambre se trouvait juste en face de celle de Stephen. Ainsi, il pouvait être là, pour lui, dès qu'il en avait besoin. Mais Stephen, lui, ne réclamait jamais rien. Il supportait son calvaire avec une incroyable dignité. Aussi, Emmanuel apprenait à deviner ses besoins. Ceux que Stephen taisait, par pudeur ou par fierté. La chambre qui jouxtait celle de Stephen était désormais celle de Justin. Il y passait ses jours et ses nuits. Ils avaient appris, tous les deux, sans se concerter, à s'ignorer. Il faut dire qu'après de longs mois à le pleurer et à lutter contre son envie de se détruire, Emmanuel en avait pris son partie. Justin ne l'aimait plus. Il restait pour Stephen. De chimiothérapies, en cures, en passant par des tonnes de médicaments, de réminiscence en rechutes, Stephen luttait avec la plus grande bravoure. Dans la chambre de celui-ci, se trouvait le lit d'Edgar, son mari, qui veillait sur lui comme le cheveu sur la soupe.

De temps en temps, Justin, dans la nuit, tambourinait à sa porte et le suppliait d'ouvrir. Emmanuel, n'a jamais ouvert. Et, de temps à autres, le français frappait à la porte de Justin quand il acceptait enfin de lâcher prise. Chaque fois, Justin, lui ouvrait, le regardait intensément, et refermait sa porte sans un mot. Ils avaient ce genre de crises de plus en plus régulièrement. Emmanuel avait mis cela sous le compte du désir. Celui qu'ils ne pouvaient nier, et, qui existait et les brûlaient malgré la douleur, malgré leurs rancoeurs et en dépit de leurs égos. Dans la journée, Emmanuel évitait de croiser le canadien. Pourtant, le manque était là, bien présent, qui le tenaillait et le torturait. Quoi qu'il fasse, le canadien le hantait. Il lui en voulait autant qu'il s'en voulait.

Presque qu'une année entière à veiller sur Stephen et rien ne le guérissait de son mal. Emmanuel s'était documenté dès que Stephen lui avait parlé de sa maladie. Il avait fait venir les plus grands spécialistes, mais, rien n'y faisait, Stephen mourait à vue d'oeil. Il avait tellement maigri qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. La chimio avait rasé ses cheveux, et il avait ce teint grisâtre, parfois bleuté, qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à son état.

\- Hahaha, mais, tu triche, s'écria Stephen

\- Mais non, c'est toi qui est nul, répondit Emmanuel

\- Moi, nul ? Je te bats quand tu veux! s'exclama Stephen

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils jouaient à la console de jeu, ils finissaient par être de mauvaise foi. Il n'était pas question, pour Emmanuel, que Stephen soit traité  comme un vulgaire malade agonisant. Même s'il l'était. Emmanuel ne supportait pas qu'on le traite comme un homme un homme en phase terminale, même s'il l'était. 

\- Haha, qu'est-ce que je rigole quand tu perds, s'écria Stephen en gloussant 

Emmanuel rit de bon coeur. Les sourires et les vannes de Stephen valaient tout l'or du monde. Il s'inclina volontier et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu es en forme, mais je t'aurais la prochaine fois, jura Emmanuel

\- Tu parles, je suis trop fort pour toi, je te bats à chaque fois, espèce de footix ! répondit Stephen en riant

\- Je ne suis pas un footix ! Tu rigole ? s'exclama Emmanuel vexé

\- Pfffff.... pauvre petit, la FIFA 2021, c'est moi qui la maîtrise, répondit Stephen en bombant le torse

\- Oui oui, mais c'est qui les champions du monde hein ? rétorqua Emmanuel

\- Mauvais perdant va ! répondit Stephen

\- Je te le concède, mais la france est toujours championne du monde de football, s'écria Emmanuel

\- Ah la la, si seulement Justin m'avait écouté, le Canada aurait pû l'être, dit Stephen

Emmanuel perdit instantanément son sourire quand il entendit le prénom de celui qui lui torturait l'âme. Il se leva et éteint la console de jeu. Puis, il revient s'assoir près de Stephen. Celui-ci le regardait avec ce sourire unique au monde et tout l'amour débordant des yeux, qu'il ne contenait plus. Emmanuel lui prit la main et la serra contre son coeur.

\- Il t'aime, il est fou de toi, crois moi, je n'ai jamais vu Justin amoureux si ce n'est de toi, mais il est trop têtu, dit Stephen

Emmanuel détourna le regard. Évoquer Justin, il ne le pouvait pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il se revoyait cette après-midi là, en Sicile, suppliant le canadien de rester. Leo était venu l'aider à se relever après qu'il ait refusé de bouger pendant près de trois heures, espérant que l'hélicoptère fasse demi tour. Espérant un appel, un texto, tout signe de vie de Justin qui ne vint jamais.

\- Et toi aussi tu l'aimes ! Mais enfin, allez vous arrêter de faire les imbéciles ? Vous êtes incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre de toutes façons, s'écria Stephen

\- Calmes toi Stephen, il faut que tu te repose maintenant, ces consoles de jeux c'est bien mais ça excite, dit Emmanuel en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

\- Vous vivez tous les deux dans cette clinique, l'un à côté de l'autre et tu pense que c'est par hasard ? Je sais que vous m'aimez très fort, mais, ne faites pas semblant, vous ne supportez pas d'être loin l'un de l'autre, arrêtez ce jeu mal sain, s'écria Stephen

\- Stephen, je ne joue pas, répondit Emmanuel sérieusement

\- Je sais, je sais que tu ne joues pas. Tu ne peux juste pas te passer de lui. Pardonne lui bon sang, scanda Stephen

Emmanuel se redressa et serra Stephen fort dans ses bras. Mais son corps extrêmement maigre et souffrant, le força à desserrer son étreinte. Il le regarda et se rendit soudainement compte que Stephen n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. La chimiothérapie en plus de l'épuiser, le faisait chaque jour maigrir davantage. Il prit les mains frêles de stephen dans les siennes et les embrassa. 

\- Moi, je t'aime, toi, Stephen, chuchota t-il

\- Je t'aime aussi mon Manu, répondit Stephen

\- Tu es le meilleur d'entre nous, dit Emmanuel

\- Et tu n'as pas intérêt à l'oublier! s'écria Stephen en riant 

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux remplis d'amour, puis, Emmanuel lui prit à nouveau la main. Stephen alluma la radio et fredonna l'air de Frank Sinatra qui passait sur l'onde. Edgar fit son apparition et fit signe à Emmanuel. Celui-ci se leva et embrassa Stephen sur le front. 

\- Bonne nuit mon bon Stephen, chuchota Emmanuel

\- Tu pars déjà ? ... Bonne nuit mon Manu, et réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit hein, répondit Stephen

Emmanuel hocha la tête, puis, il laissa sa place à Edgar. En sortant, il bouscula Justin qui entrait dans la chambre. Son coeur ne fit qu'un tour. Les deux hommes se figèrent et se dévisagèrent. Emmanuel perdu soudain toute notion du temps dans les yeux de Justin. Le Canadien avait laissé ses cheveux pousser. Ils étaient mi-long, légèrement bouclés et entouraient harmonieusement son visage. Ainsi coiffé, le canadien était plus beau que jamais. Cependant, si près de lui, le français eut le temps de remarquer les auréoles noires autour du regard du Canadien. Dans ses yeux, il ne vit que tristesse. Ils restèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux, immobiles, puis, Emmanuel, dans un moment de lucidité, se retourna, et vit les regards de Stephen et Edgar braqués sur eux. Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers justin, il lui sembla que celui-ci n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de lui. Sa bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux le dévoraient. Il contourna Justin et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il devait partir d'ici... En arrivant sur le seuil de la porte, il sentit la main de Justin retenir la sienne. Il n'osa pas se retourner et lui faire faire face. Son coeur affolé, frappait sa poitrine. Il suffoquait.

\- Tu me manques tellement, murmura Justin

Ces mots là, seul Emmanuel put les entendre tant Justin les prononça tout bas. Le français retira sa main de celle de Justin et s'enfuit. Arrivé dans le couloir il s'arrêta et prit appui contre un mur. Son coeur ne se calmait pas. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'assied sur son lit. La douleur le terrassait. Pourquoi Justin jouait-il avec ses nerfs en de telles circonstances ? Pourquoi l'avait-il quitté sans lui laisser la moindre chance ? Emmanuel, trop énervé se leva, mit son manteau et sortit de sa chambre. Quand il sortit de l'ascenseur, il s'arrêta devant le sapin de noël dans l'entrée de la clinique. De nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Cinq ans plus tôt, ce premier Noël avec Justin, ici, à Montréal chez Stephen. Ils avaient regardé ensemble la constellation que le canadien lui avait offerte. Quand il se remémora le désir qui les avaient animé ce soir là, son corps réagit immédiatement. Emmanuel se précipita soudain hors de la clinique et se mit à courir. Il couru à perdre haleine, sans trop savoir où il allait, les larmes aux yeux.

Deux jours plus tard, aux environs de minuit, plusieurs voix et des pas empressés dans le couloir sortirent Emmanuel de son sommeil. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Les infirmières et les médecins, faisaient des allers et venus dans la chambres de Stephen. Le français demanda à une infirmière ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait le visage grave.

\- Le médecin viendra vous voir, répondit-elle

\- S'il vous plaît, dîtes moi ce qu'il se passe, dit Emmanuel

\- Une forte chute de tension. Il est très fatigué, mais il est hors de danger, c'est tout ce que je suis autorisée à vous dire, lui répondit-elle

Emmanuel regagna sa chambre, très angoissé. Il se remit au lit mais ne put fermer l'oeil. Dans le couloir, les bruits s'arrêtèrent, le filet de lumière sous la porte laissa place à l'obscurité. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Quand il entra dans la chambre de Stephen, il vit Justin agenouillé sur le sol, aux pieds du lit, tenant la main de Stephen. Le coeur d'Emmanuel se brisa. Il s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit près du canadien. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. 

\- Comment va t-il ? chuchota Emmanuel

\- Mal, il a fait une chute de tension, il est stable maintenant, répondit justin

\- Il a besoin de repos, dit Emmanuel

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir sans lui, murmura Justin

\- Ne parles pas comme ça, il peut t'entendre, répondit Emmanuel 

Justin hocha la tête et la posa doucement sur le lit sans quitter Emmanuel des yeux. Le français posa lui aussi sa tête sur le lit et fit face au canadien. Il posa sa main sur celle de Justin qui tenait celle de Stephen, et la pressa doucement. L'autre main de Justin se referma sur la main d'Emmanuel, puis la caressa. Le français se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux et sentit son corps entier se détendre enfin.

Tard, dans la nuit, le bruit de la machine respiratoire de Stephen réveilla Emmanuel. Il sentit ses fesses engourdies, et son cou lui faire légèrement mal. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son coeur fit un bond. Ils étaient tous les deux assis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Se serrant si fort, que le français pouvait entendre le coeur du canadien. Il n'osait pas bouger, la tête de Justin reposait sur la sienne. Positionné ainsi, il ne pouvait pas voir si le Canadien dormait encore. Il décida de ne rien faire. Il referma les yeux et se lova plus profondément sur le torse de Justin. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrêta. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit la tête de Justin se mouver et se frotter contre son crâne. Sa main lui caressait les cheveux. Irrésistiblement, au fur et à mesure, Emmanuel relevait la tête et leurs lèvres se cherchèrent. Elles se frolèrent puis finirent par se rejoindre. Justin l'embrassa avec une telle douceur qu'Emmanuel trembla. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra ceux de Justin. Ils interrompirent leur baiser et plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Le coeur du français battait à tout rompre. Les yeux mi-clos, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent encore. Emmanuel ne pouvait se débattre, il était envoûté. Il sentit Justin l'emmener doucement vers le sol en retenant sa tête dans sa main. Quand le Canadien fut au dessus de lui, il lu tant de choses dans ses yeux que son ventre se noua. Dans un même élan, leurs lèvres s'épousèrent ardemment. Le français retenait les cris qui cherchaient à s'échapper de sa gorge. Puis, soudain il détourna le visage. Justin suivit son mouvement et l'embrassa encore. Emmanuel essaya de se dérober mais Justin ne le laissa pas faire. Il lui emprisonna les mains et redoubla ses baisers fiévreux. Sa fougue était impossible à combattre. Il failli crier quand Justin lui embrassa le cou et les oreilles. Il résista encore puis s'abandonna. Il sentit des gouttes tombées sur son visage et réalisa que c'était les larmes de Justin. Les siennes ne se firent pas attendre. Les mains du canadien le touchaient et le caressaient partout, sans retenues. Emmanuel se sentait partir et paniqua. Il réussit à défaire ses mains de ceux du canadien et se déroba. Il se releva et se précipita vers la porte. Quand il referma celle de sa chambre il se laissa glisser contre elle. 

\- Ouvres moi, dit Justin derrière la porte

Emmanuel sursauta. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola

\- Tu me manques, tu me manques à la folie, dit Justin

\- Tu m'as quitté, tu te souviens ? Il faut assumer maintenant, répondit Emmanuel énervé

\- Je ne t'ai pas quitté, j'étais fou de colère contre toi, mais je ne t'ai pas quitté Emmanuel, répondit justin

\- Ah c'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ? C'est plutôt lâche tu ne pense pas ? répondit Emmanuel

\- Emmanuel, je suis incapable de vivre sans toi. Oui, je suis parti, mais je reviendrai toujours vers toi, dit Justin

\- Ah parce que tu pense que tu peux aller et venir comme ça te chante, comme ça ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je suis moi, une marionnette ? s'écria Emmanuel 

\- Tu ne seras jamais un marionette. Oui, J'ai merdé, oui, j'ai été impulsif, Oui, je suis un crétin, mais ouvres moi, je t'en supplie, tu m'as assez puni, je n'en peux plus, répondit Justin la voix brisée

Emmanuel entendait la douleur de Justin dans sa voix et cru que son coeur ne tiendrait pas. Il l'avait abandonné et il aurait voulu qu'il le reconnaisse. Il aurait voulu que Justin admette qu'il l'avait quitté. 

\- Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, jamais plus je ne partirai comme ça. Il faut que tu me pardonnes Emmanuel parce que je vais perdre la tête sans toi. Ma vie n'a aucun sens si tu n'en fais pas partie. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde il y a six mois, mais j'étais trop idiot pour le réaliser. Jamais personne n'a fait tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, personne ne m'a regardé comme tu le fais, personne ne m'a aimé comme ça. On forme une famille, tu ne peux pas juste tout jeter en l'air. Mes enfants t'adorent, ils se demandent où tu es. Tes petits enfants et moi on s'aime...Oh Seigneur, il faut que tu arrive à me pardonner Emmanuel, dit Justin

Emmanuel s'effondra à chaude larmes. Il avait eut tellement mal. Il avait vécu le départ de Justin comme un traumatisme. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il ait pu s'en aller aussi facilement. Il l'avait imploré mais il était quand même parti.

\- Ne pleure pas mon amour, ne pleure pas, je n'en vaux pas la peine, dit Justin

\- Je ne pouvais rien te dire, il ne le voulait pas. Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ? répondit Emmanuel

\- La...La même chose que toi, mais il y a six mois, j'étais sous l'effet de la colère, pas de la raison, dit Justin

\- J'ai vécu d'atroces moments, seul, parce que je ne pouvais pas partager ça avec toi. Je...

\- Je sais, je l'avais déjà compris dans hélicoptère. Deux jours après, quand j'ai voulu revenir en Sicile, tu étais déjà à Montréal. Et depuis, tu m'ignore, l'interrompit Justin

\- Je ne t'ignore pas, je ...

\- Tu m'ignore et tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait de te voir, avec ta beauté, tes yeux qui me happent, ton charme envoûtant, sans que tu ne m'adresse le moindre mot, l'interrompit Justin

\- Je ne t'ignore pas, c'est impossible. Je te vois vivre et souffrir, je vois tes cheveux noirs qui ont poussé et qui...te rendent terriblement sexy, je vois ton corps avec tes longues jambes, tes sourcils qui se froncent quand tu réfléchis et qui te rendent encore plus beau, je te vois parler des heures dans l'oreille de Stephen, je te vois, je ne vois que toi, répondit Emmanuel

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répondit Justin

\- Toujours ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Plus que jamais. De toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme, de tout mon corps, je t'aime en à mourir, répondit Justin

Emmanuel ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la seule chose qui se trouvait entre eux, la porte de sa chambre. Soudain il entendit des coups contre cette porte. Des coups qui tapaient de plus en plus fort. Il crut que Justin toquait mais ce n'était pas cela. Les coups étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et fort. Soudain il comprit, se leva subitement et ouvrit la porte. Justin était assis et se tapait la tête contre le mur. Emmanuel se baissa et protégea la tête du canadien, lui prit le bras et le fit entrer dans sa chambre. Justin se mit à faire les cent pas. Ses mains tremblaient et il ne le quittait pas des yeux. 

\- Je ne t'ai pas quitté. Tu te souviens il y a cinq ans, on s'était disputés à l'Elysée, tu organisais ce One Planet Summit, je t'ai dit que je ne te quitterai jamais, dit Justin en tremblant

\- Calmes toi, tu tremble, répondit Emmanuel

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était fini entre nous, te l'ai-je dit ? poursuivi Justin

\- Non, tu l'as pas dit, mais je t'en prie, calmes toi, tu m'inquiète, répondit Emmanuel

\- Ton orgueil, ce satané orgueil, il est démesuré, mais tu vois, moi, je t'aime quand même, dit Justin

Emmanuel baissa la tête et regarda les mains de Justin trembler. Il avait conscience d'avoir un trop fort orgueil. 

\- Je ... Je ne te quitterai jamais Emmanuel, tu es l'amour de ma vie, dit Justin

Emmanuel sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Son ventre se noua. Il sentit les larmes à nouveau lui monter aux yeux. Justin continuait à faire les cent pas, avec des gestes nerveux. 

\- Vas tu enfin me pardonner ? Six mois de punition c'est pas suffisant ? Que te faut-il ? Que dois-je faire pour satisfaire ton foutu orgueil ? demanda Justin

\- Rien, je ne te puni pas voyons, je ...

\- Alors que fais-tu d'autre ? Expliques moi, expliques moi ce que tu fais si ce n'est me regarder souffrir ? demanda Justin

\- Je ne prends aucun plaisir à te voir souffrir, arrête ça Justin ! s'écria Emmanuel

\- D'accord, d'accord, alors expliques moi ce qu'il se passe entre nous, depuis six mois dans cette clinique ? demanda Justin

\- Mais...Mais tu m'as quitté, cria Emmanuel, tu m'as abandonné, j'ai tout fait pour te conquérir, j'ai tout fait pour te rendre heureux, j'ai tout quitté pour toi, pour te prouver que je t'aimais, et toi, à la première faute, tu me largue comme un chien, ajouta t-il 

Justin s'approcha lentement d'Emmanuel. Il toucha son visage mais Emmanuel se déroba immédiatement.

\- Tu n'as même pas remarqué que c'était très douloureux pour moi aussi de voir Stephen souffrir de ce foutu cancer, tu m'as quitté sans me laisser la moindre chance, tu m'as quitté si facilement, dit Emmanuel

\- Facilement ? C'est ce que tu crois ? Tu crois qu'on peut quitter quelqu'un comme toi facilement ? Mais enfin, dans l'hélicoptère, je savais déjà que je reviendrais, j'allais rentrer après avoir vu Stephen, je ne te quittais pas, j'étais en colère, j'avais mal, j'avais trop mal pour savoir ce que je faisais. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme je l'ai fait, mais si tu veux quelqu'un de parfait, avec moi tu es mal tombé, j'ai plein de défauts, je fais des erreurs, j'agis comme un idiot et toi, tu dois savoir me pardonner, dit Justin

\- Tu es parfait comme tu es, je ne te reproche pas d'avoir des défauts, répondit Emmanuel

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu incapable de me pardonner ? demanda Justin

\- Parce que je ne me pardonne pas, à moi ! lâcha Emmanuel

Le français réalisa soudain que c'est lui qu'il punissait. Et en se punissant, il punissait Justin. Il porta la main à sa bouche et s'assied sur son lit. Accablé par le chagrin, la tête entre ses mains il aurait voulu vider son crâne de toutes pensées. Il s'allongea, se tourna et plus aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche. Il avait perdu Justin par simple orgueil. Et Stephen allait mourir. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit soudainement extrêmement fatigué. Il laissa le sommeil l'emporter les yeux remplis de larmes. Plusieurs fois, ses yeux s'ouvraient et il tombait sur le regard de Justin posé sur lui. Il ne savait pas s'il rêvait de lui, ou si celui-ci était réellement là. Plusieurs fois, il entendit "je t'aime", mais il ne distinguait plus ce qui était de l'ordre du sommeil, du rêve ou de la réalité.

Quand il se réveilla enfin, il était nu, sous les draps, et il se demanda à quel moment il s'était déshabillé. Il prit une douche et sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers celle de Justin et toqua à la porte. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Stephen et vit le canadien en pleine discussion animée avec Stephen et Edgar. Ils se tournèrent vers lui

\- Pardon, je repasserai te voir plus tard Stephen, dit Emmanuel

\- Non, non, viens par là Emmanuel, s'il te plaît, répondit Stephen

Emmanuel marchait vers le lit de Stephen sous le regard intense de Justin. Il saisit une chaise et s'assied près du Canadien. Ils se dévisagèrent et Emmanuel fini par lui sourire. Il vit que Justin en fut troublé. Puis, il se tourna vers Stephen. 

\- Plus de FIFA pour toi, dit Emmanuel en faisant un clin d'oeil à Stephen

\- Je vais me gêner, j'aime voir ton air dépité quand je te bats, répondit Stephen

Ils rièrent tous les quatre, puis le sourire de Stephen laissa place à un air grave. Il les regarda tour à tour

\- Je ne veux plus rester dans cette clinique, dit-il, je ne veux pas passer mon dernier Noël ici, et je ne veux surtout pas mourir ici. Je vous demande à tous de ne pas vous opposer à ma volonté, ajouta t-il

Justin eut un spasme et se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes. Emmanuel lui prit la main et la serra fort dans la tienne. Edgar et Stephen se regardaient et se comprenaient sans parler. Emmanuel retenu ses larmes et hocha la tête vers Stephen qui se tourna vers lui. Le médecin fit son apparition et leur donna ses recommandations. Justin et Edgar s'éclipsèrent pour régler les papiers de sortie de Stephen. Emmanuel resta avec Stephen.

\- Je vous ai vu cette nuit, ici, sur le sol, dit Stephen en souriant

Emmanuel rougit instantanément. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Justin et lui pensaient qu'il était sous l'effet des sédatifs.

\- Vous vous aimez comme je n'ai jamais vu un couple s'aimer. Je lui ai dit qu'il était un idiot tu sais, et pour une fois, il n'a même pas répliqué, dit Stephen 

Emmanuel se mit à rire. Mais il savait que c'était injuste. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Stephen

\- C'est moi l'idiot Stephen, dit Emmanuel

\- Oui, j'allais en venir, laisse moi le temps, répondit Stephen

Ils rirent de bon coeur et Stephen lui fit signe d'approcher et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Emmanuel en eut le coeur ému. Puis, il regarda Stephen droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

Deux jours plus tard, Emmanuel quitta son hôtel et se rendit chez Stephen. Edgar avait engagé une infirmière à domicile. Il discuta longuement avec lui, puis, Justin fit son apparition avec ses enfants et Sophie. Il regarda Emmanuel, avec des yeux tellement plein de désir, que Emmanuel en rougit. Puis, Justin, gêné et étrangement timide, disparut en cuisine pour préparer la dinde. Edgar avait convié toute la famille. Sophie avait emmené son compagnon. Un homme charmant qui plut immédiatement à Emmanuel. Puis, ce fut plus fort que lui, le français se rendit dans la cuisine. Justin était concentré sur sa préparation mais quand il leva les yeux vers lui, il interrompit ses gestes et son regard plongea dans celui d'Emmanuel. Ils avancèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps. Le Canadien lui manquait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Ils se dévisagèrent, se rapprochèrent encore, et comme aimantées, leurs lèvres s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre.

\- C'est toi qui m'a déshabillé avant hier ? Demanda Emmanuel 

\- Oui, tu transpirais beaucoup. Ce fut insoutenable de voir ton corps nu sans le toucher, mais j'ai réussis à ne pas faire de bêtises, répondit Justin

\- Alors je ne rêvais pas, tu étais bien là, et tu es resté toute la nuit près de moi, dit Emmanuel

\- Oui, je... n'arrivais pas à te quitter, répondit Justin

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes. Leurs bouches s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre sans parvenir à se joindre. Emmanuel se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Le canadien lui manquait trop. Quand ils quittèrent la clinique, et que le français se retrouva seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel, que leur proximité à la clinique prit fin, il le vécu comme un toxicomane en manque. Il n'avait pas pu dormir. Il n'avait fait que penser à Justin. Jours et nuits. Il voulait le retrouver, il voulait reprendre leur vie telle qu'elle était avant. Il voulait l'aimer encore et encore, lui refaire l'amour encore et encore. 

\- Tu manques à ma vie, tu manques à ma peau, tu manques à mon âme, tu manques à mon coeur, dit Emmanuel

\- Tu me manques aussi mon amour, j'ai cru mourir ces deux derniers jours sans toi, répondit Justin

\- Je te demande pardon, chuchota Emmanuel

\- Moi aussi, je te demande pardon, répondit Justin

Leurs lèvres se joignirent avec fougue. Leurs gestes étaient saccadés et tremblants. Leurs souffles haletants. Ils laissèrent échapper de petits cris, tant leur désir mutuel fut insoutenable. Justin coinca Emmanuel contre la porte de la cuisine et se mit à l'embrasser partout. Le français était ivre de désir. Il sentit la bouche de justin embrasser son sexe à travers son pantalon. Il gémit. Le canadien remonta, glissa sa tête sous sa chemise et le couvrit de baisers sur son ventre. Emmanuel voulait revivre tout cela sans interruptions. Cet homme était le seul, capable de lui faire quitter n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, sans hésitations et sans regrets.

\- Epouse moi Justin, dit Emmanuel à bout de souffle

Justin s'arrêta et lentement remonta vers le visage du français. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il se tenait le coeur. Lentement, à son tour, Emmanuel baissa un genoux à terre, et, sans quitter Justin des yeux, il sortit une alliance somptueuse de sa poche et regarda le canadien, ahuri. 

\- Justin, Pierre, James Trudeau, me ferais tu l'honneur, le bonheur, de devenir mon époux ? dit Emmanuel en tremblant de tous ses membres

\- Hell yes ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! répondit Justin les larmes aux yeux

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	36. Vive les mariés!

Il était doux ce temps d'ici, ce matin, sous l'oeil cinglant de l'astre chaud. Ce soleil rayonnant. Presque irréel. De la lumière à vous éclater l'âme. Le vent balayait tout. Les nuages et  les feuilles. Le ciel de l'instant, laboure comme un champ, des lignes d'espoirs pour qui sait les voir. C'est au milieu de ce décor splendide, que Justin sortit de son sommeil, seul. Depuis une semaine, il planait. En apesanteur totale, il marchait au dessus du sol. Emmanuel et lui exaltaient littéralement de bonheur. A fleur de peau, ils faisaient l'amour tous les jours, partout, même dans l'avion. Sans même chercher à rattraper le temps perdu, leur désir mutuel les attiraient irrésistiblement l'un vers l'autre. Chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, chaque fois qu'ils se frôlaient, ils ne résistaient pas. Parfois, comme s'il redécouvrait Justin, le regard du français pouvait se poser sur lui, le fixer pendant de très longues minutes, ce, peu importe qu'ils soient seuls ou en compagnie des autres. Justin était alors très intimidé, mais il adorait les barques bleues qui partaient de ses yeux, toutes voies ouvertes jusqu'à lui, bleues, si bleues, à en perdre la vue. Il aimait l'or dans ses cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à la bordure de ses cils et finissait dans les parties les plus intimes de son corps. Autour d'eux, il y avait dans les creux de nacre, le bruit incessant du ressac, renâclant à chanter la mer. Le ressac, son va-et-vient et sa chorégraphie digne d'un ballet synchronisé par le vent. La mélodie produite par l'écume se déposant sur le rivage, tourbillonnant dans le vent qui improvisait ses plus belles figures de style, pour le plaisir des yeux les plus hostiles. Sur cette île en Sicile, là où tout avait commencé entre eux, ils allaient enfin s'unir. Cette île était à l'image de cet amour fou. Pas une parcelle du paysage qui ne soit le cri flamboyant du désir de s'embraser encore.

Parfois, on ne sait pourquoi, un mot, un lieu, un prénom, un son, provoque des vagues d'émotions. Des souvenirs qu'on croyait oubliés, remontent à la surface comme des bulles restées coincées dans un recoins de notre coeur, et, elles nous submergent toute la journée. C'est de cette façon que Justin vécu cette journée là. La gouvernante toqua à sa porte et rentra avec un plateau remplis de mets.

\- Le tailleur ne va pas tarder monsieur, dit-elle en ramenant avec elle, des verres usagés de la veille.

\- Merci Gina, après le petit déjeuner et ma toilette, je le recevrai, répondit Justin en croquant avec gourmandise dans un pancake

La gouvernante posa le plateau sur la table de la terrasse de la chambre. Justin s'étira longuement et en se levant, il eut comme un vertige. Pas de ceux qui vous prenne lors d'un malaise, mais de ces rares vertiges qui vous font tourner la tête lorsque le bonheur abonde. Pourtant, Justin était tiraillé entre son bonheur retrouvé et la santé de stephen. Celui-ci s'affaiblissait à vue d'oeil. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient fêté Noël chez lui, à Montréal, et, Emmanuel avait demandé sa main. L'éclat dans les yeux de Stephen lorsqu'ils lui annoncèrent la nouvelle, resterait inoubliable pour Justin. Edgar leur avait confié que stephen rêvait d'assister à leur mariage. Alors, le couple, en un temps record, avait tout organisé, pour que la cérémonie ait lieue, ici, sur cette île.

La veille, après une longue balade en amoureux, sur la plage, Justin et Emmanuel décidèrent de ne pas passer la nuit ensemble. Bien qu'ils désiraient tous les deux très fort se marier, ils s'accordaient cette dernière nuit de réflexion. Justin n'avait aucun doute et il se demandait si Emmanuel, lui, y avait réfléchit. Le canadien prit ses jumelles et se mit à observer le bateau qui tanguait au milieu de la mer, ce bateau dans lequel Emmanuel dormait peut-être encore. Il fixa l'horizon bleu un moment puis, il se rendit dans la salle de bain. Quand il en ressorti, il fit entrer le tailleur qui réajusta son costume. Son téléphone vibra. Il consulta ses messages.

" On s'est vraiment tout dit, tous les deux ?" écrivit Emmanuel

" Oui, je crois... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'aurais pas encore dit ?", répondit Justin

" Il y a une chose dont nous n'avons encore jamais parlé. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit" écrivit Emmanuel

" Dis moi tout, Emmanuel", répondit Justin

" Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je voulais un enfant", écrivit Emmanuel

Le coeur de Justin fit un bond. Il s'assied sur son lit, ce qui obligea le tailleur à se plier en deux pour pointer les ourlets du pantalon.

" Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ?" répondit Justin

" Je ne sais pas. Nous avons été tellement occupés, tellement pris dans plein de choses. Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ?" écrivit Emmanuel

" On ne peut pas discuter de cela par message Emmanuel, c'est important comme sujet", répondit Justin

" Est-ce que tu veux que nous ayons un enfant, à nous, réponds moi", écrivit Emmanuel

Sur le bateau, Emmanuel attendait la réponse de Justin, mais celle-ci ne venait pas. Le canadien avait raison, il aurait dû en parler avant. Mais, lors de cette nuit de réflexion, le français y avait pensé pratiquement toute la nuit et il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais fait part de ce désir là à justin. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Si Justin ne désirait pas d'autres enfants, il accepterait son choix, mais, Emmanuel s'était déjà privé de ce bonheur là pendant vingt ans avec Brigitte. Bien sûr, il aimait les enfants de Brigitte ainsi que ses petits-enfants. Cependant, ceux-ci n'avaient jamais été des enfants faisant partie d'un désir de couple. Dès qu'il tomba amoureux du canadien, et toutes les années qui suivirent, à ses côtés, ce désir n'avait fait que croître en lui. Il y avait tant de solutions aujourd'hui pour les couples homosexuels. Emmanuel voulait entendre la voix d'un enfant l'appeler papa et appeler Justin papa. Il fut arraché de ses pensées par le bruit d'un scooter de mer. Il y avait peu de scooters de mer en cette saison. Intrigué, il remonta sur le pont du bateau et vit Justin qui l'attendait, les mains accrochées aux guidons, l'air furieux.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Emmanuel, tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareil par message. Et si je refusais hein, tu annulerais le mariage, c'est ça ? criait Justin

\- Mais non voyons, je respecterais ton choix, mais il fallait que je t'en parle, ça fait longtemps que ça grandit en moi, répondit Emmanuel

\- Ah ? ça fait longtemps que tu veux un enfant et je l'apprends maintenant, à trois heures de notre mariage ? rétorqua Justin

\- Je suis désolé. Ce n'était jamais le bon moment, je... répondit Emmanuel

\- Tu sais Emmanuel, tu es vraiment énervant parfois ! tacla Justin en l'interrompant

Emmanuel plongea dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'au scooter de mer. Le canadien fronçait les sourcils. Chose qui rehaussait davantage sa virilité et plaisait énormément au français. Emmanuel s'arrêta finalement de nager et grimpa à l'arrière du scooter. Justin se mit en position inverse pour faire face au français. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Le soleil éblouissait le regard bleu d'Emmanuel qui ressortait plus encore avec son bronzage. Subjugué, Justin avala sa salive bruyamment.

\- Bon alors, tu le veux cet enfant oui ou non ? demanda Emmanuel

Justin poussa un grognement et fronça encore plus ses sourcils.

\- D'accord, t'énerve pas, j'ai compris. Très bien, on n'en aura pas, ça me va, dit Emmanuel en replongeant dans l'eau

Justin plongea à son tour dans l'eau et nagea en profondeur. Soudain, Emmanuel se sentit happé. Sous l'eau, Justin lui tirait la main vers lui, et, les yeux grands ouvert dans la mer salée, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Puis, quand l'oxygène vint à leur manquer, ils remontèrent à la surface et s'embrassèrent ardemment. Ils étaient tous les deux excités. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés. Justin fini par éclater de rire et regarda Emmanuel avec un air taquin

\- Bien sûr que je veux un enfant avec toi mon amour, crois-tu que je n'y ai jamais pensé ? dit Justin

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, embrasse moi encore, l'interrompit Justin

Emmanuel ne se fit pas prier et embrassa tendrement le canadien. Sous l'eau, Justin baissa le boxer d'Emmanuel et se mit à lui branler le sexe. Puis, le canadien plongea la tête sous l'eau et aspira la chaire raidit du français dans sa bouche. Emmanuel en avait le tournis. Puis, subitement, le canadien se déroba, remonta sur le scooter et actionna les guidons.

\- Mais... tu me laisse comme ça, dans cet état là ?! s'écria Emmanuel

Justin afficha un air victorieux et fit demi tour avec le scooter. Emmanuel pesta et cria sur le canadien. Puis il le regarda s'éloigner en se demandant s'il était possible d'être plus heureux qu'il l'était à ce moment là. Ils allaient avoir un enfant rien qu'à eux, Ils allaient être pères ensemble, se dit le français.

Stephen baissa ses jumelles et se mit à rire. Assis confortablement sur une chaise, devant la maison, il n'avait rien raté de la scène entre Emmanuel et le Canadien. S'il n'avait aucune idée du sujet de leur conversation, il savait que ces deux là chercheraient des prétextes pour se voir et se chamailler encore, même quelques petites heures avant la cérémonie de leur mariage.

\- Ils sont tellement passionnés l'un par l'autre, c'est fou, dit Sophie

Stephen sursauta et se retourna sur sa chaise. Il sourit à pleine dents et ouvrit grand ses bras vers Sophie. Ils se serrèrent affectueusement puis Sophie prit place à ses côtés et plongea son regard dans celui de Stephen.

\- Quand es-tu arrivée ?, Lui demanda Stephen

\- Là, j'arrive à l'instant. Les enfants sont à l'intérieur, répondit-elle

\- Ils vont s'habiller pour la cérémonie ? dit Stephen

Elle hocha la tête. Puis il observa Sophie et vit de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle était en couple depuis presque un an déjà, avec le directeur d'une radio Canadienne. Elle lui avait pourtant semblé heureuse lors du réveillon de Noël.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas ? demanda Stephen

\- Je vais bien, répondit-elle en souriant, c'est juste que... c'est idiot, mais, leur façon de s'aimer...ça me fait quelque chose, répondit-elle honnêtement

\- Toi aussi tu as quelqu'un qui t'aime maintenant, dit Stephen

\- Pas comme ça, pas comme ils s'aiment, répondit Sophie en soupirant

\- Tous les amours sont différents, ça ne veut pas dire que tout est toujours tout rose entre ces deux là, dit Stephen

\- Oui, mais eux, quand ils se disputent ou se séparent, ils sont encore plus ... amoureux, répondit Sophie

\- Sophie, serais-tu toujours amoureuse de Justin ? demanda doucement Stephen

Sophie baissa la tête. Quand elle la releva, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit un mouchoir. Puis, elle se tourna vers Stephen et lui sourit nerveusement.

\- Je les trouve magnifiques ensemble tu sais, dit-elle la voix sanglotante

\- Oui, ils le sont. Mais tu l'es aussi. Peut-être que cet homme avec lequel tu es, ressent exactement la même chose que toi quand il te voit regarder Justin. Peut-être qu'il attend que tu le regarde comme tu regarde Justin, répondit Stephen

Les yeux de Sophie s'arrondir. Elle semblait tomber des nues. Lentement, sa tête se tourna vers la maison puis à nouveau vers Stephen, l'air stupéfait. Elle se leva soudainement, et le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle embrassa le front de Stephen, puis, sans dire un mot, elle alla rejoindre son compagnon et ses enfants dans la maison. L'infirmière de Stephen lui apporta quelques médicaments qu'il s'empressa de refuser. Il prit son stylo et se remit à écrire.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que les invités étaient presque tous arrivés, Tiphaine aidait Emmanuel à nouer sa cravate. Elle recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de son allure et hocha la tête, l'air satisfait.

\- Oui, la rose blanche c'est pas mal. Mais c'est bien aussi sans, dit-elle

\- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là choupette, répondit Emmanuel

\- Bah, en même temps, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de conseil pour t'habiller, répliqua t-elle

Emmanuel se regarda dans le miroir et tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Il mit la rose blanche dans sa pochette, puis la retira à nouveau. Indécis, il posa la fleur et se tourna vers Tiphaine. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement

\- Ta mère ne vient pas ? dit-il

\- Je pense que si, répondit-elle

\- Ca va bientôt être l'heure, elle devrait déjà être là depuis longtemps, dit-il

\- Tu lui en voudrais si elle ne venait pas ? demanda Tiphaine

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je comprendrais parfaitement, répondit-il avec un sourire

\- Je ne sais pas si je serais venue à sa place. C'est pas facile pour elle tu sais, dit Tiphaine

\- Je sais choupette, je sais, répondit-il

\- Je vais voir où en sont les enfants, dit-elle

Emmanuel prit son smartphone et glissa ses doigts sur l'écran jusqu'au numéro de Brigitte. Il tomba directement sur son répondeur. Quelques instants plus tard, Il se sentait observer et lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba directement sur les yeux de Brigitte. Elle lui souriait tendrement.

\- Justement, j'essayais de te joindre, dit Emmanuel

\- J'ai éteint mon portable, j'avais peur qu'il sonne pendant la cérémonie, répondit-elle

Elle s'approcha d'Emmanuel, le regarda de la tête aux pieds, puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu es si beau, dit-elle, j'ai l'impression que tu te bonifie, ajouta t-elle

\- Merci, répondit Emmanuel en rougissant

\- Alors c'est le grand jour ? Comment tu te sens ? demanda t-elle

\- Nerveux, très nerveux, répondit Emmanuel

\- Tes yeux, qu'est-ce qu'ils brillent ! dit-elle

Emmanuel observa Brigitte. Elle portait une robe beige en mousseline, et un bandeau de fleurs dans les cheveux. Elle avait pris des rides, mais son charme restait intact.

\- Merci d'avoir répondu à notre invitation, dit Emmanuel, c'est important pour nous, ajouta t-il

\- Ca l'est pour moi aussi, répondit t-elle

Emmanuel s'approcha de Brigitte, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Tendrement. Quand il se dégagea de leur étreinte, il regarda son visage longuement. Ils se sourièrent.

\- On attend plus que toi Emmanuel, dit Edgar sur le seuil de la porte entrouverte

Brigitte baissa les yeux puis la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir. Puis elle se retourna et les yeux remplis de larmes elle regarda Emmanuel

\- Tes yeux, ils ne brillaient pas comme ça, il y a quinze ans, lors de notre mariage, dit Brigitte

Puis, elle sortit. Emmanuel gêné, se mit à se ronger un ongle, le regard ailleurs. Il y a quinze ans, il ne s'était pas non plus sentit aussi nerveux, qu'il l'était à cet instant, pensa t-il. Edgar s'approcha du français et prit la rose blanche restée sur la commode et la mit à l'intérieur de la pochette de sa veste.

\- Là, c'est beaucoup mieux, dit-il en lui souriant affectueusement

\- Je... Je suis prêt, répondit Emmanuel ému

Juste au dessus de la crique, Stephen regardait Justin. Il avait fier allure dans son costume bleu roi. Il avait toujours porté le costume comme nulle autre. Les joues de Justin étaient rouge d'émotions et Stephen pouvait presque entendre les battements fou de son coeur à cet instant précis. Justin se tourna vers lui le regard scintillant. Les mots étaient inutiles. Stephen lui tendit son bras. Justin glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Il inspira un bon coup, expira et regarda droit devant lui. Ils descendirent les marches au rythme de la musique traditionnelle de mariage, suivit des enfants de Justin et des petits enfants d'Emmanuel, habillés en blanc, qui jetaient des fleurs bleues sur leur passage. A chaque pas, Stephen sentait justin de plus en plus tendu. Les invités, plus nombreux qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé, assis, et retournés vers eux, étaient suspendu à leurs pas. Ils descendaient lentement les marches. Justin s'arrêta quand son regard croisa celui d'Emmanuel qui l'attendait à l'autel qu'ils avaient fait construire deux jours plus tôt. Les deux hommes n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. La tension était palpable pour n'importe quel personne présente. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas des marches, le DJ changea de musique et mit celle de Des'ree "kissing you". Stephen croisa les regards d'Angela Merkel, Xavier Bettel, Barack et Michelle Obama, et vit qu'ils ne feignaient pas l'émotion. Emmanuel regardait Justin venir à lui aux bras d'un stephen très fier. Il eut cette sensation étrange de temps suspendu. La silhouette du canadien était superbe. Ses longues jambes, ce bleu roi qu'ils avaient accordés en portant le même costume, ses cheveux noirs, mi-long, légèrement bouclés, ses yeux bleu vert, encore plus clairs aujourd'hui, lui semblait-il, et son allure de statue Grec, son aura, tout, chez cet homme était d'une absolue beauté. Cette musique de Des'ree sur laquelle ils avaient tant de fois fait l'amour, vint bercer leur émoi. Quand Justin fut face à lui, Emmanuel fut très intimidé par son regard qui plongea dans le sien avec une insoutenable ardeur. L'officiant présenta les jeunes fiancés à l'assemblée et invita les deux hommes à procéder à la lecture de mots qu'ils souhaitaient se dire. Emmanuel saisis une feuille que Leo Varadkar lui tendit. Il parcouru brièvement des yeux le papier, puis le redonna à Leo. Il ne voulait plus réciter ce texte, qu'il avait pourtant écrit. Il voulait laisser parler son coeur. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Justin, prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et se lança.

\- Justin, mon ange, il y a cinq ans, tout près d'ici, sans prévenir, la foudre m'a frappé quand j'ai croisé tes yeux. Et, je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis. Depuis ce jour là, à ta vue, j'ai chaque fois le souffle coupé et ma vie est suspendue à la tienne. Avant toi, rien n'existait vraiment. L'amour, je l'ai appris avec toi. L'amour porte ton nom. Avant toi, je faisais semblant de vivre, je me niais, je me mentais et je mentais aux autres. Avec toi, vint la vérité, que tu m'as aidé à regarder en face. Tu m'as appris à ne plus avoir honte de qui je suis et à sortir de mon profond déni. J'étais aveugle et j'ai recouvert la vue. Comme les ailes d'un ange, tu as déployée ton âme sur ma vie et l'a embrasé à jamais. Mon coeur sourd et incomplet, mon corps comme anesthésié, l'ignoraient, mais Je t'attendais. Je t'attendais sans oser t'espérer, je t'attendais comme un rêve qu'on camoufle loin, très loin au fond de soi. Je t'attendais comme l'hiver s'ennuierait du printemps, je t'attendais comme un gouffre à l'écho lancinant, je t'espérais comme quelqu'un dont l'âme soeur est en mer, je t'espérais comme une aile qui aurait touché terre. Et tu es venu. Tu es là. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me pince pour y croire, pas un jour sans que je prie pour que ma chance ne me quitte pas, pas un jour sans que je ne remercie le ciel de t'avoir amené jusqu'à moi, pas un jour sans que je ne sois fasciné par toi, pas un jour sans que je n'ai envie de toi, pas un jour sans que mon coeur s'abreuve de toi, pas un jour sans que j'espère, qu'enfin, tu me dise oui pour la vie. Je t'aime sans mesure, je t'aime sans limites aucune, je t'aime plus que ma vie. Merci mon ange d'avoir fait de ma vie, ce conte de fée, que je me racontais tout bas, dit Emmanuel en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Le Dj qui avait baissé la musique, augmenta un peu plus le son de la chanson de Des'ree, quand il s'aperçu que les secondes passaient sans que Justin ne dise un seul mot. Seul le ressac de la mer se faisait entendre. Le canadien avait les yeux remplis de larmes et était tétanisé par l'émotion. Sa gorge était serrée. Il sentait les mains d'Emmanuel serrer les siennes, et son regard ne le quittait pas. Soudain, le français en tremblant, lui souffla "je t'aime", et le coeur de Justin se remit à palpiter à une folle cadence. Il refusa lui aussi de lire le papier qu'il avait écrit plus tôt, et que Matthew lui tendait. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, brûlants d'Emmanuel, et frémit quand il se sentit happé par son regard azur.

\- Emmanuel, mon amour, il y a des personnes qui arrivent dans votre vie comme ça, tout à coup, la bousculent et deviennent quelque chose que d'autres n'ont pas réussis à être pendant de nombreuses années, si ce n'est une vie entière. Tu es cette personne. A la seconde où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, tout le reste m'a semblé dérisoire. Les battements de mon coeur à la cadence des tiens, mon souffle au rythme du tien, j'ai réajusté et réglé ma vie sur la tienne. Car, mon amour, dès que je t'ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux. Follement. Eperdument. Passionnément. J'ai balayé toutes ces années où avant de te connaître, pas tout à fait mort, pas tout à fait né, j'ai fait semblant d'exister. Lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de toi, la vie a pris d'un seul coup un sens singulier. Le bonheur ne se résumait plus qu'à ton visage, et lorsque je ne pouvais le voir, je vivais dans l'obscurité. Tu es ma lumière adorée, tu es mon étoile préférée, tu es mon soleil éclairé, qui illumine mon horizon. Tu me parles de mes ailes sans savoir qu'elles ne se déploient que parce que toi tu leur donne ce pouvoir. Parce qu'avec toi, et avec toi seul, je me sens enfin vivant. A l'ombre de mon être, il y a ta peau. A son contact, il y a encore plus beau, à l'ombre de nos âmes, il y a toi et moi, et au zénith, il y a nous. Je ne connais que toi, je nais de toi, je vis de toi, et je veux mourir de toi. Pour l'éternité, je t'aime mon amour, répondit Justin la voix tremblante.

Stephen et Leo séchaient leurs larmes et, en regardant autour d'eux, sur la plage où les invités étaient assis, ils virent bien des mouchoirs essuyer des yeux mouillés. L'officiant procéda à la lecture des articles de loi sur le mariage. Et Puis, il posa la question fatidique.

\- Justin, Pierre, James Trudeau, voulez vous prendre Emmanuel, Jean-Michel, Frédéric Macron pour époux, l'aimer, le protéger, le chérir, lui être fidèle dans la maladie le malheur ou la pauvreté ?

\- Oui, mille fois oui, répondit Justin, en enfonçant l'alliance sur le doigt du français

\- Emmanuel, Jean-Michel, Frédéric, Macron, voulez vous prendre...

\- Oui, oh oui, ça fait cinq ans que je le veux ! l'interrompit Emmanuel, en glissant l'anneau sur le doigt de Justin

Les invités éclatèrent de rires et les applaudirent. Justin et Emmanuel, eux, ne riaient pas. Ils se regardaient avec cette admiration forte et profonde qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- Je vous déclare donc, mari et mari. Vous pouvez vous embrasser, dit l'officiant

Emmanuel approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Justin, le coeur battant à tout rompre, et, plus heureux que jamais. Soudain, le canadien souleva Emmanuel et il tourna sur lui-même. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, ivres de bonheur, les larmes aux yeux, et enfin, leur lèvres se joignirent sous les applaudissements et les acclamations des invités. D'abord tendre, leur baiser devint fiévreux. Stephen se racla la gorge bruyamment, mais les deux hommes n'entendaient plus rien autour d'eux.

Plus tard, sur la piste installée sur la plage, les invités dansaient, les enfants couraient autour d'eux, à la table des mariés, on portait des toast à la santé des jeunes mariés à n'en plus finir. Justin regardait Sophie lovée contre son compagnon, dansant un slow langoureux. Elle semblait enfin épanouie. Cela lui réchauffa le coeur. Leurs enfants, à qui ils n'avaient cessé de parler de l'orientation sexuelle de Justin, ces dernières années, ainsi que de l'homosexualité en général, ne furent pas un seul instant perturbés par son mariage, et ils pouvaient maintenant voir leur mère, heureuse, elle aussi. Barack Obama, assis en face de lui, lui faisait des clins d'oeil complices en discutant avec Michelle. L'ex président Américain avait posté une photo des jeunes mariés sur les réseaux sociaux, une heure plus tôt. En seulement trente minute, la photo de Justin et Emmanuel dans les bras l'un l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux sur l'autel, avait récolté deux millions de like. Emmanuel et Justin avaient pensé que c'était la meilleure façon de rendre publique leur relation et leur mariage. Barack et Justin avaient toujours été de bons amis. Quand le deuxième mandats d'Obama s'acheva, il lui fut encore plus difficile de supporter Trump. Emmanuel, avait quant à lui bénéficié du soutien public de l'ancien président Américain tout au long de sa campagne présidentielle. Angela Merkel, elle, racontait des blagues à Emmanuel. Quand les mariés leur avait annoncé leur relation, celle-ci leur répondit qu'elle l'avait toujours su. Elle avait assisté à leur coup de foudre, en direct, à Taormina. Elle ajouta, qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Xavier Bettel échangeaient des baisers avec son mari, et Leo et Matthew dansaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Il y avait une sorte de magie dans l'air. Puis, le regard de Justin se posa sur Stephen, assis à sa gauche, maigre à faire peur. Stephen lui souriait avec cet amour renversant dans les yeux, qu'il lui avait toujours connu. C'est là que son coeur se serra, et que vint la seule ombre à ce tableau idyllique. Sous la table, il prit la main frêle de Stephen et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Je t'aime, dit Justin dans l'oreille de Stephen

\- Justin, Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ça. Je veux te voir profiter de cette soirée, sans penser à autre chose. C'est ça qui me rend heureux moi, répondit Stephen

Justin hocha la tête et embrassa Stephen sur sa joue creusée. Les couleurs rougeâtres du soleil couchant, sublimaient le ciel. Des milliers de ballons blancs sur lesquels étaient inscrits J+T+E+M avaient été lachés dans l'air et volaient au dessus des invités. Emmanuel les regardait, avec dans le coeur, ce sentiment de plénitude intense. Il observa son annulaire et contempla les bagues qui trônaient dessus. Il y avait la bague que Justin lui avait offerte cinq ans auparavant, lors de cette cérémonie de bénédictions, sertie de saphirs, tels que le canadien les aimait, et il y avait son alliance, simple, mais élégante, avec leurs initiales gravées à l'intérieur. Puis, il sentit une main tapoter dans son dos.

\- Tu m'accorderas bien une dernière danse, dit Brigitte

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Emmanuel

Le français conduit Brigitte sur la piste de danse et elle se blottit immédiatement contre lui. Un peu trop. Emmanuel sentait le regard de Justin sur eux. Gêné, il recula son buste et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas être sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

\- Oh...Serait-il jaloux ton Justin ? dit Brigitte sur un ton narquois

\- Ce n'est pas digne de toi, ça, répondit Emmanuel troublé

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferais rien qui puisse te nuire. Je voulais juste te dire adieu, dit Brigitte

\- Pourquoi adieu ? répondit Emmanuel

\- Parce que je pars vivre avec mon compagnon au Japon, on s'installe là bas définitivement, dit Brigitte

\- Félicitations Brigitte, je suis heureux pour toi, et puis, c'est beau le Japon, répondit Emmanuel

\- Nous ne nous reverrons sans doute jamais, alors, laisse moi faire ce petit caprice, sans me parler de dignité, dit Brigitte qui se blottie encore plus fort contre la poitrine d'Emmanuel

Le français ne savait comment réagir. Il la laissa faire mais, plus ils dansaient, et plus Brigitte le serrait un peu trop fort, et sa bouche s'approchait un peu trop près de la sienne. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur le regard pénétrant et troublé de Justin. Soudain, Edgar sorti de nulle part, invita Brigitte à danser. Celle-ci se résigna et accepta l'invitation. Edgar fit un clin d'oeil discret au français, et fit virevolter Brigitte. Celui-ci, soulagé de voir ce moment embarrassant s'interrompre, se tourna vers la table des mariés. Justin n'y était plus. Il parcouru la piste de danse des yeux, mais ne le trouva pas. Il prit son smartphone

" Où es-tu ?" écrivit Emmanuel

Puis il chercha encore le canadien des yeux, en vain. Il s'assied à la table des mariés, le coeur en panique. Leur mariage ne devait pas être gâché par ces quelques secondes étranges du comportement de Brigitte. Emmanuel se mit à angoisser. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver et ils étaient fraîchement mariés. Il ne supporterait pas une autre séparation, si il pouvait nommer les six précédents mois, une séparation.

" Jamais loin de toi", répondit enfin Justin

Dix minutes plus tard, Emmanuel, toujours angoissé, sentit soudain un souffle frais dans son cou. Il se retourna et tomba sur les yeux de Justin. Ils restèrent figés, quelques secondes, les yeux noyés l'un dans l'autre. Le coeur d'Emmanuel battait à tout rompre. Puis, le canadien se baissa et s'accroupit à hauteur de la chaise du français.

\- C'est fini la crise de libido de ton ex ? dit Justin

\- Justin...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, répondit Emmanuel

\- Moi, je sais. Et je la comprends. Comment résister à un homme aussi beau que toi ? dit Justin

Emmanuel rougit, puis il eut des milliers de frissons quand Justin, avec son doigt, lui caressa la lèvre inférieure. Ils se dévorèrent des yeux. Le désir monta et devint vite suffocant. Ils rapprochèrent plusieurs fois leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre, mais la tension, trop forte, coupait leurs élans. Justin fini par baisser la tête, puis, après un moment, la releva vers le français, le regard brûlant.

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas séparés pendant six mois, pour que ton ex te vole à moi, je ne laisserai personne le faire, chuchota Justin

\- Elle, ou un autre, aucune chance que cela arrive. Ces six mois...Ce n'était pas une réelle séparation, on le sait tous les deux, répondit Emmanuel

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? chuchota Justin qui dévorait les lèvres du français des yeux

\- C'était toi et moi qui n'arrivions pas à se défaire l'un de l'autre. Et...on a décidé de se marier. Et nous voici, une semaine plus tard, répondit Emmanuel

\- Et tu es monsieur Trudeau maintenant, chuchota Justin

\- Et je suis l'heureux monsieur Trudeau maintenant, comme je l'avais rêvé il y a cinq ans, répondit Emmanuel

\- Tu me disais que je t'appartiendrai un jour, chuchota Justin

\- Et tu es enfin mien, chuchota Emmanuel à son tour

\- J'ai toujours été tien, dès le premier regard, chuchota Justin le souffle court

Ils avancèrent leurs lèvres affamées l'une vers l'autre. Une fois encore, la pression de leur désir fut plus forte qu'eux. Ils se mangèrent des yeux et des lèvres, les yeux mi-clos. Emmanuel n'avait plus aucune notion du temps et il ne voyait plus les gens autour d'eux. Il ne voyait que Justin, son regard ardent, ses lèvres gourmande et son envie furieuse de lui.

\- Je... n'en peux plus, je te veux... maintenant, chuchota Justin haletant

\- Alors prends moi, prends moi maintenant...répondit Emmanuel à bout de souffle

Justin se releva, poussa la chaise d'Emmanuel et souleva le français dans ses bras. Les invités rièrent. Il s'adressa à la tablée et leur demanda de les suivre. Il porta le français jusque sur le bord des vagues et le déposa sur un scooter de mer. Il prit un bouquet de roses blanches, se retourna et le lança à l'aveugle. Quand il tourna la tête il vit le bouquet dans la main de Sophie qui rougit. Il rit, et se mit au volant du scooter. Le couple salua les invités par des signes de mains, et Justin emmena Emmanuel vers leur bateau. Au loin, ils entendaient encore "Vive les mariés".

Quelques minutes plus tard, assis sur le sable, dans les bras d'Edgar, Stephen regardait Justin et Emmanuel s'éloigner dans la mer. Il ne savait plus si sa vue se troublait, ou si c'était les jeunes mariés qui étaient maintenant trop loin pour être visibles des yeux. Il sentit ses jambes devenir aussi légères que des plûmes, et ses muscles se relâcher complètement. Lentement, il se laissa emporter dans un doux vertige. Edgar sentit la tête de Stephen s'alourdir sur son épaule. Il tourna sa tête vers lui et regarda longuement le visage apaisé de Stephen évanoui. Il palpa son maigre poignet, prit son pouls, puis serra Stephen, de toutes ses forces, contre lui, et s'effondra en larmes.


	37. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, I finally came to the end of this story.  
> I've learned a lot about writing and its requirements.  
> Thas was my first experience as a writer that i will never forget about.  
> Forever grateful to AO3 for the freedom of tone it gives to authors.  
> Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont soutenu de juin 2018 à octobre 2018, dans cette folle aventure.  
> Première expérience intéressante et enrichissante.  
> A jamais reconnaissante à AO3 pour la liberté de ton qu'ils donnent aux auteurs.  
> Oh et merci à cette personne qui s'est beaucoup inspiré (pour ne pas dire plagié), de ma fic pour faire les siennes.  
> Les gens te voient Pilgrin. Tu m'auras au moins aidé à ne pas abandonner ;)  
> Below, some of the pictures of the two protagonists. Those who inspired me the most for this fiction.  
> (PS : much better view from a computer)  
> 

Le soleil de Sicile qui dégoulinait sur la peau d'Emmanuel, en papillons dissipés, illuminant sa rétine, fondant sur son corps, dans chaque recoins de ses pores, faisant resplendir sa peau dorée. L'humidité dans l'atmosphère amenait une chaleur lourde, qui provoquait de petits orages. Tout là haut, seul sur la falaise qui dominait l'île, il lui semblait que la douleur était moins forte. Il écoutait les vagues de la mer Ionienne qui chantaient et dansaient. Il était à la fois heureux et triste. Entre l'ivresse de la vie et l'accablement de la mort. La trace indélébile de Stephen dans sa vie, il en avait pris la mesure bien avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il l'avait marqué de ce sceau invisible pour les yeux. Comme un tatouage au coeur. Son absence laissait un vide incommensurable. Stephen était de ces hommes qui n'apparaissent qu'une fois dans une vie et la secoue pour toujours. Il était parti sans bruit, un matin, dans un sommeil profond et éternel. C'était trois jours après leur mariage, pendant leur mini lune de miel. Ils étaient sur leur bateau au large des îles Grecques quand on leur annonça la nouvelle. Stephen avait interdit à Edgar de les prévenir. Tandis qu'il offrait son visage au vent, Emmanuel ne sentait pas les gouttes qui tombaient sur sa peau. Il fixait les nuages gris. Est-ce que de là haut, Stephen veillait encore sur eux avec cette précieuse bienveillance qui le caractérisait ? Trois semaines après son incinération, reposait-il enfin en paix ? se demandait-il

En redescendant de la falaise, son coeur se remit à lui faire mal. Cette petite pause, il l'a prenait de temps à autres, seul, pour pouvoir réfléchir, s'accorder une parenthèse. Justin ne parlait plus. Le décès de Stephen l'avait plongé dans un mutisme complet. Il passait ses journées assis, dans le rocking chair de leur chambre, les yeux hagards, cernés et rouge. Il se nourrissait à peine et ne répondait plus au téléphone. La nuit, dans leur lit, il se recroquevillait en position foetale, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Il arrivait parfois à Emmanuel de le retrouver aux aurores, endormit sur la plage, frigorifié.

Edgar était retourné à Montréal. Emmanuel l'appelait tous les jours. L'incinération avait eut lieu deux semaines plus tôt et Justin et Emmanuel iraient le rejoindre le lendemain, à Montréal, pour la dispersion des cendres de Stephen. 

Lorsqu'il rentra, il retrouva Justin, une fois encore, assis dans le rocking chair en caleçon et tee-shirt blanc. Emmanuel s'accroupit en face de la chaise et posa sa tête sur le genoux du Canadien. La douleur de Justin l'anéantissait chaque jour un peu plus. Il se sentait impuissant. Il tentait tout. Il lui lisait ses romans préférés, lui préparait ses plats préférés, le serrait longuement dans ses bras, jours et nuits, mais Justin restait enfermé dans son mutisme. Emmanuel n'aimait pas cette barbe qu'il s'était laissé pousser, même s'il savait que la dernière chose qui préoccupait Justin était son apparence. Il poussa un long soupir en caressant le genoux du canadien.

\- Parles moi mon ange, je sais que tu as mal, mais, je t'en prie, parles moi, chuchota Emmanuel

Justin baissa les yeux vers lui, puis, tourna lentement la tête vers la fenêtre. Emmanuel le regarda un moment puis il se releva et embrassa le canadien tendrement sur sa bouche inerte, lui caressa la joue et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Tandis qu'il se prélassait dans un bain bouillant, il sursauta quand il vit Justin devant la porte de la salle de bain qui le regardait intensément. Il avança vers la baignoire et s'assit sur le bord. Ses yeux se promenaient sur le corps nu d'Emmanuel. Il plongea sa main dans l'eau moussante et se mit à le caresser d'un bout à l'autre de son corps. Le français sentit des vagues puissantes de frissons l'envahir, mais, il n'osait ni bouger, ni parler. Justin s'arrêta sur un des pieds du français, le souleva vers lui, et avec une sensualité renversante, les yeux fermés, il lécha ses orteils. Emmanuel fut pris d'un brusque spasme. En se mordant les doigts, il eut l'impression qu'il allait jouir quand Justin suça ses orteils. Puis, le canadien reposa son pieds délicatement dans le bain, plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Emmanuel et lentement, avança son visage vers le sien. Emmanuel se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par les lèvres de Justin. Ils se frôlèrent en cherchants leurs bouches. Puis, soudain, Justin baissa la tête, et comme si cela lui demandait un effort surhumain, il se leva, regarda Emmanuel un moment et se retourna sans un mot. Frustré, le français sorti précipitamment de la baignoire et suivit Justin pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci  n'était plus leur chambre... 

Le lendemain, quand Emmanuel se réveilla et que sa main chercha Justin dans les draps, il constata qu'il était seul. Il eut besoin de quelques temps avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait à Montréal. Il se leva et entendit un léger bruit sec et constant. Il reconnu le bruit d'un pinceau hachurant une toile. Il se rendit dans la cuisine où il se mit à faire du café. Il prépara des pancakes comme les aimait Justin, très dorés, légèrement grillés. Il posa le sirop d'Érable, du jus d'orange frais et des fruits de saison sur la table, même s'il savait que celui-ci n'y toucherait pas. Le canadien commencait à maigrir et Emmanuel s'inquiétait. Il prit son ordinateur portable, et en buvant son café, il consulta ses mails. Il fut surpris d'en recevoir un de sa soeur. Habituellement, Estelle l'appelait. 

" Manu, 

Comment vas-tu ? Je sais que vous êtes en deuil et que les choses ne sont pas facile pour Justin.

Il m'a appelé il y a trois semaines. Il voulait me parler d'une chose très importante, en toute confidentialité.

Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ? Dis lui que je me tiens à sa disposition et qu'il peut m'appeler quand il le souhaite.

J'ai bien essayé de le joindre mais il ne répond pas au téléphone.

Maman et Papa t'envoient le bonjour, ils s'inquiètent. Appeles les.

Bisous grand frère chéri, Estelle".

De quoi Justin voulait-il s'entretenir avec Estelle ? se demanda Emmanuel. La soeur du français était néphrologue. Justin avait-il un ennui de santé ? Il chassa vite cette idée de sa tête, puis, il consulta ses autres mails quand Justin fit son apparition. Il était nu comme un vers et il avait de la peinture sur la joue et les bras. Il prit place en face d'Emmanuel. Le français ferma son ordinateur, lui servit du café et posa des pancakes en face de lui. Justin se servit et pour la première fois depuis des jours, il se mit à manger avec appétit. Puis, soudainement, Justin se leva et se posta devant le français. Le corps musclé du canadien et la vue de son pénis, troubla Emmanuel. Pourtant, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent dans ceux de Justin. Le canadien poussa la chaise du français en arrière et s'assied sur lui à califourchon. Ils plongèrent leurs yeux l'un dans l'autre. Emmanuel avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser tant le regard profond de Justin l'absorbait. Ce regard bleu-vert clair, pénétrant...Mais, tellement triste. Sans prévenir, Justin se jeta à son cou, le serra à l'en étouffer et resta dans ses bras pour ne plus en bouger. Surpris, le français referma maladroitement ses bras autour de lui. Etait-ce la peinture qui le désinhibait un peu du poids de son chagrin ? Les yeux fermés, Emmanuel savourait ce moment rare en le serrant le plus fort possible contre lui. Il voulait vagabonder dans ses silences. Il se mit à caresser les cheveux du canadien 

\- Reviens moi Justin, dit Emmanuel tout bas dans son oreille

Justin se défit de l'étreinte du français et posa son front contre le sien. Emmanuel, ne put se retenir plus longtemps et l'embrassa. Mais le canadien lui résista. En lui maintenant la nuque, Emmanuel l'embrassa encore et encore et fini par lui lécher les lèvres. Justin gémit tout bas et céda. Il s'empara fougueusement des lèvres d'Emmanuel et l'embrassa ardemment. Emmanuel avait une telle envie de lui qu'il en eut mal. Mais soudainement, Justin se déroba, se leva et sortit précipitamment de la cuisine. Le français, en transe, traversa le salon en courant et agrippa la main de Justin. Celui-ci se retourna et Emmanuel dans son élan, l'embrassa à pleine lèvres. Il pouvait voir et entendre Justin suffoqué de désir. Pourtant, il se débattait encore. Et plus il se débattait, plus Emmanuel accentuait ses baisers, et plus il avait envie de lui.

Justin, le souffle court, regarda le français et se déroba. Encore. Emmanuel désespéré, baissa les bras en le regardant marcher vers la salle de bain. Est-ce que Justin se sentait coupable d'éprouver du désir pour lui alors qu'il était en deuil ? se demandait Emmanuel. Il soupira longuement et résigné, il retourna dans la cuisine.

En fin de matinée, les deux hommes rejoignirent Edgar qui les attendaient sur le bord du Lac Saint Anne de Bellevue. S'y trouvaient les neveux, nièces, frères et soeurs de Stephen et des amis du couple. Sur le trajet, tout du long, le français l'avait senti, à plusieurs reprises, Justin cherchait son regard, et lorsqu'il le trouvait, le français lu dans le sien, une profonde angoisse. En descendant de voiture, le canadien s'approcha tout près d'Emmanuel, le regarda un moment, puis, il pris sa main dans la sienne et sans le quitter des yeux, la lui baisa avec une tendresse désarmante. Emmanuel en fut troublé et frissonna. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Sophie vint vers eux, les interrompit et prit Justin dans ses bras. Il se rendirent près du lac entouré de bateaux et de voiliers. Stephen était né à cinq patés de maisons de là, où il avait vécu avec ses parents et ses frères et soeurs. Chacun prononça un discours, puis, vint fit le tour d'Edgar qui lu le poème préféré de Stephen. Le coeur gros, Emmanuel sentait la main de Justin serrer la tienne de plus en plus fort. Le français retint avec difficulté les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux quand Edgar tendit l'urne à Justin qui dispersa les cendres de Stephen dans le lac, la main sur le coeur.

\- Au meilleur ami et meilleur père d'adoption de l'univers. A un homme inoubliable. Merci de m'avoir aimé et protégé comme ça. Tu vas terriblement me manquer Stephen, dit Justin la voix tremblante

Entendre enfin la voix de Justin dans ces circonstances, intensifia la peine d'Emmanuel. Avant de repartir, Edgar remit une enveloppe à chacun d'eux. Les deux hommes ne posèrent aucune question.

Deux mois plus tard, de retour à Paris, en rentrant du travail, Emmanuel observait Justin pagayer en kayak sur le lac de leur propriété. Il faisait froid, mais, le lac n'avait pas gelé. Le français était rassuré de voir le canadien reprendre cette activité. Une de celles qu'il préférait. Il peignait de plus en plus et petit à petit, il redonnait des cours à la Sorbonne. Emmanuel, lui, continuait ses conférences en communication, principalement en france, pour ne pas trop s'éloigner de Justin. Quand il revenait de voyages, le canadien l'attendait timidement sur le pas de la porte. Ils s'embrassaient toujours avec une passion furieuse, mais, ils ne faisaient plus l'amour. Justin se dérobait à chaque fois. Emmanuel commençait à s'impatienter. Il était vexé, frustré, et il n'arrivait plus à contenir son désir pour lui. Mais il se trouvait également atrocement égoïste.

Il rentra dans la maison et se servit un verre avant de s'installer près du feu de la cheminée. Assis sur le parquet, la tête adossée à un des fauteuils, il pensa au vide que laissait Stephen dans leur vie. Soudain, il se leva et se rendit dans leur chambre. Il ouvrit un tiroir et prit l'enveloppe qu'Edgar lui avait remise deux mois plus tôt et qu'il n'avait jamais réussir à ouvrir. Il observa longuement l'enveloppe, et lentement la décacheta. Il inspira un bon coup et se mit à lire la lettre de Stephen.

" _Mon très cher Emmanuel,_

 _Je sais comme tu peux parfois être pudique._ _J'aime chez toi le fait que tu puisse surpasser cette pudeur quand ton coeur brûle d'amour._ _Tu fais partie des rares personnes qui m'ait aimé inconditionnellement._ _Si tu te le demande, je t'aimais et t'admirais du même amour._ _Tu sais, le but de la vie n'est pas de capturer le bonheur, mais de savoir savourer son parfum quand il nous effleure._ _Le bonheur, même quand tout est fait pour te faire croire qu'il s'enfuit, est toujours là, autour de toi, en toi._ _Et je sais que le bonheur, pour toi, porte le nom de Justin. J'espère que tu sais qu'il en est de même pour lui._ _Si mon brave Justin s'est réfugié dans le silence, à cause de mon absence, c_ _'est qu'il a toujours pensé que j'étais le seul qui le connaisse vraiment._ _Mais il se trompe, tu le connais bien mieux que moi maintenant._ _Sans doute, au fond de lui, espérait-il que je sois éternel._ _Il a certainement, plus peur encore, de te perdre à présent que je ne suis plus là._ _Quand son père et son frère sont partis, il s'est réfugié dans le mutisme, j_ _usqu'à ce que je le bouscule._ _Si cela te rend malheureux, continues et bats toi pour deux._ _Et au bout d'un moment, il n'y aura que la lumière du soleil, là devant toi._ _Tous les obstacles auront disparu._ _Tu sais, il serait encore plus silencieux si tu le quittait. Il_ _n'y survivrait pas._ _Justin t'a dans la peau. Il est sidéré de t'avoir séduit. Il pense que sa vie commence avec toi._ _Il te place tellement haut, au sommet de tout, qu'en voulant te plaire, il est parfois maladroit._ _Et toi Emmanuel, quand tu le regarde... Oh Seigneur, quand tu le regarde, alors c'est l'univers entier qui rougit._ _Son prénom à lui, dans ta bouche à toi, c'est déjà un baiser._ _Et c'est pour cela qu'il est subjugué par toi._ _Alors, je te le redis, si tu pense que le bonheur s'est enfui,_ _regarde bien, si son parfum n'est pas toujours là, quelque part autour de toi, qui attend que tu le hume._ _Bouscule le, ose et vit. Tout cela passe si vite._ _C'est en vous regardant vous aimer de cet amour fou,_ _que j'aie appris les mots; âmes soeurs. Avant vous, je n'y croyais pas._ _Avec vous, j'avais devant moi, le spectacle flamboyant d'un couple amoureux jusqu'à la moelle._ _Je te confie le seul que j'aie jamais considéré comme mon fils._ _Parce que je sais que tu es le seul qui en prendra soin, qui le rassurera et l'aimera éternellement._ _Et si mon absence vous pèsait trop, sachez que le plus bel endroit où rester est dans vos pensées,_ _dans vos prières et dans vos coeurs._ _Si le manque est trop fort, levez les yeux au ciel et regardez ensemble_ _cette constellation qui a la forme du coeur de Justin et qu'il a nommé Emmanuel. J_ _e suis l'étoile qui brille, juste à côté"_

Accompagné de la lettre, un document justifiant l'achat d'une étoile au nom de Stephen et d'Edgar, près de la constellation que Justin offrit à Emmanuel.

Il sentit son coeur l'empoigné. Il avait réprimé sa douleur jusqu'à ne plus prononcer son nom de peur de s'effondrer et ne pas pouvoir soutenir Justin.

Il finit par descendre et se servit un autre verre. Le téléphone de la maison sonna. Il décrocha et découvrit la voix de sa soeur.

\- Manu, est-ce que Justin est là ?

\- Euh..Oui, attends, je vais le chercher, il est sur son kayak, répondit Emmanuel

\- Non. Reste. Dis lui que tout a bien fonctionné, dit Estelle

\- Puis-je savoir de quoi il est question ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Il te le dira lui-même, répondit Estelle

\- Il ne me parle plus. Allez, dis moi ce que c'est, dit Emmanuel

\- Sûrement pas frangin, c'est confidentiel, répondit-elle

\- Arrête Estelle, dis moi ce que vous cachez tous les deux, dit Emmanuel frustré

\- Il n'est pas malade si c'est ça ta question, répondit Estelle

\- Estelle, dis le moi, dit Emmanuel

\- Je t'embrasse grand frère, n'oublies pas de lui dire que tout a fonctionné à merveille, répondit Estelle avant de raccrocher

Justin entra au même moment. Il regarda le téléphone, puis Emmanuel, puis le téléphone. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il attendait l'appel d'Estelle.

\- C'était Estelle, elle me fait dire que tout a fonctionné à merveille, dit Emmanuel

Instantanément, le regard de Justin s'illumina. Emmanuel n'avait pas vu une telle flamme dans les yeux du canadien depuis des semaines. Depuis leur mariage. Il se leva et s'approcha de Justin. Celui-ci affichait un sourire timide mais le français pouvait voir qu'il se retenait de ne pas exploser de joie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux, que tu ne puisse partager avec moi? demanda Emmanuel

\- On...Je ...Répondit Justin avant de s'interrompre

\- On quoi ? dit Emmanuel troublé d'entendre la voix de Justin

Le canadien baissa les yeux quelques instants, puis, les releva et les plongea dans ceux du français. Emmanuel lu de la gaieté dans le regard bleu-vert de Justin. Mais une gaieté sourde. Exaspéré et vexé d'être mis à l'écart, il tourna les talons. Soudain, il sentit la main de Justin sur son bras. En colère, il la repoussa et se rendit dans la véranda. Cette fois, la main du canadien lui saisis le bras avec fermeté. Emmanuel se retrouva projeté contre un mur. Justin emprisonna ses mains et le dévora des yeux. 

\- Bon sang, mais parle moi ! J'en ai assez de ce silence, parle moi ! cria presque Emmanuel

Justin le regarda lentement de haut en bas. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt.

\- Tu te rends compte que je suis le seul à qui tu ne parles pas ? s'écria Emmanuel

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Justin s'empara de sa bouche et l'embrassa ardemment. Emmanuel se laissa immédiatement emporter par ses lèvres en feu. La tête lui tournait, mais il réussit, non sans difficulté, à se ressaisir quelque peu.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, dit-il le souffle court

Justin arrêta ses baisers et sans lâcher son emprise, regarda Emmanuel dans les yeux, l'air interrogateur. Il releva un sourcil et dévisagea le français.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, et je ne vais nulle part sans toi, dit Emmanuel

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu connais l'avenir ? s'écria Justin

Emmanuel sursauta en entendant la voix de Justin. Celui-ci avait l'air aussi surpris que lui. 

\- Je sais que j'ai une envie furieuse de vivre avec toi jusqu'à ce que tes cheveux soient blanc comme neige, répondit Emmanuel

\- Tu ne sais rien, tout peut arriver, répondit Justin

\- Comme quoi ? Demanda Emmanuel

\- Comme...tu pourrais te lasser de moi, tomber amoureux d'un autre, tu pourrais ...

\- Mais je ne veux pas tomber amoureux d'un nouveau regard, d'un nouveau sourire, de nouveaux baisers, d'un nouveau parfum. Je ne tomberai plus amoureux, si ce n'est de toi, dix...cent...mille fois encore, rien que de toi, l'interrompit Emmanuel

Justin frissonna et Emmanuel s'en aperçu. Le canadien sourit nerveusement et détourna le regard. Puis il souffla longuement et replongea ses yeux dans ceux du français.

\- Emmanuel, nous ne savons rien de demain. Regarde Stephen...Il est tombé malade sans qu'on ne s'y attende, dit Justin

\- Ok, tu as raison, je ne connais pas l'avenir. Mais si demain je venais à mourir, est-ce là tout ce que tu m'auras offert avant que je parte ? Ton satané silence ? s'énerva Emmanuel

\- Non, Je...répondit Justin déboussolé

\- Il est mort Justin, Stephen est mort, et moi, je suis là, bien vivant, à attendre que tu me parle enfin, cria Emmanuel

Justin s'écroula sur le sol, les deux genoux à terre, en se bouchant les oreilles. Terrassé par la douleur, il éclata en sanglots.

Emmanuel se baissa et le prit dans ses bras. Il le laissa pleurer de longues minutes. Il en avait conscience, plus que lui encore, Justin avait retenu ses larmes depuis le décès de Stephen. Il embrassa son crâne, puis tout son visage. 

\- ça va aller maintenant, je suis là, dit Emmanuel

\- Il me manque, il me manque tellement, répondit Justin en larmes. 

\- Je sais...Je sais mon ange, répondit Emmanuel 

\- D'abord mon père, puis Michel, et Stephen. Il semble que tous ceux que j'aime vraiment sont maudits et meurent les uns après les autres, dit Justin

\- Tu pense que tu leur porte malheur ? demanda Emmanuel

Justin leva un regard effrayé vers Emmanuel et hocha la tête. Emmanuel sentit son coeur se briser. 

\- Alors comment expliques tu, que je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie ? Comment expliques tu, que la chance ne m'ait jamais autant souri que depuis que je suis avec toi ? dit Emmanuel

Justin avait le regard perdu. Il semblait réfléchir. Puis, il se retourna et se dirigea vers une photo en noir et blanc de Stephen accroché sur le mur. Il riait à pleine dents entouré d'Edgar et des enfants. Il avait à la main une brochette qu'il maintenait au dessus du grill du barbecue. 

\- Tu te souviens de ce jour là ? C'était pendant la coupe d'Europe de football. Vous vous moquiez de moi après que la france ait encaissé deux buts. Je rageais et vous, vous étiez tordus de rire. Et puis, je suis allé suivre le match tout seul dans notre chambre sur mon ordinateur. Et d'un coup, retournement de situation, Kylian Mbappé fait un doublé en trois minutes, et là, Stephen a surgis dans la chambre et a sauté sur le lit en hurlant "Allez les bleus"...

\- Hahaha oui je me souviens, il a cassé les lattes du lit et il s'est retrouvé par terre, affalé comme une crêpe, l'interrompit Justin en éclatant de rire

\- Et il est resté au sol, plié de rire, que dis-je, il pleurait carrément de rire ! s'exclama Emmanuel en riant

\- Il disait "mes côtes, mes côtes", Ensuite, la main sur son entre jambes, il nous suppliait d'arrêter parce qu'il allait pisser dans son pantalon. Tu te rappelle de la tête qu'il faisait ? répondit Justin qui était maintenant pris d'un fou rire

Une forte émotions s'empara d'Emmanuel devant la gaieté soudaine de Justin. Il ne l'avait plus entendu rire depuis la cérémonie de leur mariage. 

\- Et tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit quand il était toujours au sol ? dit Emmanuel

Les rires de Justin s'estompèrent peu à peu et son sourire laissa place à un air grave. Il se tourna vers Emmanuel 

\- Il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais été plus heureux, répondit Justin

Emmanuel plongea ses yeux dans les siens et hocha la tête. 

\- Il détesterait te voir dans cet état là, il aurait tout fait pour te sortir de ton mutisme, dit Emmanuel

\- Il serait à la fois inquiet et en colère contre moi, répondit Justin 

Emmanuel hocha la tête. Justin lui sourit timidement et se tourna à nouveau vers la photo de Stephen.

Le français s'éclipsa discrètement.

Ce soir là, Justin dévora son assiette. Il s'arrêtait parfois entre deux coups de fourchettes, et plongé dans ses pensées il souriait silencieusement. Emmanuel savait qu'il se remémorait des souvenirs avec Stephen. Aussi, il ne dit mot. Le voir sourire et manger avec appétit, c'était très bon signe et le début du processus de deuil du canadien.

Plus tard, alors qu'il consultait plusieurs documents sur son ordinateur, dans la bibliothèque, il se mit à lire une page sur l'adoption d'enfant par les couples homosexuels. Emmanuel savait que les délais étaient beaucoup moins long ailleurs qu'en france. Il se posait des tonnes de questions sur ce qui était le mieux pour eux. Adopter un orphelin ou faire appel à une mère porteuse... Dans les deux cas, il faudrait étudier les taux d'échecs et de réussites. Il souffla longuement et posa la tête sur ses bras en regardant des images de familles adoptives avec leurs enfants, bercé par les coups de pinceaux de Justin, un peu plus loin, dans son atelier. 

De tendres baisers sur sa nuque le sortirent de son sommeil. Il redressa la tête en frissonnant. Les baisers du Canadien étaient devenus si rares qu'il ferma les yeux pour mieux les sentir.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota Justin à son oreille

Emmanuel se retourna et il tomba sur le regard lumineux et rempli d'amour de Justin. Il l'observa un moment et remarqua qu'il s'était rasé cette barbe qu'il s'était laissé pousser depuis le décès de Stephen.

\- Toujours ? répondit Emmanuel

\- Encore plus fort, répondit Justin 

\- Tu me manques Justin, dit Emmanuel

\- Toujours ? répondit Justin

\- A chaque seconde, chuchota Emmanuel

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement un petit moment, puis, Justin, timidement, toucha une mèche de ses cheveux blond qu'il fit rouler autour de son doigt. 

\- J'ai demandé au notaire de nous enterrer dans la même tombe, dans le même caveau, dit Emmanuel, ainsi, celui de nous qui partira le premier, saura qu'il rejoindra l'autre, pour l'éternité. Est-ce que ça te va ? ajouta t-il

Les yeux clairs de Justin s'embuèrent de larmes qu'il sembla retenir. Il prit le visage d'Emmanuel entre ses mains tremblantes et hocha la tête. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes mais il souriait et eut l'air libéré d'un poids. Justin baissa la tête d'Emmanuel et se mit à lui humer les cheveux puis la peau. Frénétiquement. Il retira le pull du français et se mit à renifler son odeur comme un animal. Puis, il embrassa cou, son torse et en descendant, son ventre. Tremblant de tout son corps, submergé par le désir, Emmanuel ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter.

Cette nuit là, il firent l'amour à s'en rendre fou. Ils embarquèrent en croisière sur l'océan des voluptés.

Ils se firent tanguer, rouler, gémir et rugirent. Ils poussèrent si loin le plaisir, qu'ils divaguèrent. Leur désir était majuscule, leurs caresses des virgules, leur morsures et griffures sans guillemets et sans points.

Dans le lit, sur le sol, sur une table, sous la douche, ils se firent jouirent sans pudeur, et en tremblèrent longtemps encore, après leurs corps à corps. 

Dans la nuit, Justin regardait Emmanuel dormir la tête couchée sur son ventre. Il adorait le voir assoupit. Il se demandait toujours de quoi il pouvait bien rêver. Il mémorisa la position de son corps pour pouvoir le peindre plus tard. Il était sa source d'inspiration, sa muse, son égérie, sa seconde peau, son vertige. Il ne réalisait pas encore qu'ils étaient mariés. Le simple fait qu'Emmanuel porte son nom, suffisait à le faire rougir. Dans ses longs silences, Justin lui avait hurlé qu'il l'aimait, mais le son de sa voix était resté muet. Tous ces mots qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge et n'avaient pu sortir. Il avait pourtant tant à lui dire... Tandis qu'il regardait Emmanuel dormir, là, sur son ventre, il se promit de le faire rire pendant les années qui allaient suivre, et sinon, de le faire pâlir de bonheur. Justin caressa les cheveux blond étalés sur son ventre, témoins emmêlés de leur murmures criés.

La nuit résonnait encore du choc de leurs corps en transe et de l'insolence des mots qu'ils s'étaient dits. De leur désir ils en avaient fait des délices, des jouissances exquises.

Dans cette nuit où leurs souffles se sont mêlés, où leurs corps enchevêtrés n'avaient ni début ni fin, Justin, ivre d'amour, ne sentit pas le sommeil l'emporter. 

\- Allo, Justin ? demanda Estelle

\- Oui Estelle, comment vas-tu ? J'ai eu ton message, quelle merveilleuse nouvelle, j'étais fou de joie quand Emmanuel me l'a dit, répondit Justin

\- C'est une fantastique nouvelle en effet, je suis heureuse aussi, dit Estelle

\- Je ne saurais jamais assez te remercier. Rien ne saurait égaler cela, je ne trouve même pas les mots. Merci du plus profond de mon coeur, répondit Justin

\- Avant de me remercier, attendons encore tu veux bien ? dit Estelle

\- Tu as raison, on ne sait jamais, répondit Justin

\- Alors, tu lui reparle ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? demanda Estelle

\- Nous n'étions pas fâchés tu sais. C'était juste...tu sais..moi et mes peurs irrationnelles, répondit Justin

\- Alors vous vous êtes retrouvés. Ca aussi c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle! Vous êtes tellement amoureux, c'est dingue...Tu réalise que ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde ? Tu as littéralement ensorcelé mon frère. Tu sais Justin, vous faites beaucoup de jaloux et d'envieux. Après votre mariage, des gens m'ont parlé de cette façon que vous avez de vous regarder. Je n'ai pas su quoi leur répondre, dit Estelle

-  Il...Justin inspira profondément et reprit; IL est mon LUI, Je suis son IL, Il est mon île, je suis son aile, IL est mon air, je suis sa terre. C'est ça ce que nos yeux se disent quand on se regarde, répondit Justin

\- C'est magnifiquement dit. Vous avez en commun cet amour des mots, en plus du reste, dit Estelle

\- Je sais ma chance et crois moi, je me pince chaque jour pour y croire. Je me sens mal de lui cacher tout ça. Je n'aime pas lui mentir, répondit Justin

\- Tu ne lui mens pas, tu ne lui as rien dit, c'est différent, dit Estelle

\- Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas... j'espère qu'il le prendra bien quand on lui dira tout, répondit Justin

\- Je l'espère aussi parce que sinon on aura l'air malin, dit Estelle

Justin raccrocha et il se remit à la correction des copies de ses étudiants, blotti dans le canapé de la véranda. Quand il eut fini, il prit son ordinateur et chercha une destination qui leur convienne à tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de partir en lune de miel. C'était le moment idéal. Il cliquait sur plusieurs sites sans trouver son bonheur. En réfléchissant, il se souvint tout à coup, qu'ils avaient tous les deux parlé de l'Islande lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils avaient alors très envie d'explorer ces terres de glace et ces paysages à couper le souffle. Il réserva une maison d'hôte et referma son ordinateur.

Deux semaines plus tard, à bord de leur bateau, ils mirent le cap sur le nord ouest.

En Islande, après unehalte à Reykjavik, ils se rendirent vers le fameux Cercle d'or appelé ainsi en raison de trois lieux symboliques. Ils parcoururent les chutes de Gulfoss, Geysir et la faille de Thingvellir. Puis ils longèrent le volcan Hekla pour redescendre vers la côte. Les paysages et les jours se suivaient sans se ressembler. Le dépaysement fut totale. Ils passèrent des heures à faire de la plongée dans les eaux naturellement chaudes des blue lagons et tombèrent amoureux des lieux. Une vraie bouffée d’oxygène pour les deux hommes qui envisagèrent même de s'y installer. Jour après jour, Justin se sentait revigoré, entouré par ces paysages à couper le souffle. C'était exactement comme ils l'avaient imaginé. Ils restèrent un mois, puis deux...Et puis, quatre mois plus tard, ils rentrèrent finalement à Paris. 

Devant le lac de leur propriété, Xavier et Hadrien jouaient au football avec les petits enfants d'Emmanuel et le fils de Leo et Matthew. La fille de Justin, Ella Grace, occupait le poste de gardienne de but. Justin et Emmanuel coachait chacun une équipe et Matthew faisait l'arbitre. C'était la mi juillet, mais la chaleur n'était pas écrasante. Les cris et les rires des enfants, rythmaient l'atmosphère. Le voyage en Islande avait guéri Justin de sa douleur. Bien sûr, il pensait toujours à Stephen, et il y penserait toute sa vie, mais, il avait accepté sa mort. Cette épreuve l'avait subitement fait grandir. Elle avait également consolidé sa relation avec Emmanuel. Leur couple en était ressorti plus fort et plus amoureux. Deux jours plus tôt, ils avaient reçu des cartons d'invitations au mariage de Sophie et de son compagnon. 

Hadrien, tout en sueur, couru vers son père en réclamant de l'eau. Justin ouvrit une bouteille d'eau fraîche, retira la casquette de son fils et l'aspergea d'eau, puis, il lui tendit la bouteille que l'enfant, assoiffé, bu sans s'arrêter. Justin temporisait en maintenant la bouteille par le bout. 

\- Doucement Hadrien, bois doucement, dit Justin

Hadrien hochait la tête et soudain, il repoussa la bouteille. Quelque chose derrière Justin, retenait son attention.  Il tendit son doigt vers cette chose et Justin se retourna. Estelle se tenait les hanches en les observant. Justin ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, et un immense sourire illumina son visage. Il se leva, fit de grands pas vers elle, la souleva du sol et la fit tourner. Estelle se mit à rire, ce qui attira l'attention d'Emmanuel. 

\- Comment vas tu, la plus belle ? demanda Justin 

\- Pose moi, pose moi, s'écria Estelle en riant

Justin s'exécuta et observa la soeur d'Emmanuel le regard scintillant. 

\- Tu as l'air en forme, dit-il

\- Je pète la forme ! répondit-elle

Ils joignirent leurs deux mains et se sourièrent.

\- Allons bon, v'là wonder woman, s'exclama Emmanuel qui marchait à leur rencontre

\- Dis bonjour correctement à ta soeur Batman, avant que je t'envoie mon laser bionique dans le ventre, répliqua Estelle

Emmanuel rit, serra sa soeur dans ses bras, et lui secoua ses cheveux blond. Puis, il recula et l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant. 

\- Hmmm...Qu'est-ce qui a changé chez toi soeurette ? Aurais-tu grossi ? dit Emmanuel

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire, répondit Estelle en se tournant vers Justin

Justin, lui, se tourna vers Emmanuel, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Son front se mit à luire et il sentit ses aisselles de remplir de sueurs. 

\- Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? dit Emmanuel en se tournant tour à tour vers sa soeur et Justin 

Estelle s'approcha de son frère, plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui pris la main. Elle l'entraînait vers le bord du lac. Justin vit Emmanuel se retourner vers lui, en l'interrogeant des yeux. Ils s'isolèrent sur un des bancs, face au lac. Le canadien les observa, le coeur en état d'alerte. De là où il était, il pu voir les expressions d'étonnements d'Emmanuel. N'y tenant plus, il marcha dans leur direction et s'appuya à un arbre, derrière le banc tout près d'eux.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? C'est une bonne nouvelle que tu sois enceinte, et ton mari, il est content ? s'écria Emmanuel

\- Je... Je ne suis pas enceinte de mon mari, répondit Estelle

\- Ah... répondit Emmanuel l'air grave

Estelle inspira profondément et releva les yeux vers son frère. Justin ferma les yeux, les mains sur sa bouche en essayant de calmer le rythme fou de son coeur.

\- Je suis enceinte de Justin, dit Estelle

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? répondit Emmanuel en se levant du banc

\- Manu, écoutes moi. Ecoutes moi attentivement jusqu'au bout, quand j'aurai fini, tu pourras te mettre en colère si tu veux, dit Estelle en tenant la main d'Emmanuel

Le français se tenait le ventre, le regard horrifié, le visage blême. Justin tremblait de tous ses membres. Il aurait voulu les rejoindre mais il était paralysé.

\- Nous n'avons évidemment jamais couché ensemble Justin et moi. Il m'a juste donné son sperme. Je l'ai fait pour vous, je l'ai fait pour toi, dit Estelle

\- Donner son sperme ? Mais...de quoi tu parles enfin ? répondit-il

\- Je parle de votre enfant. Tu voulais un enfant avec Justin. Il m'a appelé le lendemain de votre mariage, et il a bien fait. J'ai réussis à le joindre quelques semaines après la mort de Stephen. Justin voulait un enfant qui te ressemble. Il voulait qu'il ait votre sang, dit Estelle

Emmanuel relâcha son ventre et se rassied lentement sur le banc près de sa soeur. Il tombait des nues. Alors durant tous ces mois où Justin s'était réfugié dans un total mutisme, il lui faisait secrètement un enfant ? pensa Emmanuel déboussolé.

\- Toi et moi avons les mêmes parents, le même sang. C'est pour cela que Justin a eut cette idée. Il n'y a rien d'incestueux et rien de mal, ce sera votre enfant biologique, dit Estelle

\- Et...ton mari ? dit Emmanuel

\- Il est au courant, et il nous soutient, répondit Estelle

\- De combien de temps es-tu enceinte ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Cinq mois et demi, répondit Estelle

La main sur la bouche, abasourdi, Emmanuel se leva, se retourna et regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Justin savait qu'il le cherchait des yeux. Il inspira profondément et sortit de sa cachette, derrière l'arbre. Le regard d'Emmanuel s'arrêta sur lui et se figea. Le rythme cardiaque du Canadien s'emballait tellement qu'il se mit à chercher son souffle. Emmanuel s'approcha lentement de lui avec dans le regard une lueur que Justin ne lui connaissait pas. Quand il fut à quelques centimètres de lui, le français se tint à nouveau le ventre et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Justin ne s'était pas sentit happé aussi intensément par les yeux azur du français. Il en frémit et lutta pour soutenir son regard.

\- Est-ce que c'est une de ces fois où on va se hurler dessus et que l'un de nous va quitter l'autre ? dit Justin la voix tremblante

Emmanuel secoua la tête par la négative. Justin ferma les yeux un bref moment et souffla de soulagement. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit les yeux d'Emmanuel s'embuer de larmes.

\- C'est à ton tour d'être sans voix mon amour, chuchota Justin

Emmanuel sauta soudainement dans les bras de Justin, qui, déséquilibré, tomba en arrière. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe en se couvrant de baisers et en oubliant le reste du monde.

Leo et Matthew qui avaient rejoint Estelle sur le banc, lui demandèrent ce qu'il se tramait.

\- Oh rien, c'est juste le couple le plus heureux au monde à cet instant précis, et c'est certainement un des plus beaux jours de leur vie, répondit Estelle

Leo et Matthew l'interrogèrent du regard. Elle leur sourit, et caressa son ventre rond.

\- Je suis enceinte, et ceux deux là vont être papa, dit Estelle aux deux hommes

\- Mais c'est merveilleux ! s'écrièrent Leo et Matthew en choeur

\- Oui, c'est formidable, répondit Estelle

\- Et c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda Leo

\- Oh zut...j'ai oublié de leur dire, oh mais quelle empotée ! dit-elle en regardant Justin et Emmanuel s'embrasser à perdre haleine

\- Alors ? fille ou garçon ? s'impatienta Leo

\- Les deux, j'attends de faux jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon, répondit Estelle en affichant un grand sourire

 

 

FIN 

 

 

        

   

   

                      

   

 

             

    

     

   

 

 

                                                                       

 

 


	38. Déjà vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le lecteur devra lire ceci comme une fin alternative à celle que j'ai écrite. Une histoire en marge de l'histoire. Bonne lecture ;)  
> The reader will have to read this as an alternative end to the story I wrote. A story on the sidelines of the original one. Enjoy ;)

Le bruit des vagues s'était tu. Les dauphins avaient cessé leurs plongeons et il ne sentait plus le bateau voguer. Le silence fut interrompu par les vibrations du téléphone, qui se faisaient plus insistantes et plus bruyantes. Justin avait les paupières lourdes, mais le bruit de son smartphone l'agaçait au plus au point. Sa main chercha l'objet dans le lit et finit par le trouver. Machinalement, les yeux toujours clos, il appuya sur répondre. 

\- Monsieur le Premier ministre, il faut que vous soyez prêt à temps, dit une voix familière à l'autre bout du fil

\- Hmm.... Prêt à temps ?...Qui est-ce ? répondit Justin

\- C'est Stephen monsieur le premier ministre, répondit-elle

\- ... Steph... Stephen ? balbutia Justin qui sentit son coeur bondir

\- Voulez vous que je vous fasse apporter un café ? répondit Stephen

\- Un café..., marmonna Justin

Il avait toutes les peines du monde à ouvrir les yeux et avait l'impression d'être dans un épais brouillard. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à se réveiller ? Il se frotta lentement et longuement les yeux, et petit à petit, il se força à ouvrir un oeil. Puis l'autre. Son iris se balada dans la pièce dont les volets fermés donnaient un ton clair obscure. Où pouvait-il bien être et où était Emmanuel ? Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa sur le lit.

\- Stephen ??! s'écria t-il 

Son coeur se mit à battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il regarda autour de lui et, peu à peu, il reconnut la suite. Il se leva subitement et se rendit à la fenêtre. Pas de doute, il était à Taormina dans cette chambre où il avait séjourné six ans plus tôt.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Il fit les cent pas et se mit à réfléchir. Il devait certainement rêver. Mais oui, c'est ça, il rêvait encore !

Il sursauta quand il entendit toquer à la porte. Emmanuel. C'était sans doute Emmanuel. Il se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez sur Stephen, un plateau dans les mains. Son coeur s'arrêta. 

\- Oh mon Dieu, Stephen ! dit Justin la voix tremblante

\- Monsieur...Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous êtes tout pâle, on dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme, répondit Stephen

Justin resta figé un moment, puis, observa attentivement chaque détail du visage de Stephen. Ce visage sain, pas encore ravagé par la maladie, et ses gestes so British. Il attendit que celui-ci dépose le plateau sur la table et lui sauta dans les bras en le serra aussi fort qu'il le pu.

\- Stephen, Stephen..., répétait Justin

\- Et bien et bien, qu'est-ce qui me vaut un tel accueil monsieur le premier ministre ? dit Stephen

\- Ah, tu me tutoie encore ? Oh Stephen si tu savais comme tu me manques. Je savais que tu viendrais me visiter dans mes rêves, répondit Justin

\- Dans...dans... vos rêves ? dit Stephen 

Justin desserra son étreinte et regarda Stephen. Il avait l'air ahuri et gené. Il vit les joues de son ami rougir, alors il lui sourit. Tendrement.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de merveilleux dans les rêves, on peut revoir les êtres qu'on aime le plus, répondit Justin

\- Je crains de ne pas vous suivre, mais soit. Pardonnez mon insistance mais vous devez vous préparer pour le dîner, dit Stephen

\- De quel dîner parlez-vous Stephen ? répondit Justin

\- Auriez-vous pris un calmant avant de dormir ? dit Stephen 

\- Euh.. Je crois, je ne sais plus, répondit Justin

Stephen s'assied sur le bord du lit et le regarda avec cet air inquiet que Justin connaissait bien. Cet air qui lui manquait cruellement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas manquer ce dîner monsieur le premier ministre, mais, en même temps, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que vous vous y rendiez, dit Stephen

\- Mais enfin quel dîner Stephen ? répondit Justin en s'asseyant à son tour

\- Le dîner que donne le premier ministre Italien ce soir, dit Stephen

Justin réfléchit quelques secondes et d'un coup, il se souvint de ce dîner, six ans plus tôt à Taormina, donné par Paolo Gentiloni.

\- Quel jour sommes nous ? Demanda Justin l'air grave

\- Le 26 mai monsieur le premier ministre, répondit Stephen 

\- Le 26 mai 2017, c'est bien ça ? demanda Justin en se tournant vers Stephen.

Celui ci hocha la tête. Le coeur de Justin se mit à tambouriner. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un rêve.

\- Cela veut dire que je viens à peine de rencontrer Emmanuel ? demanda Justin

\- Emmanuel ? de qui parlons-nous ? répondit Stephen 

Justin réalisa la situation. Dans ce rêve, il remontait le temps de plusieurs années. Six ans plus tôt. Ici, à Taormina. Il n'aurait su dire s'il en était heureux ou malheureux. Dans ce rêve, Emmanuel lui était encore étranger. Dans ce rêve, Emmanuel n'était pas encore amoureux de lui. Dans ce rêve, ils n'étaient pas encore amants. Mais dans ce rêve, ils avaient déjà succombé au coup de foudre. Il prit son smartphone et passa en revu ses messages. Il se souvenait avoir obtenu le numéro du français, lors de ce déjeuner avec Angela Merkel. il chercha et chercha encore mais ne vit aucune trace d'Emmanuel dans ses messages. 

\- Stephen, ai-je déjà rencontré le président Emmanuel Macron ? demanda Justin

\- Hmmm... Oui, ce matin, il  y a d'abord eu une brève rencontre, et cette après midi, vous avez pris des photos ensemble, répondit Stephen

\- Alors nous avons pris ces photos ensemble... Comment se fait-il que je ne... 

\- Allez prendre une douche, cela vous rafraichira les idées, l'interrompit Stephen

\- Stephen, écoute moi. Je t'en supplie écoute moi. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit Justin

Le visage de Stephen se crispa. Il regarda Justin avec gravité et s'approcha de lui. 

\- Bien entendu. Je vous écoute, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? répondit Stephen

\- Tu y crois à la machine à remonter le temps ? Je t'en prie, ne te moque pas, je suis très sérieux, dit Justin

\- Je ...et bien, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Mais pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi n'y aurait-il qu'un seul espace temps ? répondit Stephen

\- Stephen, je viens d'ailleurs, je reviens du futur, dit Justin

Il vit le visage de Stephen se décomposer et en fut attristé. Mais il le comprenait. Si cela avait été l'inverse, l'aurait-il cru ? L'aurait-il pris au sérieux ?

\- Ok... Laisse tomber, pardon. Je... Je vais la prendre cette douche, dit Justin la voix triste

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il s'observa. Il avait rajeunit. Son visage n'était pas encore marqué par des rides d'expressions. Tandis qu'il se mirait dans le miroir, lui revint en mémoire cette époque de sa vie dans laquelle il ne s'épanouissait pas et dans laquelle il n'était pas heureux. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Emmanuel, il avait toujours porté ce poids en lui. Ce sentiment d'être passé à côté de sa vie, cette sensation de vide. Cette profonde tristesse. Il la voyait dans ses yeux. Il voyait tout cela dans ses yeux. Nonchalamment, il glissa sous la douche et accueillit avec soulagement, les gouttes d'eau chaude qui tombaient sur son corps nu. Seule la vue du visage d'Emmanuel lui redonnerait vie, pensa t-il.

Il se frotta vigoureusement le corps, se rinça et sorti de la salle de bain. Son smoking était posé avec soin sur son lit. Il découvrit une nouvelle tasse de café chaud qu'il but à grandes gorgées. Il n'avait pas la sensation d'être dans un rêve. Ni d'être endormi. Il n'y avait pas ce climat étrange qui entoure les rêves. Il ne passait pas d'un sujet à l'autre sans qu'ils n'aient aucun sens, sans cohérences, comme cela lui arrivait toujours dans ses rêves. Se pouvait-il alors que ...

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, je dois sûrement être dans un rêve, cela ne peut pas être la réalité, ce n'est pas possible, dit Justin en se tenant la tête entre ses mains

Il se mit à se pincer la cuisse aussi fort qu'il le put. Il vit sa peau rougir puis blêmir. Il pinça encore plus fort. La douleur se faisait plus vive, mais il continua à se pincer.

\- Monsieur le Premier Ministre, vous allez vous faire du mal, dit doucement Stephen qui s'était approché du lit de Justin

Justin releva la tête vers lui, en grimaçant, sans cesser de se pincer. Stephen s'assied près de lui, plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Pardonnez moi, si il vous a semblé que je me moquais tout à l'heure, dit Stephen avec douceur

\- Tu ne me crois pas hein ? Tu me crois fou, je le vois dans tes yeux, répondit Justin

\- Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Je promet d'être plus attentif, dit Stephen

\- Tu ne me croiras jamais, répondit Justin

\- Je vais essayer de comprendre, et, que je vous crois ou non n'a pas d'importance, je vous aiderai du mieux que je le pourrais, dit Stephen

\- C'est important pour moi que tu me crois. C'est très important Stephen, répondit Justin en se tournant vers lui

Stephen hocha la tête et attentivement écouta le récit de Justin. Plus celui-ci narrait son histoire, et plus Stephen était stupéfait. Mais, cette fois, Justin ne vit pas de terreur dans son regard. Le Canadien lui raconta les six années qu'il avait vécu avec Emmanuel et lui expliqua que tout avait commencé, ici, à Taormina. 

\- Alors c'est donc cela, vous et ce nouveau président Français... Quelle histoire ! dit Stephen 

\- Oui, Emmanuel et moi. Et nous nous sommes même mariés. Nous ...voulons un enfant, répondit Justin 

\- Et dans ce rêve, je ...

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve ! ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Justin en se levant nerveusement

Le ventre noué, Justin se pliait en deux. Si se pincer la peau n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui, la seule pensée que ces six années n'aient pu être qu'un rêve, le tordait de douleur. Il n'avait pas pu rêver tout cela. Le souffle court, il hyperventilait. Stephen se leva à son tour, et le prit dan ses bras.

\- Je vous crois. Je vous crois, dit Stephen

\- Je veux voir les photos, je veux les voir maintenant ! s'écria Justin en se dérobant

\- Quels photos monsieur ? répondit Stephen 

\- Les photos que nous avons pris cette après-midi avec Emmanuel, faites immédiatement appeler le laboratoire, maintenant Stephen ! s'exclama Justin les mains tremblantes

\- Très bien, j'appelle le labo de suite, calmez vous, il y a certainement une explication, répondit Stephen en décrochant le téléphone

\- Dites leur de faire un tirage, je veux les photos d'ici vingt minutes, dites leur que c'est urgent, réclama Justin

Le Canadien cherchait encore son souffle et la tête lui tournait. La douleur au coeur, se transformait peu à peu en brûlure. Comment aurait-il pu avoir rêver d'une vie aussi extraordinaire ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Son smartphone vibra. Il s'en empara et vit que Sophie l'appelait. Il n'avait pas la force de lui répondre. Il sentit sur lui, le regard de Stephen.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais mieux que quiconque que je n'en suis pas amoureux, dit Justin

\- Je ne me permettrai pas de juger et puis, cela ne me regarde pas monsieur le premier ministre, répondit Stephen

\- Vas-tu arrêter de me vouvoyer ? dit Justin agaçé

Il regretta aussitôt le ton sec qu'il venait de prendre avec Stephen et s'assied près de lui. Après tout, que ce soit un rêve ou un cauchemar, la plus belle chose dans tout cela, n'était-il pas de revoir Stephen ? N'avait-il pas souffert pendant des mois de son décès ? Il souffla longuement et pris la main de Stephen dans la sienne.

\- Pardon. Je suis perturbé, tu n'y es pour rien, dit Justin embarrassé

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé, mais, je vois bien que vous êtes bouleversé, je ne vous ai jamais vu comme cela. Je vous propose de gérer cette situation avec sérénité. D'abord, attendons ces photos, elles ont l'air déterminantes pour vous, puis, élaborons une stratégie, car vous allez revoir le président français dans quelques minutes. Vous ne serez pas seuls. Il vous faudra aussi garder à l'esprit, que lui, n'a pas rêvé de ... tout cela. Il ne faudra pas oublier que tous les chefs d'états seront présent, dit Stephen calmement

\- Emmanuel... Il me regardera comme un étranger... Comment vais-je faire pour le supporter ? répondit Justin

\- Que diriez-vous de regarder la situation autrement ? La moitié de cette planète, si ce n'est plus, rêve de remonter le temps. Vous avez la chance de le faire. Que risquez-vous ? Si c'est un rêve, vous finirez par vous réveiller dans cette autre vie, celle avec Emmanuel, dit Stephen

Justin releva lentement la tête. Il sentit son coeur s'apaiser. La panique céda place à un bien être. Il n'avait pas envisagé la situation sous cet angle.

\- Stephen, tu es le meilleur ami du monde, et un conseiller de rêve,  que ferais-je sans toi ? répondit Justin

Stephen, flatté, rougit. 

\- Que dirais-tu de devenir ministre des affaires étrangères ? dit Justin

\- Que ... Pardon ? répondit Stephen 

\- Tu l'es déjà tu sais, dit Justin en souriant

\- Dans votre autre vie ? répondit Stephen

Justin hocha la tête. Si ce rêve lui permettait une chose, c'était de réparer les erreurs et oublies de sa vie. Or, il n'avait que trop tardé à nommer Stephen ministre des affaires étrangères dans son autre vie. Sa vraie vie. Il allait répondre au regard interrogateur de Stephen quand le téléphone sonna. Stephen décrocha et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur dans le petit salon de la suite. Justin se leva et enfila le pantalon de son smoking. Il se tourna vers le grand miroir et en mettant sa chemise blanche, il se mit à penser à la suite des évènements. Il allait voir Emmanuel, à ce dîner dans lequel ils avaient échangé leurs premiers baisers. Il n'avait jamais oublié ces baisers là. Ni la fièvre qui s'était emparée d'eux.

\- Les photos, comme vous l'avez demandé, dans ce dossier, dit Stephen en lui tendant l'ordinateur

Justin saisis l'ordinateur et cliqua sur le dossier. Son coeur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Les photos existaient et étaient exactement les mêmes. Les regards qu'ils s'étaient échangés ce jour là, il ne les avait pas oublié non plus. Il fit signe à Stephen de s'approcher et celui-ci regarda les photos la bouche bée.

\- Mais...Vous semblez... Vous avez l'air...

\- Je sais Stephen. Je sais...Je suppose que si quelqu'un nous avait pris en photo plus tôt, ce midi, lors du déjeuner avec Angela Merkel, Emmanuel et moi aurions eut à peu près le même regard l'un pour l'autre, l'interrompit Justin

\- Si je puis me permettre monsieur, je crois que vous devez repartir à sa conquête, dit Stephen 

\- Mais j'en ai bien l'intention, répondit Justin qui ne quittait pas les photos des yeux

\- Dans cet autre monde, j'espère que j'ai eu le privilège d'avoir été témoin d'un tel amour, dit Stephen

Justin releva enfin les yeux vers Stephen et les larmes montèrent. Il plongea son regard dans celui de ce père d'adoption dont il avait parsemé les cendres dans le fleuve saint Laurent. 

\- Bien plus que cela Stephen, bien plus que cela, répondit Justin

\- Etes vous prêt ? dit Stephen avec un sourire lumineux aux lèvres

\- Oui, il me tarde, allons y, mais avant, s'il te plaît, appelle le personnel de la villa, je vais l'emmener là bas, oh et soudoie discrètement le chauffeur d'Emmanuel, tu es expert pour convaincre les gens. Il me faut aussi deux puces de téléphones vierges et inviolables, répondit Justin

\- Entendu. quelques petits coups de téléphone, et ce sera réglé, dit Stephen

Une heure plus tard, par la vitre sa voiture, devant l'entrée de la salle de réception, Justin regardait la valse médiatique, avec son lot de personnalités qui défilait sur le tapis rouge. Il se sentait extrêmement nerveux. Ses mains étaient moites et son coeur commençait à tambouriner. Il avait l'impression de jouer toute sa vie. A vrai dire, il la jouait. Il prit une profonde inspiration, souffla longuement et fit signe au chauffeur. Celui-ci sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière. Le Canadien en descendit le coeur battant. Comme la première fois, il ne s'attarda pas sur le tapis rouge. A l'entrée, il fut accueillit par un majordome qui l'escorta jusqu'à Paolo Gentiloni et sa femme. Il les salua chaleureusement et fit son entrée dans la salle de réception.

Lentement, le coeur en émoi, il leva la tête vers l'étage. Son ventre se noua quand il n'y vit pas Emmanuel. Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à l'étage, accoudé à la rambarde ? Était-il en retard ? En avance ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il en fut soudainement sorti par Trump qui avançait bruyamment vers lui, accompagné par sa horde de conseillers. Non. Pas Trump, pas maintenant pensa t-il. Trop tard. Le président Américain n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, et il tendait déjà sa main dans sa direction. Il se força à sourire et tendit à son tour sa main à Trump. Ils se firent une poignée de mains ferme et Justin fit de son mieux pour se montrer courtois. L'Américain entama la conversation directement sur des sujets brûlants tels que les tarifs douaniers et commerciaux. Justin n'avait aucune envie de parler de cela, là, maintenant, à une réception. Il chercha Stephen du regard, mais la foule était trop dense. Il était sûrement encore en train de régler les détails de son escapade dans sa villa. En tournant son visage vers les immenses fenêtres, il tomba sur le regard intense d'Emmanuel. Son coeur bondit si fort qu'il crut en avoir perdu son souffle.

Il était là, appuyé sur le garde-corp du balcon, les pieds croisés, un verre à la main, dans son smoking blanc et il le mangeait littéralement des yeux. Justin avait presque oublié le charisme impressionnant du français. Il pensait s'être habitué à l'intensité brûlante de ce regard bleu azur, mais au lieu de cela, il en frémit. 

\- Justin ? Vous m'écoutez ? demanda Trump agaçé

Le Canadien eut toutes les peines du monde à détourner son regard. A contre coeur, et intérieurement énervé, il se tourna vers Trump

\- Je vous écoute, mais, je pense que nous pouvons parler de tout cela, en tête à tête, demain, lors de notre entretien, qu'en pensez-vous? répondit Justin 

Puis, irrésistiblement attiré, il tourna la tête vers le balcon. Emmanuel esquissa un sourire en coin, un sourire que Justin jugea moqueur. Le charme dévastateur du français opérait en lui comme arme chimique. Comme des frappes chirurgicales. En se faisant violence, il se tourna à nouveau vers Trump

\- Faisons cela hein, demain après-midi comme convenu. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, l'interrompit Justin 

Sans attendre la réponse de Trump, il se dirigea vers Emmanuel. En se frayant un chemin dans la foule, il ne le quittait pas les yeux. Ces yeux azur qui le happaient, avec autant de force que la première fois, six ans plus tôt, effaçaient tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Plus il s'approchait de lui, et plus son coeur s'affolait. Ses jambes le portaient littéralement. Il avait la sensation de voler. Cette fois encore, sur son passage, des personnalités le saluèrent, il leur répondit sans détacher son regard d'Emmanuel. Quand enfin, il arriva à hauteur du français, Il eut l'impression de défaillir. Envoûté par son regard, il restait là, les yeux plongés dans les siens, le coeur en folie, les jambes tremblantes. Le français porta sa coupe à ses lèvres sans baisser les yeux. Justin se sentait atrocement intimidé. Comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Emmanuel pouvait-il entendre les battements fous de son coeur, à cet instant ? 

\- Pas facile de s'en débarrasser de ce Trump, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez été plus rapide que moi, bravo, dit Emmanuel avec un clin d'oeil

\- Je croyais qu'on se tutoyait ? répondit Justin le souffle court

Emmanuel leva vers Justin un regard troublé et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le Canadien inspira profondément et s'efforça de soutenir le regard hypnotisant du français.

\- C'est vrai. Tu...prends un verre ? dit Emmanuel

Le Canadien hocha la tête. Emmanuel se dirigeait vers un serveur, quand Justin le retint en refermant avec sa main, celle d'Emmanuel qui tenait son verre de champagne. Il tira doucement la main du français vers lui, pencha sa tête et bu dans la coupe d'Emmanuel, sans le quitter des yeux. Les joues du français rougirent instantanément. En relevant la tête, quand il vit le français se mordre la lèvre inférieure, son désir redoubla. Si vraiment il était en train de rêver, alors, à cet instant, son autre monde, pouvait aisément jalouser celui-ci. Dans les yeux azur d'Emmanuel, brillants de mille feux, il lut du trouble mêlé de fièvre. 

\- Tu es...irrésistiblement beau, chuchota Justin le coeur battant à toute allure

Les yeux du français se posèrent sur sa bouche. Justin frissonna brusquement. Il entendait le souffle court du français, haletant.

\- Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ce matin, je n'ai cessé d'avoir envie... de... goûter à tes lèvres, chuchota Emmanuel

Le coeur de Justin fit un bond. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les yeux mis clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, lentement, en oubliant le reste du monde, bercés par le désir, leurs visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Justin, haletant, ouvrit, la bouche et subitement, Emmanuel déroba son visage en rougissant encore. Coupé en plein vol, le Canadien se souvint soudainement qu'ils s'exposaient, tous les deux, dangereusement à la vue des autres. Les mots sages de Stephen vinrent alors tinter à ses oreilles. Il devait être prudent. Et même s'il mourait d'envie de faire l'amour à Emmanuel, dans cet espace temps là, celui-ci, était encore vierge et il devait s'en souvenir. Il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours la main du français et en caressant doucement ses doigts, il laissa retomber sa main. Emmanuel se retourna et leva son visage vers le ciel. Justin l'imita et observa la pleine Lune éblouissante, entourée de milliards d'étoiles, toutes plus étincelantes les unes que les autres. Ces étoiles que le français aimait tant. Puis, il sentit sur lui, le regard d'Emmanuel et ne pu lutter contre l'envie d'y plonger ses yeux. Il se tourna vers lui, et scruta ce visage qui le fascinait tellement. Un visage qu'il redécouvrait sous des traits rajeunis. Emmanuel n'avait pas encore quarante ans en ce mois de mai 2017.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de t'avoir déjà connu ? Je veux dire... Avant l'ici, avant ce maintenant ? dit Emmanuel troublé

\- Si... Si je te répondais que nous nous sommes toujours connus, me croirais-tu ? répondit Justin

Emmanuel baissa le regard, un instant, puis le releva. Il semblait réfléchir. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Justin se sentit frustré. Il aurait aimé qu'Emmanuel lui réponde. 

\- Je ...Je... 

\- Oui Emmanuel ? répondit Justin

Soudain, le français détourna le regard et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Justin eut l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché un organe. Il suivit le français des yeux et soupira. Pourquoi les choses ne se déroulaient t-elles pas exactement comme elles avaient eu lieux, six ans plus tôt ?  Il savait que le français était bouleversé, il se souvenait du trouble que leur rencontre provoqua dans sa vie et de toutes ces questions existentielles qui en découlèrent. Pour la première fois, Emmanuel n'avait pu réprimer son attirance pour un homme. A travers Justin, il levait le voile sur son identité et son orientation sexuelle. En dépit de cela, il n'était pas question pour le Canadien de le laisser filer. Mais que faire maintenant, ici, dans cette réception, qui n'attire pas l'attention sur eux ?

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sourit en lisant le message sur l'écran.

"Ne baissez pas les bras, n'abandonnez pas", écrivit Stephen.

Il chercha son ami des yeux et le vit, deux mètres plus loin, discrètement appuyé sur un mur. Stephen lui fit un signe de tête vers l'étage. Justin fit quelques pas vers l'escalier et relevant la tête, il vit Emmanuel, de profil, accoudé à la rambarde. Comme six ans plus tôt. A nouveau, il se tourna vers Stephen et murmura "merci".

Justin reconnu le pianiste qui jouait du Chopin et s'approcha du piano. Il écouta la musique, et, quand il se sentit observé, il releva la nuque vers l'étage. 

Ce regard bleu azur et captivant, qui le happait, il venait d'en retomber amoureux pour la centième fois. Son coeur palpitait, son corps s'embrasait. Sans le quitter des yeux, il prit le chemin qu'il avait pris six ans plus tôt. Quand il arriva en bas des marches, le regard d'Emmanuel le suivait toujours. En montant les marches, il salua les personnes qui l'interpellaient sans décrocher un seul instant, son regard de ce bleu hypnotique. Son coeur n'en finissait pas de battre. Enfin, il arriva en face du français. Ils se dévisagèrent sans un mot pendant plusieurs seconde, puis, Justin finit par briser le silence.

\- Tu me fuis..., dit-il 

\- Et tu me suis..., répondit Emmanuel

Soudain, quelqu'un bouscula le français qui se retrouva projeté dans les bras de Justin. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs bouches pouvaient presque se frôler. Justin cru devenir fou tant la tension entre eux était forte.

\- Ce parfum...Aurais-tu décidé de me... torturer ? chuchota Emmanuel en dévorant ses lèvres des yeux

\- Oui, définitivement. Et toi, aurais-tu décidé de me résister ? répondit Justin 

Le canadien vit Emmanuel retenir un gémissement et en rougir. Encore. N'y tenant plus, il lui prit le bras et l'emmena vers le petit couloir. Il s'assura, que personne ne les suivait, et tourna sur sa droite, et encore sur sa gauche. Il ouvrit la porte d'un bureau et la referma à clé derrière lui. Ils plongèrent leurs yeux l'un dans l'autre, le souffle haletant, dévorés par le désir. Le Canadien posa son index sur ses lèvres, les toucha délicatement et les approcha au plus près des lèvres d'Emmanuel.

\- Goûte moi, dit Justin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	39. Déjà Vu ( Part.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième partie de la fin alternative de cette histoire. Merci pour vos encouragements. Bonne lecture ! ;-)

Le regard bleu d'Emmanuel s'embrasa de flammes. Les yeux mis clos, il dévorait des yeux, les lèvres offertes de Justin comme s'il avait face à lui, le plus appétissant des mets. Justin, bien décidé à le provoquer, se rapprocha plus encore de lui. 

\- Re...Redis moi ça ? dit Emmanuel le souffle court

\- Goûte moi, goûte moi, réclama effrontément Justin 

Quel feu ! Quelle démangeaison voluptueuse se glissa d’abord par tout leurs corps. Cet instant, juste avant que la bouche d'Emmanuel ne s'empara de la sienne, Justin le grava instantanément en lui. Ses lèvres insolentes devenues proies de celles d'un Emmanuel hors de contrôle, furent baisées, mordillées, mangées, avec une fougue démentielle. Et puis, vinrent ses premiers frémissements, et ses gémissements qui tintaient comme une prière aux oreilles du Canadien. Il s'en délecta et poussa l'excitation du français à son paroxysme. Il voulait le rendre fou. Il voulait qu'il lui succombe, corps et âme.

Il sentait son pénis, dur, raide, se frotter contre le sien. De petits cris s'échappèrent de leurs bouches. Ce désir fulgurant qui les emporta dès la première fois que leurs regards se croisèrent. Cette envie furieuse de se faire l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite, qu'ils contrôlaient avec difficulté. Leurs langues entremêlées, leurs ongles qui se griffaient presque, et ce vertige étourdissant, si étourdissant, qu'ils en tombèrent sur leurs deux genoux, bouleversés. Le Canadien tira les cheveux blonds du français en arrière et jeta ses lèvres à son cou qu'il envahit de baisers humides. Les gémissements du français se firent plus bruyant. Si bruyants qu'à contre coeur, le canadien ralentit ses baisers.

\- Chuuut mon amour... chuchota Justin

Emmanuel redressa la tête et saisis le visage de Justin entre ses mains. Il était essoufflé, les yeux embaumés de feux.

La beauté du français le subjugua.

\- Mon dieu, je n'ai jamais désiré personne comme ça... dit Emmanuel en suffoquant

Comme une urgence, Justin s'empara de sa bouche avec une verve renversante. Il avait faim de lui à en avoir mal. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse revivre cette soirée là, six ans après qu'elle se soit produite. Il en voulait encore. Avant que le temps ne les arrête, il voulait encore croquer dans sa bouche sa délicieuse langue. Et, encore tout occupé des délices de son songe, il croyait que son bonheur changeait l’illusion en réalité.

Il renversa doucement son amant sur le sol et s'allongea sur lui. Il sentait ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur son sexe, il sentait aussi son odeur. Justin avait les cinq sens plus en éveil que jamais. Il écarta la veste du français, défit les boutons de sa chemise et, avec douceur, sa bouche aspira son téton rose qu'il suça puis mordilla avec gourmandise. Emmanuel poussa un petit cri en se mordant les doigts. Justin descendit plus bas et couvrit son ventre de baisers. Sur sa peau, il pouvait voir de minuscules poils blonds se dresser sous ses baisers. Il arriva au niveau du sexe d'Emmanuel et l'embrassa avidement. Soudain, celui-ci se tourna sur le côté et se mit en position inverse, la tête au niveau du ventre du Canadien. Justin s'arrêta. Il pensait avoir été trop loin, quand il sentit les mains du français défaire sa braguette. Lorsqu'il sentit son pénis dans la bouche du français, en gémissant, il s'empara lui aussi de la verge dure d'Emmanuel. Sans attendre, en choeur, ils léchèrent leurs glands, abondamment. Dans ce 69 impulsif, ils suçaient tous les deux leurs sexes avec un appétit ardent. Emmanuel, il l'entendait, était déjà au bord de la jouissance. Il se suçèrent encore fiévreusement, Et puis, soudain, il sentit Emmanuel se crisper. Il mit sa main sur la bouche de son amant, pour étouffer le bruit de ses râles, et, dans sa bouche affamée, engloutis son pénis jusqu'à son pubis. Emmanuel qui paraissait ne plus pouvoir supporter le plaisir qu'il ressentait, se contracta et Justin bu,avec soif, le liquide chaud qui jaillit dans sa bouche.. Les lèvres d'Emmanuel se firent ventouse sur le sexe du canadien. Il accéléra ses vas et viens sur le sexe de Justin qu'il branlait frénétiquement dans sa main et le canadien en rugit. Emmanuel avala lui aussi le liquide. Ils restèrent allongés quelques secondes, essouflés, enivrés, la tête encore étourdie par le vertigineux plaisir qu'ils venaient de s'offrir.

Ils n'avaient pas été aussi loin, il y a six ans, pensa Justin. Il se demanda dans quelle mesure cela affecterait la suite des évènements. Il se tourna vers Emmanuel, lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Ils se rhabillèrent en s'observant. Mais, ils sentaient tous les deux, sans se le dire, qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait assouvi le désir ardent qui ébouillantait leurs corps. En d'autres temps, pensa Justin, cela n'aurait été qu'un tout petit entracte...Rien que d'y penser, Justin eut à nouveau envie de lui. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? demanda soudain Emmanuel

Justin s'approcha de lui. Emmanuel baissa la tête, troublé. Le canadien lui pris le visage entre ses main, le releva vers lui. A nouveau, ils dévorèrent leurs lèvres des yeux.

\- Nous. Et il n'y a rien de mal, rien de sale, rien de honteux, répondit Justin

\- Je ne me sens ni sale, ni honteux. Au contraire. Mais, je...

\- Tu n'avais jamais fait cela avec un garçon, l'interrompit Justin

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est plus que cela. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel, je ne...Je...

\- Tu veux dire que c'est au delà du sexe ? l'interrompit encore Justin

Emmanuel hocha la tête. Justin en fut soulagé. Le français pensa t-il, était en train de tomber amoureux, dans cette autre vie aussi. C'est tout ce qu'il désirait. Dans n'importe quelle vie, il voulait qu'ils soient épris, ils voulaient qu'ils soient fous, toujours, éternellement, l'un de l'autre. Aucun monde parallèle ne pouvait exister sans Emmanuel.

\- Mais je suis marié. Et toi aussi, dit Emmanuel en se dérobant

\- Si tu me demande de renoncer à toi, je n'en ferais rien. Je ne me suis jamais sentis plus vivant, et toi non plus d'ailleurs, répondit Justin

Emmanuel se tourna vers Justin, l'air ahuri, stupéfait. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Il y avait dans l'atmosphère une tension palpable.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? s'exclama Emmanuel 

\- Je... Je le sais c'est tout. Peux tu dire le contraire ? répondit Justin

Comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer qu'ils s'aimaient depuis six ans, qu'ils avaient quitté leurs femmes, qu'ils n'avaient pas renouvellé leurs mandats de chefs d'états, et qu'ils avaient balayé tout ce qui s'était mis au travers de leur chemin, pour être ensemble ? Comment aurait-il pu lui dire qu'ils étaient mariés ? Comment lui dire qu'ils avaient traversé mille tempêtes pour s'aimer encore et encore ? Comment lui dire alors, qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussis à vivre l'un sans l'autre depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ici, à Taormina ?

\- Non...Je ne dirai pas le contraire. Mais, je te trouve bien sûr de toi. Comme si tu étais en terrain conquis, répondit Emmanuel

Justin se rendit soudain compte de l'impact de ses mots. Effectivement, le français était en droit d'être agacé par ses certitudes. Emmanuel ne savait pas. Pas dans ce monde, pas encore. Le Canadien devrait faire attention à ne pas brusquer le processus de leur histoire, dans ce rêve. 

Il observait silencieusement le français se recoiffer dans le miroir, quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Lentement, comme hypnotisé, Emmanuel laissa ses bras retomber, le peigne à la main. Ils restèrent figés, les yeux dans les yeux à travers le miroir. Justin sentait ses joues s'empourprer. Il regarda chaque parcelle du corps de son amant. Il n’y en avait pas une sur laquelle son imagination ne collât mille baisers de feu. Il se sentit soudain terriblement vulnérable.

\- Tu me plais. Tu me plais tellement. Et cela peut te sembler fou et prématuré, mais je te veux Emmanuel, dit Justin 

Surpris et troublé, Emmanuel se retourna et s'avança vers Justin. Ils furent étrangement et soudainement intimidés l'un par l'autre. Mais, leur attirance était trop forte pour que cela les arrête. Justin sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort, au fur et à mesure que le français se rapprochait de lui.  Aussi, quand Emmanuel lui caressa la joue, il retenue sa main et les yeux fermés, il en embrassa la paume, puis les doigts. 

\- Tu me bouleverse. Je ne pense qu'à toi depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. Quoique je fasse, je vois ton visage, dit Emmanuel

\- Je te veux, l'entends-tu ? répondit Justin

\- Oui, je l'entends, oh oui, je t'entends, chuchota Emmanuel en frissonnant 

\- Ne renonce pas à moi, chuchota à son tour Justin

\- Je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni la force, répondit Emmanuel

Leurs lèvres se joignirent avec une douceur qui les embrasa de nouveau. Les yeux grands ouverts, ils se léchaient mutuellement leurs langues. Quand Justin sentit la main d'Emmanuel toucher son sexe et le caresser, il la retint à contre coeur.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, ils vont finir par remarquer notre absence, chuchota Justin

Emmanuel hocha la tête et sembla lutter pour se dégager de l'étreinte du Canadien. Ils se réajustèrent une dernière fois devant le miroir, puis, le français se retourna puis se dirigea vers la porte. 

\- Attends ! Ton numéro, je ne retrouve plus ton numéro de téléphone, dit Justin

\- Tu perds déjà mon numéro. Hmmm..., répondit Emmanuel

\- Je ... Je ne me l'explique pas, redonne le moi, dit Justin

\- Tu devras attendre que je t'envoie un message, répondit Emmanuel sur un ton taquin

Ce qui ne fut pas pour rassurer Justin. Quand ils sortirent enfin du bureau, le canadien et le français rejouèrent la même comédie que six ans plus tôt, puis, chacun de leur côté, ils firent illusion dans la réception. Le canadien discuta avec ses homologues sans perdre Emmanuel des yeux, alpagué par Angela Merkel. Ensuite, il rejoint Stephen qui l'entraîna sur le balcon puis, dans la pénombre du jardin, loin des regards indiscrets. Soudain, Justin se souvint du malentendu qui en avait découlé, avec le français, six ans plus tôt, et décida de revenir sur le balcon, en pleine lumière, bien en vue, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de méprise.

\- Le personnel de la villa a bien exécuté vos instructions monsieur le premier ministre, et je pense avoir convaincu le chauffeur, chuchota Stephen

\- Tu pense ? Mais il faut que nous soyons certains qu'il coopère, répondit Justin

\- Je pense qu'il le fera, on ne peut jamais être tout à fait certain dans ce genre de situation, dit Stephen

\- Tu as raison. Il faut que nous soyons très discrets, Emmanuel ne doit se douter de rien, répondit Justin

\- Très bien monsieur le premier ministre, dit Stephen 

\- Stephen, j'ai peur d'avoir modifié l'avenir. Quelques peu du moins, répondit Justin inquiet

\- Souvenez-vous, vous ne risquez rien, vous n'avez rien à perdre, dit Stephen 

\- Je sais...Mais je voudrais qu'il soit séduit. Je crois qu'il l'est, mais... je ne sais pas, répondit Justin

\- Il semble bien qu'il le soit, dit Stephen en faisait un signe de tête à Justin

Le canadien se retourna et aperçu Emmanuel, à deux mètres d'eux, qui les fixait intensément. En un regard, il comprit que le français était intrigué. A ce stade de leur histoire, Emmanuel ne connaissait pas encore Stephen. Et dire qu'ils deviendraient les meilleurs amis du monde... Justin lui sourit mais le français détourna le regard et tourna les talons. 

\- Oh seigneur, que va t-il s'imaginer ? Ne voit-il pas que je ne désire que lui ? s'écria Justin

\- Ahem... Si il est jaloux, c'est plutôt bon signe, vous ne pensez pas ? dit Stephen  

\- Quand Emmanuel est jaloux, je ne sais jamais si c'est bon signe. Par contre, il est terriblement excitant, quand il l'est, répondit Justin

\- Ahem..., dit Stephen

\- Oh...Pardon Stephen, je manque de pudeur, répondit Justin en riant

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, je comprends très bien. Vous êtes très épris de lui, dit Stephen en souriant

\- Je suis complètement fou de cet homme, répondit Justin en se tournant vers Stephen, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis ici, dans ce rêve, ni ce que je suis censé y faire, ajouta t-il

\- Je vous suggère... Observez bien, observez les détails et cherchez. La réponse n'est pas si compliquée, dit Stephen

Justin plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Stephen. Que voulait-il dire ? Et pourquoi il lui semblait qu'il était bien plus grand que dans ses souvenirs ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici n'est-ce pas ? dit Justin

Stephen lui sourit tendrement. Justin examina son visage et remarqua les traits particulièrement sereins de son conseiller. Il avait l'air tellement apaisé. Il y avait ce quelque chose d'angélique dans son regard. Quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, mais qu'il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu de son vivant. Etait-ce de l'avoir vu trop longtemps défiguré par la maladie ? Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il ne voulait pas en savoir davantage, ni l'interroger.

\- Stephen, je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point tu es important pour moi. Tu fais partie de mon équilibre, tu le sais ? dit Justin

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je travaille pour vous ? répondit Stephen

\- Parce que ça paie bien ? dit Justin en éclatant de rire

\- Quelle perspicacité ! répondit Stephen 

Les deux hommes rièrent de bon coeur et échangèrent un regard plein d'estime et de respect. Mais à l'intérieur, une douleur que Justin étouffait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans ce monde, réapparaissait. Il était devant un homme mort. Il y avait aussi ces non dits entre eux, à propos de la vie que Stephen avait vécu dans cette autre vie. 

\- Savez-vous que les rêves sont les fruits de notre subconscient ? dit Stephen 

\- Notre subconscient hein, rien que cela ? répondit Justin

\- Rien que cela monsieur le premier ministre, dit Stephen

Sans surprise, comme il le fit six ans plus tôt, Emmanuel se montra froid lors du dîner. Cette fois, Justin n'avait pas son numéro de téléphone. Mais il se rappela que cela n'avait servi à rien six ans plus tôt. Toutefois, et contrairement à la première fois, le français ne l'ignora pas tout à fait. Justin croisa plusieurs fois son regard. Il pouvait y lire à la fois de la jalousie et du désir. Ce qui le rendait, aux yeux du canadien, extrêmement attirant. 

Plus tard, il fit parvenir une note au français et décida de quitter la réception. Il fit appeler son chauffeur, et à l'arrière de la voiture, il tronqua son smoking pour une tenue bien plus confortable. Son chauffeur s'arrêta dix minutes plus tard. Ils attendirent encore dix autres minutes et Justin pris le volant d'un van noir. Il suivait la voiture d'Emmanuel avec un brin d'excitation et d'amusement. Quand enfin, la voiture du français s'arrêta, il attendit que son chauffeur en descende et lui fit signe. A son tour, Justin sortit de son van noir et il entendit Emmanuel demander des comptes à son chauffeur qui, prostré, regardait ses pieds, l'air craintif. Justin lui fit un clin d'oeil et ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture.

\- Tu me fais de la place Emmanuel ? dit-il en engouffrant sa tête à l'intérieure de la voiture

\- Mais...Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Emmanuel interloqué

\- Fais moi de la place que je puisse t'expliquer, répondit Justin

Les sourcils froncés, Emmanuel s'exécuta et lui fit de la place. Puis il dévisagea Justin et, visiblement irrité, détourna les yeux

\- Je voulais te voir, seul. Je voulais qu'on soit tous les deux, rien que tout les deux, dit Justin

\- Tu semblais pourtant être en bonne compagnie tout à l'heure, répondit Emmanuel froidement

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois mon amour, dit Justin

\- Je ne crois rien, je veux juste rentrer à l'hôtel. Evites de soudoyer mon chauffeur, tu veux ? Répondit Emmanuel

\- Tu es tellement excitant quand tu es jaloux...chuchota Justin

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Et puis c'est pas comme si nous étions... 

\- Stephen est mon conseiller et mon ami. Il te plaîra, l'interrompit Justin 

\- Tu te tape ton personnel ? c'est du beau tiens ! répondit Emmanuel

\- Arrête, tu sais très bien que je n'ai envie d'être goûté que par toi, dit Justin

Emmanuel se tourna subitement vers lui. Justin fut foudroyé par les yeux enflammés du français. Il rapprocha ses lèvres du visage d'Emmanuel mais celui-ci recula. Justin le retint par la nuque. 

\- Ecoutes moi. Je voulais passer la nuit avec toi. Loin de notre hôtel, loin de tout et de tout le monde, alors oui, j'ai soudoyé ton chauffeur, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour être avec toi, dit Justin

\- Stephen...c'est ça ? répondit Emmanuel 

\- Emmanuel, comment veux tu que je puisse avoir envie d'un autre homme que toi après...après ce qu'on s'est fait ? dit Justin

\- Du sexe. Il n'y a que du sexe entre nous, rien ne me prouve que tu ne sois pas un cavaleur, répondit Emmanuel

\- Tu sais que c'est faux, il n'y a pas que du sexe entre nous, dit Justin agacé

Emmanuel se tourna à nouveau vers Justin. Celui-ci perdait patience. Il sentait la situation lui échapper. Il ne supportait pas que le français puisse lui dire une chose pareille. Même s'il savait qu'à ce stade de leur histoire, il pouvait effectivement voir leur relation naissante comme une simple aventure, une simple histoire de sexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre, hein ? On s'est croisé, on s'est plu et on a cédé à nos pulsions, c'est...

\- Bon sang ! Arrête, Je t'aime Emmanuel ! cria Justin

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Justin ferma les yeux et sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, sans qu'il les contrôle, sans réfléchir. Il n'osait plus affronter le regard d'Emmanuel. L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié le contexte. Ce rêve. Cet espace temps dans lequel ils n'avaient encore jamais prononcé ces deux mots. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Emmanuel, il le savait, prendrait peur.

\- Je crois que qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel, répondit Emmanuel

\- Non...S'il te plaît non...Je...Je me suis emballé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je..

\- Justin, s'il te plaît, va t'en, laisse moi repartir, l'interrompit Emmanuel

\- Je t'en prie, donne moi une chance de...

\- S'il te plaît, l'interrompit Emmanuel décidé

Le coeur de Justin se brisa instantanément. En deux mots seulement, il venait de perdre ses chances avec le seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Il plongea ses yeux dans les yeux azur du français et il n'y lu qu'une crainte qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Son ventre se noua. Il tourna son visage vers la portière, l'ouvrit, posa un pieds hors de la voiture et son coeur se mit à palpiter à toute vitesse. Il posa un deuxième pieds sur le sol et fut pris d'un léger vertige. Il se leva et entendit la portière claquer immédiatement derrière lui, qu'il ressentit comme une gifle. Le chauffeur regardait Justin en l'interrogeant du regard. Le canadien lui fit signe de regagner le volant. Puis il regarda la voiture disparaître dans la nuit noire.

C'est peu de chose une présence. Ca se creuse au fil de l'eau, jour après jour. Alors, on finit par s'y adosser, comme on se repose sur un mur. C'est remarquable combien l'absence fait de bruit quand elle abolit cette habitude. Ce bruit, c'est le mur qui s'effondre.

Emmanuel avait raison, Justin l'avait pris pour acquis. Un instant. Un instant seulement, un instant de trop.

Il aurait pu vivre une autre vie. Le savoir lui suffisait presque. La tête affalée sur le volant de son van, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, il regardait les gouttes de chacunes de ses larmes tomber silencieusement. Il aurait voulu rattraper l'instant qui lui fit perdre dans les yeux d'Emmanuel, cette lumière semblable à nulle autre, quand il s'y mirait. Mais c'était trop tard. Sitôt, il voulu se réveiller. Sortir de ce rêve et retrouver son autre vie. Sa vraie vie. Cette vie dans laquelle son Emmanuel l'aimait sans le craindre. 

\- Allons allons, vous, rester seul, ici, sur ce bord de mer ? 

Justin sursauta et se redressa. Là, droit devant lui, Stephen. Le canadien essuya les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Que faisait-il ici ? Et pourquoi Stephen lui semblait encore plus grand ? 

\- Vous pleurez ? demanda Stephen 

\- Non... Je ... J'ai quelque chose dans l'oeil, répondit Justin

\- Quoi donc ? dit Stephen

\- Emmanuel, répondit Justin 

\- Les yeux parlent toutes les langues, tous les dialectes, et pleuvent quand ils manquent d'amour, dit Stephen

\- Je crois que j'ai décalé ma réalité pour voir ce rêve. Ou bien est-ce le contraire ? Et même ici, à peine arrivé, je n'ai voulu qu'une chose, aussi ardemment que dans mon autre vie, mais par trop d'assurance, je l'ai perdu, répondit Justin

\- Etes vous certain que c'est lui que vous avez perdu ? dit Stephen 

\- Oui... Enfin, je crois. Je dois avouer que je m'y perds aussi, répondit Justin

\- Nous y sommes presque, dit Stephen

\- Presque... à quoi ? répondit Justin

\- Qu'il y a t-il de réel ici ? Qu'est ce qui, dans ce rêve, existe encore dans votre vie ? dit Stephen

\- Et bien, je ne suis plus premier ministre... Je ne vis plus en 2017 depuis six ans. Et.., répondit Justin

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce qui n'existe plus dans votre vie ? Qui n'en fait plus partie ? demanda Stephen

Justin ressenti soudain comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur. Une douleur fulgurante. Sa poitrine se comprima, sa gorge se serra.

\- Non... Non, répondit Justin la voix brisée

\- Regarde moi Justin, dit Stephen

\- Non... Pitié...Non..., supplia Justin 

\- N'aie pas peur. C'est la peur qui t'envoie ici, regarde moi, dit Stephen

Justin releva la tête et regarda Stephen. Ses yeux étaient soudainement beaucoup plus clair qu'ils l'étaient en vrai. Le canadien se sentait étouffer. Il hyperventilait presque. 

\- Tu dois accepter la mort, dit Stephen

Le canadien descendit de son van et rejoint Stephen. Il se posta face à lui et constata que celui-ci le dépassait maintenant de deux têtes. Il inspecta Stephen de la tête vers les pieds et, pris d'effroi, il recula brusquement en arrière en se tenant le coeur. Il crut faire une crise cardiaque. Stephen flottait au dessus du sol. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas terre. Le rythme cardiaque du canadien s'affola et il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. 

\- Suis-je...Suis-je mort ? demanda Justin

\- Non. Tu n'es pas mort. Mais je le suis. Et ton refus de l'accepter me retient ici, dans ton rêve. Il faut que tu accepte de me laisser partir, dit Stephen

Justin s'effondra sur le sol, terrassé par la douleur. Depuis son réveil, il avait fuit cette conversation, chaque fois qu'elle s'était immiscée entre eux. Il avait balayé d'un revers de main les questions qui s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête dès lors que la présence de Stephen le ramenait à sa mort. Il s'était réfugié dans un confortable et complet déni.

\- Tu me manques terriblement Stephen, j'ai du mal à envisager un avenir dans lequel tu n'es plus, dit Justin 

\- Pourtant, j'existe bel et bien dans ton coeur, et j'y suis pour toujours, et tu es dans le mien pour l'éternité. Ne voulais-tu pas rentrer chez toi ? répondit Stephen

\- Si.. Non...Si...Oh je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus, dit Justin

\- Bien sûr que si, tu le sais. Ta vie est auprès d'Emmanuel. Il t'attend, tu dois rentrer chez toi et me laisser reposer en paix, répondit Stephen

Stephen toucha la joue de Justin, et soudain, par flash, le canadien revit presque toute sa vie défilée devant ses yeux. Il se revit à cinq ans, jouant dans un parc avec son frère Michel, disparut trop tôt. Il se revit à dix ans, avec son père en voyages à travers le monde, et il se revit à douze ans, la première fois qu'il rencontra Stephen. Leurs longues discussions sur la vie, l'amour, le sport, les valeurs, et déjà, sur la philosophie. Il restait les deux genoux sur le sol en se tordant de douleur. Puis, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pleuré lors de l'incinération de Stephen. Ni après. Il leva les yeux vers Stephen et soudain, il vit, l'entourant, des faisceaux ultra lumineux et aveuglant. Il volait presque dans les airs, le visage encore plus serein et un sourire apaisant. Soudain sans qu'il ne sache comment, Justin ne sentit plus aucune douleur. Un grand bien-être l'envahit. Il n'avait pas sentit une telle paix intérieure depuis longtemps. Sans s'en rendre compte, il souriait.

\- Tout ira bien maintenant, tout ira bien, dit Stephen

\- Je t'aime Stephen, je t'aime comme un père, répondit Justin

\- Je sais. Et j'ai eu l'honneur de t'aimer comme un fils, dit Stephen 

\- Reste encore un peu, je t'en prie, répondit Justin

\- Tu dois te réveiller maintenant, dit Stephen

\- Encore un peu, juste un peu, répondit Justin

\- Réveille toi Justin, réveille toi...

 

" Réveille toi mon ange..."

\- Emmanuel ? 

\- Oui mon ange, réveille toi, chuchota Emmanuel

En ouvrant les yeux, Justin tomba sur le regard azur du français, penché au dessus de lui. Il restait un moment noyé dans ce bleu envoûtant. Puis, sa vue se clarifiait peu à peu et le visage d'Emmanuel aussi. Justin lui sauta au cou et laissa couler ses larmes.

\- Mon bel ange, qu'est-ce que tu te fais subir hein ? chuchota Emmanuel

\- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai cru ne jamais plus te revoir, répondit Justin

\- Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Chuutt... Calmes toi, chuchota Emmanuel

\- Je suis rentré. Je suis enfin rentré, repondit Justin

Emmanuel le serra fort dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Justin pensa que tout pouvait à présent s'effondrer, tant qu'il serait blotti dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Faut-il que tu en arrive à faire un cauchemar pour me parler à nouveau ? dit Emmanuel

Justin desserra une peu l'étreinte du français et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il avait l'air si triste que cela lui empoigna le coeur. Il ne su que répondre. Il caressa son visage, posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position, sans un mot. Chacun trouvant enfin l'apaisement tant attendu. Et puis, Emmanuel se redressa et se leva. Il était vêtu tout de blanc. Ce qui rappela à Justin ce smoking qu'il portait à Taormina, lorsqu'ils se rencontrètrent. Il était si beau que le canadien en fut intimidé. Puis, il remarqua soudain que le français pliait des vêtements dans une valise.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Justin

\- Tu sais bien, je vais à cette conférence dans le sud, repondit Emmanuel 

\- Dans le sud ? demanda Justin

\- Oui, à Antibes, répondit Emmanuel

\- Tu reviens quand ? Demanda Justin

Emmanuel se retourna et fixa Justin. Il avait l'air inquiet. Il s'approcha du lit, et s'assied en souriant. 

\- Je reviens la semaine prochaine. Mais je me demande si c'est une bonne idée, répondit Emmanuel

\- Emmènes moi, dit Justin

\- Que... Je t'emmène ? répondit Emmanuel

\- Oui, emmènes moi avec toi, je veux être avec toi, dit Justin

\- Dis moi, c'était quoi ce cauchemar ? répondit Emmanuel

\- Un...adieu, dit Justin

\- Un adieu ? Toi et moi ? répondit Emmanuel

\- Stephen. Je lui disais adieu. Je dois...Je dois le laisser partir, dit Justin la voix brisée

\- Oh mon ange, viens par là, répondit Emmanuel en prenant Justin dans ses bras

Après une douche rapide, Justin s'habilla et lorsqu'il se rendit dans le salon, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la photo de Stephen. Il toucha le cadre en verre au niveau de son visage.

\- Merci mon Stephen, chuchota Justin

C'était le printemps. La météo était très douce à Paris mais déjà chaude à Antibes. Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Emmanuel était pensif. Il l'avait été tout le long du trajet dans l'avion. Il sembla au canadien qu'il y avait entre eux, une sorte de distance. Comme s'ils s'étaient éloignés. Pourtant, durant le trajet, Justin n'avait cessé d'avoir envie d'Emmanuel. Il était tellement heureux de le retrouver, après que dans son rêve, ils se soient quittés en froid, pour des mots d'amour trop vite avoués. Il regardait le contour du profil du français quand son téléphone vibra. 

\- Allo, Justin ? 

-  Estelle ! s'écria Justin

\- Je ne te dérange pas ? dit-elle

\- Je...non. Mais puis-je te rappeler un peu plus tard ?

\- Bien sûr, quand tu veux. je voulais te dire que tout se passait à merveille, tout va pour le mieux, dit-elle

\- J'en suis ravi. J'en suis tellement ravi. Je te rappelle ma belle, merci d'avoir appelé, je t'embrasse, répondit Justin

Justin avait complètement oublié Estelle et ce qu'ils préparaient tous les deux secrètement. Son coeur se mit à battre à l'idée de devenir à nouveau père et à l'idée qu'Emmanuel le devienne pour la première fois. Plongé dans son bonheur muet, un sourire illuminant tout son visage, il se tourna vers Emmanuel, qui le fixait silencieusement, assis dans un fauteuil, des documents dans la main. Il avait bronzé, ses cheveux avaient blondit, et, vêtu de blanc, il était plus séduisant que jamais.

\- Juste ciel ! ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau, dit Justin

Emmanuel baissa la tête en rougissant. Puis, certainement parce qu'il sentait toujours le regard de Justin sur lui, il la releva, lentement. Le canadien sentit son corps frémir quand il lu du désir dans les yeux azur du français. Il s'approcha timidement de lui et se baissa au niveau du fauteuil. 

\- Tu es sublime, tu l'as toujours été, dit Justin

\- Tu es bien plus beau que je ne le serais jamais, répondit Emmanuel

\- Dis, quand est-ce qu'on s'est éloigné l'un de l'autre ? chuchota Justin

Troublé, Emmanuel ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Justin et le canadien revit cette tristesse qu'il aperçu plus tôt.

\- Depuis quand je te fais souffrir comme ça ? dit Justin

\- Tu ne me fais pas vraiment souffrir. Depuis que...

Puis, il s'interrompit et secoua la tête comme pour chasser une idée saugrenue. Justin vit qu'il se retenu de ne pas éclater en sanglots et puis, le français détourna le regard. Le canadien en eut le coeur brisé. 

\- Depuis quand ne parlons-nous plus ensemble ? demanda Justin

\- Depuis...trois mois, répondit Emmanuel

\- Trois mois ?! Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..., dit Justin bouleversé

\- Rien. Tu avais...Trop mal. Perdre Stephen a été une véritable épreuve, répondit Emmanuel

\- Et pour toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? demanda Justin

Emmanuel hocha la tête. Justin posa une main sur chacunes des cuisses du français et les caressa. Puis, il remonta vers son sexe qu'il massa langoureusement. Emmanuel frémit brusquement. Les mains du canadien remontèrent sur son ventre, son torse, son cou et s'arrêtèrent derrière sa nuque. 

\- Et nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis trois mois, c'est bien cela ? demanda Justin 

Emmanuel hocha la tête, regarda Justin droit dans les yeux un moment et se leva subitement. Justin se releva, le suivit, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de la chambre et lui barra la route. Emmanuel tenta de s'esquiver par un autre côté, mais Justin vint se poster encore devant lui et l'empêcha de passer. Agaçé, le français s'arrêta. La tension entre eux était si forte qu'ils étaient essoufflés. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, sans sentir les minutes qui défilaient. Ils se regardaient comme s'ils venaient de se rencontrer, en scrutant chaque détails de leurs visages. Le souffle haletant, Justin sentait en lui, un incendie embraser son corps. Il respirait à peine. Il voulait abolir cette distance entre eux. Il ne voulait plus qu'ils s'éloignent et il se demandait par quelle miracle il avait tenu aussi longtemps sans toucher Emmanuel. Il approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Mon amour, j'ai une envie démente de te baiser. Ardemment, dit Justin

Emmanuel qui, les yeux mis clos, dévoraient ses lèvres du regard en gémit. Il leva les yeux vers les siens et Justin eut presque peur du désir qu'il y vit. Mais le sien le ravageait. Le français s'approcha de l'oreille de Justin, la lécha et chuchota :

"Alors baise moi..."

A peine leurs lèvres s'épousèrent-elles, qu'ils poussèrent de petits cris saccadés et gémirent sous des baisers ardents qui devinrent vite morsures. Emmanuel baissa le pantalon de Justin et Justin arracha littéralement les vêtements d'Emmanuel avec des gestes empressés. Une fois nu, il le souleva. Il introduit ses doigts dans l'orifice du français et celui-ci en soupira sans pudeur. Il était en transe et sa fièvre était insensée. Justin voulait être en lui, il voulait le posséder, l'entendre jouir et hurler. C'est pourtant lui qui hurla d'extase quand il le pénétra. Il portait Emmanuel et en maintenant ses cuisses de chaque côté de son corps il le martelait de coups de reins intenses en grogant de plaisir. La cadence des vas et viens étaient si intensif qu'il le faisait presque sauter dans les airs et sur son pénis raide. Emmanuel en réclamait encore. Les gémissements laissèrent place à des rugissements. Puis, quand le plaisir fut insoutenable, ils jouirent dans des râles qui firent trembler les murs. Sitôt qu'il eut déposé le français sur le sol, celui-ci le retourna et lui palpa les fesses fermement en le poussant contre un mur. 

\- Ce n'est pas fini. Je te veux encore, je te veux plus fort, dit Emmanuel...

Ils revinrent à eux dans le lit impersonnelle de leur suite baignée par leurs odeurs mélangées qui parfumaient la chambre. Allongé sur le ventre, Emmanuel frissonnait sous les baisers doux du canadien et ses yeux se promenaient sur son corps nu. Justin avait l'impression qu'ils pouvait en sentir les caresses. 

\- Pardon mon amour, chuchota Justin dans l'oreille du français

\- Pourquoi mon ange ? demanda Emmanuel

\- Pour t'avoir abandonné pendant trois longs mois, répondit Justin

\- Chuuut..., répondit Emmanuel

\- Je ne veux jamais plus te rendre triste comme ça, insista Justin

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as rêvé mais, je béni ce rêve qui t'a ramené à moi. Oublions le reste, répondit Emmanuel

La sonnerie du portable du français retentit et mit fin à leurs intimes retrouvailles. Il se redressa et répondit. Puis, il se leva, regarda encore Justin de la tête aux pieds et disparut dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit habillé dans un costume très élégant. 

\- Je me rends à la première conférence. Je serai de retour dans 3 ou 4 heures. On dîne sur la plage ? dit Emmanuel

\- J'ai hâte, reviens vite, répondit Justin

\- Tu m'as manqué comme un fou, dit Emmanuel sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre

Quand il se retrouva seul, Justin prit son ordinateur portable et se mit en quête de trouver une destination pour leur lune de miel qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il choisit L'Islande. Cette île qu'ils avaient toujours voulu visiter. Puis Justin appela Estelle. Elle lui annonça qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. Son bonheur pensa t-il, était d'une insolence rare.

Trois mois sans parler et trois mois sans activité professionnelle. Il réfléchit longuement et entreprit l'envoie de mails à la Sorbonne puis à l'université de Montréal. Puis il appela ses enfants. Leurs voix juvéniles vinrent combler Justin au plus profond de lui. Sophie lui fit part de ses fiançailles et il l'a félicita chaleureusement. Décidément, cette journée était l'une des plus belles qu'il eut vécu depuis longtemps. Il y eut tant et tant d'épreuves et de douleurs ces derniers mois, qu'il était grand temps d'être heureux pensa t-il. De la rédaction de ses mails, à des appels professionnels, il ne sentit pas le temps passé. Après une longue douche tiède, il réserva une table sur une plage d'Antibes. La Côte d'Azur, de ce côté là de la rive, était plus calme que Cannes et Nice. Son téléphone sonna.

\- Regarde par la fenêtre, dit Emmanuel

Justin s'exécuta et fut d'abord ébloui par le bleu de la Méditerranée et par la beauté des lieux. Puis, il pencha sa tête, et vit Emmanuel qui marchait sur le sable. Il tenait sa veste dans une main et avait desserré sa cravate. Il était si sexy que Justin s'en mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu me rejoins mon ange ? dit Emmanuel

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! J'arrive, répondit Justin

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il retira ses chaussures et couru dans le sable vers Emmanuel. Ils se sautèrent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine. Justin ne se souvenait pas avoir été plus heureux qu'à cet instant. 

Plus tard, après avoir dégusté de délicieuses moules fraîches et des frites, et décidèrent de regagner leur hôtel par la plage. De temps à autres, quelques passants les arrêtaient pour des autographes. Main dans la main, ils signaient et posaient pour des selfies. Ensemble, jamais séparément. Puis, ils finirent par trouver un coin calme et s'asseyèrent sur le sable. Le clapotis des vagues était en harmonie avec les notes qu'ils entendaient au loin, provenant d'un piano. Se ressourcer l'un avec l'autre, s'extraire de la foule un instant, loin du bruit des hommes, à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

Justin n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'Emmanuel. Le français se sentant observer, se tourna vers lui et son regard azur plongea dans le regard bleu vert du canadien. Cet instant là, où le regard rebondit sur ses lèvres puis s'accroche à ses yeux...Il y avait quelque chose de magique entre eux. Quelque chose de magnétique qui ne s'explique pas. Quelque chose de physique qui défiait les lois. Une sorte de charme ésotérique. Les âmes s'éffleurent souvent mais peu se rencontrent vraiment. Quand elles y parviennent, elles échangent la profondeur de leurs doutes, de leurs blessures mais aussi de leurs lumières.

Justin aurait eut besoin de plusieurs vies pour aimer Emmanuel, autant son coeur en était remplis, et c'est sans doute aussi pour cela, qu'il s'était réfugié dans un rêve où il était omniprésent. 

\- Je t'aime, dit Justin

\- Toujours ? fit Emmanuel

\- Plus que jamais, répondit Justin

\- Je t'aime, dit Emmanuel

\- Plus fort mon amour, répondit Justin

\- Tu as colonisé mon coeur et mon âme, j'ai peur de trop te vouloir, dit Emmanuel

\- Il y a eut entre nous, ce coup de foudre qui a changé ma vie à jamais, et puis, ce coup d'âmes. La tienne et la mienne, répondit Justin

\- Il faut que je te dise..., dit Emmanuel

\- Dis moi mon amour, répondit Justin

\- J'ai demandé au notaire de nous enterrer dans la même tombe et dans le même caveau. Ainsi, celui de nous deux qui partira le premier, saura qu'il rejoindra l'autre, dit Emmanuel

Les larmes montèrent directement aux yeux de Justin. Il était trop ému pour répondre. Ainsi, même leur mort était scellée. Ainsi, ils ne se quitteraient jamais. Justin approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Un baiser doux, l'aile du désir. Puis, deux, trois autres plus fous, pour l'unique plaisir d'enflammer le tout. Il renversa son époux sur le sable et le contempla. Son corps à gravir, le velouté de sa bouche ourlée. Embrasser et chérir là où l'envie rend ivre.

Allongé au dessus d'Emmanuel, il bloqua ses mains dans les siennes, plongea dans ses yeux dans les siens, sentit son coeur s'affoler et inspira profondément.

\- Il faut que je te dise aussi, dit Justin

\- Dis moi mon ange, répondit Emmanuel

\- Tu vas être papa, mon amour, dit Justin

\- Je vais être...hein ? quoi ? répondit Emmanuel

\- Tu vas être papa. Non, je t'en prie, ne bouge pas. Reste là. Reste encore, il faut que je te dise encore, dit Justin

\- Calmes vite mon coeur en panique et dis moi tout, répondit Emmanuel déconcerté

\- J'ai fait un don de sperme à ta soeur Estelle. Non, ne bouge pas. Laisse moi finir. Tu veux un enfant et je veux un enfant de toi. Pas d'un autre. Alors, puisqu'elle est ta soeur, de la même mère et du même père, nous avons eu ensemble cette idée là. Ne bouge pas, attends encore. Je voulais un enfant qui te ressemble, qui ait notre sang. Un enfant à nous, alors je nous en ai fait un, dit Justin

\- Mais...et son mari ?  Vous avez pensé à son mari ? s'exclama Emmanuel

\- Est-ce là ta seule préoccupation ? demanda Justin

\- Euh..., je ne sais pas, je...Attends, tu as fait quoi ?! s'écria Emmanuel

\- Son mari le sait bien entendu. Et il nous soutient. Tu vas être papa mon amour, et ils seront nos enfants biologique, dit Justin

\- " _Nos"_ enfants ?! s'exclama Emmanuel

\- Estelle attends des jumeaux. On va avoir un petit Emmanuel et un petit Justin, répondit-il les larmes aux yeux

\- Ou une petite Justine et une petite Emmanuelle ? répondit Emmanuel

\- Oui, ou encore une petite Michelle comme mon frère ou une Margaret, comme ma mère, ou encore une Stephenia ? dit Justin

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Emmanuel. Justin le serra fort contre lui puis lécha ses larmes et l'embrassa encore. Et encore. Rien de ce qui se passait autour d'eux ne les dérangea tant était grande leur absorption. Pendant ces minutes, l'âme tombe à genoux et se fond au ravissement qu'elle subit. Leurs âmes à eux, étaient à jamais amoureuses. Ils avaient fait de leur réalité un rêve.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas encore où va me mener ce récit, et j'espère que vous serez indulgent quant à mes approximations sur les fonctions présidentielles et ministérielles. J'ai conscience sais que le G7 en Italie a été pas mal traité ici, mais, je n'avais pas d'autre idée de départ. Je ne m'étais jamais prêté à ce style d'exercice, mais les protagonistes m'inspirent vraiment.


End file.
